Teen Slayer: Welcome to the Nemetom
by Kitkat5979
Summary: Starting over in a new town can be a good thing for some people. For Buffy Summers it's a chance to escape her calling but how long will it be before fate and destiny catches up with her?
1. Strange Occurrences

_**Welcome to my new story everyone, let me know what you think and if you think I should continue.**_

 _ **xx Comment and let me know what you think xx**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Buffy**_

* * *

Los Angeles, California – Three Months Ago

"Buffy watch out!" Pike screams as the vampire leader Lothos comes up behind her, the blonde Vampire Slayer turns her head and quickly rolls out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit.

As she comes to stand back up she grabs a large wooden broomstick and breaks the end off turning it into a makeshift stake.

"Do it now!" She screams as she glances back at her friend, the only person who knew her secret, the only person who knew the truth about her.  
Pike stares at her in shock before shaking his head "What about you?!"

Buffy takes a shaky breath before glancing down at the body of her Watcher, the man who had brought her into the world of vampires and there he laid dead, after saving her life.  
Clenching her jaw as she forced down her guilt she turns to Pike "Just do it!"

Pike hesitates before nodding, grabbing his lighter he tosses it onto the alcohol him and Buffy had poured over the lines of the gym.

As the large hall slowly starts building up in flames and smoke the vampires around Buffy begin turning into nothing more than dust.  
Buffy smiles once more at friend before kicking the doors to the gym closed locking Pike out.

As Pike screams and bangs on the door trying to get to Buffy, the 15 year-old cheerleader turns back to Lothos and tightens her hold on her makeshift stake.

"Foolish girl. Merrick was a fool to trust you." Lothos chuckles before licking the blood off his fingers.  
Merrick's blood.  
The sight of it just made Buffy's blood boil.

"You gonna taunt all day, cause if I were you, I would attack me." She says sweetly before running forward swinging the stake, he blocks her blow with his forearm before throwing his hand out hitting her in the chest, sending the blonde skidding backwards.

Buffy groans before glancing down at her now torn cheerleading outfit "Seriously?" She asks in a huff before glaring up at the vampire "Now that's gonna cost ya."  
Running forward again she rolls under his knees before coming up behind him, swinging the stake again she takes out his knee, before swinging around sending her foot crashing into his face.

Lothos goes flying backwards landing right by the flames.

The vampire growls before turning on the young Slayer, the two run at each, it was now a battle to the death. They both knew only one of them would be leaving this place.

Ducking under his arm Buffy leaps into a side aerial kicking him in the face in the process.

As she lands back on her feet she swings her leg out again but this time he grasps her ankle and digs his claws into her flesh causing her to scream loudly.  
Glaring at him as he smirks Buffy grits her teeth before leaping up wrapping her other leg around his wrist before twisting her body to the side.

The two of them go twisting through the air with Buffy landing perfectly except for a slight limp, while Lothos lands on his back.

Buffy groans in pain before grabbing Lothos' ankle hauling him off the guard and into the air, as he drops again she drives the stake into his gut.

As he groans in pain she smirks up at him "This is for Merrick." She hisses before dragging the vampire over to the building flames and throwing him into the pit.

The blood and bruised covered blonde stands there surrounded by flames as she watches the monster that had killed her Watcher scream in agony before finally turning to dust just like the rest of them.  
Sighing in relief she closes her eyes, grateful that it was finally over.

After a long moment the blonde runs at a nearby window crashing through it allowing her to land just outside the now burning gym.

She rolls across the floor coming to a stop and laying on her back.  
As she listens to sirens beginning to blast the Blonde Vampire Slayer makes her choice.

She was done being The Slayer.

* * *

Beacon Hills, California – Two Weeks Later 

Scott laughs as he watches his best friend leap for joy before stumbling right onto the floor then quickly standing back up and grinning madly.  
"Dude, I get it."

Stiles turns to his best friend and shakes his head in disgust "Why are you not excited? It's summer vacation man, cheer up!"  
Scott chuckles before following his best friend to the Jeep.

As they climb inside Stiles begins to drive off while Scott notices a message from his mom.  
Opening it his eyes widen in shock at what she had sent "Oh my God." He breaths out stunned, there was no way this was true, it couldn't be.

"What?" Stiles asks curiously as they drive through the streets of the small town.

Scott shakes his head before leaning back in his seat "Buffy got expelled."

"What!" Stiles screams as his foot slams on the break causing the old blue jeep to come to a screeching halt and for Scott to slam his head on the dashboard "Ah dude! What the hell?!"

Stiles winces at the sight of his best friend's now bruised forehead before shaking his head "Buffy as in Buffy Summers? Got expelled? No, no, no, not possible. Never happened."

Scott rolls his eyes before climbing out of the jeep as Stiles pulls over at reserve.

As they walk through the forest Scott continues to convince his best friend "Look my mom says she got kicked out?"

Stiles shakes his head before frowning "I don't know man, this is Buffy we're talking about. She doesn't get in trouble. Like ever."

Scott chuckles in amusement "Well she did. She starts at Sunnydale at that start of sophomore year. Apparently she burnt down the gym."  
Stiles's eyes widen at that, now that was pretty cool "That's awesome!"  
"Dude." Scott breaths in shock and disbelief.  
"It is..."

As his argument for Buffy burning down a school gym being the coolest thing ever continues Scott shrugs "I don't get it, you and her have been best friends longer than you and me. I figured she would have told you."

Stiles frowns at that, it was true, Buffy and him had grown up together, they had done everything together till her dad had moved them to L.A for business.

They had been fine, talking near enough every day and then it just stopped, she got quiet and soon all he heard about her was the rumors.

"I don't know." Stiles says honestly with a shrug "I haven't seen her in four years and halfway through freshman year she got really weird and stopped answering my calls as much. Like she literally never responds to my texts."

"Wait so about 6 months ago?" Scott asks curiously as he remembers exactly what started happening six months ago.  
Stiles nods knowing where his head was at "When she started getting into fights? Yeah. Something's wrong I just don't know what, all those rumours about her fighting and now this...this isn't the Buff I know."

* * *

L.A

Buffy sits in the passengers seat of her mother's car as an awkward silence fills the small car. Buffy knew her mother was beyond furious at the moment, honestly they hadn't even had a full conversation after the Principal had used the expelled word.

Buffy gulps and glances over at her mom, wishing desperately that she could tell her the truth, but, she knew she couldn't.

"Mom..." She tries but her mother shakes her head.

"Honey please..." Joyce begs her daughter as her fingers tighten around the steering wheel "I'm not mad." She assures her "I'm just disappointed." Glancing at her daughter she reaches over and squeezes Buffy's hand bringing a small sad smile to the young girl's face.

"We'll make it through this."

Buffy smiles at her mother's words, she was right they had survived the divorce and the fire and they were gonna start over in Sunnydale. She wouldn't Slay anymore and her mom wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Things were going to be good.

She could feel it.

* * *

Beacon Hills

"So how come she's not coming here?" Stiles asks curiously as him and Scott toss pebbles at the lake while they continue to discuss Buffy's whole situation.  
"I mean why don't they just come back?"

At Stiles' questions Scott shrugs, his mom hadn't explained a lot of what had happened but enough for him to get a vague idea of what was going on "Do you really think their gonna let Buffy step foot in our High School after the middle school incident?"

Stiles pauses for a moment before bursting into laughter "Yeah that was brilliant."  
"She stabbed Harris with a pen!" Scott exclaims, still to this day not understanding why Stiles thought stuff like that was cool.

Stiles merely smiles at the memory "Man she's awesome."  
Scott rolls his eyes, he could not be dealing with this again "You're obsession with her is creepy."

Stiles merely waves him off, it wasn't creepy, not at all "She's my best friend... who just also happens to be the greatest thing to happen to this planet."

* * *

L.A

"What is going on?" Joyce whispers to herself as several cars speed past them on the highway almost in a panic. Frowning in confusion she glances over at Buffy who gasps in shock as a car speeds past them completely ripping off their rearview mirror as it goes.

"Buff are you okay?!" Joyce exclaims as she stares in worry at her shaken daughter.  
Buffy nods before glancing back at the now empty highway "What the hell is going on?"

Joyce frowns in confusion and as the roads in front of them clear up, she sighs before driving up onto the bridge "Not sure, let's just get home."

Buffy groans she could feel something in her gut, something was wrong, glancing back she looks through the back window and just as they drive onto the bridge, Buffy could have sworn she saw a dark figure.

Shaking her head as the figure disappears, she leans back into her seat only to suddenly gasp as a large tree is hit by lightning, causing it to crash right in front of them.

"Oh God." Joyce breathes before quickly slamming on the breaks before the car crashed into the tree.

As her mother attempts to back up so they were no longer on the bridge Buffy's eyes widen, the figure was there again, suddenly it waved it's arms and the glass of their car windows shattered.

As Joyce screams Buffy beings panicking, something wasn't right here, this was normal, "Mom! Drive!"

Joyce's eyes widen in confusion but the look on her daughter's face makes her pause, slamming her foot on the peddle she circles around and quickly starts back down the bridge while chaos reigns around them.

"Buffy tell me what is happening!" Joyce screams at her daughter as flames begin appearing on the bridge completely cutting off their escape route.

"I don't know!" Buffy screams back as she quickly looks for another way off the bridge "There! Go, faster!"

Joyce does as her daughter suggests and speeds towards the exit, as she does she turns to Buffy, she knew her daughter knew something, it was clear enough from the look on her face "Buffy, tell me what is happening!"

"You wouldn't believe me!" Buffy screams back, honestly the only thing she was sure of at this moment was that whatever this was, it was supernatural, but there was no way her mother would believe that.

"Buffy!"

"Mom just go faster!" Buffy yells back but suddenly another tree hits the car this time causing the car to flip through the air before diving off the bridge into the cold waters below.

* * *

Beacon Hills

"Sit your ass down." Stiles orders Scott as the two chill in the McCall living room, Scott's mom wouldn't be home for a while so this gave Stiles likely the only chance he would have all summer to get his best friend to watch the greatest movie ever.

"You are going to watch Star Wars and finally understand the importance this masterpiece has in history."  
Scott rolls his eyes before sitting down "Fine." He grumbles "Just put the stupid film on."

Stiles sputters at the insult to what he considered the greatest movie ever, clenching his jaw he nods his head "I won't take that personally."

Scott shakes his head in amusement before frowning as he spots an incoming call from his mom "Hold on my mom's calling."  
As Scott quickly exits the room Stiles groans, "What dude no come on!"

Stiles groans in annoyance before continuing to set up the movie, once it was ready he sits on the couch, his knee shaking impatiently.

Finally after a few minutes Scott walks back in making Stiles grin "Okay it's time. Now in a Galaxy far..."

"Stiles." Scott says sharply cutting off his best friend making the spaz pause.  
Scott takes a shaky breath as tears fill his eyes "Something happened."


	2. Trailer

Hey Everyone

See the trailer now for this story on my channel

Kit Summers - Teen Slayer: Welcome to the Nemetum - Book 1 Trailer


	3. Welcome to the Nemetom - Part 1

Present Day – Beacon Hill, California

Walking through the halls of Beacon Hills High School in the middle of the night two teens walk towards the gym.

The blonde girl who was being dragged around by her date looks around nervously, she was clearly uncomfortable and scared, she didn't want to be here in the middle of the night.

As he begins leading her to the gym she pulls away slightly "I-I-I, I don't want to go up there."  
The guy grins before pulling her closer with a wicked grin crossing his lips "Ah, you can't wait huh."  
The girl shakes her head nervously "We're just gonna get in trouble."

"You can count on it." Leaning forward he moves to kiss her only for her to gasp in fear and look behind them "What was that?"  
"What was what?"  
The girl frowns in fear "I heard a noise."

"It's nothing." He promises as he turns her back towards him.  
She merely shakes her head unsure "Maybe it's something."

He grins "Maybe it's some _thing_ " He teases only causing her to tap his chest in annoyance "That's not funny."  
He groans before backing away and peeking down the next corridor "Hello?" he calls, the word echoing through the empty school.

Turning back to her he grins "There's nobody here."  
She merely takes a shaky breath as she walks over to him keeping her back to him as she stares down one of the halls "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay." She says softly before spinning around, this time her face now looking more like a demon than anything else as she grabbed him by the shoulders, yanking him forward before biting into his neck.

* * *

After hearing weird noises coming from outside, Scott grabs his mother's baseball bat and slowly makes his way outside, clutching onto the bat for dear life.

Making his way outside onto the porch he keeps his eyes open for signs of danger only to end up screaming like a girl as Stiles drops down in front of him hanging upside down from his roof.

Stiles screams as well, having not expected to see his best friend with a frigging baseball bat.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" Scott screams as he stares at his upside down best friend in shock.  
Stiles shrugs, "You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?"  
Scott lets out a relieved breath before groaning "I thought you were a predator."

Stiles coughs in disbelief, seriously how stupid was his best friend "A pre...look, I know it's late but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police."

Scott merely frowns in confusion, not understand at all where the hell Stiles was going with all this "For what?"  
Stiles grins madly "Two joggers found a body in the woods." Pausing he pulls himself off the roof only to drop onto the ground beside the porch.  
Scott frowns and looks down at his friend "A dead body?"  
Stiles rolls his eyes "No a body of water, yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." He says before pulling himself back onto the porch so he could face his best friend.

"You mean like, murdered?" Scott asks looking like an innocent deer.  
Stiles shrugs as he remembers back to the call he had overheard "No one knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her 20's."  
"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

Stiles' grin instantly stretches "That's the best part. They only found half." Pausing for dramatic effect Stiles smirks mischievously "We're going."

* * *

As they make it to the Beacon Hills Preserve Stiles rushes ahead with Scott behind him "We're seriously doing this?" Scott asks still unsure as to why he let Stiles drag him out here in the middle of the night, where a serial killer could still be at large.  
Stiles grins "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town."

As Stiles climbs under the metal chain fence into the preserve Scott frowns, "I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

As they make their way through the woods Stiles scoffs "Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort."  
Scott glares at Stiles' back as he attempts to catch up, his asthma making him lose his breath too quickly, causing him to fall behind "No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line."

Stiles glances back at his friend with an amused look on his face "Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."  
Scott groans "Look, it's not just that, I promised my mom I'd finish setting up Buffy's room tonight."

Stiles' whole body freezes and he turns to Scott an urgent look on his face "When she coming? Like tonight? Maybe? I mean I need to know...Oh God I need to get a haircut."

At his panicking Scott rolls his eyes, he knew Buffy moving back to Beacon Hills was gonna bring Stiles back to obsessing, he just hadn't expected it to be this quickly "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asks hoping to change the subject.  
Stiles pauses before gulping "Huh. I didn't even think about that." He laughs nervously as his whole plan slowly begins falling to pieces.  
"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asks just poking more holes in Stiles' logic.  
"Also something I didn't think about."

As the two begin climbing up a steep hill Scott pants lightly "It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."  
"I know."  
As he begins falling behind again Scott takes a shaky breath using a nearby tree to balance himself "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?"  
Leaning his body against the tree he pulls out his inhaler shaking it as he begins wheezing loudly.

Running after Stiles he quickly dives to the ground where Stiles was currently laid on the floor.  
Stiles grins madly as he spots the search dogs and the cops just ahead of them, they were getting closer.  
Standing up he quickly runs "Come on!"

"Stiles!" Scott hisses before quickly inhaling from his inhaler and running after his best friend, calling after him.

He keeps running until his eyes widen as he spots the Sheriff corner Stiles, Scott quickly ducks behind a tree hoping not to get caught, his mother was going to kill him if she found out about this.

Stiles groans, as he spots his dad walking towards him.  
"Hold on this little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski tells his men before focusing on his son.  
Stiles smiles "Hi dad how you doing?" He asks acting as though he hadn't just been caught breaking the rules again.  
Stilinski watches his son for a moment before arching a brow "So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?"  
"No." Stiles laughs, nervously before shrugging "Not the boring ones."

Stilinski groans before looking around the dark forest "Now as I know Buffy isn't back yet that still leaves you with one partner in crime."  
"Who, Scott?" Stiles asks, clueless-ly "Scott's, home. He promised his mom he'd finishing setting up Buff's room before the first day of school tomorrow. It's just me. Alone. In the woods." He mumbles knowing how bad it sounded.

Stilinski looks at his son in disbelief before waving his flashlight towards the trees "Scott you out there?" He calls only to be responded with silence.  
"Scott?" He tries once more but nothing, sighing he moves over to his son "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

Scott watches still hidden away, as Stiles is pulled away, groaning he sighs knowing he now had to trudge through the woods, he only hoped nothing bad happened.

* * *

 _Buffy watches in horror as blood fills the room she was in, vampires fill it, one in a school girl outfit killing a poor kid. The image changes and suddenly there was a house, burning brightly with flames as people in the basement screamed for help._

 _Buffy backs away from the house only to trip and go crashing into a cave, inside vampires were lighting torches while another, one older than the others, moves around the room._

 _Suddenly feeling a hand wrapping around her neck she gasps and backs away. As her back connects with the wall she gasp as suddenly red eyes flashed at her before a figure was dragged across the forest floor._

 _As the figure screams in pain while the creature bites into their side Buffy turns away, only to be confronted by a large book before slowly the book changed revealing a cross necklace._

 _The last image that fills her mind is of red eyes and sharp teeth along with the sound of a loud howl._

Buffy gasps loudly as she shoots up in her seat, taking a shaky breath she looks around the bus before running a hand through her hair, the sunlight from the morning sun hitting her eyes, making her wince slightly due to the brightness.

She was honestly going out of her mind.

Leaning back in her seat she puts her headphones back in and stares out the window just as the radio informs them of where they were.

" **Next Station, Beacon Hills Central."**

Buffy sighs and looks ahead as the town sign approaches her view, it looks like she was back in Beacon Hills.


	4. Welcome to the Nemetom - Part 2

Scott stares at the bite mark on his side before groaning, he remembered the pain of the red eyed creature biting into him.  
"Scott!" He hears his mom call making him quickly place the bandage back over the wound before pulling his shirt on.

Making sure no blood got on his clothes he sighs before walking across the hall to what would now be Buffy's room.  
Pausing in the doorway his eyes fall on his mother, who was staring at a photo of herself and Joyce from college.

"Mom?"

Melissa turns to her son and quickly wipes away her tears before smiling, she missed Joyce, they had been best friends for years, they were the God-Mothers to each other's children. They had been practically sisters, it was hard to believe she was gone now and Buffy was alone, her father having taking off the moment Joyce's died.

"You okay?" Scott asks her causing her to sigh before looking at the room.  
"Do you think she'll like it?"  
Scott smiles as he glances over the room "She'll love it mom."

Melissa smiles before quickly checking her watch, as she does Scott looks around the room "When she coming?" he asks curiously, his mom hadn't actually told him if she was coming next week or in a few days.

Melissa groans having completely forgotten to tell her son about the change of schedule "Actually..."

Before she could finish speaking her phone buzzes as well as her beeper "I have to go to work." She tells him apologetically "Get to school."

* * *

"Just leave your bag in the back." Melissa tells Buffy as she pulls up in front of the school gate.  
Buffy nods and puts her bag in the back before turning to Melissa "I could have got a cab."

Melissa offers her God-daughter a small smile "It's fine. The bus station was on my way to work." Pausing Melissa takes a shaky breath before looking at the blonde with a worried frown "Buffy..."

"I'm fine." Buffy assures her, offering her an almost believable smile, she didn't want Melissa to worry about her, she was already doing so much for her.

Melissa sighs before turning to Buffy "Sweetie you know you don't have to start school today..."

"I was supposed to be in Sunnydale today." Buffy says suddenly as she looks down at her hands trying to keep her emotions in check so that she didn't cry, she had only just gotten to a good place after the accident and she didn't want to crumble "...that's what she had planned. I was supposed to start my new life today."

Melissa opens her mouth but words don't escape her, she knew how much pain the young girl was in she could see it in Buffy's eyes. But what she also knew was that Buffy needed something normal, some normal teenage experience. So that was exactly what she was going to make sure she got.

"Alright then." Reaching into the backseat, Melissa grabs one of the small shoulder bags "I stole some of Scott's notebooks and pens, so you're all set."

Buffy smiles before leaning forward and hugging her God-Mother tightly "Thanks Melissa."

Melissa smiles before watching as Buffy climbs out of the car but before the girl could shut the door the nurse leans over "Have a good time." She tells the blonde "Scott and Stiles will keep an eye on you."

Buffy nods awkwardly not really wanting to think about the friends she hadn't spoken to in so long, closing the door she moves to go but Melissa makes her pause again.

"And Buffy...um...try not to get kicked out." When Buffy's eyes go wide Melissa chuckles softly "That sounds like something Joy would have said."  
Buffy laughs softly "I promise."

* * *

"Okay let's see this thing." Stiles says excitedly as Scott raises his shirt revealing the large bandage covering the bite mark on his hip.

"Ooh." Stiles grunts as he immediately goes to touch it only for Scott to glare at him and pull out of his reach.  
"Whoa." Stiles mumbles as Scott lowers his shirt.

Grabbing his bag back off the ground Scott begins informing his friend of what happened "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

As they begin walking Stiles frowns, that was completely impossible "A wolf bit you?" He asks, his tone making it extremely clear that he didn't believe a word of it.  
"Uh-huh."  
"No, not a chance."  
Scott frowns in confusion, he knew what he saw "I heard a wolf howling."  
Stiles shakes his head, his friend truly was delusional "No, you didn't."

"What do you mean, no I didn't?" Scott scoffs out in amusement "How do you know what I heard?"

Stiles laughs before running in front of his best friend stopping them both from walking " Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years."  
Scott frowns "Really?"  
"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California."

Scott shakes his head, he had been so sure, he still was Stiles had to be wrong "All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body."

Stiles immediately jumps in excitement "Are you kidding me?" He asks sounding well more excited then he probably should be.  
Scott shakes his head "No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

Stiles lets out an excited breath, this was totally awesome, this was the end of their boring lives "Oh, God, that is freaking awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Stiles' jaw drops open in shock leaving him in completely silence, which left Scott in a state of shock.

Honestly he had never seen his best friend this quiet "What, what is it?"

Scott frowns as Stiles doesn't respond merely continuing to stare past him, waving his hand in front of Stiles' face he tries to stir him but nothing. Groaning his eyes widen as he realises Stiles hadn't even made a comment about Lydia Martin walking right past them.

"Stiles, why are you not gapping over Lydia, that's your morning ritual?" Still nothing "Stiles!"

Stiles merely tilts his head "Buffy?" He breathes out in confusion.

Scott frowns before he turns only to spot the blonde he hadn't scene since he was 11, she had changed so much. Letting out a breath he continues to stare at she walks around the campus in confusion; he had thought she wasn't going to be back for a few days, let alone back at school. Honestly, her showing up here was the last thing he had expected.

"She's back."

Stiles slaps his best friends chest in a panic "What! You knew?! Why did you not tell me!" He screeches as he instantly begins fixing his shirt and runs a hand through his buzz cut, only causing Scott to roll his eyes.  
"Stiles you need to get over your obsession with her."  
Stiles rolls his eyes "I'm not obsessed."  
Scott groans "Can't you just go back to your temporary obsession with Lydia."

"Huh?" Stiles mumbles as he continued to stare at the honey blonde who was now sitting on a nearby bench going through her things "Oh, um..."

Scott rolls his eyes and grasps Stiles' shoulder yanking him inside, as Stiles stumbles and trips over his own feet he glares at his best friend "What, dude! Come on!"

* * *

After having to wait for the new girl in front of her to finish speaking with the Principal first Buffy offers the brunette a small smile as she is escorted out of the office while Buffy is led inside.

"Buffy Summers." The Principal reads as he flips through Buffy's rather large file, making her shrink into her chair slightly just at the sight of it.  
"Sophomore, late of Hemery High in Los Angeles. Interesting record." The Principal says as he moves to sit in his seat across from the blonde girl.

"Quite a career since you left Beacon Hills."

Buffy smiles nervously only for her eyes to widen in shock as the Principle rips up her transcript.  
Buffy stares at the ripped up paper before her eyes meet the Principle "Um..."

The Principal merely smiles at her "Welcome back to Beacon Hills. Look Buffy, I've read you're record, I know about the whole of it but given what happened you're gonna get a clean slate here."

Buffy opens her mouth in shock, there was no way this was happening "Principle Flutie."  
"Buffy look, your incredible declining grade point average and the incident..."

Buffy gives him a guilty smiles "It wasn't that bad."  
The Principal sighs "Buffy to be frank, you burned down the gym."

Buffy opens her mouth to object but she couldn't, groaning she nods "I did. I really did. But you gotta see the big picture. I mean, the gym was full of vamp...uh, asbestos."

The Principal sighs "Buffy. Don't worry. You're a native of Beacon Hills, think of this as a welcome home. Just...don't burn down any buildings."  
Buffy nods "Promise."

* * *

Scott watches mesmerised as the new girl Allison Argent walks past him moving into the seat behind him.  
Pausing he remembers back to how he had somehow overheard her conversation outside, turning to her he raises a pen knowing she didn't have one.  
Allison frowns in confusion for a moment before a sweet smile covers her face "Thanks."

A knock at the door makes the whole class pause, opening the door is Principal Flutie.

Scott glances back at Stiles before the two of them turn back to the front just in time to spot the one and only Buffy Anne Summers walking into the room.

As the principal whispers softly to their teacher Stiles completely falls out of his chair causing everyone including Buffy to turn to look at him.  
"Mr. Stilinski!" Their teacher yells in frustration.

Stiles holds his thumb up "I'm good." He assures them before sitting back on his chair and trying to look at Buffy who refused to look at him or Scott.

Buffy's eyes widen as she spots Scott and Stiles sat their in front of her, four years and so much had changed. Guilt eats at her for cutting them out like she did but she had been protecting them, if they had found out about her God knows how they would have reacted.

Gulping she looks down as thoughts run through her brain she felt bad she didn't know what to say to either of them so she merely took her seat at the back of the class.

As the teacher tells them to bring out their textbooks Buffy's eyes widen, turning around she quickly realizes she was the only one without one.

"Pst." The brunette girl who she had seen earlier outside the office whispers, the girl smiles at her before holding up her own text book in-between them so they could share.

* * *

"Thanks for the big save." Buffy says happily as she and Allison Argent walk together out of class and over to their lockers, which were surprisingly right next to each other.  
Allison smiles before nudging Buffy's shoulder "Us new girls gotta stick together."

Buffy grins "Thank God for that." She mumbles as the two lean against their lockers chatting and trying to get to know each other.  
"I'm Buffy by the way."  
"Allison, so you're from Beacon Hills originally right?" Allison asks the blonde curiously.  
Buffy nods "Yeah we moved when I was 11."

"How come?" Allison asks as she opens her locker and places her books inside.  
"Dad's work couldn't wait any longer."  
Allison smiles in understand "I get that, I haven't spent longer than a year well...anywhere."

Buffy smiles sadly feeling for the girl it must be difficult to always be on the road and have no roots "Really?"  
"Yeah. Dad's work keeps us pretty busy."

"Buffy!" A loud girlish scream comes from the end of the hall making Buffy wince, turning to Allison she frowns as she spots the girl glancing down the hall.

Out of curiosity, Buffy turns her head only to spot the one and only Scot McCall standing just down the hall at his own locker watching Allison.  
When Scott notices her he offers her a small smile, which she returns before turning back to Allison.

"You know him?" Allison asks curiously, but Buffy doesn't get the chance to answer as she spots a certain Strawberry blonde heading right for them.  
Buffy groans before sighing "Okay whatever you do smile and nod."  
"Wait what?" Allison asks in confusion just as Lydia Martin walks over wrapping Buffy in a big hug.

Buffy tenses for a moment before smiling and hugging the strawberry blonde back, she had really missed her.  
Lydia holds onto the blonde before pulling back and looking at her carefully "Buffy, oh my God...are you okay?"

Buffy smiles knowing that she was one of the only people on the planet that Lydia Martin would ever admit to caring about "I'm fine Lydia."  
"Buffy..." The strawberry blonde tries but Buffy shakes her head attempting to reassure her "Lydia I'm fine...look I just wanna get back to my normal routine...I wanna shop and go to school."

Lydia grins happily "Good because I have been out on a best friend for four years. Lots of catching up to do." Wrapping an arm through Buffy's Lydia turns to face Allison "Now who is this? And can she tell me where she got that jacket?"

* * *

"Can someone tell me how the new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" A fellow student asks Scott and Stiles before she glances back and spots Buffy as well "Buffy is Lydia's best friend, her I get but still."

Stiles glares at the girl "First of all Lydia is not Buffy's best friend and hello because their both hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles tells her as he continues to watch as Jackson walks over making both Buffy and Allison groan. Buffy more in annoyance as she remembered how much of a jackass he was, while Allison was more uncomfortable.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia informs Allison and Buffy.  
"A party?" Allison asks while Buffy looks around trying to zone out, ignoring the talk about the party and Allison's attempts to escape her eyes catch Stiles who waves at her.

Smiling the blonde waves back only for Lydia to tap her "Ah, hello earth to Buffy!"  
"What?" Buffy asks in confusion "What'd I miss?"

"Lacrosse talk." Jackson tells her.

Buffy rolls her eyes before turning to Allison, "The sport here changes all the time, few years ago it was basketball."

Allison giggles happy that Buffy was here as well, she didn't think she would be able to cope with Lydia and Jackson by herself.  
Buffy smiles before turning to Lydia "Before you ask no."  
Lydia pouts "But..."  
"No Lyd. I'm not going to some party, I just moved back to town."

Lydia grins at that clearly not hearing the reasoning "So then think of it as a welcome back party."

Buffy sighs before leaning against her locker, she knew about the rumours that had been spread, she had practically heard the whispers "Lydia I scare people."  
"Not for long." Lydia practically sings, "Come to the Lacrosse practice and we'll come up with a game plan."  
Allison turns to Buffy both of them panicking slightly.

" **Buffy Summers to the Guidance** **Counselor's office"**

Lydia's eyes widen and she turns to Buffy "Is this about?"  
"Probably." Buffy mumbles before smiling "I'll catch up." She assures Allison who looks panicked.  
Allison smiles before nodding allowing Lydia and Jackson to drag her away while Buffy heads down the hall.

Reaching into her bag, Buffy searches for her cell phone only to crash into a couple of other students.

As she does her books and all of her stuff spill out of her bag. Frustrated, she kneels down and starts scooping everything back up.  
Suddenly a familiar face kneels beside her.

Buffy's eyes widen as her eyes fall on the face of Stiles Stilinski, "Stiles." She breathes out in shock, it was surreal seeing him again.  
"Buffy." He smiles brightly as he helps her grab all her stuff, picking up her stuff he slowly hands everything to her.

"So um..." He stutters nervously "...you're back."  
"Seems like." She laughs only making him frown, sighing she looks at him with a guilty expression "Stiles..."  
"How you doing?" He asks quickly not caring about the silence, he was more worried about her.

Buffy smiles before throwing her bag over her shoulder "I'm good Mischief." She says with a smile using his old nickname.  
Stiles groans at the nickname, she had always called him that because he wouldn't let her call her by his real name. She was to this day other than his dad the only person who knew his real name.

"All right Buffster..." He starts nervously before rubbing the back of his head nervously "So um...are you going to try outs? I mean you don't have to, you just always use to come when me and Scott played—"  
"I remember." Buffy says with a smile "Yeah, I will, just need to speak to the guidance counsellor."

"Oh." Stiles mumbles, before laughing awkwardly as he realises what room they are outside of "That makes a lot more sense."

Buffy smiles "We'll talk later?" She asks as she slowly backs away towards the door, Stiles nods "Yeah, yeah totally, yes."

As she walks off Stiles watches her until something on the floor catches his eye, frowning he bends down to get it and calls after his best friend "Oh Buff, you forgot your..." Stiles pauses as he realises what exactly he was holding "...stake..." He mumbles as he stares puzzled at the object before quickly running off to practice.


	5. Welcome to the Nemetom - Part 3

"Do girls normally carry stakes in their bags?" Stiles asks as him and Scott walk onto the lacrosse field now in their gear.  
Scott frowns in confusion "Wait what?"  
Stiles rolls his eyes "Were you not listening, Buffy, me, crashed into each other, she had wooden stake in her bag. Is that normal? Do you understand now?" He asks, almost talking down to him like he was a child.

Scott rolls his eyes before continuing to walk "I don't know maybe it's an L.A. thing."  
Stiles shakes his head "Maybe she's one of those twilight obsessed girls now."  
Scott chuckles at that "Yeah that is not Buffy."  
"Alright fair point." Stiles realises "But either way I smell a mystery."

Scott rolls his eyes in annoyance before they continue to walk "Stiles I need to focus."  
"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Stiles points out desperately "Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"

Scott shakes his head before tossing his bag on the bench "I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line."

As he moves towards the main field, Scott turns his head only to smile as he spots the new girl Allison taking a seat on the bench to watch.  
When she sees him she smiles back just making his heart beat faster.

"McCall!" Coach yells drawing Scott's attention.  
"Yeah?"  
Before Scott could react Coach tosses a large net at him "You're on goal."  
Scott's eyes widen in panic, how could he hope to make the team if he was stuck in goal "I've never played."  
"I know." Coach shrugs "Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost."

* * *

Buffy pokes her head in through the guidance counselor's door and frowns as she spots an empty room.  
"Hello?" She calls only to be met with silence, frowning she looks around the large room before spotting the newspaper on the desk, on the first page was an article circled in red: **Local Boys Still Missing.**

Buffy frowns before wondering further into the room "Hello...is anybody here?"

Suddenly someone touches her from behind, startled the blonde spins around only to spot a bald dark skinned man standing from behind her.  
He smiles at her "Can I help you?"

Buffy smiles "Yeah, um...I was told to come to the guidance office...I thought the guidance counselor was a woman?"  
"She is." The man tells her "You could say I'm a friend of hers." The man pauses and looks at her carefully, as though a little unsure "Miss Summers."  
Buffy arches a brow "Good cal." She mumbles slightly wigged "Guess I'm the only return-y to town."

The man smiles "I'm Dr. Deaton, I was told you were coming that's why I'm here."

Buffy shrugs as he moves around the table "Oh I guess my emotional state is really important if they send in a real doctor...not that a therapist isn't a real doctor." She quickly covers hoping not to insult anyone.

Deaton smiles before placing a book in front of her, it was huge, leather bound, with a single work set in gild on the cover **"VAMPYR"**

Concern flood's Buffy faces as well as an understanding, she steps back from the desk knowing exactly what this was and wanting nothing to do with this "That's not what I'm here for."  
Deaton sighs before looking at the young girl sadly "Miss Summers, I understand after what happened...look I work at the Animal clinic, we can talk more there..."  
"I don't wanna talk...I don't want anything to do with this." Buffy tells him before practically running out of the room.

* * *

Buffy keeps walking as fast as she can till she is outside, taking a shaky breath she inhales the outside cold air.  
Trying to shake out all thoughts of her stupid destiny and her calling, she walks out onto the lacrosse field where her eyes widen as Scott was currently in the goal.

She quickly runs over to Stiles who gasps at her sudden appearance, wanting to know what the hell was going on "When did you get so quiet!" He asks as he practically falls out of his seat.  
Buffy rolls her eyes before grabbing his arm and hauling him back onto his seat "Why is Scott in goal?"  
Stiles shrugs "Because Coach likes to torture him?"

Buffy groans and winces as a ball hits Scott right in the face sending him crashing the floor.

When one of the members of the team insults Scott, Buffy grabs the ball next to Stiles and launches it at the guys head sending him crashing to the ground.  
Everyone gasps and turns to her and she merely shrugs innocently.

Coach grins at the sight of the blonde "Thank God you're back."  
Buffy grins "Thanks Coach."

Coach chuckles before grabbing his whistle "Greenberg back on your feet!"  
Stiles grins, at Buffy "That was excellent."

"I know." She says before running over to the bleachers and moving to sit beside Allison "How did you do that?"  
Buffy shrugs "Adrenaline?"

As the game starts Buffy's eyes widen as instead of missing every ball like he should have Scott began catching every ball tossed at him effortlessly.  
"Who is that?" Allison asks leaning over to Lydia who looks over at Scott and frowns in confusion.  
"Him? I don't know."  
Buffy sighs before elbowing Allison softly drawing her attention "Scott McCall." She answers.  
Allison lets out a surprised breath "Do you know everyone?"  
"I live with him." Buffy tells her "He's my God brother, and quite a catch."

Allison blushes while all of them go back to watch.

Buffy's eyes widen as Scott continues to catch ball after ball, she knew Scott well enough to know he was not good at sports, like at all. He was uncoordinated and a klutz.  
Suddenly to everyone's shock Scott catches Jackson's ball, and Stiles leap into the air while Buffy lets out a whistle, looks like a lot had changed in four years "Go McCall!"

* * *

"Wait Buffy Summers is back?" A girl in the girls locker room asks her friend as they sit on the bench.  
Her friend nods "Yeah. She's so different though, looks like our original Queen B has gone to the dark side."  
"What do you mean?"

The girl smirks slightly as she begins putting in her combination to her locker "Rumour has it she got kicked out of school for starting fights. Only reason Beacon even let her in is because her mom kicked the bucket."  
The other girl lets out a loud whistle "OMG that's insane, like seriously?"

"Yeah, I know right—" As she opens her locker a loud scream escapes her lips as a dead body of a boy collapses on her with his eyes horribly wide.

* * *

"Jackson is kind of a..." Allison pauses trying to think of the right word as her and Buffy sit on the steps outside eating their lunch.  
Buffy chuckles "A jackass? Yeah."

Allison laughs shaking her head looking at Buffy seriously "You know Lydia is nice, but you don't seem like the type to hang out with that crowd."  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asks in confusion.  
Allison shakes her head in a panic, hoping she hadn't insulted her new friend "I don't mean it in a bad way...but you just seem like you don't care about that stuff. You know social ladders and all."  
Buffy laughs softly, this time a year ago she had been all about the social ladder in L.A, maybe being the Slayer had changed her more than she thought.

"I actually used to be like that. Me and Lydia had this whole plan to run high schools in California. Me at Hemery, her here. But people change."  
Allison smiles at her new-found friend "If it helps I think you're pretty cool."  
"Yeah it does."

The two stay in a comfortable silence before a certain Lydia Martin sits in-between them while Jackson and his friend Danny walk over.  
"Is that really Buffy Summers?" Danny asks with a smirk making Buffy roll her eyes "Nice to see you too Danny."

Danny smiles before turning to the blonde "Good to have you back, Lydia's not shut up about you returning since she found out."  
"Ignore him." Lydia tells the blonde "He is a bibbling idiot."  
Buffy shakes her head in amusement "Great to be back...I think."

Jackson turns to the blonde "Come on spill, some of your dark secrets from L.A, you get arrested again?"  
Buffy glares at him before shifting uncomfortably "Gee, everybody wants to know about me. How keen."  
"Well not a lot happens in this town." Danny reminds the blonde.  
Buffy rolls her eyes and turns to Allison "How are you escaping this?"  
Allison merely grins happy to not be the centre of attention "With much glee."

Buffy laughs softly before turning to Lydia, who turns to her "Other than the murder in the woods and the body found in the gym this is still the same old Beacon Hills Buff."  
Buffy smiles before Lydia's words finally sink in, she had heard about the murder in the woods but this body in the gym that was new "Wait what dead guy?"

Lydia shrugs as she begins playing with her nails "Oh just some extreme dead guy that was in a locker in the girls locker room."  
"What?" Buffy breaths out as panic settles in, this couldn't be happening again, this is how it started last time.  
Allison frowns in confusion "What are you talking about?"  
Lydia rolls her eyes before groaning, "Some guy was stuffed in Charlotte's locker."  
"Dead." Buffy repeats.  
"Way dead." Lydia confirms before groaning again "Why are we still talking about this?"

Buffy shakes her head and clenches her jaw, she had to know, she had to know if this had followed her here "How did he die?"  
Lydia frowns and turns to her best friend in confusion, she hadn't expected Buffy to be so creepy obsessed with this "I don't know..."  
"Well, were there any marks?" Buffy asks stunning them all to silence.

Jackson scoffs and turns to the now more morbid blonde "Morbid much?"

Buffy pauses and quickly realises that everyone was watching her in confusion, gathering her things she offers them all smiles "I—I gotta book. I'll see you guys later." Grabbing her stuff, she takes off quickly towards the gym.

* * *

"I don't know what it was." Scott lets Stiles as they jump into the small stream in the woods before crossing over it, to continue on the path they had followed last night.  
"It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing."

Ducking under some branches Scott thinks back to what had happened on the field and all the other weird stuff that had happened to him today "I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."  
Stiles arches a brow at that, this was just starting to sound insane "Smell things? Like what?"  
Scott pauses as they continue to walk and sniffs the air "Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket."

Stiles scoffs not believing him for a second "I don't even have any Mini Mojito..." Stiles pauses as he reaches into his pocket only for his eyes to widen as there after all is the mint gum.

Stiles rolls his eyes and shrugs "Enough with your weirdness now, can you just answer my question?"  
Scott groans "No." He moans as he continues to walk, really not wanting to get into this right now.  
Stiles eyes widen in betrayal "Oh come on." He practically begs.  
"She's practically my sister Stiles." Scott points out.  
"Again she's your God sister." Stiles corrects, knowing he was just trying to change the subject.

"It doesn't matter." Scott argues as he stops walking and turns to Stiles "She needs friends Stiles. Her mother just died. She got kicked out of school, I'm not asking her if she likes you, she hasn't seen you in four years!"  
Stiles shrugs "I'm very memorable."  
Scott throws up his hands in frustration before groaning loudly and continuing to walk, Stiles was literally driving him insane right now.

Stiles pauses waiting for his best friend to stop the hissy fit before he speaks again "Is that a yes?"  
"No!" Scott yells loudly causing Stiles to nod "geez, okay!" Stiles yells back.  
Scott groans before looking at Stiles seriously "You were her best friend growing up, hell you and her were a lot closer than you and me, so here's an idea...be her best friend!"

Without another word Scott continues walking while Stiles pauses, his words sinking in, Scott was right. Buffy had just lost her mom, her dad had abandoned her, she had no one.  
He needed to be her best friend again.

"Can we focus on me again?" Scott asks finally after a long pause of silence.  
"Yes." Stiles answers before following after him "So um...all this started with the bite."  
Scott nods as thoughts begin to run through his head, terrifying him "What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

Stiles pauses before an idea comes to him, a potentially cruel yet hilarious thought "You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."  
Scott's eyes widen in panic and he quickly turns to Stiles hoping for answers "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy."  
Scott's eyes widen in horror, that didn't sound good at all "What's that? Is that bad?"

Stiles struggles to keep a straight face, he couldn't believe how gullible his best friend actually was "Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."  
Scott frowns in confusion "Once a month?"  
Stiles nods "On the night of the full moon." Stiles smirks before howling loudly finally making Scott understand.

Scott glares at his best friend before shoving him slightly only making Stiles laugh "Hey, man, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."  
"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott argues angrily only making Stiles smile wider.  
"I know! You're a werewolf!" He cheers before growling loudly which only earned him a glare out of Scott.

After a minute of laughing Stiles finally stops, "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon."

Finally the two come to a stop in the area where Scott was almost positive that this was the place he had dropped his inhaler last night, this is where the body and his inhaler should be, yet there was nothing there.  
Looking around his eyes widen in panic, his mom was gonna kill him "No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

Bending down he moves leafs out of the way in hopes of finding his inhaler but there was nothing.

Stiles merely glances around "Maybe the killer moved the body."  
"If he did I hope he left my inhaler those things are like 80 bucks."

Stiles shrugs only to jump as suddenly he spots a man with dark hair and a black leather jacket standing opposite them watching them both.  
Slapping Scott to get his attention Stiles turns to the man in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" The man asks as he walks towards them both, he looked about early twenties and had the whole dark brooding thing down to a tee.  
Stiles rubs his head nervously and both him and Scott remain quite.  
"Huh?" The guy says but it was coming out more of a threat than anything "This is private property."  
"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles stutters out.  
Scott nods "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but..." The man arches a brow waiting for an explanation, Scott gulps "uh, forget it."

The man tilts his head before reaching into his pocket and tossing something at Scott.  
Scott's eyes widen as he looks down only to spot his inhaler now in his palm.  
Glancing back up to say thank you he realises that the guy was already walking off in the other direction.

Shrugging Scott moves to leave but the overly ecstatic Stiles blocks him "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years old than us."  
Scott frowns in confusion "Remember what?"

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago."  
Scott frowns and glances off in the direction Derek had disappeared to "Wonder what he's doing back."

* * *

After waiting around till most of the school had taken off Buffy walks up the girl's locker room. Moving to open the door her eyes widen as she realises that the door was locked.  
Sighing she glances around making sure the coast was clear before she yanks on the door causing the wooden door to shatter allowing her to pull it easily.  
Wincing at the sight of the broken door she groans before quickly closing the door behind her.

Hurrying into the locker room she makes her way through the room till there it is, the body currently covered by a large grey cloth.  
Kneeling down beside the body she takes a deep breath and pull back the sheet past his shoulders.

Turning his head she groans her face filling with grim frustration, she continues to stare at the body almost seething, there on his neck were two holes. A wound one only gets from a vampire bite "Oh, great."

* * *

Buffy storms up to the Animal clinic just as Deaton exits after finishing for the day, he was leaving Scott to close up.

Deaton frowns at the sight of the blonde before sighing "This way." He says knowing exactly why she was here, leading her into the back building which was mostly used for storage he makes his way over to the large book shelves.  
"Okay, what's the sitch?"  
Deaton frowns in confusion for a moment "Sorry?"

Buffy rolls her eyes "You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?"  
Deaton nods finally understanding "Yes."

"Great." Buffy says annoyed as she walks over to him by the book shelf "Well, it's the weirdest thing. He's got two little holes in his neck and all his blood's been drained. Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going, ooooh.."

Deaton frowns for a moment before rubbing a hand hover his head, he had worried about the supernatural occurrences increasing in this town once again. "I was afraid of this. Things have been too quite since the Hale fire."

Buffy groans ignoring the comment about the Hale's "Well, I wasn't. It's my first day. I was afraid that I'd be behind in all the classes, that my old friends wouldn't speak to me, that I'd have last months hair. I didn't think there would be vampires on campus." Buffy pauses as she realises that she sounded like she cared "And I don't care."  
Deaton smiles "Are you sure about that?"

Buffy stops for a moment before shaking her head, he was trying to confuse her "Yes. I am here to tell you I don't care. Which I don't..." Buffy panics slightly "...and have now told you...so bye!"  
Buffy moves to make her escape but Deaton makes her pause "Was he turned?"  
"No." Buffy pouts in annoyance, she really didn't like it here "He's just dead."

"How are you sure?" Deaton asks her, he needed to know how much she had been trained.  
Buffy rolls her eyes at the question "To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood and then you have to suck their blood, it's a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just gonna kill you. Why am I still talking to you?" She asks herself as she realises that she should probably shut up and leave now.

Intending to do just that, she moves towards the exit again but once again Deaton makes her pause "Buffy, there is more going on then you know. This boy, the girl in the woods last night, it's just the beginning."

Buffy growls slightly before turning back to face him "Oh, why can't you people just leave me alone?"  
Deaton sighs "I believe it goes like this...because you are The Slayer."  
Buffy stops having no comeback this time.  
Deaton smiles before continuing "Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the—"

"—the strength and skill to hunt the vampires—" Buffy says cutting him off, she had heard the speech enough times to the point where she knew it off by heart now "To stop the spread of their evil blah blah I've heard it, okay? And honestly it sounds better with a British accent."

Deaton smiles at that "True. But my grandfather was a Watcher and I have only agreed to this because they don't have an available with my specific experience in this town. Otherwise Rupert would be here."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "You're not British and you're not wearing plade, so you will understand when I say this. I've been there done that. And I am moving on."

"Buffy..." Deaton tries but she shakes her head.  
"Come on, you don't wanna be my watcher I don't wanna be your slayer, looks like we're agreeing on something. Awesome we've just sorted out each other's problems."

Deaton sighs, he had been warned that she was a product of her generation but honestly she was a lot like Scott, young and scared but with a good heart.  
"What do you know about this town?"  
Buffy arches a brow, did the Council really forget to tell her so called new Watcher that she grew up here "A lot given I grew up here, but that's a given."

Deaton sighs before beginning to pull books off the shelf "This town is a area of mystical energy. A family of werewolves used to guard the town, keeping everything out."  
"Like vampires?" Buffy asks in confusion, she hadn't even realised Werewolves were a thing, well you learn something new everyday.

She tries to move past him but he pulls off a book from the shelf again and hands it to her. The book resembling the Vampire book he had shown her earlier. Slowly he begins pilling book after book into her arms "Zombies. Succubi, incubi...everything you ever dreaded under your bed and told yourself couldn't be by the light of day."

Buffy merely stares at Deaton before remembering her agenda and the whole reason she was here, forcing the books back into his arms she places her hands on her hips and stares at him unamused "Okay, first of all, I'm a _vampire_ slayer. And Secondly, I'm retired. Hey, I know!" She says cheerfully as an idea comes to her "Why don't you kill them?"

Deaton smiles softly at the girl "I know much Buffy, and I know how to protect myself with old tricks but I am no fighter."  
"Oh come on." She taunts "Stake through the heart, a little sunlight – it's like falling off a log."  
Deaton sighs "A Slayer, Slays, a Watcher..."  
"Watches?" She asks clearly trying to annoy him now in hopes he would stop.  
Sighing Deaton looks at the girl desperately "No, he—he trains her, prepares her..."

At his words Buffy feels her control snap, she couldn't hold back any longer "Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? Losing all my friends? Having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because it might endanger them? Or how about watching my mother drown after we were run off the road by the damn supernatural. Having her die in my arms. Can you prepare me for that?"

At her words Deaton goes silent, everything she had said was true, honestly sometimes he believed the council forgot that these were kids putting their lives at risks. Young girls. Becoming the Slayer was a death sentence to anyone called, not a gift.

The two stay in silence and after a beat Buffy heads outside, Deaton sighs before calling out to her "Buffy, this town has been untouched for years but that's all changing."  
Buffy shrugs as she glances back at him "Come on. This is Beacon Hills. How bad an evil can there be here?"


	6. Welcome to the Nemetom - Part 4

"How was your first day?" Melissa asks Buffy as the blonde walks in through the front door.  
Buffy smiles at her God-mother before moving to sit on the edge of the couch, the blonde pauses honestly trying to think of the best way to describe what had happened "Eventful, to say the least."  
Melissa smiles at the young girl before moving over to her "You weren't too stressed?"

"No." Buffy tells her honestly "Actually it was nice, seeing everyone again."  
"Did Scott and Stiles help you out?"  
Buffy laughs softly as she sinks into the couch next to Melissa and rests her head on her shoulder "Lydia beat them to it."

Melissa smiles before tapping the blonde's knee "You're gonna be good here. Now I'm done momming for the day." She says as she stands only making Buffy laugh.

If she was going to end up living with anyone other than her dad, she was glad it was Melissa.

Buffy moves to switch on the TV only for her phone to buzz, frowning she sighs as she stops Allison's name come up screen. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to her new friend but she just wanted to chill and try and push all thoughts of vampires out of her head.

"Hey Allison." She says happily not wanting to risk losing a new friendship.  
 _"_ _I'm going to the party with Scott!"  
_ Buffy's eyes widen at that, when the hell did this happen "What, when how and huh please?"

* * *

Buffy leaps onto Scott's bed making him jump in bed and leap off the bed right onto the ground, Buffy giggles before sitting crossed legged on the kid's bed.  
"Buffy what the hell?!" He exclaims as he pull himself off the floor.

Buffy merely rolls her eyes "Cover up Fabio." She tells him tossing him a shirt, before looking down at her hands "So I guess we're living together now huh."  
Scott pauses and moves to sit next to her, no matter what she was still one of his best friends "Looks like."

Buffy smiles before looking up at him with sad eyes "Look Scott um...I know I went radio silent with you and Stiles. And there is an explanation..." Buffy opens her mouth before groaning "...one I can't give you but...let's put it this way...I went through something big in freshman year, something that drastically changed my perception on life, which got all—I got all..." Buffy waves her hands around frantically before looking at Scott defeated "You know what I mean?"

Scott smiles at her before placing his arm over her shoulder, at her words he thinks back to everything that had started happening to him since the bite, he understood more than ever "I know exactly what you mean."

Pausing he looks at the blonde "Look, me and Stiles are still you're annoying best friends. You're stuck with us."  
Buffy lets out a small laugh "Good."

* * *

"I'm coming. I'll be there in ten." Buffy assures Allison after she had left Scott's room, she had promised the brunette she would come over when they spoke earlier.  
Walking down the dark empty streets of Beacon Hills Buffy racks her brain trying to remember how to weave the streets like she used to.

As she walks a small chill goes up her spine, she wasn't sure what but she could feel something watching her, stopping in her steps for a beat she turns her head and that's when she sees it, the shadow.

Clenching her jaw she feels panic settle in, speeding up her pace she turns the next corner only to freeze as she finds herself in dead end alley way.

Buffy groans before looking around her, suddenly a pipe running across the narrow alley about ten feet above her draws her attention, she tilts her head, that could work.

Derek Hale walks into the now-empty alley and frowns before walking further into the street, he was sure she had come this way, he could still smell her.  
Before he could react two feet hit his back sending him crashing to the ground.  
Buffy lands next to Derek and places a foot on his chest keeping him laid on his back, as she does Derek stares stunned he hadn't expected her to be this strong.

"Is there a problem here?" He asks flatly sounding rather amused.  
Buffy scoffs before eyeing his suspiciously, looking at him carefully she frowns, she wasn't stupid he was handsome for sure, but had a dangerous look in his eyes.  
"There's a problem, why are you follow me?"  
Derek arches a brow at the blonde "What? Worried I bite?"

Buffy backs off slightly staring stunned at him as he stands and dusts off his leather jacket.  
"I thought you'd be taller, my sister told me you'd be taller. You're pretty spry, though."

Buffy makes sure to keep a fair distance, her arms raised ready for a fight "What do you want?"  
"From you?" He asks almost taunting her "Nothing. I'm doing a favour for my sister, she was into all this prophecy crap."

Buffy drops her arms in annoyance before shrugging "Sorry! That's incorrect but you get this lovely watch and a year's worth of Turtle Wax." She tells him sarcastically before turning her back on him intent on leaving and ending this conversation.

Derek stares at the blonde stunned, almost cracking a smirk but it doesn't reach his face "You're standing at the mouth of a whole lot of pain. Things are returning here, do you really think you can just hide under the covers."  
Reaching into his jacket he pulls out the box he had found with his sister's things and tosses it at the blonde "You need to be ready. There are things here, things you've never seen. Mountain Ash will be your best friend."

"Mountain what now?"  
He doesn't answer, merely turns away and begins walking away from her, Buffy clenches her jaw her curiosity eating at her "What am I getting ready for?"

Derek lets out an amused breath before turning back to her "The Harvest." He says simply before turning again and starting to move away.  
"Who are you?" She calls out.  
Derek for the first time smirks slightly "Let's just say I'm a friend."  
Buffy groans exasperated "Well, maybe I don't wanna a friend."  
"I didn't say I was yours."

Finally he exits the alley leaving Buffy standing there in annoyance, she was really regretting coming back here, looking down at the small black box in her hands she opens it only to spot a silver cross on a silver chain inside.

* * *

"Scott!" Stiles screams the next day as he runs over to his friend tripping over almost everything in his path as he speeds onto the lacrosse field "Scott, wait up."  
Scott turns to his best friend confused "Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man. Can it wait?"  
Stiles shakes his head as he attempts to catch his breath "Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods! And the guy in the locker had a bite mark, completely drained of blood!"

Scott shakes his head he didn't have time for this, this was his only chance to make sure he made the team and wasn't a loser for the rest of the year "Stiles, I gotta go."

As Scott begins running onto the field Stiles panics "No Scott you're not gonna believe what the animal was!" Stiles sighs, as he watches Scott run off "It was a wolf."

* * *

Buffy, Allison and Lydia all sit on the bleachers watching the tryouts for the lacrosse team.  
Buffy winces as Jackson knocks Scott down to the ground, only for her eyes to widen as he runs across the field and flips over several of the guys before making the goal.

Buffy frowns, what the hell was that?

"How did he get good?" She asks herself before she looks over where Stiles who watching her with a worried frown, at the look on his face she knew something was wrong. Something major.

Standing she makes her way down to the bench and sits next to Stiles "Stiles, how did he learn to do that?"  
Stiles turns to her and gulps slightly "He didn't."

* * *

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asks Stiles as he walks into the spaz's room and Stiles was practically jumping off the walls.  
Stiles spins around in his desk chair and shrugs "A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."  
"Is this about the bodies? Did they find out who did it?"  
Stiles shakes his head "No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day."  
Stiles nods practically spazzing out "Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?"

Scott chuckles nervously his best friend's behaviour was starting to freak him out a little "What then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Scott frowns in confusion only making Stiles sigh "The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading." Suddenly he stands unable to stay still any longer "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"  
"Should I?"  
"It's a signal, okay?" Stiles informs him "When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means other could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them."  
Scott's eyes widen in fascination but he still wasn't getting the true extent of what Stiles was saying to him "A whole pack of wolves?"

"No..." Stiles tells him nervously "Werewolves."

* * *

Buffy groans almost in agony as she holds two outfits in front of her while staring at the mirror. Holding them up in front her she groans "Hi! I'm an enormous slut!" She says cheerfully as she holds up the black leather one before raising the other one which honesty looked like something out of her grandmother's close it "Hi! Would you like a copy of Watchtower?"  
Groaning in frustration she throws both outfits on the bed "I used to be so good at this..."

"Lydia's party?" Melissa asks as she leans against the doorframe of Buffy's room.  
Buffy smiles and nods "Yeah. What the Queen demands must occur." She jokes making Melissa smile before she walks over to Buffy's closest.

Grabbing a blue shirt and some black jeans she hands them to the blonde "Whenever you're not sure, play it safe. White tank underneath, hair up."  
Buffy stares at the outfit before smiling happily 'Thanks."

Melissa smiles before adjusting slightly "This is the same party Scott's going to right?"  
"Yeah-huh." Buffy answers as she begins playing with her hair.

Melissa shifts awkwardly, she was used to Scott, boys were easy...but teenage girls, this was a whole other ball game, and she had made a promise to Joyce that she wouldn't screw her daughter up "So there will be boys there?"  
Buffy arches a brow and turns to face the worrying brunette "No, Melissa; it's a nun club." She says sarcastically.  
Melissa sighs before watching the girl in worry "Well, just be careful?"  
"I will."

Melissa sighs "Look Buffy, I know this is weird, trust me it's weird for me too, I am prepared for every talk...with a teenage boy, girls are a mystery to me."  
Buffy turns to Melissa, she felt bad, she knew she had put the woman in an awkward and difficult situation by moving in with them "Melissa..."  
"Joy used to say not to be too nurturing especially with girls." Melissa continues "You're sixteen, you're not that little girl who used to push Scott off the swings. So I'll figure it out. We'll make it work. Just..." Melissa sighs and runs a hand through her hair "Help me out too, try not to fall into the wrong crowd."

Buffy smiles "I promise. From now on, I'm only hanging out with the living." Her eyes quickly widen in panic cursing her babble brain she attempts to fix her words "I—I mean, the lively...people."

Melissa exhales in relief leaning against the wall before her eyes fall on Scott's bedroom door across the hall "Do you know about this date?"  
Buffy smirks slightly "Her name is Allison."  
"Ah." Melissa grins "Thanks for the tip." She says before heading into Scott's room to give him a talking to.

* * *

"Buffy!" Stiles yells as he runs over to the blonde who had just managed to pull herself away from Greenberg who had been begging her to dance.  
Buffy sighs in relief "Thank God." She says before grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the dance floor.

As she begins dancing Stiles frowns in both shock and confusion, "Buf-wh-what are you doing?" He stutters out as he watches her.  
Buffy groans "Dance with me dummy, Greenberg doesn't seem to understand that by throwing a ball at his head I wasn't interested."

Stiles chuckles before looking at her seriously all thoughts of the fact that Scott was a werewolf slipping from his head "Are you okay Buff?"  
Buffy sighs "I will be."

Suddenly Stiles pulls out her stake from his back pocket "Actually I forgot you dropped this earlier."  
Buffy's eyes widen in panic and her brain quickly scrambles for an explanation as she grabs the Stake and slips it into her shirt "Oh..."  
"The only thing I can figure is that you're either obsessed with twilight or building a really little fence."  
Buffy chuckles softly trying to hide her nervousness "Oh. No. Neither of those. It's for self dense. Everyone has them in L.A. Pepper spray is so passé."

Stiles chuckles "Buff, you were born in the wrong decade."  
"Very much so."  
She assures him only to giggle as he spins her around before dipping her making her laugh loudly.

As they continue to dance neither of them realise their focus was on something else, Stiles was focused on Scott who was dancing with Allison, while Buffy's focus was on a certain vet, nodding his head at her.

"I gotta go!" Both Stiles and Buffy yell at the same time.  
"Cool." They both say ignoring the other as they take off in different directions.

* * *

Buffy approaches Deaton and leans on the railing of the fence he was behind "So, you like to party with students? Isn't that kind of skanky?"  
Deaton chuckles in amusement "This isn't exactly my sort of place. But I needed to speak to you."  
Buffy groans before shrugging "Fine."  
"This is the perfect breeding ground for vampire activity. Dark, crowded..."

"Drunk teenagers?" Buffy finishes making Deaton nod his head in amusement.  
Deaton after a beat continues to scan the crowd "Buffy, I need you to understand—"

"That the harvest is coming." Buffy says offhandedly remembering back to her meeting with tall dark and handsome "I know, your friend told me."

Deaton freezes for a moment, the only person he knew who had any interest in Slayers and supernatural creatures was Laura Hale and she hadn't mentioned anything to him "What did you say?"  
"The...Harvest." Buffy repeats in confusion know, shouldn't he be the one with all the answers "That mean something to you? 'Cause I'm drawing a blank."

Deaton shakes his head as he tries to think of what The Harvest could possibly mean, but like her he was coming up with nothing "No, it's doesn't...who told you this?"  
Buffy shrugs as she remembers back to those eyes "This guy. Dark, gorgeous in an annoying sort of way." She quickly rants about him "I figured you were buds. I really didn't like him."

Deaton sighs as he realises who's description this man fit, God knows how much Laura had told Derek, maybe more than he himself knew.

Turning back to the crowd of people he leans over to Buffy "Look at them." He tells her "Throwing themselves about...completely unaware of the danger in this town."  
Buffy sighs sadly, a part of her wishing for that sense of unknowing "Lucky them..."  
"I'm sure it's nothing though." Deaton assures her, scanning her face for her reaction "The signs could be wrong. It's not like you're having the nightmares."

At his words Buffy's face clouds over in fear, clenching her jaw she says nothing as she continues to watch the dancing kids.

* * *

Allison watches in confusion as Scott runs away from her, stumbling towards his car.  
As he climbs inside and speeds off she stares in shock and disbelief he had just left her.

Upset and feeling slightly dejected she turns to head back to the party to hopefully find Buffy or Lydia but instead she is stopped by one Derek Hale.

"Allison." Derek says as he walks up to her "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek."

* * *

"I didn't say I'd never slay another vampire." Buffy argues as she continues to look around the party "I'm just not gonna get way extracurricular with it. If I run into one, sure..." She trails off hoping that now that she had given him what he wanted he would leave her alone.

Deaton turns to the blonde "Would you be prepared though? If there was one here right now?"  
"Yes." She argues glaring at him before turning back to watch the party, which she prayed to be enjoying right now.

Deaton sighs before gesturing to the teens surrounding them "Without looking, without thinking. Can you tell me if there's a vampire out here?"

Buffy pauses before looking around at the mass of kids dancing around the pool, as she searches her eyebrows furrow in concentration.  
"You have to hone your senses." Deaton tells her "Inside of you is a gift, you can feel—"

"There's one." Buffy says suddenly cutting him off, leaving him stunned to silence.  
"What?" He asks.  
Buffy rolls her eyes before pointing at the vampire "Down there. Talking to that girl."  
Deaton frowns in curiosity "How do you know?"

"Oh please..." Buffy says as if it were nothing "...look at his jacket. He's got the sleeves rolled up. And the shirt...deal with that outfit for a moment."  
Deaton lets out a small mind "That's a new method to say the least."  
Buffy grins happily however her smile falls as she realises the vampire and the girl were gone "Oh boy."

* * *

Scott's eyes widen in horror as claws begin growing from the tips of his fingers and his teeth begin sharpening.

Finally his eyes flash yellow, in horror Scott quickly slams his eyes shut praying for all of this to be a dream.

A loud banging from his bedroom door makes him groan "Go away!"  
"Scott, it's me." A panicked Stiles says from the other side of the door.  
Scott stumbles to the door unlocking it but keeping Stiles from entering the room.  
"Let me in Scott. I can help." Stiles begs in worry.

Scott takes a heavy breath as he tries to remain in control but his control as slipping "No! Listen, you gotta find Allison."  
"She's fine, all right?" Stiles assures him "I saw her get a ride from the party. She's...she's totally fine. All right?"  
"No, I think I know who it is." Scott exclaims cutting him off as he continues to grunt in effort.  
Stiles groans in frustration "Just let me in. We can try..."

"It's Derek!" Scott reveals "Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods, he probably killed the guy in the locker room."  
Stiles' eyes widen at that, this wasn't good "Scott, Derek's the one that drove Allison home from the party."

* * *

Buffy runs through the graveyard in the direction where she had seen the vamp dragging one of her classmates.

At the sound of a loud female scream Buffy runs towards the nearby mausoleum and as she enters she quickly spots the girl from earlier and another boy, as well as two vampires. A guy and a girl in what looked like a catholic school girl outfit.

"Well, this is nice." Buffy comments as she slowly makes her way into the room causing everyone to stop.  
Buffy shrugs and places a finger on the dirty tombstone before groaning "A little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows – call it home."

"Who the hell are you?" The vampire Darla asks the blonde.  
Buffy scoffs "Wow, you mean there's actually somebody here who doesn't know already? That's a relief. I'm telling you, having a secret identity in this town is a job of work."

The two vampires begin circling the tombstone together both coming up on each side of the Vampire Slayer who was still chatting away " Okay, first of all, what's with the outfit?" Buffy asks suddenly turning towards the vampire boy "Live in the now, okay? You look like DeBarge."

Rolling her eyes she turns to Darla, a part of her knew that it wasn't DeBarge in change here, it was the school girl "Now, we can do this the hard way, or..." Buffy pauses before laughing softly "Well, actually, there's just the hard way."  
Darla grins having no idea just how much in trouble she was "Fine by me."  
Buffy arches a brow "You sure?" She asks sweetly "It's not gonna be pretty. We're talking, strong violence, adult content."

As she speaks, the boy vampires rushes at her from behind, charging at her with incredible speed and momentum.  
Whipping out the stake Stiles had returned to her, in one graceful motion Buffy sticks it out behind her letting the vampire impale himself on it before turning to dust.

Buffy grins "See what happens when you roughhouse?"

* * *

Stiles bangs on Allison's front door in a panic "Come on, come on." He mutters to himself as he continues to bang on the door.

Suddenly the door opens and immediately Stiles is faced with Allison's rather terrifying mother, who clearly was pissed at him "Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um...you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uh, look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, um, really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't..."

Mrs. Argent who was clearly uncomfortable with the babbling idiot turns towards the stairs "Allison!" She calls "It's for you."  
Stiles looks up only to find himself staring in shock as there was Allison, totally and utterly safe.

"You're Buffy friend right?" Allison asks sweetly trying to hide the fact that she was a little creeped out.

Stiles nods still in shock while Mrs. Argent rolls her eyes and walks away while Allison walks downstairs towards him.  
"Ye-yeah Best...best friend...I'm her best friend."  
Allison frowns in confusion "Lydia said she was..."

"I'm her best friend!" Stiles groans realizing this was sounding was too much How I Met Your Mother for his liking.

Allison clears her throat uncomfortably "Actually um...could you tell her sorry I didn't say goodbye tonight, you're likely gonna see her before me and she's not answering her phone."  
Stiles pauses at that, Buffy was not one to not answer her phone "She's not answering her phone?"  
"No."

Hearing a voice behind her Allison sighs before saying goodnight and closing the door.  
As the door is closed in his face Stiles frowns, he was positive Buffy hadn't been at the house earlier but he was also positive he had seen her leave alone.

Where the hell was she?

* * *

"What did you do with her?" Scott asks in anger as Derek pins him up against a tree.

Derek ignores the teenager as movement in the forest draws his attention, as he listens his eyes widen in panic "Shh. Quiet." Clenching his jaw after a long beat he turns back to Scott "Too late. They're already here. Run."  
Scott frowns in confusion while Derek takes off leaving him, Scott's eyes widen and he stands making a move to run only some sort of flame to blow up next to him causing his vision to go, before he feels an arrow pierce his shoulder pinning him to a tree.

* * *

"Go!" Buffy yells to the two teens on the floor before she blocks Darla's arm, twisting Darla's arm Buffy raises her left leg slamming it into Darla's chest.  
As Darla topples Buffy drives her elbow into the vampire's back causing her to drop to the ground.

Buffy grins before grabbing the back of Darla's head and launching her into the wall on the opposite side of the room.  
As Darla hits the ground with a painful thud Buffy stands over her, all humour now gone from her visage.

"You know, I just wanted to start over. Be like everybody else. Have some friends, maybe a dog...but no. You had to come here. You couldn't suck on some other town."  
Darla groans in pain before looking up at the sixteen-year-old girl, who had somehow beat her and tossed her around the room like a rag doll "Who are you?"

"Don't you know?" Buffy asks only to gasp as she is suddenly grabbed by the throat, her body now hovering above the ground before a threatening voice whispers in her ear "I don't care."

* * *

"Who were they?" Scott asks struggling out breath after Derek had saved him from the men who had shot at them. He was terrified he had no idea what the hell was happening.  
"Hunters." Derek tells him as he turns to the teenager "The kind who have been hunting us for centuries."

Scott's eyes widen, what the hell had Derek gotten him into "Us? You mean you! You did this to me!"

Derek scoffs before approaching the teenager "Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

Scott who was still grunting in pain from where he had been shot glares at Derek "I don't want it."

Derek nods "You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn to control it." Stepping closer Derek places an arm on Scott's shoulder "So you and me, Scott, we're brother's now."

* * *

Buffy groans as she pulls herself up after the vampire Darla had called Luke had tossed her into the wall.

Lifting herself off the floor just as Luke closes in on her she turns to face him more prepared this time. So when he grabs her she knocks his arms away and kicks him in the face. It sends him back stumbling slightly, but only slightly.

Quickly recovering he lands a solid punch to her jaw "You are strong." He says before backhanding her sending her to the ground "I'm stronger."

* * *

After driving around for hours in search of his best friend Stiles picked up a shirtless Scott off the side of the road and slowly began driving him home. There was only a couple hours left till sunrise so they didn't have long to get home before their parents noticed they weren't there.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asks as he leans against the window of the car door.

Stiles feels his blood boil for a second "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head."  
Scott only groans "She probably hates me now."  
Stiles groans "Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf."

Scott's head shoots to glare at Stiles, he couldn't be serious, glaring at his best friend he waits for Stiles to finally realise how stupid his head was.  
Stiles shrugs "Okay, bad idea." Looking over at his terrified best friend he places a hand on his shoulder "Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it."

Scott looks over at his best friend and can't help but smile, it was great to know he had someone with him through all of this craziness.

Stiles smiles before groaning, "Not to make a bad situation worse, but..."  
"What?" Scott asks worriedly, how could this get worse.  
Stiles groans, "Buffy. She never came home last night either, and I started thinking, all those fights she was getting into in L.A, the fire..."

"What are you getting at Stiles?" Scott asks in confusion.  
Stiles groans, before glancing at his best friend in worry "I don't think you're the only one with a secret."

* * *

"But on the third day of the newest light will come over the Harvest." Luke tells Buffy as he continues to toss her around the room, making the young Slayer weaker.

Pulling herself off the ground again she turns to Luke, as he continues with his speak "...when the blood of men will flow as wine...when the Master will walk among them once more... the world will belong to the Old Ones...and Hell itself will come to town."

As he pins her to the ground and wraps an arm around her neck Buffy screams in terror, she didn't want to die, not now, not like this.

Moving to the side in an attempt to get away Luke backhands her again, sending her flying again but this time she lands right inside the open tomb.  
Buffy falls landing hard on her back, the wind completely knocked out of her. Looking beside her she gasps in horror as she spots the withered corpse of the tomb's owner.

Groaning due to her injury's she attempts to move, looking up she frowns, there was no Luke. Only the walls of the tomb. Gulping slightly she slowly and achingly lifts her head, the fear evident on her face.

Suddenly Luke jumps into the crypt pinning her down, Buffy grunts as she tries to fight him off only for her eyes to widen as he moves in on her neck "Amen."


	7. Second Chance At The Harvest - Part 1

Buffy struggles as Luke's fangs move closer and closer to her neck, she continued to struggle with all her might but he had her pinned.  
Buffy screams slightly as she feels his teeth graze her neck, in a panic she struggles more shifting under him as she desperately tried to escape.

Suddenly Luke pulls back crying in agony as he clutched his now burning hand, Buffy's eyes widen in confusion before she realises that the necklace Derek had given her had fallen out of her pocket and onto her chest.

Taking her chance she presses her feet against his chest and forces him off her before quickly taking off in the direction the teens had run.  
Running as fast as she can she spots the male vampire crouched over a body "Hey!" She yells before kicking the vamp in the face.

She quickly bends down to help the girl only to freeze, there was no pulse, she was dead.

Groaning Buffy stands as panic quickly settles in, the other kid they had taken wasn't here. Which means they had taken him.

Buffy closes her eyes for a second before groaning "Oh God."

* * *

The next day after finding out something so shocking Scott was practically catatonic as he pulls off his lacrosse uniform.  
Finally, he pulls off his shirt and leans against the metal lockers, this couldn't be happening, was he really that unlucky.

Stiles not noticing his state at first walks over with a bunch of newspaper clippings in his hands, he has clearly been at the adderall again. "Okay I started going back, looking at all these fights. Scott, Buffy was putting 6-foot football players in the hospital!" Stiles flacks before tossing paper to the ground and holding a large newspaper towards Scott's face "Man look at this, it says Buffy threw a guy out a window before lighting fire to the gym...I can barely lift my own body weight, there's no way she can toss a guy 15-feet in the air through a window!"

Stiles takes a breath before lowering the paper waiting for a response but he quickly realises something was very wrong with Scott, he looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
"Did you apologise to Allison?"

Scott's facial expression doesn't change, he doesn't even blink "Yeah."  
Stiles frowns in confusion "So is she giving you a second chance or..."  
"Yeah."  
Stiles grins happily "Yeah! All right, so everything's good! Now onto the Buffy issue..."

"No." Scott says softly sounding like a terrified child making Stiles pause "NO?"  
Scott shifts uncomfortably "Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them."

Stiles freezes, what the hell, how was that possible "Her dad?"  
"Shot me..."  
"Allison's father?"  
"...with a crossbow."

Stiles freezes, he felt like he was gonna be sick "Allison's father?"

"Yes, her father!" Scott screams as his breathing picks up and he begins to panic "Oh, my god. Oh, my God..."

As Scott starts crying Stiles panics, he couldn't do this here "Scott snap back." He says slapping his best friend's head "You okay? Hey, all right. He didn't recognise you, right?"  
Scott thinks back for a moment before shaking his head "No, no, no, I don't think so."  
"Does she know about him?"

At the question Scott's eyes go wide, he has no idea, literally what if she tries to kill him "Oh, yeah, I don't know. What if she does?"  
As he begins crying again coach's whistle blows making Stiles panic, Scott merely sobs "This is gonna kill me, man."

Stiles groans "Okay, just focus on lacrosse, okay?" Grabbing Scott's uniform he forces it into his arms "Here, Scott, take this. Take this and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That's all you gotta do, yeah?"

Scott nods but it still seemed as though he was in a world of his own "Lacrosse."  
Stiles nods before handing him his gloves "Here we go."

* * *

"This big guy, Luke, he talked about an offering to the Master." Buffy tells Deaton as they sit in the small library room just off the guidance counselors office, how he kept convincing her to let him use this place was beyond her.

As she adjusts the ice bag on her still sore elbow she continues to fill him in on what happened last night "I don't know who or what, but if they weren't just feeding, Jesse may still be alive."  
Deaton nods "Jesse, that's the student they took?"  
Buffy nods "Yeah he's the only person absent today."

Deaton sighs before looking at the collections Giles had sent from Sunnydale in hopes of helping them "And you have no idea where they took Jessie?"

Buffy stands and begins pacing around the room as she remembers back to last night "I looked around but...soon as they got clear of the woods they could have just—whoom." She says as she imitates a flying jet.

Deaton pauses for a moment before understanding, he had been warned they way she spoke was unusual way "Did you hear a car?"  
Buffy sighs "No." She moans as she flops back into her chair.  
Deaton sighs before offering the young girl a smile "Perhaps they went under ground."

Buffy thinks for a moment, that made sense, the sun had been coming up it would have been their only way to escape "Vampires really jam on sewer systems. You can get anywhere in town without catching any rays." Buffy pauses "I didn't see any access around there, though."

Deaton pauses before standing walking over to the shelf he scan it before grabbing what looked like a map, walking back over he places it on the table "There are electrical tunnels around the whole town." Deaton tells her before pointing at the area around the graveyard "There are entrances in the graveyard it's just figuring out what you missed."

Buffy shrugs in frustration, they were running out of time, if this kid died it was on her "I don't know, I thought I was on top of it, and then that monster Luke came out of nowhere—" Buffy's words come to a screeching halt "He didn't come out of nowhere." She breathes her mind finally putting the pieces together "He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance. He came from behind me and he didn't follow me out."

Deaton nods in understanding before turning the map towards Buffy who grins "The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum. That girl must have doubled back with Jesse after I got out. God, I'm so mentally challenged!"

Deaton smiles before turning to Buffy "There is probably more to all of this, The Harvest. It looks like some form of massacre, blood, hell on earth, so whatever their doing with Jesse...let me just put it this way be careful."

* * *

Buffy was moving towards the exit doors so she could get back to the mausoleum, however, as she is about to step out of the school entrance something catches her eye, Scott and Stiles running off of the lacrosse field.

Buffy frowns before her eyes widen as she realises Stiles was practically carrying Scott, something was wrong.

Running after them she pauses as she runs up to the boys locker room "Gross." She moans before running in. Immediately her eyes widen as she spots Scott leaping for Stiles, stepping forward she grabs Scott's arm and when he swings at her she twists his arm behind his back and launches him face first into the metal lockers.

As Scott groans in pain, the pain almost seemingly calming him down Buffy glares at the two of them "What the hell is going on? Stiles, why are you holding a fire extinguisher!?"

Stiles who was standing with his mouth wide open in shock after having watched the tiny blonde launch an out of control werewolf across the room drops the fire extinguisher only making Buffy roll her eyes.

"Boys." She mumbles before turning to Scott "Sorry. You'd gone all ape man."  
"It's fine." Scott chuckles making Stiles' eyes widen, Scott was fine, how the hell was he fine and not trying to rip Buffy to shreds?

Buffy smiles before moving over to help Scott off "Sorry to roughhouse you. But Stiles is all skin and bones."  
"Hey!" Stiles exclaims insulted as he makes his way over to the two.

Scott shakes his head in amusement before looking up gratefully at Buffy, he didn't know how she did it, but if she hadn't had stopped him he could have killed Stiles.  
"Thanks Buffy, Stiles just said the wrong thing, I over reacted."

"Why is everything always my fault!" Stiles exclaims in frustration before he turns to the small blonde "How did you do that?"  
Buffy's eyes widen as she quickly tries to think of an excuse "Do what?"  
"You tossed Scott like he was a freakin softball! And when did you go all kicko fighto!"

Buffy freezes for a moment trying to come up with an excuse but she couldn't, so instead she played the defensive "What, so I can't beat Scott 'cause I'm a girl?"

Scott groans and runs a hand through his hair "Oh no." He mumbles as Stiles' eyes widen in panic, he literally had no idea what to say.

Stiles begins blabbering "Um...I...um...no?"  
"No?" She asks knowing if she freaks him out enough he would start sputtering before he starts spazzing out "No?! God Stiles, are you sexist now?"  
"W-what? No?" He stutters suddenly finding himself very scared of the small blonde who he was practically in love with.  
"God Stiles!" Buffy yells as she storms out of the room holding back at laugh at the terrified look on her best friend's face.

Scott chuckles softly "Dude..."  
"What just happened?" Stiles asks as he slides against the wall to the ground burying his head in his knees while Scott laughs.  
"She destroyed you." Scott laughs only earning a glare out of his best friend.

Stiles clenches his jaw before looking up at Scott, for the first time realising that he looks fine again "You're okay now?"  
Scott nods "Yeah, when I hit the wall...it was like the pain made me human again."

Stiles shakes his head "You can't have Buffy throw you into a wall every time you're pulse rises. And you get angry."  
"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed."  
Stiles looks at his best friend sadly "Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You are gonna have to get out of the game."  
Scott's eyes widen "But I'm first line."  
"Not anymore."

Scott's head falls, as much as he didn't want to believe it he knew Stiles was right "What are we gonna do?"

Stiles stands and grabs Scott's arm hauling him up "First things first we are gonna find out how Buffy threw you...Scott you were full werewolf mode, you should have crushed her, not the other way around."

* * *

Buffy walks out of the main doors of the school heading straight for the front gate when something dreaded stops her. Coach Finstock.

"Summers!"

Buffy groans at the use of her last name and turns to face the coach smiling sweetly at him "Hi, Coach."  
Coach arches a brow at the young girl "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Me? I?" She asks in confusion.

Coach rolls his eyes "Don't play dumb with me Summers, I have Stilinski for that."  
"Coach I was just..." Buffy panics before placing a hand on the fence "Admiring the fence. This quality fencework."  
"My grandmother can come up with better excuses than that." Coach tells the blonde who groans.

"Coach..." Buffy says only to be cut off by a loud whistle, Buffy's eyes widen, did he seriously just cut her off with a damn whistle "Coach..." Whistle "Coach!" Whistle.  
"Oh my God!" Buffy screams "Fine, fine!"

"Shut it!" He screams at her before groaning "I need you throwing insults and balls at the boys on the field, lowers their self esteem so they don't fight back when I yell at them. I wanna use your delinquent behaviour to my advantage."

Buffy stares at him dumb folded, before tilting her head with interest, that actually sounded fun. Quickly though as she spots Coach locking up the gate the whole reason she was out here came back to her.

Pausing slowly a smirk comes to her lips "Actually, Coach I have an idea for you..."

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Scott asks in confusion as him and Stiles search around the halls for Buffy but she was gone.  
"Can't you just...you know..." Stiles suggests as he begins sniffing the air trying to get his point across.  
Scott sighs "Don't know how Stiles."

Stiles groans before pushing the doors to the front of the school open maybe she was out here, he hoped anywhere "Seriously what did L.A do to her, turn her into a pink power ranger."  
"Maybe." Scott says before an idea comes to him "Stiles, what if she's like me?"

Stiles' eyes widen at that, the idea that Buffy was a werewolf as well, that was something he never thought would happen, but then again a lot had happened in the past few days that he never thought possible.

Suddenly Scott's arm blocks Stiles from taking another step, "Look." Scott tells him before they both turn to spot Buffy talking to Coach right by the closed school gate.

"Where she going?" Stiles asks his friend in confusion.  
Scott shrugs, how the hell was he supposed to know "How should I know?"  
"You live with her!"  
"You're her best friend!"  
"You're the one that thinks she's a werewolf!"

Both Scott and Stiles glare at each before glancing back at their best and only female friend who was leaning against the fence, the both turn to look at Coach, who was laughing.

Coach was laughing! And not at her! At something she had said!

"Does everyone like her?" Stiles asks in confusion only earning an amused look from Scott "Yeah, yeah whatever."

"I like you Summers!" Coach yells as he begins moving away from her, drawing Scott and Stiles' attention as he moves past them to the field "Someone find me Greenberg! Blondie just have me an idea!"

Scott and Stiles stare in shock before their eyes fall back on Buffy who looked as though she was making sure no one was watching her.

Frowning they make a move to go over to her only to stare in shock as she takes a deep breath before lowering her sunglasses and leaping over the fence in a back flip and taking off down the street.

Scott and Stiles glance at each other before glancing back at where Buffy had disappeared "What the hell?" Scott exclaims while Stiles lets out a long breath,  
"That was hot."  
Scott rolls his eyes before slapping Stiles in the back of the head "Stiles!"  
"Come on!" Stiles says snapping out of his daze and making a move to go after her only for both him and Scott to suddenly find themselves being dragged to the field by the ear by Coach.

"Hustle boys!"


	8. Second Chance At The Harvest - Part 2

Buffy pushes the door to the mausoleum open and slowly making her way inside, making sure to keep an eye out for an danger.  
The noise of a mouse makes her spin around before shaking her head and continuing to the back of the room where a chained metal door stood.

As she stands in front of it she groans before she hears footsteps behind her, sighing in disbelief she leans her head back "I don't suppose you've got a key on you?"

At her words, Derek steps out of the shadows behind her, watching her in amusement "They don't like me very much." He tells her vaguely, vampires and werewolves tended not to mix very much.  
Buffy smirks before turning to face him her hands resting on her hips as she stares at him amused "How could that possibly be?" She asks sarcastically.

Derek rolls his eyes "You know I figured you would have found this place sooner. Disappointed if you ask me."  
"I didn't ask." She responds annoyance lacing her voice "Sorry you had to wait. " She scoffs slightly "Look, if you're gonna be popping up with this cryptic wise man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?"

Derek pauses slightly as his eyes scan the blonde almost looking for sign of threat, after a beat he finally gives her his request "Derek."

Buffy pauses as she takes in the word and makes eye contact with him, she wasn't an idiot, he was hot yes, but he was also a hot pain in her ass "Derek." She repeats softly almost sounding disappointed.  
"Disappointed?" He asks her curiously.  
Buffy shrugs offhandedly "Honestly thought with all the doom and gloom you'd have something a little more interesting."  
Derek watches her amused slightly, it was refreshing being around someone who wasn't scared of him "Sorry to disappoint."

Buffy smiles before turning towards the chained door again, stepping forward Derek attempts to get her attention "Wouldn't go down there if I were you."  
Buffy rolls her head before turning to face him not caring that he had stepped closer "Why's that?"

"Not the best place for a 16 year old girl." He tells her seriously "Despite how strong you are."  
Buffy rolls her eyes at that "Deal with my going."  
Derek groans in annoyance slightly, she was stubborn that was for sure "You really gonna put yourself at risk when the Harvest is tonight? Unless you can prevent it, the Master walks."

Buffy tilts her head in fascination "If this Harvest thing is such a suckfest, why don't you stop it?"  
Derek smirks down at her "I don't get involved in vampire business."

Buffy stares up at him stunned by the statement which had taken her a bit off guard, looking up at him for a moment she stays still before turning and kicking the door open.  
Turning back to him he stares at her impressed before smiling "They'll be expecting you."  
Buffy shrugs "The kid down there, is there because me."

Derek stays silent for a moment before growling slightly as he rolled his neck "When you hit the tunnels, head east, toward the school. That's where you're likely to find them."  
Buffy nods softly "You gonna wish me luck?" She jokes only earning a small smile off him.

Turning on him she heads in through the exit as he stands there watching her go "Good luck."

* * *

Stiles sits on the floor of his room surrounded by news clippings and printed articles he had found online, there was information about werewolves surrounding him and other female supernatural creatures.

"Sirens, banshees, mermaid?" He asks himself in annoyance as he stares at the list he had made, it was all stupid, tossing it away he groans and runs a hand over his head. Maybe him and Scott were over thinking, maybe she had just gotten into body building or something.

Glancing back at the pictures from the remains of the fire Buffy had started he sighs, if she was a werewolf and had started the fire when she lost control then there would be scratch marks in the walls, or something.

All that had been found after the fire was piles of dust, maybe she was a fairy, or maybe the supernatural was taking over his life so much that everything was starting to look supernatural.

"Hey." Stilinski says as he pops his head into his son's door only to frown at the sight of all the paper on the floor "Again Stiles?"  
Stilinski sighs before walking into the room, as he does he spots the L.A article on the ground "Buffy?"  
"Yeah." Stiles sighs "Something's wrong."

"Her mom just died Stiles, you more than anyone know how weird people act after something like that." The sheriff says almost having to force the words out.

Stiles pauses for a moment, his dad never mentioned his mom, like ever, but he was right, maybe he was just thinking too much into this.  
Stilinski bends down and places a hand on his son's shoulder "Here's an idea. Ask her, she's your best friend."

As his dad offers him a small smile before leaving the room Stiles groans and lays back on the ground "Yeah...friend."

* * *

Buffy continues to make her way through the dark tunnel, her body tense, she knew she was getting nearer. Furrowing her brow she clenches her jaw "No more rats." She breaths knowing now for sure that she was getting closer.

As she keeps walking she keeps her eyes open for any sign of danger, and that's when she spots it, a small dark side-chamber. Due to the darkness she couldn't see it well enough, grabbing her phone she switches on the torch and immediately light fills the chamber finding a body, laying face down.

"Oh, no." Buffy breaths as she starts forward and reaches out to the body expecting the worst, to her shock Jesse jumps up, brandishing a pipe.  
He is about to slam her when Buffy catches his wrist "Jesse!"

Jesse freezes and looks at her properly "You...you're the girl that saved me...well tried to."  
"Yeah." Buffy breaths out before shaking her head, she had to focus "Come on we gotta go."

Jessie shakes his before gesturing to his leg, he was chained to the wall.  
Buffy frowns and bends down touching the chain "Hold on." She tells him before taking the pipe and smashing the lock on his shackles. Unfortunately the action isn't exactly quiet.

"Wow you're like a superhero." Jesse says but Buffy wasn't listening.  
She turns her head and her eyes widen as she hears feet moving from one of the tunnels.

Buffy grabs Jesse and quickly the two of them start manoeuvring their way through the tunnels.  
"They knew you were gonna come." Jesse tells her guiltily "They said that I—I was the bait..."  
Buffy's eyes widen "Now you tell me?" She asks as she turns the next corner only to spot vamps watching them "Oops."

Jesse immediately begins panicking "Oh, no, no..."  
"Do you know another way out?" Buffy asks in a panic.  
"I don't, uh, maybe?" He stutters before Buffy grabs him and pushes him down the hall away from the vampires.

As they run Jesse pauses "Wait, wait. They brought me through here! There should be a way up. I hope."  
"Go." Buffy tells him as she spots glowing eyes and laughing coming from further down one of the pipe lines.

The two run and quickly find a subterranean room, running inside Buffy's eyes widen as she spots more vampires walking towards them.  
Groaning she quickly looks for an exit only to panic, there wasn't one.

"I don't think this is the way out." She breaths as she moves back to the doorway they entered in through and listens out for vampires "We need to come up with a plan B."

"I've got an idea..." Jesse says darkly from behind her, Buffy turns only for her eyes to widen as standing there in all his visage grotesque was Jesse. No longer human but rather a vampire.  
"You can die."

Buffy's eyes widen in panic "I'm so sorry." She breath as she stares at him with guilt in her eyes before he launches himself at her.  
Grabbing him she launches him out of the door he crashes into the approaching vampires allowing Buffy enough time to slam the door shut and lock it.

Groaning as she feels them banging on the door she sighs, that wouldn't keep them out for long.  
Another thud on the door and slowly the metal door begins to buckle on its hinges. Buffy panics, she didn't want to die here.

Looking around desperately for an escape her eyes widen as she spots the small grate.

Running over to it she climbs onto the metal box below it and begins to pry the grate open with her bare hands.

Buffy gasps as she hears another thud from the door, the door was coming off it's hinges enough for a vampire to put his fingers through and grip it.  
Panicking Buffy pulls on the grate again ripping it loose, tossing it away.

Pulling herself up into the grate she begins crawling as fast as she can, hearing the vamps approaching her.

When she crawls into a wider space she spots the grate at the top, as she begins climbing up the small ladder she pushes on the grate sending it flying letting sunlight fill her vision.  
Sighing in relief she begins to pull herself free only for one of the vampires to catch up with her wrapping a hand around her leg pulling her back down.

"No!" Buffy screams as another hand wraps around her pulling her back down into the dark.

Just as she accepted that this was the end strong arms wrapped around her waist yanking her out of the vampire's grasp causing the vampire's arms to go up in smoke before disappearing back into the tunnels.

Buffy gasps loudly in relief and turns her head to see who had saved her only to spot Derek holding onto her.  
Buffy takes a shaky breath and looks up at him, still slightly out of breath "Thank you."  
Derek nods and releases her "Are you okay?"

Buffy takes a deep breath and kneels over leaning her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath "Yeah." She mummers before looking up at him "What happened to not getting involved in vampire business?"

"I saved your life. Just stick with thank you." He tells her while she closes her eyes and runs a shaky hand through her hair.

After a moment she turns back to him only to spot him walking away from her "Thanks!" She calls out before glancing down at dark tunnels where she had almost died. Again.

* * *

Scott flops face first onto his bed remaining there as he continued to feel sorry for himself.

"Hey." Melissa says as she knocks on the door and stands in the door way "Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game."  
Scott feels guilt well up in him, he didn't want her to do that when he wasn't even going to be playing "No, Mom, you can't."

"Oh, no, I can and I will." She says as she walks into his room smiling at him "Come on, one shift isn't going to break us..." She pauses "No completely." She admits before she shrugs "Anyway, Hank may be a crappy father but he's good with one thing, his child support checks for Buffy, they're helping us out."

Looking down at him she frowns at the look on his face "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept in days."  
Scott's eyes widen in panic and he quickly sits up worried that his eyes were flashing yellow "Uh, it's nothing. I'm just stressed."  
Melissa stares at her son not believing a word "Just stress? Nothing else? Homework? I mean it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?"  
Scott arches a brow and does the stupidest thing possible "Right now?"

"Right now!" Melissa exclaims "Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean, right now? Have you ever taken drugs?"  
Scott remains stoic "Have you?"

Melissa opens her mouth before closing it refusing to responds exiting the room she hesitates before glancing back at her son and gesturing to Buffy's closed door across the hall "Is she okay?"  
Scott frowns and looks up at his mom "What do you mean?"  
Melissa sighs before leaning against his door "She's struggling, I know...but she's not talking to me or anyone about it...I'm worried."

Scott sighs before shrugging "I don't know mom, she's Buffy, but I'll see what I can do."  
Melissa grins "And that is why you're my favourite son!" She calls before walking off while Scott groans and drops his head back on the bed for a moment before standing.

Pushing himself off the bed he makes his way across the hall and knocks on Buffy's door "Buffy?" He calls only to be responded by silence.  
"Buff, come on open up! I'm gonna order pizza!" Still there was nothing, Scott frowns before pushing the door open and his eyes widen in confusion. Her room was empty.

Frowning in worry he moves to grab his phone only to spot an incoming call from his laptop. Stiles.

Moving to sit down he answers the Skype call only to roll his eyes and Stiles immediately begins firing a fake gun at him.  
Once he was finished Scott finally speaks "What did you find out?"

 _"On the Buffy front, nothing. But Jackson's got a separated shoulder."_

Scott sighs in guilt, he hadn't meant to hurt Jackson on the field everything had just happened so fast "Because of me?"  
 _"Because he's a tool."  
_ "But is he gonna play?"  
Stiles shrugs _"Oh, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."_

Scott sighs, this was not good, if he played someone could get hurt, he had already hurt Jackson, what if he killed someone?

As Scott dives into worry he doesn't notices Stiles staring at the screen oddly, looking up he spots Stiles' face now extremely close with a panicked look on his face "What?"  
Stiles doesn't speak as he merely starts typing... **it looks like**...

"It looks like what?" Scott asks as he computer freezes for a long moment before finally the rest of the message comes from ... **someone's behind you**...

"What?" Scott breaths just as he is yanked out of his seat and slammed up against the wardrobe by Derek Hale.  
Derek pins Scott painful against the wall refusing to let him budge "I saw you on the field." Derek hisses.  
Scott struggles terrified "What are you talk about!?"

"You shifted in front of them!" Derek hisses clearly pissed "If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone."  
Scott takes a shaky breath, Derek terrified him "They didn't see anything." Scott yells his voice cracking "I swear."

"And they won't." Derek tells him making it very clear that this was a threat "And they won't. Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself."

* * *

Buffy pushes her bedroom window open and drops her bag inside before pulling herself inside. Grunting as she pulls herself inside she closes the window behind her before hanging up garlic on the window seal.

She was freaked out about tonight, working alone had almost gotten her killed tonight, she had had Pike in L.A, someone who could help her. Yes, she was supposed to work alone but she couldn't do everything by herself, that was how every Slayer before her had died. And she did not want to die.

Sitting on her bed she runs a hand throw her hair before her hand falls to her necklace the one Derek had given her. That was twice now he had saved her life.

Maybe he wasn't too bad, even if he was an ass.

Planning on crashing she finds herself sighing in annoyance as her phone begins ringing "What?" She groans out as she answers.  
 _"Buffy check on Scott!"_ The voice of Stiles Stilinski yells down the line causing her to flinch before frowning "What? Stiles I—"  
 _"Buffy please just check on Scott!"_

Buffy rolls her eyes before sitting up "Okay, okay." She moans before standing and making her way across the hall.

Knocking on the door she waits a beat before opening the door and frowning as she spots Scott crouched on the ground with a horrified look on his face "Hey?" She calls drawing his attention "You okay?"

Scott gulps and nods "Ye-yeah I'm good."  
Buffy sighs before turning back to her phone where Stiles was still screaming "He's fine Stiles." She tells him before hanging up and bending down in front of Scott.

"Scott?"  
Scott smiles at his best friend "I'm good." He promises her before frowning, where the hell had she come from, he hadn't heard the front door close "When did you get in?"  
Buffy shrugs and forces a smile on her face "Few hours ago, fell asleep."

Scott stares at her knowing she was lying but didn't question it but maybe Stiles was right, something was definitely wrong.

Shaking his head as Derek's words run through his head he glances down at his shaky hands.  
Buffy frowns at him in worry before sitting beside him "Pizza and movie night?" She asks nudging him slightly causing him to smile "Hell yeah."


	9. Second Chance At The Harvest - Part 3

"What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Coach asks Scott as they walk into his office.  
Scott sighs as Coach sits down on the edge of the desk, he had been blatantly ignoring the statement "I mean, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

Coach frowns, he still wasn't understanding "You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night?"  
Scott takes a deep breath as his frustration just grows "No, Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."  
"I'm not following."

Scott sighs trying to think of a way to make it crystal clear to Coach "I'm having some personal issues."  
"Is it a girl?" Coach asks blatantly.  
Scott frowns "No."  
"Is it a guy? You know, our goalie Danny's gay."

Scott just stares at his Coach in confusion, this conversation was taking a weird turn "Yeah, I know, Coach. But that's not it."  
"You don't think Danny's a good-looking guy?" Coach asks.  
Scott frowns this was getting uncomfortable "I think he's good-looking. But I like girls. And that's not it anyway!" Scott's voice raises as he begins stammering "I...I..."

"What? Is it drugs?" Coach asks curiously "Are you doing meth? Cause I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotted. It was...it was disgusting."  
Scott's eyes widen in horror "Oh, my God...what happened to him?"  
Coach rolls his eyes "He got veneers."

* * *

"And you forgave him why?" Buffy asks as her and Allison lean against the lockers.  
Allison smiles softly, she had just finished telling Buffy about Scott abandoning her at the party.

Buffy sighs and leans her head against the cold metal "Scott may be my best friend but what the hell? You should have pushed him into the road."  
Allison laughs loudly before giggling "You don't mean that."  
Buffy shrugs "True...but doesn't mean I can't say it for your benefit."

Allison giggles again before leaning against her locker to face Buffy "I like him, and you should have seen him begging it was adorable."

Buffy laughs as she imagines that before closing her locker. The two of them begin making their way down the hall while they continue to chat.

"Did you make him grovel?" Buffy asks curiously "Like literally get on his knees and grovel?"  
"Buffy!" Allison laughs before shaking her head "No...have you done that before?"  
Buffy shrugs "Yes, back in my Queen B L.A days. I made the captain of the basketball team Grovel at my feet."

Allison laughs as she imagines it, it was so weird to think of Buffy as practically another Lydia "I see where Lydia learned all her tricks."  
Buffy smiles before the two of them stop as they spot Scott walking up to them.

Buffy nudges Allison before tapping Scott on the shoulder as she walks past, turning so she was walking backwards she mouths the word 'Grovel.' To Allison before moving down the hall.

* * *

Buffy groans at the sight of the math equation in front of her, seriously how anyone understood these lines and numbers was beyond her.  
Dropping her head onto the desk she groans only to feel a sharp object hit her head.

Frowning in confusion she looks up only to spot Stiles sat beside her holding a straw, he had clearly been sending spit balls her way.  
Sending him an ice glare he gulps before tossing the straw away "You okay?" He whispers.

Buffy shakes her head before dropping it back on the textbook "I'm a doof." She moans making Stiles chuckle before gesturing up at where Scott and Lydia where standing at the board solving the problem.

"Not as big as him." Stiles reminds her before glancing at the teacher, when he was sure he wasn't looking he grabs Buffy's paper and quickly begins writing down instructions on how to solve all the equations on the back.

Buffy's eyes widen "Stiles!" She hisses quietly not wanting him to get in trouble "Shh." He tells her as he quickly writes on her paper.

Before she could argue he tosses the paper back at her and her eyes widen at the sight of all the breakdowns he had done for her, smiling over at him she grins "You're my hero." She mouths.  
Stiles' eyes widen "Like batman?" He asks excitedly.  
Buffy shakes her head in amusement "Sure."

Suddenly Lydia struts back over to her seat in front of Buffy, Buffy frowns in confusion as she looks over to spot Scott looking like he was going to be sick.  
Leaning forward Buffy taps Lydia's shoulder; the strawberry blonde turns back to her "Yes?"  
"What did you say to him?" Buffy asks worriedly as she glances over to Scott.

Lydia smirks slightly "I just reminded him that he needs to make sure he doesn't mess up during the game on Saturday."

Buffy frowns before glancing past her at Scott, something was wrong she could feel it.

* * *

"Can you hear them?" Stiles asks Scott later, as him and Scott spot the Sheriff talking with the principal.  
"Shh." Scott hisses as he begins listening.

 _"Everyone below the age of 18 is to be in their home by 9.30p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew effective immediately."_ Stilinski says.

Scott's eyes widen and he turns back to Stiles "Curfew because of the bodies."  
As Stiles groans and begins complaining Scott notices something, it looked like he wasn't the only one listening in on the Sheriff's conversation.

"Dude, look!"  
Stiles frowns before looking to where Scott is gesturing turning his head he spots his favourite honey blonde standing across the hall listening in on the conversation his dad was having.  
"Do you think she can hear them?" He asks Scott.  
Scott sighs before nodding "She's cursing under her breath right now, so I'm gonna go with yeah."

The two watch their best friend for another moment before she is grabbed by Lydia Martin and dragged out of their sight.  
"Great." Stiles moans "Just great! Buffy is lying to us..."  
"We're lying to her." Scott points out.  
"Whose side are you on!" Stiles exclaims before groaning "This sucks all of it. And worst of it the jackass who killed those two people is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

Scott frowns it wasn't like they could do anything about this "You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."  
"I can do something."  
Scott groans "Like what?"  
Stiles looks at his best friend dead serious "Like find the other half of the body."

Scott groans "Are you kidding?" He asks as Stiles walks off down the hall.

Groaning in annoyance his focus quickly turned towards where Buffy and Lydia were now stood with Allison, while Lydia introduces Allison to one of the guys on the lacrosse team.

* * *

"Buffy!" Stiles yells, as he runs over to the blonde who had finally managed to escape from Lydia's clutches.  
Buffy turns to the loud voice calling her and sighs in relief "Thank God." She says as he tumbles over to her tripping over his own feet.

"I swear if Lydia keeps introducing me to Lacrosse players I'm gonna lose my head." Buffy tells him as she hides behind him as she spots her redhead best friend down the hall in search of her.  
Stiles chuckles before his eyes fill with worry "Lydia was—was introducing you to guys—like guys, guys?"

Buffy frowns in confusion, as she looks up at him "What other guys are there?" She asks laughing softly.  
Stiles stutters "Um...well guys, we are a different breed."

Buffy scoffs and begins opening up her locker "Gee, it's fun that we're speaking in tongues."  
Stiles sputters, slightly before furrowing his brow "So any guys you like?"

"God no." Buffy chuckles as she pulls out her biology book.  
"Good!" Stiles exclaims before clearing his throat when Buffy gives him an odd look "I mean good. You're a strong independent woman..."

Buffy frowns in confusion "How much Adderall have you had today?"  
"Why does everyone always ask me that?" He asks her only making her smile.  
"Because you practically snort the stuff." She points out making his jaw drop open, she had a point there.

Shaking his head he shrugs "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner? You know like when we were kids?"  
Buffy smiles slightly "Sure, what's the occasion?"  
"My dad won't kill me for making him eat healthy if you're there." Stiles points out seriously making her laugh softly.  
"Sure." She says with a shrug "Lydia's dragging me to the hospital later but after?"

Stiles nods happily before throwing an arm over her shoulder and leading her down the hall "You are my hero Miss Summers."  
"Don't be a doof." She tells him laughing softly before she feels her phone vibrate.

Frowning she grabs it and her face falls, the message was from Deaton, she had completely forgotten to fill him in on last night "Buff, you alright there?"  
"Um..." She stutters before backing away moving down the hall "I actually book, pick me up later?"

"Yeah sure." He says in confusion before watching as she runs off "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Stay away from her!" Scott screams as he spots Derek standing outside the burnt Hale house, he was beyond furious, after Allison had told him about finding her jacket in her locker he freaked.  
"She doesn't know anything." He hisses as Derek slowly approaches him.

"Yeah?" Derek asks unconvinced "What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you've got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you." Moving closer to Scott he lowers over the shorter boy "Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone." Bending down he grabs Scott's lacrosse stick from the ground "Your mom, all your friends and when they see you..." Derek forces his claws through the stick ripping it to shreds "...everything falls apart. A tiny blonde can't knock you unconscious every time you lose control..." With that Derek tosses the stick into the air.

Scott catches it and as he turns back he realises that Derek was gone, panic fills him as he remembers what Derek had said last, how the hell did he know about what Buffy had done?

* * *

"Buffy?" Deaton asks as he stops the blonde walk into the vet's office.  
Sighing in relief as he spots her he opens the supernatural barrier behind the counter and quickly gestures for her to head into the examine room.  
"This way."

Buffy walks into the examine room and turns to Deaton who was closing the door behind him "Jesse?"  
Buffy looks down and shakes her head, Deaton sighs "Was he dead?"

"Worse." She tells him before sitting down heavily on the exam table "They were waiting for me." Sighing she looks up and him and offers him a small smile "So, Deaton, you got anything that can make this day worse?"  
Deaton runs a hand over his head "End of the world?"  
Buffy's eyes widen, that was the exact opposite of what she wanted to hear "Knew I could count on you."

Deaton sighs before grabbing his chair and wheeling it over so he could sit opposite the blonde slayer "In 1997 a very powerful vampire escaped from the Hellmouth..."

"Hellmouth?" Buffy asks in confusion, what the hell was a Hellmouth?

Deaton shrugs "It's dormant don't worry. But when this vampire escaped he came here, something called the Nemetum drawing him here."  
Buffy arches a brow this was getting beyond weird and that was saying something, leaning forward she rests her chin on her hands "He came 'cause this town has a mystical whoosit?"

"Yes. Druids at the time trapped him below the Nemetum the magic surrounding it keeping him trapped. Since then there hasn't been a vampire incident in this town."  
Buffy nods as she listens to all this information, trying to process everything "So what the Harvest thing gets him out?"

Deaton nods and stands grabbing a book off his desk and showing it to Buffy, revealing the sketch of the three-pointed star.  
"Saturday night, the Master will draw power from one of his minions while it feeds. Enough power to break free of the hold the Nemetum has on him. The minion is called the vessel and he bears this symbol..." Deaton gestures to the symbol.

Buffy groans, that was Scott's first game, Melissa would kill her if she missed it and as much as the wrath of Melissa terrified her, she had to do this "So, I dust anyone sporting this look, and no Harvest."  
Deaton nods confirming her theory "Yes, but I have no idea where it would take place. It would need to be somewhere crowded..."

Buffy's eyes widen as she remembers back to something Lydia had told her "There's a party in the woods Saturday night, right after the game, tasty young morals all over the place. Sounds like the best bet."

* * *

Stiles slams opens the McCall front door running through the hall and right up the stairs before tumbling into Scott's room "Where did you find it? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" Stiles pauses "And yes I've had a lot of adderall, so..."  
Scott sighs "I found something at Derek Hale's."  
Stiles' eyes widen "Are you kidding me? What?"  
"There's something buried there. I could smell blood."

"That's awesome!" Stiles exclaims, only to get a disgusted look off Scott "I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?"

Scott stands "I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

"I know, I know." A female voice says making them both pause, their eyes both widen as they look across the hall where Buffy had just walked into her room "Yeah, Lydia I'll be ready. Five minutes, yeah."  
Buffy hangs up the phone before pulling off her jacket and lifting her shirt over her head leaving her in a low cut tight vest.

At this sight Stiles turns incredibly red while Scott rolls his eyes "Buffy!" Scott calls making the blonde jump before turning around and tossing her muddy shirt on the bed.

"Hey." She says with a smile as she grabs her jumper and pulls it on "What you guys planning?" She asks making them both freeze, she chuckles "You guys have your guilty looks on. Ergo you've got something brewing in those coconuts of yours."

Stiles and Scott look at each other nervously before Scott frowns slightly, he could smell something familiar on her, it almost smelled like Derek.  
"Where you been?" Scott asks curiously.  
Buffy smiles "Library." She lies before grabbing her leather jacket off the bed and turning to Stiles "We still on for dinner tonight?"

Scott turns to Stiles with wide eyes while Stiles smiles "Yes ma'am."

"Good." She chuckles "Looking forward to the lecture you're gonna get off your dad for bringing salad instead of curly fries...I best not get a salad..." She warns sticking her finger at threatening.  
"Wouldn't dare it." Stiles promises.

Buffy smiles before hearing a car honk from outside "Lydia." She tells them before heading downstairs, them following after her.

"Get in loser!" Lydia calls from her Mercedes making Buffy laugh before she waves goodbye to the guys and leaps over the door into passenger seat.  
Lydia glares at the boys before speeding off down the road leaving them both in the dust.

"She was lying, Stiles." Scott tells his best friend as they watch the car drive off, Stiles frowns so Scott clarifies "About being at the library, she lied."

Stiles frowns in confusion, there was definitely something she was keeping from them, she never used to lie to him, it made him worry that she didn't trust them anymore, to be fair they were lying to her as well so they hadn't exactly given her reason to.  
"That's not it." Scott tells him as his face fills with concern "It was faint, but I'm pretty sure...almost positive...she's got Derek's scent on her Stiles."

Stiles' eyes widen in panic, this wasn't good "Oh God."

* * *

"Lyd, I'm sure he's gonna be fine." Buffy assures her friend as they sit side by side in the hospital waiting room.  
Lydia sighs and leans back in her seat "I need him at peak performance Buffy."

At her words Buffy groans slightly "Too much intel Lyd."  
Lydia giggles softly loving the fact that her best friend still had that innocence in her.

Her superficial girl facade quickly faded away though as she spots Buffy watching a woman being wheeled in through the E.R.  
Lydia's eyes widen as she realises that this is the first time Buffy's been in a hospital sense the accident.

Concern fills the red-head's face and she places a hand on Buffy's knee "Buffy you don't have to stay here."  
Buffy takes a shaky breath before shaking her head and smiling "I'm fine Lydia."

Lydia tilts her head at her best friend clearly not believing her, Lydia reaches out and entangles her fingers with her best friends "I'll pretend to believe you, for now." She warns making Buffy smile before resting her head on the red-head's shoulders.

After a long minute Buffy groans feeling the need to get some air, she couldn't stay stationary in here, it was making her freak out "I'm gonna get coffee? You want?" She asks her best friend who was shivering slightly.  
"I'm good." Lydia says as she shivers again.  
Buffy sighs before thrusting her hoodie into Lydia's hand "Put this on."

Lydia frowns and stares down at the blue sweater and shakes her head "Cute but it clashes." She says gesturing to her outfit.  
Buffy shakes her head in amusement "Put the hood up and stare at your phone and now one will know it's you committing the crimes against fashion."  
Lydia pauses letting the idea run through her mind before she nods "And this is why you're my best friend."

Buffy laughs before walking down the hall only for her eyes to widen as she spots a young girl crying as her mom is wheeled away.  
Buffy takes a shaky breath and quickly backs behind a nearby wall as she feels tears escaping her.

* * *

As Scott disappears into the morgue Stiles walks up the main desk to get intel on Jackson only to pause as he spots Buffy sat on a nearby chair, her hood was up and she was staring down at her phone.

After Scott had told him about smelling Derek's scent on Buffy he had it in his mind that now was his chance to try and get Buffy to see him as more than a friend.

So walking over to her nervously he gulps nervously before leaning his hand against the wall "Buffy, Buff, Buffster." He groans knowing he sounded lame, this was his best friend why was he getting so nervous "Anyway, I know we're best friends...hell we grew up together, close as can be, two peas in a pod. But...you know I always thought we just had this kind of connection."

Buffy doesn't respond, she doesn't even look up from her phone making him frown before continuing, "You know, like more than friends. And maybe it be kind of cool to maybe try and..."

"Stiles?" A voice asks from behind him making him freeze, this could not be happening, his humiliation could not be this bad, turning around he smiles awkwardly as standing there was Buffy.  
"B-b-Buffy? But..."  
Lydia pulls off Buffy's hoodie and tosses it at the blonde "Buffy you're weird friend is looking for you." She says as she takes her headphones out before looking at Stiles "Oh, I thought you left."

She shrugs while Buffy rolls her eyes and grabs Stiles arm pulling him away before he could start yammering at the red-head "Sorry about her." Buffy tells him as he turns to face her.  
Sighing he opens his mouth only to freeze as he spots the look on her face, her eyes were red and puffy "Are you okay?" He asks as he steps closer and looks down at her in worry.  
"I'm fine Sti." She tells him as she waves him and sits down, watching her in disbelief Stiles sits down next to her and does what he does best, be her best friend.

"First time in the hospital after is always the most difficult." He tells her as he sits beside her, his right arm thrown over the back of her chair "It gets easier though, never stops sucking...but it gets easier."  
Buffy lets out a small breath before smiling at him "When did you get so wise?"  
"I have always been wise. Young Skywalker."

Buffy giggles at the reference before resting her head on his shoulder "You still not get Scott to watch it?"  
"Not for a lack of trying."

"Buffy!" Lydia screams loudly as she pulls away from her boyfriend and walks over to the blonde "Come before you get nerd germs." She tells the blonde before grabbing her arm.  
Buffy groans but allows herself to be pulled out of her chair "See you later!" She calls back to Stiles before she disappears from sight.

Stiles waits a moment before slapping his head with his hand and groaning loudly "Stupid! Stupid!"  
"Stiles!" Scott yells as he suddenly appears in front of him making Stiles jump and hit his head against the wall "Ow! Why!?"  
Scott rolls his eyes "The scent was the same."  
Quickly Stiles stands intrigued "You sure?"  
"Yes."

Sighing Stiles nods "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."  
"Which means we have proof he killed the girl."  
"I saw we use it."


	10. Second Chance At The Harvest - Part 4

"Let's just get this over with." Scott breaths as him and Stiles make their way to the back of the Hale house after waiting hours for Derek to leave. They had no idea how long he would be gone so they needed to move quick.  
It seems as though it takes hours for them to finally feel like they were getting closer, but still there was nothing, no body, nothing.

Panicking slightly Scott rubs his forehead and looks around making sure Derek wasn't coming "This is taking was too long."  
"Just keep going." Stiles gruffs out as he continues to dig, while Scott was still panicking.  
"What if he comes back?"  
"Then we get the hell out of here."

Scott just shakes his head, as horrifying thoughts continue to plague him "What if he catches us?"  
Stiles shrugs "I have a plan for that."  
"Which is?"  
Stiles grunts in effort before stopping for a beat to look over at his best friend "You run one way, I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad."

Scott stares at him, he had to be kidding "I hate that plan."  
Stiles shrugs before lowering his shovel again only to hit something solid "All right. Stop, stop, stop!" He yells before turning to Scott.

Both of them toss their shovels away before bending down attempting to pull at the knots wrapped tightly around the wrapped body.  
"Hurry, hurry." Scott panics, worried that Derek was going to show up at any minute and kill them.  
"I'm trying." Stiles snaps "Did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?"  
Scott groans "I'll do it." As he begins helping.

Slowly both of them pull back the sheet covering the body only for both of them to scream and leap out of the grave.  
"What the hell is that!" Stiles screams as he stares at the body, to say that was not what he expected was an understatement.

"It's wolf." Scott breaths out in confusion as he stares at the wolf form.  
"Yeah I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?  
Scott shrugs he didn't know what he was doing, he was still struggling to understand how any of this worked "I told you something was different."

Suddenly the noise of his phone ringing makes Stiles scream before groaning, bending down he grabs his phone, his eyes widen as he spots the missed call from Buffy. Dinner with her and his dad, he had completely forgotten.  
Slamming his hands on his forehead he groans only for a purple flower to catch his attention "Wolfsbane."  
"What?" Scott asks in confusion.

Stiles stares at him dumb folded, he couldn't be serious "Seriously? Haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man? Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains?" Again Scott shakes his head, seriously how had a werewolf not watched a single werewolf movie.  
Stiles groans "You are so unprepared for this." He says as he grabs the flower only to spot rope moving with it as he pulls, Stiles continues to pull on the rope circling around the whole of the grave.

"Stiles." Scott says as he stands and stares into the grave. Stiles circles round to Scott and his eyes widen as now in the grave was a human girl.

* * *

"My son is a flake." Stilinski says as she opens the front door of her house to spot the Sheriff holding a bag of donuts and coffee.  
Buffy's eyes widen at the sight of the donuts "Jelly?"

"As always." He tells her making her grin like a child before stepping outside and taking the bag and the coffee "Thank you, Sheriff."  
Stilinski smiles "Now that I have convinced you not to kill my son, I have bad news for you?"

Buffy groans, "What did I do?"  
The Sheriff chuckles before leading her to his car "Don't worry you're not in trouble."

"Says the cop leading me to the cop car." Buffy points out as she takes a sip of her coffee and slips into the front seat of the car.  
As the Sheriff puts the car into drive Buffy looks around and smiles "It's nice up here. Used to being back there." She says offhandedly making the Sheriff sigh in amusement, she may be a delinquent but she was the closet thing to a daughter he had, and Claudia had adored her.

Buffy bites into the donut before glancing at the Sheriff "So what's the what?"  
"The what is your community service." He tells her making her gulp down the bite of her donut and groan, she was hoping that would have disappeared.

Stilinski glances over at her before sighing "I was gonna tell you at dinner last night, but when my son neglected to tell either of us he wasn't coming plans had to change."  
"Hence the sugar-breakfast?" She asks laughing softly making the Sheriff laugh as well "Pretty much."  
"So what torture shall I be enduring?"

"Well originally before they put it on hold..." The Sheriff pauses when one of his deputy's tells him about the tip at the Hale house "Sorry, just gotta make a quick stop."  
"It's cool I can deal as long as there is another jelly in this bag."  
"There's three."  
Buffy's eyes widen in delight "You are a God." She says happily making him smile.

Shaking his head he focuses "Anyway, for burning down the gym in L.A—"  
"Allegedly." Buffy argues.  
Stilinski shakes his head in amusement "Allegedly burning down the gym—"  
Again Buffy cuts him off "They said it could have been mice."  
The Sheriff groans, "You're as bad as Stiles."

"You forget me and Mischief grew up together." Buffy points out smirking slightly "Scott was the good one."

Stilinski shakes his head, holding back the laugh, Scott had literally been the one with common sense, without him Buffy and Stiles probably would be in a detention centre by now "Anyway, you were supposed to be picking up garbage on the side of the road for the next six months..." As Buffy's eyes fill with horror he quickly reassures her "But...I pulled some strings, managed to convince them that doing volunteering in one of the local businesses would _straighten you out_ "

Buffy's eyes widen at that, she couldn't believe he would do that for her, he was literally her only father-figure or any form of adult male, her own father couldn't even pick up a damn phone "You are amazing papa Stilinski."  
Stilinski chuckles "I know, but don't go around telling people the Sheriff has favourites. I get in trouble for that."

Buffy smiles and nods in agreement "I shall take it with me to the grave." She smiles brightly and leans back in her chair before a thought comes to her "So where my doing my time?"  
"Dr. Deaton down at the animal clinic volunteered to take you on." He tells her making her frown until she realises why, it would make it easier for them to talk Slayer stuff without getting caught on campus or without her having to make-up excuses to where she was all the time.  
"Fine by me."

Slowly they pull up a large house, as they do Buffy frowns at the sight of the damaged burnt house, it looks so familiar.  
Frowning she tilts her head and watches as the deputies enter the property, someone couldn't actually live here right?

"I'll be right back, just don't leave the car okay?"

At the question Buffy nods before watching as the Sheriff exits the car and heads to the house.

* * *

Scott and Stiles watch from the jeep as Stiles' dad's car pulls up at the Hale house.  
"Dude, look!" Scott says nudging Stiles slightly, Stiles frowns and glances over at his dad's car only for his eyes to widen, there sat in the passenger seat eating donuts was Buffy.

"What is she doing with your dad?" Scott hisses not wanting to risk Buffy being near Derek after catching his scent on her, Buffy was his best friend and like a sister to him, he just wanted to protect her.

Stiles groans, "We used to have a Saturday tradition." He says annoyed by how stupid he was "We used to pick her up with donuts, my guess cause I ditched them both last night I wasn't invited."  
Scott groans before his eyes widen in panic, Derek was being lead to the Sheriff car where Buffy was still sat "No, no, no." He mumbles, this wasn't good.

* * *

Buffy was texting Allison when she caught sight of the deputies walking over with a man in handcuffs. To her shock, it wasn't just any guy, it was Derek.  
Buffy shakes her head in confusion, what the hell is going on?

As the deputy places Derek in the backseat he doesn't even notice her still sat there, before he walks off.

Waiting a minute she turns to face the handsome idiot "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" She asks causing his eyes to slam up meeting her before widening "What are you doing here?" He whispers knowing Scott was out there probably listening.  
Buffy shrugs "Eating. It's jelly you want?" She asks holding up the bag of donuts only for him to glare at her.

Buffy sighs putting joking aside to look at him seriously "Okay, joking aside, why are you here?"  
"Your idiot friends are responsible for this." He says gesturing to his handcuffs.  
Buffy glares at him slightly "One only I can call them idiots. And two what the hell are you talking about?"

Derek groans in annoyance and clenches his jaw as he glares at her, how she could crack jokes right now was beyond him.  
Buffy sighs "Sorry."  
Derek doesn't respond at first before nodding and looking up at her "Your friends are the reason I'm in handcuffs, I didn't do what they think I did."

Buffy frowns at that, curious she was now "What do they think you did?"  
"Doesn't matter." Derek takes a deep breath and looks at her seriously "I saved your life, you know I'm just trying to help, convince them of that, otherwise horrible things are going to happen."

Before Buffy could question him anymore the Sheriff yells loudly at one of the deputies "You left her in there with him!" She hears him exclaim before walking over and opening her door.

Placing a hand on her arm, he carefully pulls her from the car "Come on, sweetie." He tells her before placing an arm on her shoulder and leading her away from the car.

* * *

"What is he saying to her!" Stiles hisses as Scott listens in on the conversation currently going on between Buffy and Derek, if one thing was clear, it was that they knew each other.  
However the minute the words saved your life leave his lips Scott's eyes widen "He saved her life."  
"What?!" Stiles exclaims in panic "What how when? Why would her life need saving?!"

"I don't know!" Scott hisses as he continues to listen before groaning as the Sheriff leads Buffy out of the car, he frowns however as he watches her glance back at Derek with worry in her eyes.

Stiles frowns but the minute he spots Buffy and his dad far enough away from the car he slowly makes his way over ignoring Scott's whispers to come back.

Quickly slipping into the seat Buffy had just left he turns to Derek "First of all, stay away from her and second of all I'm not afraid of you." He tells Derek as he leans against the metal fence between the front seat and the backseat.

When Derek looks up at him with dark eyes, Stiles' eyes widen in fear, okay maybe he spoke too soon "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf, she was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she can turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her? What about the guy in the school? Why kill him?"

Derek's face remains hard and stoic as he glares at Stiles, leaning forward slightly he intimidates Stiles "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can."

As Derek's words hit Stiles hard making fear fill him as the possibility of everything he was saying actually occurring seemed more likely, he couldn't help but gulp.  
He backs away slightly as Derek leans all the way in "And trust me, you want to."

Before Stiles could get another word in his is forcibly removed from the car by his dad, who pulls his arm painfully "Ow, ow, ow." Stiles complains, as he is dragged and pushed to stand besides Buffy who was laughing at his misery.

"Stand." Stilinski orders his son, who sighs preparing for the lecture to come "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
Stiles shrugs "I'm just trying to help, plus why does Buffy get to talk to the prisoner and she gets rewarded with donuts and I get bruises."  
"Because I'm prettier than you." Buffy jokes while the Sheriff rolls his eyes at the banter between the two.

"She's not in trouble because the deputy is the idiot who didn't even notice her and she wasn't the one talking to a murderer."

"Murderer?" Buffy asks in confusion as she glances back at Derek who's eyes were already on her.  
Seeing her confusion he shakes his head at her making her frown, it was almost like he had heard her.

Stiles glances in between the two of them, he knew there was something he was missing here, how they knew each other worried him, he didn't like it one bit. What he liked less was the look of interest in her eyes.  
Clenching his jaw he turns back to his dad who was attempting to get his attention.

"Why don't you explain to me exactly how you fell upon this?" Stilinski asks.  
Stiles sighs "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."  
The Sheriff frowns "Which he dropped when?"  
"The other night." Stiles says with a shrug, not realising how much he had just screwed up with those three words.  
"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"  
Stiles rolls his eyes "Yes."

Buffy's eyes widen in disgust "What is wrong with you?"  
"Says you Miss, were there any marks on the body?" Stiles points out making Buffy frown in confusion, how in the hell—that's when it hits her. Allison would have mentioned it to Scott, who, following the cycle, mentioned it to Stiles.  
The Sheriff and turns his gaze on the blonde "This body?"  
"No." Buffy groans glaring at Stiles before looking down in embarrassment "The other one, the one at school."

The Sheriff remains silent for a moment merely staring at her in shock with hints of uncomfortable, sighing he shakes his head "You I still like, so I don't wanna know." Turning back to his son he continues to question him "So the night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home?"

Stiles nods "Yes." Quickly he realises his mistake "No! Oh, crap!" He mumbles looking down at his feet, now he was screwed.  
The Sheriff clenches his jaw "So you lied to me?"  
"That depends on how you define lying."  
"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

Stiles remains silent with his mouth open as he attempts to think of an answer pursing his lips for a second he exhales "Reclining your body in a horizontal position?"  
Buffy's eyes widen and she shakes her head, that was shameful, everything about it.

The Sheriff merely stares in disbelief "Get the hell out of here..."  
Stiles nods quickly "Absolutely." He says before running off over to his car.


	11. Second Chance At The Harvest - Part 5

"How could she have met Derek?" Stiles asks Scott, as they drive through the woods after leaving the Hale house, "It doesn't make sense."  
Scott shrugs as he continues flipping through the files of research Stiles had done for him on Werewolves "I don't know maybe it's to get to me. I mean we do live together."

"But he would rub it in your face, like he did with Allison." Stiles points out as worry fills him, Derek was dangerous and he didn't like the idea of him around Buffy, it scared him that she would get hurt. No matter what he feels for her, she was his best and longest friend, he couldn't stand it if she got hurt cause of this werewolf crap.

Scott groans "It has to do with whatever she's not telling us, he knows something about her, her said he saved her life, so he clearly knows what she's gotten herself involved with." Scott pauses in their talk about Buffy as he realizes the papers in front of him were pretty much useless "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial."

"Just keep looking." Stiles tells him as an idea occurs to him "Maybe it's like a ritual, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill. You know, like something you have to learn."

Scott finds himself dazing in and out as Stiles speaks, it felt like his chest was tightening in on itself "I'll put it on my to-do list." He huffs out "Right underneath, how to protect Buffy from Derek and figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

Stiles not noticing how pale Scott was getting merely continues to babble out ideas "Maybe it's different for girl werewolves."  
"Okay, stop it." Scott snaps not wanting to hear about anything werewolf related for at least one second.  
Stiles frowns in confusion at Scott's attitude "Stop what?"  
"Stop saying werewolves!" Scott snaps loudly "Stop enjoying this so much."

Stiles frowns again as he watches his friend, something was definitely wrong "Are you okay?"  
"NO!" Scott grunts out in pain "No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay."  
"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott. Sooner or later."

As Stiles speaks Scott panics he could feel his heartbeat quickening to dangerous paces "I can't..."  
"Well, you're gonna have to."  
"No!" He screams in pain "I can't breathe."

As Scott begins crying out in agony and growling Stiles panics only for his eyes to fall on the Wolfsbane as Scott pulls it out of his bag before looking at him angrily "You kept it?"  
"What was I supposed to do with it?"  
Scoff grunts again before growling and turning to Stiles flashing his eyes at him "Stop the car!"

* * *

Stiles exclaims in frustration as the female deputy hangs up on him after he called the station asking if they had seen Scott or more precisely a dog type man.  
Grabbing his phone again he quickly dials another number.

 _"Hello?"_ Buffy asks causing Stiles to sigh in relief "Buffy, please, please tell me your still with my dad?"  
 _"Ahhh..."_ She drawls out making him bang his phone against his head several times before bringing it back to his ear "Is that a no?"

 _"He just dropped me off..."_ Stiles frowns as he hears a male voice calling her, a voice he didn't recognise, however before he could question her she began babbling "Sti—stiles, I gotta go, community service and all, later."

"Wait Buffy—" He tries only to yell and toss his phone in the passengers seat, she had hung up on him, which means he was on his own trying to find Scott.

* * *

"Sorry, Stiles." Buffy tells Deaton as she turns back to face her Watcher as they sit his office at the animal clinic.  
"What time does the party start?"  
Buffy thinks back for a minute "The seniors will be there early so my guess not long after sun down."

Deaton nods before standing "Then we need to get there. The sunset isn't long away and once the moon reaches it's peak the feeding will begin.

As they begin heading towards the door Buffy glances at him "I gotta make a stop. Won't take long."  
"What for?" Deaton asks in confusion.  
Buffy shrugs simply "Supplies."

* * *

Stiles eyes fill with relief and worry as he walks into the locker room and there getting his trainers on his Scott.  
Scott looks over at him before turning his attention back to his laces "You going to try to convince me not to play?"

Stiles sighs in worry, he really didn't know what to say to that but after what Derek had said to him it just made him worry that this was going to end horribly wrong "I just hope you know what you're doing."  
"If I don't play, I lose first line and Allison."

At his words Stiles feels his frustration grow, Scott's worries about Allison were all in his head "Allison's not going anywhere. And it's one game that you really don't need to play."  
"I wanna play!" Scott exclaims suddenly "I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Allison. I want a semi-freaking-normal-life."

Stiles exhales softly before nodding "I get it." He breaths before sitting down next to him on the bench "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry."  
Stiles nods "I got it."  
"Or too stressed."  
Scott sighs "I got it."

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands." Stiles says not realising that he was making things worse as he continues "Or that her father is trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl and guy he killed, or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first." At Scott's horrified look he winces "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

* * *

As the last rays of light are streaming into her room Buffy walks inside and begins going through her closest.  
"Buffy?" Melissa says as she enters the room and smiles "You ready?"

Buffy's eyes widen and she winces slightly "Um...I can't go to Scott's game tonight."  
Melissa frowns in confusion clearly not happy "And why not?"

Buffy opens her mouth and gulps slightly as she pulls on her large leather jacket, unable to think of something, Melissa groans in worry before looking at Buffy seriously "I got a call from your principal. Says you missed some classes today."

Buffy stops going through her closest and turns to face her "I was...running an errand."  
Melissa looks down and shakes her head in disappointment "You've not even finished unpacking and I'm getting calls about you skipping classes."

Buffy frowns upset, she didn't like doing this to Melissa but what was she supposed to do it's not she could tell her the truth "Melissa, I'm not doing what I did in L.A, I'm promise. But I can't go tonight."  
"No." Melissa says suddenly causing Buffy's eyes to widen in shock, she could not believe this.

"Melissa..." She panics as she spots the sun going down.

Melissa sighs and steps forward placing comforting hands on the upset teenager's shoulders "Buffy, look I've learnt with Scott that sometimes I need to say no, and I know everything is life or death when you're a sixteen year old girl but—"  
"Melissa, I don't have time to talk about it—"  
Melissa cuts her off, giving the girl a firmer hand "We can talk on the way to the game and after, but you are not getting out of this. This is important to him."

Buffy clenches her jaw and sighs, "Can I have a minute to grab my stuff?"  
Melissa nods smiling at the young girl "I'll be in the car, but Buffy one minute and then I am coming to get you."

Buffy nods and as Melissa leaves her room closing the door quietly but firmly behind her Buffy quickly sends a text to Deaton telling him she was running late.

Groaning she leans against her wall before finally turning back to her closest and pulling out the large blue trunk.

As she opens it she lifts up the top of it revealing, garlic, holy water and her own collection of weapons hidden underneath the makeup and clothes.  
Tossing the holy water and crosses into her bag she pulls out her favourite stake, slipping it into her sleeve before closing the trunk and standing just as the car honks from the front.

Groaning she makes her way downstairs, knowing that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

As Scott and Stiles nervously make their way onto the field ready for the game, their eyes fall on Melissa who was dragging a very unhappy Buffy by the arm.

Melissa grins happily as she spots her son before nudging Buffy, who turns away from her phone and smiles at her two friends before her eyes fill with panic as she checks her messages.

Stiles glances over at Scott, both of them frowning at the sight, it seemed like the two of them weren't the only ones in trouble with something tonight.

"Scott." Lydia says angrily making him gasp in shock as she appears in front of him and yanks him towards her "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight." She warns.  
Scott frowns in confusion "Uh, winning isn't everything?"  
Lydia chuckles before dusting off his jersey and looking back up at him with doe eyes "Nobody likes a loser."

* * *

As the game goes on Buffy can't enjoy it, she could feel her phone vibrating every minute with messages from Deaton.  
Sighing she looks up and her eyes widen as she spots Jackson force Scott to the ground, "Aren't they on the same team?" Melissa asks her.  
Buffy nods before glaring at Jackson, she was so gonna kick his ass later, rolling her eyes her eyes widen as she spots Allison now helping Lydia hold up a massive **We Luv U Jackson**.

Buffy's eyes fill with annoyance and she glances down at Stiles who had the exact same thought running through his head, that was seriously gonna destroy Scott.

Buffy clenches her fist as she glances up at the sky, it wouldn't be long before The Harvest begun, glancing down back at the field her eyes widen as she spots Scott leap into the air "Wooo!" She screams loudly temporary distracted in her worry for her excitement for her best friend.

As he scores Melissa and her scream again and hug each other before Buffy smiles and quickly turns back.  
She lets out an amused breath as the opposite team literally hands Scott the ball, what the hell just happened?

"Go Scott Go!" She and Melissa scream as Scott runs forward and actually scores the shot tying the game up.

"Woo!" Buffy screams loudly before her phone rings loudly, "I'll be right back." Buffy says distractedly to Melissa who was now too lost in excitement for her son to argue.  
Running down the steps of the benches she manages to disappears into the crowd just as Scott shoots the winning shot.

"Buffy!" Stiles yells joyfully as he runs over to the distracted blonde and lifts her off her feet "We won!" He yells making her laugh before she frowns "One sec Sti."

Stiles shakes his head in amusement and shock from their win, they had won, this was awesome.  
He face quickly falls as he spots Buffy's eyes widening in horror "Buffy? Buff?"

"I'm coming now, whatever you do don't let them see you. I can run!" She says quickly into the phone before she hangs up and grabs her bag off the floor.

"Buffy, hey what's wrong?" Stiles asks in confusion only for Buffy to run off towards the woods, pushing players out of the way as she ran faster than he had seen anyone run, even Scott.

Stiles' eyes widen "Buffy!" He screams as he watches her before groaning "What the hell?"  
Before he could go after her though his father turns to him as he hangs up his phone "Stiles."

* * *

"Get in!" Deaton yells as he drives up next to Buffy forcing the passenger door open so she could jump in without stopping.  
"We're too late, the ritual's begun." Deaton informs her and she glares at him incredulously "How was I supposed to know Melissa would force me to go to the game!"

As they speed for the rough terrain of the woods Buffy grabs her bag and hands it to Deaton "Here, take this."

Deaton takes the bag not really needing it, his entire vehicle was laced in mountain ash but better save than sorry with these creatures. They were like ants where one went another three appeared in it's place.

Buffy's eyes widen as they pull into the large clearing and she immediately spots Luke dropping a body to the ground.

 _"Every soul brings him closer."_ Luke yells allowing Buffy to hear just as they pull up.

Buffy frowns before her eyes land on the symbol on his forehead, all of the pieces clicking together "The vessel."  
Deaton spins the car on a hard right hitting several vamps sending them flying.

Buffy smirks before opening her window and pulling herself onto the roof of the car so she could glare down at Luke "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you in the middle of something?"  
Luke's eyes widen as his eyes fall on her, The Slayer. "You!"  
Buffy smirks down at him "You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?"  
Luke almost grins murderously as he imagines drinking the blood of a Slayer "I'd hoped you'd come."

"Be right down." The Slayer says with a grin, stepping back slightly she leaps off the car flipping through the air before landing on the muddy ground while the drunk seniors around her backed away, the only thing keeping them from running were the vampires surrounding them.

As she lands a vampire begins running at her, leaping into a front hand spring she grabs a large branch off the ground and as her body comes back to a straight angle she drives the large wooden branch into the vampire's chest without even glancing at him.

"Okay, Vessel-boy. You want blood?" She asks as she pulls her jacket off tossing it through the window of Deaton's car. While the vampire drops to the ground beside her with a thud, not even making her flinch.

Luke pushes the scared shivering girl he was currently holding away as his eyes focus on only Buffy "I want yours. Only yours."  
Buffy smirks and tilts her head challenging him "Then come and get it."

* * *

Stiles smiles as Allison pulls away from kissing the now very cheerful Scott and heads out of the locker room leaving the two boys alone.

Scott who now had the world's biggest grin on his face slowly dazzlingly walks over to Stiles "I kissed her." He says dreamily almost high on the feeling.  
"I saw." Stiles says really not wanting to have to ruin the moment for his best friend.  
"She kissed me."  
Stiles nods happy for his friend "I saw that too." Pausing he smiles sadly "It's pretty good, huh?"

Scott sighs happily before stammering "I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."  
Stiles sighs, he really didn't want to have to do this "Yeah, we'll talk later then." He didn't want to ruin the moment for Scott, he could figure out where Buffy went and the stuff his dad had told him tonight, and Scott could stay like this for a few more hours.

As he attempts to leave Scott grabs his shoulder "What?"  
"I have bad news and worse news."  
Scott frowns "What's the bad?"  
Stiles sighs "The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?" Scott asks curiously, he thought they were done with this, Derek was in jail, it should be over with.  
"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl and guy to be animal, not human. Derek is human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

Scott's eyes widen in horror, this could not be happening "Are you kidding?"

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass my dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."  
"Hale?"  
"Derek's sister." Stiles confirms, knowing they were totally screwed now but that wasn't the worst part "Okay now onto the worst news."

"I thought that was it!" Scott exclaims as he frowns, how could it get any worse?

Stiles groans, "Derek's out of jail...and Buffy took off towards the woods. If you were right about Derek's scent being on her then..."  
Scott's eyes widen in panic "We gotta find her! Now!"

* * *

Buffy runs and leaps at Luke, cart wheeling through the air causing her legs to hit him in the face making him stumble backwards. As she stands back up she slams her fist into his face, this one really causing him to stumble back in pain.

As he stumbles Buffy turns back to Deaton "Now!" She screams causing Deaton to nod as he pulls out a hose and begins driving in a circle around all the vampires hitting them with holy water, either sending them running or bursting into flames before settling into dust.

"Everyone go!" Deaton yells out his window to all the kids who quickly stumble to the road. before he glances at Buffy knowing the final part of the plan is set off he signals at her.

Buffy ducks under Luke's arm and comes back up with a roundhouse kick to his face before glancing at Deaton "Go!" She tells him knowing that they needed to make sure all the vamps stayed off the scrambling kids "I got this!" She assures him when he hesitates, as she backhands Luke knocking him away from her.

"Now!" She screams and with a final nod he speeds off towards where all the teens had run to make sure they got to the town and didn't get caught by the surviving Vampires.

Luke swings his arm at her but Buffy manages to block it and she quickly brings her leg up to his stomach before raising her Stake.

Quickly however he overpowers her and sends her flying backwards, expecting to go flying into a tree Buffy's eyes widen in shock as she lands on top of a car windshield.  
Looking into the window she screams as do Scott and Stiles.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She screams.  
"Looking for you!" They scream only to scream again as she is yanked off the car and tossed into a tree.

"Buffy!" Stiles calls as him and Scott scramble out of the jeep only to scream again as Luke turns to them "What the hell is that?!" Stiles screams as he practically falls into Scott's arms.

"No!" Buffy yells as she runs at Luke hoping to protect her best friends, flipping through the air again she kicks Luke in the face before backhanding him sending him flying through the air and into a nearby tree.  
"Wow." Stiles breaths while him and Scott remain frozen, too in shock to do anything.

Buffy takes a breath before she realises where their car was parked, the fake light Deaton had set up was now crushed underneath.

Her eyes widen in panic before suddenly Luke's arms wrap around her mid section completely cutting off her circulation, making it impossible for her to breath.  
Scott and Stiles panic and Scott growls his eyes flashing yellow as he runs forward only for Luke to thrust his foot forward sending Scott rolling to the ground.

Buffy groans in pain as she feels Luke practically crushing her ribs one by one "I've always wanted to kill a Slayer." Luke breaths into her ear only to growl as a rock hit's his forehead.

Buffy's eyes widen as she spots Stiles launch another rock at Luke's face, quickly lifting her head, she slams it into Luke's sending him stumbling off her.  
As he stumbles backwards nearer to Stiles' jeep Buffy turns to Stiles "Turn on your engine!"

"What?" He asks stills completely in shock but when she glares at him he gulps before leaping into his car and quickly putting the keys in waiting for her to give him the signal.

"You cannot escape." Luke laughs as he spots her friend leaping into the car.

Buffy merely glares at him as she still attempts to catch her breath, grabbing a knife out of her back pocket she raises it towards him only making him chuckle "You know metal cannot hurt me."

"There's something you forgot about to." Buffy tells him smugly "Sunrise." Launching the knife at him hitting him in the stomach he cowers to his knees just as Buffy turns to Stiles "Now!" She screams causing him to switch on his car bringing on the bright lights.

The minute the light hits the cowering Luke, he begins screaming only to realise a moment later that he wasn't burning.  
Before he could laugh however Buffy comes up behind him and drives her stake into his back, as he grunts she smirks "It's in about 9 hours moron."

Luke pulls away from her grunting in agony before he collapses to the ground and bursts into dust.

Buffy stands over his remains just as a few of Luke's remaining followers approach however the second she looks up at them with darkness in her eyes, they take off running.

Slowly Buffy sighs in relief and turns around to her two best friends, waiting for the questions.

Stiles helps Scott stand before the two of them face Buffy in utter shock, how the hell did any of that just happen.

Stiles looks up at Buffy who smiles nervously and says the only thing he could think of in that moment "You're a werewolf!"  
Buffy arches a brow before groaning "Oh God."


	12. Witch Mentality - Part 1

"Allison!"

The name being screamed at the top of Scott's lungs woke Buffy up from her own nightmare, dropping off her bed in shock she groans as she hits the floor.

Again she hears the scream, worry filling her she quickly stands and runs across the hall forcing Scott's door open where he was still screaming and sweating as he shook violently in bed.  
"Scott." Buffy exclaims as she moves over to him and climbs onto his bed so she was sat beside him, shaking his arm as she attempts to wake him "Scott!"

Suddenly Scott gasps loudly and shoots up to a sitting position, as he gasps for breath Buffy wraps her arm around him rubbing his back trying to sooth him "Shh, it's okay. It was just a dream."  
Scott takes a shaky breath before looking up at the blonde Slayer "It didn't feel like a dream."

* * *

"So how strong are you? Are you like she-hulk strong?" Stiles asks as he continues to bombard Buffy with questions as he drives her to school while Scott had decided to ride his bike, wanting to clear his head after the dream he had had about Allison.  
Buffy groans wishing she had walked to school, Stiles had not stopped with the questioning since him and Scott had found her in the woods on the night of The Harvest.

"Do you sprout teeth and hair like Scott?" Stiles asks still curious, after Buffy had told them the truth about everything, he still wanted to know more, this was awesome one friend a werewolf and the other a vampire slayer.  
Buffy groans "Stiles!" She exclaims glaring at him before running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry..." He moans in annoyance before pausing and glancing at her curiously "So more like Xena?"  
"Oh my God. I'm going to stake you." She warns as she slaps his arm causing him to wince and glare at her.  
"Ow! Hey!"

As they pull into the school parking lot Stiles stares in disbelief at several of the seniors who were out at the woods that night, Buffy smiles in amusement as she spots the look on his face "What did you expect?" She asks as she climbs out of the car.  
Stiles shrugs as he climbs out and circles around the car to walk beside her "I don't know, the dead rose. Figured an assembly or something."  
Buffy smiles "My watcher says that people have an tendency to pretend and forget what they can't. I've seen it happen in L.A."  
Stiles groans, "I'll never forget it, It was awesome! I mean Buff you're basically a superhero."

The superhero frowns at that and shakes her head making Stiles tilt his head "No?"  
Buffy nods "Yeah, no."  
Stiles shrugs before practically jumping for joy in excitement "So next time we'll triple team them, you and Scott with your strength and me with my whit and ability to run really fast away."

Buffy smiles, it was nice to know though she wasn't going to be alone in this, being alone had almost gotten her killed "You sure you wanna get involved the Master is gonna keep trying."  
Stiles smirks down at her as he throws an arm over her shoulder and looks at her excitedly "Dear Buffy, I'd say the fun is just beginning. So when do we get to meet said Watcher?"

Buffy shrugs, Deaton had told her that he didn't want Scott and Stiles to know about him for now, just because of something she really didn't understand, but it was probably for the best, if the council found out about Scott that wouldn't end well "Beats me. But I say our biggest worry is more vamps, wolfs ecteria."  
"Bout time this town got interesting."  
Buffy chuckles softly before shaking her head "Too interesting, but I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school."

Stiles pauses for a moment thinking of the best way for this to happen even though there was no way in hell he would let her leave town again "Maybe you could blow something up or stab Harris again."

Buffy tilts her head, now that second one she liked the sound of "I was think of are more subtle approach like excess not studying...but I would totally stab Harris again."  
Stiles grins and nods at her rapidly, that would be his dream come true.

Buffy rolls her eyes in amusement before pushing him slightly causing him to stumble away from her making her laugh, before continuing towards the school.

Stiles runs back over to catch up with her just as Scott walks up to them with a lost look on his face, Stiles frowns and turns to Buffy "What's his deal?"  
"He had a dream about Allison." She tells him before bring her thumb across her neck and playing dead making him nod and turns to Scott in understanding.

"So you killed her?" Stiles asks bluntly as Scott pulls open the front door entrance of the school so the three of them could enter the dreaded building.  
"I don't know. Buffy woke me up."  
Buffy glares at the teen wolf "Hey, you woke me up first."  
Scott sighs before turning back to Stiles "I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

Stiles arches a brow at the statement "Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently." He says as his eyes fall on Buffy, well more likely to her chest only for Scott to slap him in the back of the head while Buffy groans.  
"I need more female friends." She moans as she continues to walk with the two of them.

"A, I mean I've never had a dream that felt that real..." Scott corrects as he groans at the thought of Stiles dreaming about Buffy in anyway, ...And B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again."  
"Ditto." Buffy says as she raises her hand before turning to Scott "You know, I don't how it works with werewolves, but I have dreams...and sometimes...the things in those dreams actually happen..."

"You can see the future!" Stiles exclaims loudly, his lack of a filter causing a few students to look at them weirdly.

"No dummy!" She whispers harshly "Now before you completely destroy my social status it's more complicated than that. My old watcher Merrick used to say that my dreams were prophetic yes but that they were never straight-forward. Stiles in a pink dress on skates playing with a leather jacket wearing monkey probably isn't reality."

Scott snorts while Stiles glares at Buffy, did she have to tell them that specific one.

Buffy smiles in amusement as Stiles' face practically turns red, shaking her head she turns to Scott "Maybe your dreams are like that but not literally truth, but what you are scared is the future."  
"What, so it's about me going out with Allison tomorrow?" Scott asks "Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

Stiles shakes his head "No, of course not." When Scott and Buffy glance at him Stiles shrugs "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on. It's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

Buffy thinks for a moment before one person in particular comes to her head, the only other werewolf in town. To say she had been shocked by the reveal was an understatement but it kind of made sense given the surroundings "What about Derek?"  
Stiles physically stops moving and turns to Buffy "Derek?" he almost yells before slapping Scott in the back of the head.  
Scott grunts in pain and shock "Why me? She said it!"  
"She could break every bone in my body."  
"So could I."  
"But you won't she might." Stiles argues before turning back to Buffy "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

As the three of them continue walking Buffy clears her throat, he was clearly remembering a different version of history than her "Um, excuse me you guys threw him in jail."  
"How do you even know him?" Stiles asks curiously, she had never explained.

Buffy shrugs "He showed up all cryptic like with the vagueness and the dark brooding eyes. He gave me this..." She shows them both her cross necklace around her neck and while Stiles stares in shock Scott attempts to touch it only for it to burn him away making him cry out in pain.  
"Ah what is that?"  
The blonde shrugs "I don't know but he was trying to help me. He showed up when I was cornered and saved my life...pretty safe to say he doesn't hate me. Maybe I can ask him to help."

"Yeah no." Stiles shakes shaking his head rapidly, this was not happening, not now not ever "No, no, no. You and Derek no."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "This is about Scott." Turning to Scott she looks up at him "How real did this dream feel?"  
"Like it actually happened."

Before any of them could say another word they push open through another door and the first thing they are faced with is a school bus. The door ripped from it's hinges and blood over the windows.

* * *

"She's fine, Scott." Buffy and Stiles attempt to assure a panicking Scott was now so scared that he had actually killed Allison last night.  
"She's not answering my texts, guys." Scott tells them as his breathing picks up, this couldn't be happening.

And it wasn't because Buffy thought that Allison was fine, she knew she was, they had spoken on the phone this morning but every time she tried to tell Scott that Stiles cut her off.  
"It could be a coincidence, all right?" Stiles tells him "A seriously amazing coincidence."

Buffy groans "Scott!" She hisses as he begins moving faster and faster down the halls "Scott!" She tries again as he crashes into the lockers and punches someone's locker.  
Buffy grins she was pretty sure that was Jackson's locker.

Sighing she grabs Scott's arm and turns him towards her "She's fine! I spoke to her this morning."  
Scott's eyes widen and suddenly they fill with relief "You did?"  
Buffy nods "Yeah."

"Buffy, you ready?" Allison asks as she appears behind them making Scott sigh in relief that she was okay.  
Buffy shakes her head in amusement "Yeah." She says as she moves over to her friend.  
Scott merely continues to stare at Allison with the biggest grin "What?" She asks blushing slightly.  
"I'm just happy to see you."

 **'Attention Students this is your principal...** The speakers blast the announcement suddenly... **I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you.'**

As everyone groans in annoyance Allison turns to Buffy "You ready for today?"  
Buffy nods "Hell yeah, couldn't be more than ready."  
Scott frowns in confusion "What's happening today?"

Allison grins as does Buffy before they link arms and walk past him "You'll see." They call back, before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Buffy plays with her nails as she and Stiles sit side by side behind Scott in chemistry, the trio's least favourite class mainly due to the douche teacher currently writing at the board. Harris.  
Stiles glances over at the blonde before rolling his eyes and pushing her chemistry book towards her.

Buffy groans and looks at him with puppy dog eyes only making him groan "Harris will bite your head off."

Buffy sighs before grabbing the book, pulling three highlighters out of her bag, she sets them aside the book, picking up the red one first.  
Stiles tilts his head as he watches her use the red, while her green and yellow highlighters sat beside her book.

He cracks a small smile as he watches her furrow her brows trying to work out the equations in the book.

However his attention was brought to Scott as he turns to the two of them "Maybe it was my blood on the door."  
"Did it smell like your blood?" Buffy asks as she looks up from her notebook, Scott merely shakes his head.  
Stiles shrugs "Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."  
"And did what?"  
"Ate it."

At Stiles' words Buffy snorts in amusement only earning a glare off Scott, rolling her eyes she shrugs "You are technically a dog, maybe you needed a treat."  
"Yeah." Stiles says in agreement with the blonde "Maybe you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven."  
"Werewolf cookies?" Buffy suggests as she turns to face Stiles who seems to consider her thought for a moment before shaking his head "Muffins, totally see werewolf muffins." Stiles turns back to Scott "What do you think?"

"I think I hate you both right now." He mumbles glaring at the two of them, he should have realised Buffy moving back here meant that this would start happening again, the sarcasm twins were back which meant he was screwed.  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Maybe if you hadn't gotten a big old case of I don't know what's happening we wouldn't be torturing you right now."

"Miss Summers. Mr. Stilinski." Harris's voice booms from the head of the classroom making both of them cringe "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while."  
As the sarcasm duo stare at their teacher in dismay Harris glances in-between the trio of friends.  
"I think you trio would benefit from a little distance, yes?"  
Stiles' face falls "No."

Buffy groans as do the boys as they all stand to move away from each other, however before Buffy could make a step towards the front table Harris shakes his head "Summers, at the back."  
Buffy exhales in disbelief "What?"  
"There are flammable materials at the front, given your history I'm not taking too much chance."

Buffy glares at him before grabbing her stuff and moving towards the back table, with a huff she sits down and glares at Harris who was grinning at the three of them.  
"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." He tells them.  
As Stiles scoffs Buffy huffs "Makes me wanna light things on fire." She tells Harris "You know since I'm a caveman and all." She hisses out sarcastically before turning to her book.

As Stiles and Scott hold back laughs Harris glares at the young girl, he moves to send her to the principals office only for the girl sat next to Scott to stand "Hey, I think they found something."

Buffy stands and runs over to stand with Scott and Stiles as they look out the window where a man was being wheeled towards an ambulance.  
Scott's eyes fall with guilt "That's not a rabbit."

Suddenly the man on the gurney screams loudly and everyone jumps.  
Buffy huffs "I'm an expert on dead things. That ain't no dead body."

Scott backs away making Stiles and Buffy quickly move over to him with worry "What is it?" Buffy asks as she grabs his shoulder shaking him in worry.  
Scott looks at them both upset "Guys, I did that."

* * *

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles points out as the three move towards an empty table in the cafeteria.  
As she sits down next to Stiles with Scott opposite her she looks over at Stiles "Not always true."  
Stiles groans and dumps his trap next to her and faces her "Oh please Yoda give us your knowledge."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Just saying, I have dreams of the lives of past Slayers, ergo it means that your statement is not true."

Scott laughs softly "She's messing with you."  
Buffy smirks before turning to Scott "So you remember nothing? At all?"  
"No." He tells her shaking his head.

Stiles groans before turning to Scott "What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?"  
"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in totally control." Scott argues while Buffy nods in agreement with him, Derek knew more than any of them right now.  
"Scott's right, the guy is practically a walking supernatural guide book, just better looking."

When both of them stare at her, her eyes widen as she realised what she just said "Ignore that."  
Stiles shakes his head, ignoring the annoyance he was feeling at the fact that she thought Derek was good looking "You're crazy."

Buffy glares at him slightly as he shoves chips into his mouth, trying to keep from saying anything else regarding her and Derek.  
"Hey, I'm not some crazy person. I'm the Slayer." She whispers quietly before turning to Scott while Stiles continues to munch down on his chips angrily.

Scott sighs and turns to Buffy "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."  
"No." Both Stiles and Buffy says before Stiles continues, "You're not canceling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life."  
Buffy smiles sweetly "It's true. Trust me on that one."  
"Yeah but you've had longer to figure this out." Scott points out "I have to cancel."  
Stiles shakes his head "No, you're not cancelling, we'll figure it out."

"Figure out what?" A familiar voice asks as a tray lands on the left of Scott, Stiles and Buffy both stare in confusion as Lydia looks at them all, waiting for an answer.  
"Just, uh, homework." Scott stutters out.  
Stiles frowns before leaning closer to Buffy "Why is she sitting with us?"  
"How am I supposed to know?" She whispers back harshly while he rolls his eyes "You're friends with her."  
"And she said she'd never sit with me while I was sitting with you."

Slowly more people fill the table, with Allison taking the open spot next to Scott while Danny sits beside Stiles, glaring at the spaz slightly.

"Why do you have to be popular?" Stiles hisses at the blonde while she rolls her eyes "Maybe if I spend more time with you my social status with crumble."  
Slowly Stiles grins and nods his head "Man I missed you." He says dreamily, more than anything he had missed this banter, for some reason Scott seemed to still be completely unable to understand sarcasm.

"It will." Lydia's voice pipes in drawing their attention, "But because she's my best friend I've already found a way to keep her from falling completely into loser depths."  
Stiles glares over at the strawberry blonde "She's not your best friend." He mumbles under his breath in annoyance.

Buffy giggles softly before clearing her throat at the look Lydia threw at her. Gulping nervously she looks down and glances at Stiles "Don't worry, you still my best friend." She whispers.  
Stiles grins but before he could rub it in Lydia's face Buffy stamps on his foot causing him to bite his lip in pain.

"Don't be an ass about it." She warns just as Jackson appears at the head of the table, where the seat was currently taken.  
"Get up."  
The guy at the end looks up at Jackson "How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

Danny turns to the guy at the end "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot."  
Jackson shoves the guy out of the chair before taking his seat.

As everyone begins digging into their food Buffy picks up her orange before glancing at Scott who was holding an apple. Immediately the two toss their fruits at each other, swapping.

Buffy bites into the apple happily before turning her head to where Danny was now speaking about the body "So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."  
Jackson looks at his best friend smugly "I heard mountain lion."  
"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia snaps making Buffy grin widely, she loved it when Lydia went all genius mind on everyone.

Hell the strawberry blonde and Stiles were probably the only reasons why she herself hadn't failed out of school yet.

Quickly however Lydia covers up her smarts when Jackson gives her a funny look "Isn't it?"  
"Who cares?" Jackson shrugs "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."  
Buffy scoffs "I know someone else who's gonna die in a second."

"Is that right criminal?" Jackson asks with a smirk while she just smirks back however before she could do anything Stiles places a hand on her shoulder stopping her "Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out."  
Pulling out his phone he places it in the middle of the table so everyone could see.

 **'The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital...'**

As they watch Buffy glances up at Scott who was staring at the phone in fear "Scotty? You okay?"  
"I—I know this guy." He stammers out "When I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

As the trio all frown in worry, knowing more about this incident made it seem more like Scott may have actually done this.

As the three go deadly silent Lydia rolls his eyes "Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?"  
At her suddenly words everyone turns to her in confusion as she focuses on Allison and Scott "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" She clarifies.

As she speaks Buffy and Stiles both awkwardly and silently lean back and sink into their seats hoping to avoid this whole thing, because this was going to be a train wreak.  
"Um, we were think of what we were gonna do." Allison stutters uncomfortably.

Lydia shrugs while Buffy and Stiles glance at each other before looking at Scott in pity, he was totally screwed now.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos..." Lydia rants as she invites herself and Jackson onto the new couple's date "...so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."  
Scott's eyes widen in horror "Hanging out? Like the four of us."

Buffy groans and quickly places a hand over Stiles' mouth before he could talk Scott out of it, that just wouldn't end well for anyone.  
As Scott turns to Allison Buffy groans "Poor guy." She breaths as Stiles nods his hand still covered by Buffy's hand.

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asks suddenly "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

As Lydia snatches the fork off him Buffy clenches her fist and opens her mouth only to grunt as Stiles shoves her apple back into her mouth before taking her cutlery away from her.  
Buffy bites into the apple before turning to him "Really? I wasn't gonna do anything."  
"Yeah sure." He mutters not believing a word.

"How bout bowling?" At Lydia's request Stiles chocks on his water while Buffy coughs on her apple, both of them turn to Scott with horrified looks on their faces.  
Shaking their heads rapidly trying convince him not to listen to Jackson who was now taunting him.

But Scott being Scott said the stupidest thing ever "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

"Great." Lydia exclaims ignoring the tension between the boys before she focuses on Buffy "Come on we better get you ready."  
Allison clears her throat as she checks the time "Crap it's soon."  
Buffy groans, she had completely forgotten during all the drama this morning "Oh crap, yeah. Okay."

Stiles frowns as all three girls stand and begin to leave the table "What is happening?"  
"Later Stiles." Buffy says quickly as she grabs her stuff and heads off with the girls.


	13. Witch Mentality - Part 2

"You're a terrible bowler." Stiles exclaims after lunch as they head to meet Buffy in one of the study rooms.  
"I know!" Scott yells, he already knew he messed up, he didn't need a reminder "I'm such an idiot."  
"God, it was like watching a car wreck." Stiles tells him "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

Stiles physically shakes in horror and drops his head to his hands as Scott groans, this could not be happening to him, why did his luck have to be that bad "Hang out." He spits out the word venomously.  
"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend."

Scott nods "Yeah, like with you and Buff. I don't wanna end up like that."

As they walk towards the door Stiles stops and glares at him "Cold man. Just—just not cool."

Pushing open the doors to the private study room both of them come to a screeching halt in their steps as standing there in a cute cheerleading costume was their Buffy.

Stiles stares with wide eyes as his eyes scan over her, it was like his fantasies coming to life. Scott merely stares in shock, when the hell did this happen "What—when—what?" He stutters as Stiles still remains silent.  
Buffy shrugs "You don't like the colour?"  
Scott frowns "This is what Lydia and Allison were helping you with."  
Buffy nods gleefully "Yeah. Lydia's idea. She wants to conquer the cheer team without joining. They're strict basketball junkies only so she can't be seen with them if she's dating a lacrosse player."

Buffy pauses before glancing at Stiles who was still staring at her, it looked like he was frozen in place, frowning she glances at Scott "Is he okay?"

Scott turns to Stiles who was still staring at Buffy, elbowing him in the side Stiles stumbles before turning to Buffy "What did I miss?"  
Buffy grins before jumping up and holding her arms up "I'm joining the cheerleading squad."  
Stiles nods rapidly "Yes! Very much like this idea! Brilliant, brilliant idea."

Buffy giggles while Scott turns to her in worry "What did your Watcher say? I mean didn't figure being the Slayer allowed for pom-poms."

Buffy merely shrugs as she remembers back to what had happened when she told Deaton, he had been pretty cool about it, honestly having an American Watcher was awesome. But he did remind her that the council wouldn't be happy.

"Well we went all into the sacred birthright stuff but I merely said you'll be stopping me how." Buffy sighs before looking at them both "I'll still have time to fight the forces of evil and help you Scott. But like I said to you, I want to have a life. I want to do something normal. Something safe."

Stiles nods happily before grabbing the front of Scott's shirt as he agrees with Buffy "Scott, she has the right to cheer! In that outfit! Everyday-on the field-where we practice...everyday."  
"She would be cheerleading for the basketball team." Scott points out.  
Stiles frowns and turns to Buffy "This is a bad idea."

Scott shakes his head before moving over and hugging Buffy "Good luck, but I'm gonna be late for work."

Buffy smiles and watches him run out before turning to Stiles who was looking at her again "Buff, do you think I'm attractive to gay guys?"

* * *

"Okay I'm on board with this again." Stiles says as he enters the gym behind Buffy, who was walking with Allison and Lydia.

"Oh honey that hair." Lydia says sadly as she stares at one of the cheerleaders in petty before grabbing Allison's arm and turning to Buffy. "Make me proud." She tells Buffy before hugging her and dragging Allison over to the bleachers.

Buffy smiles shaking her head in amusement before turning to her best friend who was now staring at one of the cheerleaders who was doing the splits.  
"Stiles, I don't think Danny would approve of your wondering eye." She says with a smirk causing him to glare at her "You're not funny Buff."  
"I'm a little funny."

Stiles smiles before looking away from all the other girls and focusing on his best friend, pulling out his car keys he unhooks one of the key chains and hands it to her.  
Buffy looks down at the object charmed "What is this?"  
"Just a little good luck thing for tryouts...I will want it back."

Buffy smiles before turning the chain over, the brightest smile imaginable covering her face at the sight of the photo of his mom and hers.  
Stepping forward she wraps her arms around his shoulders and tucks her chin into his neck "You're the best."  
Stiles smiles before pulling back "Knock them dead." He panics slightly remembering that she could easily do that "Actually don't."

"Okay let's begin with Amber Grove." The head cheerleader calls, Stiles backs away holding up both hands with thumbs up at Buffy only to trip over a bench.  
Buffy snorts as he pulls himself back up and quietly sits down.

Shaking her head in amusement she turns only to bump into another girl "Sorry."  
"It's okay." The other girl says sweetly, as she smiles nervously.

Buffy looks at the new girl intently, blonde hair, tall, pretty with a nervous look in her eye.  
"I'm Buffy."  
"Amy." She says politely before both of them turn to watch Amber "Oh how I hate this, let me count the ways."

Buffy grins brightly, loving Amy's honesty, maybe she could make another female friend, she loved Stiles and Scott but sometimes hanging with the both of them 24/7 drove her nuts. Plus Lydia was always with Jackson, while Allison was always with Scott.

As they turn to watch Amber's routine Buffy's eyes widen, she was really good, amazing actually.  
"She trained with Benson." Amy tells her "He's the best coach money can buy."

Buffy's eyes widen, since when were there cheerleading coaches "They have cheerleading coaches?"  
"Oh yeah. You don't?" Amy asks as if it was the most bizarre thing in the world "I train with my mom, three hours in the morning, three at night."

Buffy merely nods and continues to watch as Amber begins flipping across the dance floor, she couldn't speak about her mom, it was still too difficult.

As she dances Buffy's eyes widen as smoke begins coming literally off of Amber "What the..."  
Slowly the smoke grows "That girls on fire!" Allison calls from the bleachers just as Amber drops the pom-poms while her hands light up completely in flames.

Buffy's eyes widen, instantly the runs up the bleaches and yanks the school flag off the wall before running back to the dance floor and tackling Amber to the ground, putting the flames out.  
While the terrified girl sobs Buffy holds onto her keeping her wrapped up in the material "It's okay...it's going to be okay."

* * *

"I've been slaying vampires for more than a year now. I've seen some pretty cringe worthy stuff, but nobody's hands ever got toasted." Buffy tells Deaton as she lifts up the large and heavy boxes in the examine room and moves them.  
Despite the fact that Deaton had only agreed to letting her do her community service here was so that they could meet about slaying without causing trouble, he was still gonna put her too work.

Deaton nods speaking fully, knowing that Scott had finished an hour ago and was on the way to the hospital to see his mom. "I bet that's a first for everyone." He tells her as he flips through one of the books in front of him.  
Buffy sighs before turning to him "So this is not a vampire problem." She clarifies.  
"No."  
"But it is funky, right? Not of the norm?"  
"I do have a theory." He tells her "My family come from a long line of druids and in the past we happen to have come across something in Salem. Which would make sense, Amber would have been able to do this herself, or someone is cursing her."

Buffy frowns curiously and places the large box in her hands down "What is it?"  
"Witches."

* * *

"Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria today." Scott says sweetly to his mom as he shows her the Chinese food he had brought her.  
Melissa smiles from behind the reception desk, but she also wasn't stupid, he wanted something that was clear enough "You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving little con artist ever. You are so not getting the car tomorrow night."  
Scott stares at her his jaw slacked open "Mom."  
"What? There's a curfew, no car." Grinning she takes the food out of his hands "But I will take this."

As his mother smirks before disappearing back to work Scott groans and moves to leave only for a familiar scent to fill his nose.  
Mr. Myers.

* * *

"Witches?" Stiles asks as he stares up at Buffy, she was standing more like pacing by his computer while he sat on his bed his mouth gapping open.  
"Yeah." She shrugs while he merely rubs his lips together before repeating the work again "Witches?"

"Stiles?" She sighs making him shake his head before looking at her.  
"Sorry." He mumbles before watching as she sat down next to him.  
"So..." Stiles starts rubbing his hands on his knees "Amber's possibly a witch or some sort of fire starter creature. Like human torch, but not as cool."

Buffy shakes her head in amusement before shrugging "I guess I should get the skinny on Amber. See if she's had any colourful episodes before."

Stiles grins and jumps off the bed before moving into his computer chair and clicking his fingers together "You have come to the right place Amiga."  
Buffy's eyes widen slightly, he was so willing to help her, without a question "You know you don't have to get involved."  
Stiles frowns and he swirls around to face her "What do you mean? We're a team! You, me and Scott, we're the three musketeers. Aren't we a team?"

Buffy smiles slightly before worry fills her, she didn't want anything to happen to either of them because of her "I just don't want you getting hurt."  
"I laugh in the face of danger." Stiles tells her, "Then I hide till you and Scott make it go away."

Buffy laughs softly and moves to stand behind him her arms resting on the back of the chair "I'm psyched for the help. Cause if she didn't do this to herself, then we got an angry witch on the loose."  
Stiles looks up, and when he spots Buffy's worried look he smiles reassuringly at her, "Hey, we've fought vampires! Dealt with werewolves, anything else, no big deal."

"I hope so..."

* * *

Scott stands outside the Hale house and stares at the burnt up building, he knew Derek was inside, he could smell him "I know you can hear me. I need your help."

* * *

"Despite the terrible thing that happened this afternoon..." The Head cheerleader says as she walks around the gym "...we still have to pick new cheerleaders. If you make the team, you find your name posted in the quad tomorrow."  
At her words Buffy looks around at the other girls, Amy was beside her and there were 12 other girls lined up through the hall.

The bleachers were empty this time, Allison and Lydia having decided there was no way there were coming in here after what happened earlier.

"Buffy, Amy, Morgan, Janice and Lishanne." The head cheerleader calls causing all five girls to walk into the centre of the gym.  
"Why do my hands have to sweat when I get nervous?" Amy cries as she glares at her hands  
Buffy unsure of what to say offers her a kind smile "Don't worry, you'll do great."

* * *

Scott stands outside of Derek's front door waiting for the elder werewolf to finally come outside. Finally the brooding werewolf steps out onto the porch closing the door firmly behind him, he merely remains silent waiting for Scott to speak up.

"Okay." Scott stutters "I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."  
Derek who had remained cold and stoic in silence as Scott spoke nods in understanding "You think you attacked the driver?"  
Scott's eyes widen "Did you see what I did last night?"  
"No."  
"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

Derek doesn't even hesitate "Yes."  
Scott's eyes widen in horror, "Could I kill someone?"  
"Yes."  
"Aim I gonna kill someone?"  
Derek nods, again no hesitation in any statement "Probably."

Scott feels his chest tighten as the reality of everything crumbled onto his shoulder, moving to lean against a pillar he takes a shaky breath, he didn't want to hurt anyone, he didn't want any of this.

Derek watches him for a moment before stepping forward "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."  
Scott doesn't even look up, his emotions still all over the place "What do you want?"  
"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. See it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch, let them remember for you."

* * *

Buffy smiles brightly as she performs with the other girls, chanting loudly while doing leaps and twirls.  
Despite being a little rusty Buffy knew she was doing well, maybe not as good as she used to be but still good.  
Moving into the final move each girl does a cartwheel and slides to their knees one after other.

Amy's hands slip on the floor and she crashes right into Morgan who immediately turns to the judges "You saw that, right? That wasn't me."

* * *

After tryouts Buffy exits the gym, her leather jacket now on top of the cheerleading uniform. Turning her head she spots a depressed Amy standing in front of a big trophy display case.  
Moving up to the blonde Buffy spots where Amy's focus was, a cheerleading photo with the caption: **1997 – TRI-COUNTY BEST**

"That's my mom." Amy says suddenly making Buffy's eyes widen impressed "No way..." She breaths out before reading the name "Catherine Madison. Get down with your bad  
self."  
Amy smiles sadly "Her nickname was Catherine the Great: she took that team and made them tri-county champions, no one's ever done that before or since. She and my dad were homecoming King and Queen, got married right after graduation."

Buffy smiles sweetly as her eyes continue to scan the trophies "That's kinda romantic." As the words leave her lips her eyes fall on a basketball trophy in the back.

In front of it was a photo of an attractive kid holding it up on his shoulder, he couldn't have been older than 17. Buffy tilts her head at the photo there was something so familiar about him.

"Well..." Amy says drawing Buffy's attention away from the photo "...he was a big loser, couldn't make any money, took off with Miss Trailer Trash when I was twelve."  
Buffy's face falls and she stammers a little unsure of how to response "Okay, that part's less romantic." Buffy pauses unsure of whether or not to open up "My parent's split up to." She says simply not wanting to get petty off the girl she was trying to comfort.

"Drag, huh." Amy says flatly as she glances at Buffy before shrugging "He left my mom with nothing. She put herself through cosmetology school, bought me everything I ever wanted and never gained a single pound."  
As Amy's tone seems to becoming desperate Buffy frowns "She sounds great, Amy, but that doesn't mean you have to, you know go as far as the cheerleading thing—"

Amy turns to Buffy water filling her eyes, she looked truly broken "It's just, she was the best, and I can't get my body to move like hers. I chocked in there so bad."  
Amy's eyes quickly fill with embarrassment as she spots a few more girls coming out of the gym "I gotta go." She stutters before running away.  
Buffy watches her go sadly, wishing she could do something to help her.

Sighing she moves to head home only for her phone to buzz, frowning she spots a message from Scott **'Stay at school till everyone's gone.'**


	14. Witch Mentality - Part 3

Buffy waits out the front of the school, it was dark now and she had been waiting ages, to say she was bored and freezing were just understatements.

Finally after what felt like eternity Stiles' jeep pulls up next to her, sighing in relief she stands and walks over to them "Wanna tell me what's going on."  
"Scott went to see Derek." Stiles says bitterly.  
Buffy rolls her eyes before turning to Scott "What did he say?"  
"I need to go back to the bus."

Buffy frowns "Why did I have to wait around? Do you know how cold it is, I've been out here 2 hours in this!" She says gesturing to the skimpy cheerleading uniform.

Scott smiles apologetically before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a large thermos.  
Buffy's eyes widen in glee, her mouth practically watering "Is that?"  
"Cinnamon hot chocolate, with extra foam and marshmallows." He finishes nodding as she takes it immediately bring it to her lips and downing some of the warm liquid "All's forgiven."  
"Good, now you're in charge of Stiles."

Buffy's eyes widen before filling with annoyance "You're bribing me?"  
"Yes."  
Buffy shrugs "Okay."

"I don't need a baby sitter." Stiles argues, only making Scott sigh "Someone needs to keep watch."  
"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch? Why can't Buffy keep watch?"

"Because Buffy has super strength." Scott points out stopping Stiles from climbing the fence into school "If anything happens or we get attacked she need to be able to help me. Hence you need to keep watch."

Stiles groans and points his finger at the two of them in annoyance "Why is it starting to feel like you two are Batman and Wonder Woman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time."  
"I didn't understand any of that." Buffy points out while Scott just shakes his head "Nobody is batman and robin any of the time."  
Stiles visible pales in misery "Not even some of the time."  
Buffy rolls her eyes before grabbing Stiles and yanking him towards the car "Scott, go."

"Oh My god!" Stiles exclaims in annoyance as Buffy shoves him into the jeep before climbing into the passengers seat.

The two sit in silence for a few minutes before Stiles finds himself unable to stay silent any longer, reaching into the backseat he grabs a bunch of paper and hands it to Buffy.  
Buffy frowns "Amber?"

Stiles shakes his head "Average everything Buff. Got detention once, I didn't even know that was possible." He was pretty sure that he had had detention at least 7 times in the past few weeks for nothing "For smoking. Regular old smoker. But overall pretty normal."  
Buffy groans and leans her head back in her seat "So looks like we got a vengeful witch on the lose."

The two of them turn to back to check on Scott, only for Stiles to frown as he spots a light coming from the school "Is that?"  
Buffy's eyes widen "Honk!" She yells as she climbs out of the car and runs at the fence pushing her foot on it she leaps up holding onto the top, her body flipping over it before she lands on her feet.

As Stiles starts honking the car horn Buffy runs up to the bus where Scott was stumbling in a daze "Scott, come on!" She hisses as she grabs him by the shoulders and drags him out of the bus and quickly forces him to climb up the fence.

The two of them flip over the fence before running into the jeep, as Buffy climbs into the back Scott leaps into the front "Go, go, go!" Scott yells and immediately Stiles takes off leaving skid marks on the road.

"Did it work?" Stiles asks as they drive away from the school "Did you remember?"  
Scott nods "Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine."  
Stiles stares at Scott wide eyed "So you did attack him?"  
"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine."

At the word Buffy freezes remembering back to the nightmare she had when she got back to town on the busy "We—were the eyes red?"  
Scott turns to her in shock, how the hell did she know that "How did you—"

"I saw it... On my way into town I had a dream on the bus, red eyes attacking someone in the woods. The person that bit you was the person that went after Myers, it has to be."  
"It's Derek." Scott says absolutely sure "I was trying to protect the driver and Derek attacked him."

"That makes no sense." Buffy argues not understanding why she was defending the guy she barely knew "Why help you remember him attacking someone, if he wants you to trust him."  
"That's what I don't get."  
"It's gotta be a pack thing." Stiles says suddenly, "Like an initiation. You do the kill together."  
Scott scoffs "Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?"

Buffy smiles brightly, despite not believing it was Derek this was a good thing "Yeah but you didn't hurt him."  
Stiles nods in agreement "Which means you're not a killer. And it also means..."  
"I can go out with Allison." Scott says gleefully  
Stiles stares in disbelief "I meant you wouldn't kill me."

"Which means I don't have to kill you for killing Stiles." Buffy points out while Scott was in a world of his own "Yeah, that too."

* * *

Buffy and Amy stand side by side in the quad right by the bulletin board the next day desperately waiting to hear about if they made the team.

The two move closer to the board only to have Stiles appear out of the array of girls "Stiles?" Buffy asks frowning as he kneels over out of breath, where the hell had he come from.  
"One of the girls hit me really hard—" He breaths before taking a shot from Scott's inhaler.

Buffy shakes her head in amusement before he stands and looks at Buffy with a large grin "Well done Buff."  
Buffy's eyes widen "I made it?"  
"Yep. Which means you can wear cheerleading outfit, all the time."

Buffy gives him an odd look before jumping up cheerfully, slowly she looks over at Amy "What about Amy?"  
Stiles pauses, thinking for a second "Amy I think you were alternate number two, is that good?"

Amy's face falls and she merely turns away and walks off, Stiles frowns before turning to Buffy for an explanation "What's with her?"  
"Alternates are the ones who didn't make the team."

Placing a hand on his shoulder she taps it friendly "I'll be right back."

Walking past her best friend she moves after Amy who was trying to control her feelings so she didn't cry or go into a rage "At least it's over." She attempts to comfort before an idea comes to her "And you know what I think we should do about it? Brownie pig-out, my house, after school."

Amy merely shakes her head "How many more hours a day can I practice? How much more can I do? This never would have happened to my mother. Never."  
Buffy frowns before watching as Amy storms off upset.

* * *

"It's gonna be fine." Buffy assures Scott as she and Stiles stand at his locker, where he was currently back to panicking about the fact that he was going on a bowling date tonight. All the stuff about Meyers was done now so now he was back to panicking about this.

"Buffy, you remember how bad I am?" He asks blatantly causing her to flinch at the memory.  
"Yes I do." She says sternly "I wore a cast around my foot for two months!"  
Scott groans before shrugging, she had done worse to him in the past "Hey you broke my arm."  
"It wasn't my fault you had no grip on the swings!" She yells while Stiles slams Scott's locker shut.

"Maybe we should have let you kill Jackson." Stiles tells Buffy as the three of them begin walking down the hall on the way to study hall for their free period.  
Scott nods before groaning "I just—I can't embarrass myself in front of her."  
"You'll be fine Scotty, you just need to distract yourself so you don't get nervous."

Stiles nods in agreement with that "Yeah man you just got to imagine something else..."

As they speak Buffy's eyes fall on Morgan, she was walking slowly, completely zoned out. The blonde frowns in confusion as Morgan walks up to a random locker and attempts to open it "It that even Morgan's locker?"  
"What?" Stiles asks, "Who cares? Buffy..."

"I gotta go." She mumbles before handing him her bag and books and following after Morgan who stumbles out of the school and into the middle of the road.

Buffy's eyes widen as she spots a truck moving towards Morgan, running like hell Buffy speeds across the school yard and manages to tackle Morgan to the ground just in time for the truck to miss them both.

"What's happening?" Morgan asks weakly as they lay on the concrete ground, other students and teachers moving over to them.  
Buffy turns to check on her only for her eyes to widen, Morgan's eyes were crystal white now, there was no pupil.  
"What's happening? I can't see anything."  
Buffy gulps "Oh God."

* * *

Buffy hangs up the phone before turning to Scott and Stiles as they sit in one of the study rooms in the library away from everyone else.  
"Watcherman confirmed it, we're in with witch craft now." She groans as she drops into the seat at the head of the table.

"Why would someone wanna hurt Morgan?" Scott asks in confusion.  
Stiles merely scoffs "Maybe because...they met her. Did I say that?"  
Scott frowns in confusion, this was really hurting his head "Well what about setting Amber ablaze?"

"They're both cheerleaders." Buffy realises as she turns to the both of them.  
Scott shakes his head, this town was getting too weird too quickly "Someone doesn't like cheerleading?"  
"Or likes it too much."

Turning her head she looks at Stiles, both of them having the same idea "Amy." They say together before Buffy turns to look at both of them "She's desperate to get on that team...I get the feeling she'd do anything to make her mom's dream come true."

"Well then what next?" Scott asks.  
"We need to find out if it's her."

"Woah, woah, woah." Stiles says before turning to Buffy "Buffy you're on the team. You could be next, I say you come stay with me, safe house."

Scott and Buffy both roll their eyes at that.

Buffy groans before turning to them both "D-Man the Watcher told me there is a way to find out if it is her. Let's just say, this will be the only time I'm happy we've got Chemistry next."

* * *

Scott and Stiles sit side by side while Buffy sits ahead of them her eyes focused on Amy while everyone else was dissecting the frogs.  
"Buffy." Stiles whispers before gesturing to the frog "I don't do cutting into things."  
Buffy rolls her eyes before slicing into the flog and handing Stiles the last ingredient before she stands and makes her way over to Amy to get some of her hair.

"How close is Buffy coming to getting the hair?" Scott asks Stiles who was now stirring the eye of newt into the solution.

:

Buffy reaches Amy and quickly leans in with a panicked expression on her face "Amy, help. Which is the hydrochloric acid and which is the ammonium hydroxide?"  
Amy smiles before giving her a weird look "Well, the bottle that says hydrochloric acid is usually the hydrochloric acid."

Buffy smiles really playing up the dumb blonde front "Read the bottles – what a concept." Giggling she purposely drops her pen on the ground, rolling her eyes in annoyance she bends down to pick it up, as she does her hand slips into Amy's bag where her hairbrush laid. Grabbing some of the hair Buffy quickly straightens up before turning to Amy, who was watching her. Panicking that she had been caught she smiles awkwardly before moving back to her seat.

Moving to sit in front of Stiles and Scott she tosses the hair to them before taking her seat while Stiles quickly grabs the hair and places it in the chemical mix on the Bunsen burner.

"Let's find our wicked witch." Stiles mumbles before finishing the solution and pouring it in the beaker before handing it to Buffy.  
"You have a plan?" Scott asks.  
Buffy shrugs nervously "Spill it on her, try and make it look natural."

As she stands and slowly moves away Stiles nods and purses his lip "And we'll be here. Farther away, keeping watch."  
Scott rolls his eyes knowing that he was digging at him and Buffy for making him keep watch last night "Dude, come on."

"Says Batman." Stiles moans before turning to Buffy who pours the liquid on Amy's arm.

Buffy watches as the drops of solution on Amy's arm turn blue. She was the Witch. She was the one doing it all.

However before Buffy could process this she spots Amy's focus behind her, turning around Buffy's eyes widen in horror as Lishanne shaking violently as she spazzed out, she knocks over a few beakers before stumbling.  
As she turns Buffy's eyes widen even wider as she realises Lishanne, had no mouth.

* * *

"She was freaked out like the rest of us." Scott points out as the three of them stand in the hall by the lockers clustered together as they converse on what the hell just happened.  
"But the test was positive." Stiles points out, their lives were really getting confusing.  
Buffy sighs thinking back to the look on Amy's face, she didn't know, she was just as scared as the rest of them "She's our Sabrina. I just don't think she realises what she's doing."

Scott groans before rubbing a hand over his crooked jaw "What next then? Cause right now Buffy you're supposed to be in practice and I need to get ready for my date with Allison."  
Buffy groans and leans her head against her locker before an idea comes to her "Tomorrow, we'll speak to her mother. I wonder if she knows what she's created."

* * *

"Mm, pass." Lydia groans as she looks at the shirt that Allison was holding up in front of her as they attempted to get ready for the date while Buffy was have passed out on the bed. Tired from practice and hating that she had been told that she had to come back in an hour, because all the new girls now had to perform in tonight's game due to a reschedule with the other school's team.

Lydia continues to stare at the clothes Allison holds up in suggestion before staring in utter disappointment "Pass." Sighing she nudges Buffy "Buffy, we have an emergency, stop napping and get your cute cheerleader butt up."

As Lydia moves away Buffy groans before leaning over crushing her phone with her hand. Poking her head out from under the blanket Lydia had placed over her earlier she looks over before giggling "Oops."  
Sitting up the blonde stretches before practically skipping over the mirror to fix her hair before admiring her cheerleading outfit.

"Macho macho man...hey clothes." She sings cheerfully as she moves over to Allison's wardrobe.

As her and Lydia begin flipping through and passing on everything Allison frowns at Buffy "You're in a good mood for someone who just woke up."  
"I am." She says with a pep in her step "I'm on the squad which is great cause I feel like cheering. And leading others to cheer." Pausing she picks up a green jacket and turns to Allison shaking her head "Honey, no."

Lydia laughs before grabbing a black sparkly top "This." She says handing it to Allison who moves to the mirror.  
As Buffy begins to play with her hair again, the strawberry blonde grabs her hand "Come here." Lydia orders before fixing the blonde's ponytail; as she watches the peppy blonde she frowns "Buff, you okay?"  
"I'm good." She says cheerfully "I mean other than being a vampire Slayer which is a pain..."

"A what?" Lydia and Allison asks, as does Allison's father as he strolls into the room and stares in shock, this couldn't be possible, the Slayer here, in his house with his daughter. If it was he never would have expected her to be so...tiny.

Buffy frowns wondering why everyone was staring at her in confusion "It's a long story." She says before standing "Now I gotta go cheer, have fun tonight." She says before grabbing her bag and standing "Nice to meet you Mr. Argent." She says before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door singing, "I'm a macho macho man..."

* * *

Buffy stands in the middle of the gym with the rest of the cheerleaders for their final few hours of practice before the game.  
As the routine begins Buffy dances with a big happy grin on her face, she is workin' it, however what she doesn't seem to realize is that she is workin' it completely out of sync with everyone else.

"Turn up the music!" She cheers as she waves her pom poms around happily, dancing with so much energy it was luck she was going to combust.

Stepping forward she accidently stomps on the head cheerleader's foot who turns to her furiously "Ow! Get it together, Buffy, we have a game in less than four hours."

Buffy's over ecstatic smile doesn't falter but only brightens as she spots Stiles sneaking into the gym while on his phone "Stiles!" She yells as she jumps up and down waving at him "My best bud is here! I love my bud!"  
She continues to jump up and down before she realises that everyone was starting at her, "Oh." She mumbles before getting back into position.

"Yeah she's somewhat looped." Stiles informs Scott who was currently on his date with Allison "Scott, there's something seriously wrong with her."  
 _"_ _Well then get her out of there. Before she hurts somebody."_

At his words Stiles glances at Buffy his eyes widen as the head cheerleader cartwheels towards Buffy who grabs her and hurls her into the wall like a flying sake of potatoes.  
"Too late."

Buffy runs over to the head cheerleader who looks at the blonde furiously as Buffy smiles at her innocently "Did I do that?"  
The head cheerleader glares at Buffy before grabbing her and pushing her away just as Stiles runs over after hanging up the phone on Scott.  
"You are so out of here." The Head cheerleader hisses.

Stiles quickly rushes in and grabs Buffy slowly pulling her backwards "She's on medication—"  
"Obviously not enough. Who's out next alternate – oh."

As Buffy frowns in confusion as to why Stiles had told her she was on medication when she wasn't she turns back just to see Amy, getting her place.  
"Amy, you just made cheerleader."  
Buffy's eyes widen and she shakes her head "No no no, you don't want her, she's a wi—"  
Stiles panics and quickly clamps a hand over Buffy's mouth as he hustles her out of the room "A wise choice indeed." He calls out as he drags her out of the gym and into the hall.

Finally releasing his hand from her mouth she moans clearly upset by her lack of place on the cheerleading squad "She's a witchy!"  
Stiles sighs as he continues to pull her, it was like she was drunk "Buffy..."  
"I just got kicked off the team didn't I?" She asks as she leans on him with puppy dog eyes.  
Stiles smiles down at her, his eyes full of worry "It's not your fault."

"Of course you don't think that." She says sweetly as she leans up and plays with his chin with the palm of her hand making his eyes widen "You're my friend. My best friend. My Stiles-shaped friend." Leaning her head on his shoulder she looks up at him with goofy eyes "Do you have any idea why I love you so, Stiles?"  
Stiles' eyes widen in shock and delight, but mostly shock "Me? Like me?"  
"Yes you silly?" She teases as she taps his chin before she wobbles slightly.

Stiles groans "You're so drunk." He mumbles before she wobbles again, this time his eyes widen in worry, her eyes were glassy and she looked like she was about to pass out "Buffy?"  
"Stiles..." She breaths "...I don't feel so well." She mumbles before collapsing completely into his arms.

Stiles' eyes widen and he catches her, shaking her softly "Buffy!"


	15. Witch Mentality - Part 4

Buffy was laid across two easy chairs in the small study room as Stiles held a cold compress against her forehead, a worried frown on his face as he watches her. The idea of something happening to her, of him having to lose her, his best friend, crushed him.

"I need to take her to a hospital." He says concerned to the phone on the table where he currently had Buffy's watcher on speaker, and he could swear there was something so familiar about his voice.

 _"They can't help her."_ Deaton informs the young panicking boy _"This is a Bloodstone-Vengeance Spell. It hits the body hard, it's completely destroying her system."_

Stiles' eyes widen that didn't sound good "Vengeance? As in crazy people getting back at people vengeance? I don't like the sound of this!"  
"It's cause she knows I know she's a witch." Buffy breaths out weakly as she turns her head towards Stiles who crouches down in front of her in worry.

 _"The others she wanted to scare away but Buffy with you she wants to..."  
_ "Kill me." Buffy whispers as she cuts him off.

Stiles' eyes widen and he shakes his head, this was not happening "No." He whispers before clenching his jaw "How long do we have to fix this?"  
 _"I can't be positive—"  
_ "D-man." Buffy says sternly despite her weak stature "The truth."  
 _"Couple hours, three at most."_

Stiles panics and as he does Buffy reaches down and entangles her hand with his allowing him to play with her fingers like he used to when they were little.

Stiles takes a calming breath before focusing on the phone call again "How do we reverse this?"  
 _"We can reverse all of Amy's work if you can get your hands on her spell book...or we cut off her head."_

Stiles shrugs and raises his hand, that sounded all good to him, the latter option anyway "I'm good with that."  
"No." Buffy says instantly "It's not Amy's fault. She's only like this because a witch to survive her mother."

Stiles looks over at her seriously "I don't care why, I care that you go on breathing."

"D-Man where would she be casting these spells?" Buffy asks as she attempts to sit up Stiles keeping a hold of her.  
 _"She would need a sacred space with a pentagram, a large pot..."_

"Her house." Buffy realises as Stiles helps her stand "We'll go to her house, find her book—"

 _"Okay, I have everything I need here to perform the ritual, Stiles there will be a ritual in the book, send me any information in that book, I will work on extending Buffy's time."_

* * *

Scott frowns in worry as Stiles' phone goes straight to voicemail again, he knew something was wrong, Allison had said Buffy had been acting weird at the house and from Stiles abruptly hanging up on him when he went to see Buffy at practice, he could take a hint. Something was wrong.

Turning his head he attempts to think of something to say to everyone so he could disappear again to try and call Buffy only for his eyes to widen as Allison bowls a strike.

"Good job." He grins as she sits next to him, with a bright smile on her face, she giggles at his words before the two of them turn and watch as Jackson bowls another strike.

"You're up McCall." Jackson says as he takes a seat next to Lydia. Scott groans before sending another text to Stiles before picking up his bowl.

This was not going to be a good night.

* * *

Stiles quickly pulls the jeep over outside Amy's house, climbing out his runs around the side of the car before pulling Buffy out of the passenger's seat, wrapping an arm around her waist as he slowly pulls her towards the front door.

Banging on the front door Stiles groans when no one comes to the door, banging more urgently he begins panicking "Yeah hi this is the Sherriff's son! So ergo you gotta answer the damn door!"

Suddenly the front door is pulled open and there stood a woman with brown hair in her mid 40's staring at the two of them nervously "What do you want? Is there something wrong?"  
"Yeah there's something wrong!" Stiles yells panicked only making Buffy sigh before she turns to Catherine "Mrs. Madison there's something wrong with Amy."

Catherine's eyes widen "I'm not allowed to – you'll have to come back."

She tries to shut the door but Stiles forces it open forcefully before pulling Buffy inside, placing his best friend on the couch he watches her with concern before turning to Catherine "Look I can't be one to judge on miss-spent teenager youth, but as least I never resorted to witch craft!"

Catherine flinches and steps back from the spazzing out teenager "I don't know what you're talking about. You have to go. She's gonna be home soon."

Stiles groans before he turns to Buffy, who was now deathly pale "My best friend is sick! Because of your kid, I don't care what your obsession with cheerleading—"

"I don't care about cheerleading." Catherine exclaims near tears before looking at him apologetically "It's not my fault she's doing stuff."

At her words Buffy glances at her staring intently there was more to this story then she or Stiles knew.  
Stiles groans in annoyance "Oh come on! We all do crap to impress our parents."

Catherine unexpectedly begins laughing "Well, these kids today..." As Stiles gives her an unamused to look Buffy glances down and spots something hidden away underneath the table.

There hiding underneath the table was a plate of brownies, Buffy frowns she remembered Amy pointing out the fact that her mother, never put on weight. This woman here eats brownies and doesn't seem to care about cheerleading, honestly she looks terrified of the subject..

"She's out of her mind." Catherine finally admits "Ever since dad—I mean her dead left I can't control her."  
Stiles turns to Buffy his eyes widen as he spots her standing "Buff..." He says softly as he moves to help her but she shakes him off her focus on Catherine.

"Amy?"  
Catherine's eyes widen as she turns to Buffy who repeats her words "Are you Amy?"

Stiles lets out a stunned breath "You telling me we have a freaky Friday situation right now?"  
When Amy looks down tears in her eyes before nodding Buffy stares in shock "She wanted to relive her glory days."  
Amy gulps "She said I was wasting my youth...so she took it."

* * *

As Scott goes up for his go he groans, he hadn't hit one pin the whole night, the whole fact that he sucked mixed with his worry for Buffy and Stiles weren't exactly helping him tonight.

He was embarrassing himself, and Jackson's constant put downs and insults weren't making him feel any better.  
"Scott." Allison says as she appears at his side with a sweet smile on her face "You're thinking too much."  
Scott sighs "I know, I'm sorry, I'm ruining this."  
"No, no, not at all..." She assures him "...but I wouldn't mind shutting them up..."

At her words about the arrogant Lydia and Jackson Scott lets out a small laugh, he wanted to do the exact same right now.  
"So..." Allison continues "...just clear your head and think about something else."  
Scott exhales his mind drawing up a blank "Like what?"

Allison shrugs as she moves closer "Anything." Leaning in closer "Think about me." She whispers "Naked."  
As she runs back to her seat Scott's eyes widen his whole mind so longer stressed, focusing on the pins in front of him he grins before throwing the bowl.

Throwing a strike.

* * *

"I didn't know about her...her powers." Amy tells Buffy and Stiles as the three of them sit around the coffee table, Amy revealing the truth of what had happened "When dad was here they would fight, he called her a witch. I thought he meant – Oh god when he left I just wanted to go with him but she wouldn't even let me call. She went crazy, she'd lock herself upstairs for days. And she'd get down on me all the time. She said I didn't deserve to have it so easy, that I didn't know how hard it was to be her. I guess she showed me, huh?"

As she cries softly the pale and sickly Buffy reaches out taking her hand in her own "Amy, it's gonna be okay?"

Amy smiles gratefully holding onto the girls hand as she attempts to summon her courage "A few months ago I woke up in her bed, I didn't know where I was...and I looked in the mirror..."  
As she trails off Stiles glances around the house "Where did she do her bad mojo?"

* * *

"Jackson, how many strikes is that?" Allison asks smugly as Scott walks back to his seat with a grin on his face.  
Jackson, who currently looked like a slapped ass, groans, "It's six. In a row."

Lydia grins before moving out of Jackson's arms and turning to Scott who was speaking to Allison.

"Something just clicked, I guess."  
Allison smiles at his words "maybe it's natural talent."

Lydia grins down at Scott with a flirty smile "I could use a little natural talent." She pauses looking him up and down "You mind helping me out this time, Scott?"

As Allison rolls her eyes at Lydia's behaviour Scott merely looks away uncomfortably before shaking his head at Lydia "No, you're good. Go for it."  
Lydia exhales in annoyance, clearly not happy with the dejection "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She hisses before grabbing her ball.

As she moves Jackson moves from his seat to follow "Hey, I'll help."

Lydia turns to him and smiles "How about I just try this on my own?" She suggests clearly annoying him.

Turning away from them all she grins and throws the ball, getting her first strike of the night.  
Grinning she turns back to them all, all of them staring at them in shock "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

* * *

Stiles pushes the door of the attic open and groans "Aw man, why did I agree to this." He moans before the fact that Buffy was gonna die re-entered his mind.

Sighing he steps forward only to have Amy grab his arm pulling him back "Don't, if she finds out I've been in here she'll kill me."

Stiles sigh before pulling away "She's trying to kill my best friend." He says simply before burying all his fear and moving around the room.

In the room hung two dolls and woman and a girl, the dolls were lashed together with a thorny wine.

Pulling out Buffy's phone he begins taking photos of everything sending them to Buffy's watcher.  
"What are you doing?" Amy asks as she stands near the door.

Stiles shrugs "Honestly, no idea. But that's normal." Pausing he glances at the message from Deaton only Buffy had him labeled under the name D-Man the Watcher.

Sighing he turns to Amy "Grab everything you can, Buffy's Watcher says he can reverse everything."

* * *

Running down the stairs with everything in his backpack Stiles instantly runs up to Buffy was laying on the couch looking more ghastly then before.

As she spots him she looks up with hope in her eyes "Did we find?"  
"We found." He tells her as he gently helps her to her feet before picking her up.

"Where now?" Amy asks in confusion as Stiles starts moving towards the door.  
"D-Man said we need to be at the school, magical mambo jumbo, I don't know. But you're coming with us."

* * *

As Jackson continues to glare at him while the two of them stand opposite each other by the pinball machine Scott sighs, "Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is we don't have to hate each other."

Jackson clenches his jaw before looking up from the pinball machine to face Scott "I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight."  
Scott frowns "How do you cheat at bowling?"

"I don't know but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder." Jackson shrugs "I'm guessing weirder since it's pretty obvious that you're a freak. So, don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is."

Scott glares at Jackson, he could feel his angry rising but he held it in "I don't have any secrets."  
"Yeah, you do." Jackson tells him "And here's the other thing. I don't know why, but I think whatever it is you're hiding..." Jackson turns his head towards Allison "...you don't want her to find out about it, either."

Scott clenches his jaw before his ears start stinging as his phone rings loudly.

Stepping away from Jackson he sighs in relief as he realises that Stiles was calling him "Dude, I've been trying get a hold of you all night!" Scott hisses into the phone.

 _"Yell later! I need your help!"_ Stiles says urgently into the phone making Scott freeze, Stiles sounded terrified "Why what happened?"

 _"Amy's trying to kill Buffy! She cast some curse of something I don't know! I don't speak witch, I'm Robin remember!"  
_ "Woah Stiles calm down, what the hell are you talking about!?" He whispers into the phone, dread building inside him.

 _"Scott you need to get to the school now, Buffy's Watcher is doing a spell to undo all the spells, but if Amy comes she's gonna turn me into a rat of something!"_

Scott groans before glancing at Allison and the others "Stiles I can't—"  
 _"Buffy is gonna die Scott!"_

Scott takes a deep breath clenching his jaw slightly, this was one of his best friends' lives on the line, he might just have to deal with Allison hating him "I'm coming." He tells Stiles before hanging up the phone and turning to the others, knowing he was gonna need a good excuse.

* * *

"Alright-y Buffster." Stiles says softly as he places her on the table in the chemistry room.

Looking down at her he squats down beside her and takes a shaky breath "We're gonna fix you. You're gonna be kicking all of our asses again soon. You're not allowed to bow out on me now."

Buffy blinks as she takes a shaky breath, Stiles was nothing but a blur now, the room seemingly teetering and shifting around him, his voice becoming a bizarre loud echo.

Turning away from the blonde Stiles quickly grabs the phone again, quickly taking photos of the spell Deaton had told him about, he sends it over before calling him.  
"Okay we're here."

 _"The chemistry room?"  
_ Stiles glances around and groans, of all the places he wanted this to be happening, this was at the bottom of the list "Yeah remind me why we're in hell?"

 _"Buffy needs to be as close to Catherine as possible in order for this to work."  
_ Stiles groans this was just sick "And this is the closest room to the gym..."  
 _"But still a fair enough distance away."_

* * *

Scott leaps over the closed fence of the school before running around the back, climbing into an open window he drops down into the random classroom.

Quickly making his way into the hall he runs down the corridor only pausing as he spots the basketball gym, glancing inside his eyes widen as he spots Amy currently doing her cheer before stumbling slightly.

She seems to panic before she glances around the gym, her eyes land on his and the look in her eyes makes him gulp slightly before running down the hall.

Turning the corner he runs into the chemistry room only to have to catch a large metal chair before it hits him.  
Frowning he turns only to spot Stiles holding the chair "Stiles!"

"Scott!" Stiles yells in relief as he lowers the chair before moving back to Buffy who was getting weaker and weaker.

"What the hell happened?" Scott asks as he runs over to the blonde who was gasping softly as she tried to continue to breath, the struggle almost too much.

"Vengeance spell, freaky Friday stuff, it's a little complicated." Stiles says, with a shrug before pointing at Amy in the back "Say hi to Amy."  
Scott's eyes widen, what the hell had he missed, he saw them both a few hours ago "Amy? Wh—"  
"Hence the Freaky Friday."

Scott lets out a shocked breath, this was impossible, their lives were normal a few weeks ago and now this, he was going crazy, he had to be.

Stiles groans and picks up his phone taking it off speaker, he could hear Deaton in the background chanting the spell "He's doing it. It shouldn't be long." He says before shutting the phone while Scott frowns at the state of Buffy.

Suddenly Amy gasps as she feels herself flash to the gym with a crowd watching her, the gym where Catherine was "It's working."

Scott and Stiles glance at each other as they continue to watch as Amy wobbles and clutches her head.

Suddenly the lights in the room go out, leaving them all in darkness. Scott frowns his eyes flashing as he glances around the room, before a loud slam comes from down the hall.  
"She's coming." Both him and Amy say out loud.

Stiles groans before turning back to the still weak Buffy who couldn't even hold her own head up "We need more time." He realszes as he moves over to Buffy.

Scott nods "I'll slow her down." He says and before any of them could say a word he runs out of the room.

Scott runs down the hall just as Catherine comes storming around the corner. As she turns to face him he blocks her way.  
Catherine glares at him she didn't have the time or patience for this "Get out of my way!"

"You're not gonna touch her." He threatens as he blocks her path again only to have Catherine glare at him once more.

She throws her fist out and attempts to punch him only for her eyes to widen as he catches her fist, his now flashing a strong yellow as his claws slowly started to form around her fist "I warned you." He tells her before placing a hand on her chest sending her flying backwards to the floor.

Catherine growls in anger as she turns on the floor, standing back up she glares over at Scott. He growls and moves to attack her but she waves her hand sending him crashing into the lockers before she thrusts her hand out sending him crashing down the hall into the backdoors.

* * *

As Buffy begins gasping softly Stiles' crouches down beside her and runs a hand over her cheek "Come on Buffster." He breaths "Just hold on."

Suddenly the door behind them shakes, turning his head his eyes widen as he realizes that Catherine was here.

Turning back to Buffy his eyes widen as her head drops to the side, quickly however, the sound of an axe cutting through the door makes his eyes widen.

"Oh crap." He breaths as Catherine cuts through the door before slamming it open heading straight towards them with the axe only to have Scott come running through the room and tackle her to the ground causing the axe to go flying.

A bright light fills the room causing everyone to freeze while Buffy's eyes slam open, Stiles sighs in relief as he helps her sit up while Scott pulls up a now panicking Amy up.

Buffy allows Stiles to help her off the table before her eyes fall on Amy who smiles at her "Buffy?"  
Buffy smiles happily "Amy." She breaths out just as another body collides with hers sending her to the ground.

"Buffy!" Scott and Stiles yell as they attempt to move to help the blonde, Catherine moves off of Buffy and glares at both boys sending them flying to the wall, pinning them there unable to move an inch.

Catherine stands and glares at her daughter who quickly grabs the axe for protection, Catherine merely scoffs "You. You little brat."  
Amy gulps retracting backwards while raising the axe more for protection then anything else.  
"Mom, please."

Catherine raises her hand and the axe flies into her hands "How dare you raise a hand to your mother. I gave you life, I gave up my life so you could drag that worthless carcass around and call it living,

Slamming the axe into the table Amy jumps "You were never anything but trouble." Catherine continues "I'm gonna put you where you'll never make trouble again."

At her words Buffy stands up right behind Catherine with a smile on her face "Guess what?"  
As Catherine turns Buffy smiles "I feel better." She says before punching Catherine in the face sending her flying over a table hitting the ground with everything on the table smashing as well.

"Yeah boy!" Stiles cheers while Scott laughs before the two of them continue to try and free themselves while Buffy saves them. Again.

"That body was mine!" Catherine rants as Buffy comes around the table to face her "Mine!"  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Oh grow up!"

Catherine throws her head back in a mystical shriek and raises her hand sending Buffy flying back into the wall.  
"Hey not cool!" Stiles yells, while Buffy stands and cracks her neck.

The three friends look over where Catherine's arms were now crackling with energy, she opens her eyes which were glowing darkly "I shall look upon my enemy..." Slowly red balls of energy began circling around Catherine "—I shall look upon her and the dark place will take her soul!"

Buffy's eyes widen and she quickly looks for a way to escape when she spots the leg currently supporting the mirror above the desk.

As Catherine sends the curse her way Buffy swings her leg over the table and breaks the support, the mirror comes down, hitting the table at an angle.

The curse hits the mirror and bounces right back at Catherine, as the energy surrounds her she screams loudly before the energy sucks her up.

Scott and Stiles drop to the ground before both of them run over to hug Buffy, squeezing her so tightly that she was barely able to breath. But despite it she hugs them back and laughs "Guys I need oxygen."

* * *

Scott frowns as the doorbell to his house goes off, leaving Buffy and Stiles in the blonde's room he heads downstairs and opens the door only to spot Allison smiling at him.  
He smiles back before stepping out onto the porch and frowning in confusion "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
"Is Buffy okay?" She asks sweetly.

Scott smiles remembering back to how he had told her Buffy had gotten hurt at practice and needed him to come and get her "Yeah, she's okay..." he pauses and looks at her nervously "...You know I thought ditching you tonight...was my last shot."

"It would have been." She tells him coyly "Expect Buffy's my friend, and you being so worried about your best friend to risk it, shows me what a good guy you are. So I kind of like you a little more."

Scott's eyes widen like a puppy dog "Really?" When she nods he smiles "So, do you think we could hang out again soon?"

She nods happily "Definitely. But I have to admit something. Um.." She pauses before looking him in the eye "I'm not big on group dates." At her words Scott grins happily while she continues "So next time, just the two of us."

Scott nods happier than he thought possible "I could totally handle more of that."  
"Great." She breaths before leaning in and kissing him softly.

* * *

"You saved my life. You were a god." Buffy tells Deaton as they speak over the phone while Stiles was half passed out on her bed.  
 _"Buffy, I'm no God...but it looks like my experience helped in this situation..."_

Buffy chuckles softly and shakes her head "Deaton, you're not British no need to be modest. You're an American just brag."  
 _"Maybe when you're back in the office I'll have you clean up the dog cages as a thank you."  
_ Buffy's face falls at that "You should have let me die."

Deaton laughs _"Couldn't do that. Buffy, it's late. Get some rest and we'll speak tomorrow...I'm glad you're okay."  
_ "Thanks." She says gratefully before handing up the phone.

Sighing in relief she stares at the cheerleading uniform now sat on her table, shaking her head she tosses it in the bin, she was done being that girl. It wasn't her anymore.

Grinning happily she turns to Stiles and scoffs in amusement as he laid on her bed snoring.

Grinning she jumps onto his back making him scream himself awake in shock "Ahhh!" He screams like a girl before glaring at Buffy "You suck." He mumbles before dropping his head back onto her pillow while she climbs off his back to lay beside him on her back.

"Hey don't fall asleep, you go dead weight when you sleep." She moans as she finds him nodding off again.  
Stiles groans before moving to lie on his back beside her, turning his head he looks at her seriously "You—you're not allowed to do that again."  
"What?" She asks in confusion.

"Dying!" he yells as he sits up "I thought you were dying."  
Buffy arches a brow at him "I was dying."

Stiles groans before slapping her arm softly "You know what I mean. You can't go all Deadpool on me and die a bunch."  
Buffy frowns for a second remembering back to one of the lecturers he had given her "Doesn't Batman die a lot?" She points out.

Stiles glares at her "Not the point." He argues before sighing and leaning back to play with her hand "You're my best friend Buff, you can't die on me." He tells her.  
Buffy smiles as entangles her fingers with his "Promise mischief."  
Stiles groans "I hate it when you call me that."

"I know." She laughs before she notices his phone beside her ringing "Here." She says as she tosses him his phone "It's your dad."

* * *

"Hey, Buffy have you seen Scott..." Melissa asks as she pushes open the blonde's door only to find her asleep on her bed. Sighing she moves down the hall only to hear whispers now coming from Buffy's room, frowning she moves back to Buffy's room only to scream and grab her bat when she spots a figure climbing out of Buffy's closest.

At the sight of Melissa Stiles screams and falls back onto the bed while Buffy leaps off of her bed in shock.  
Melissa groans before glaring at both Buffy and Stiles "Stiles where the hell are you doing here? And in Buffy's closest?"  
"What am I doing?" He exclaims still freaking out "God, do any of you even play baseball?"

Melissa scoffs before groaning "What?"

"What's going on?" Scott asks as he walks into the room making Buffy groan "Does no one know how to knock?" She asks causing Melissa and Scott to roll their eyes at her.  
Melissa sighs before turning to Scott "Can you tell you friend not to hide in Buffy's closest. And to use the front the door?"

"Where else would I hide him?" Buffy asks as she raises her hand only earning a glare out of Melissa "Got it, no Stiles in closest."  
Scott shakes his head in amusement before turning to his mom "We lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in."

Melissa nods, it seems non of them were getting the fact that that was her whole point "Yeah, exactly." She pauses before she remembers something "And, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?"

Buffy, Stiles and Scott all glance at each other before shrugging, they really didn't care "No."

Melissa scoffs, they were unbelievable "No. All right then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." She says as she tosses the bat on Buffy's bed before leaving the room.

As she leaves Buffy sighs before flopping down beside Stiles both of them looking at Scott with dreaded expressions, this was gonna be difficult.

Scott frowns he could see that something was wrong "What?" he asks them as he grabs the chair from Buffy's desk sitting opposite the two of them.

"My dad called saying that he wouldn't be home tonight." Stiles tells Scott dreading having to finish the story "He went to the hospital...it's the bus driver."

Buffy looks over a Scott "He's dead Scott."


	16. Bronze Bullet - Part 1

Buffy giggles as she Lydia and Allison dance together in the club the strawberry blonde had dragged the three of them to.

The three twirl around together on the dance floor together. Buffy liked it here, The Bronze was a pretty cool club chain.  
Apparently they had just started opening up more clubs all over California, having started in Sunnydale.

Now as she danced with her girlfriend Buffy was so glad that she had decided to come, spending another night at home or dealing with Slayer/Werewolf drama was driving her insane.

As they dance Buffy's eyes catch something, turning her head her body stops moving as she spots the one and only Derek Hale standing in the back entrance doorway.  
"I can't believe it."  
Allison frowns "What?" She asks before Buffy walks right past them towards Derek.

Allison watches in confusion, she couldn't see the guys face, only a figure in the darkness, grabbing Lydia, stopping her from grinding her hips on some guy who wasn't her boyfriend she points at Buffy and the mystery guy "Whose' that?"

Lydia frowns before her eyes land on Derek "Hmmm." She hums as she grins "That must be Derek." She realises nodding in approval, making Allison's eyes widen as she realises that this must be the guy Scott told her about, the one who had driven her home "Go Buff. Cause that is one a fine piece."

* * *

Buffy watches Derek with a distrustful look on her face as she approaches him "Well, look whose here." She teases, she was really not in the mood for another end of the world talk or anything to do with werewolves tonight.  
The Werewolf's hard stoic face softens slightly "Hi."

"I'd say it's nice to see you but we both know that's a big fib." She tells him before tilting her head slightly "So...you're out of jail."  
Derek nods at her, frowning as to why she was stating the obvious "Yeah."  
"Good to know." She says blatantly.  
"Good to know?"

Buffy scoffs before shrugging "Did I stutter?" She asks sarcastically before getting onto her next point "You're a werewolf."  
Derek scoffs in amusement "I see Scott filled you in."  
"Yeah, all the doom gloom, alpha beta business. Gave me a headache."

Derek hides the smile threatening to escape him before looking at her flatly "I won't stay long."  
Buffy grins "No, you'll just give me a cryptic warning about some exciting new catastrophe and then disappear into the night right. Right?"

Derek ignores her words for a moment as he spots her shivering, it hadn't occurred to him how cold out it was and she wasn't wearing a jacket "You're cold."

"You can take it." Buffy snarks only making Derek roll his eyes before he begins shrugging off his leather jacket "I mean you look cold."

* * *

"Hey." Scott says happily as he and Stiles move onto the dance floor of the Bronze where Allison and Lydia were dancing.  
Allison smiles brightly before leaning forward and kissing Scott softly "Hi." She says sweetly as she pulls away with a grin on her face.

Stiles rolls his eyes before looking around for the blonde "Where's Buffy?"

"Over there with the hottie." Lydia tells them causing both Scott and Stiles to turn, only for their jaws to drop open at the sight of Derek taking off his leather jacket and placing it on Buffy's shoulders.

Stiles head flops in-between Scott and the couple outside, "Tell me this isn't happening."

Scott lets out a large breath and continues to stare in shock as well, of all things he had expected to see tonight this was not one of them "I really wish I could."  
Allison looks over and shrugs, yeah sure Derek was a little older then her but they looked cute "I think they look cute together."

"Ditto." Lydia says as she pipes in "My girl did good." She says before pulling Allison away from the still spying boys.

* * *

Buffy looks down at the large leather jacket now resting on her shoulders, this was beyond weird, but there was a weirder feeling in her stomach, which just made her uncomfortable.

"Little big on me." She says before she spots something on Derek's arm, it looked like a bullet wound, she moves to reach a hand towards it but he pulls away.  
"What happened?" She asks curiously.

"Little incident on the way here." He tells her vaguely not wanting to get into how he was shot by a random hunter coming into town.  
"Are you okay?" She asks him before looking up at him hiding any concern deep down.

"I'm fine." He tells her shrugging slightly, more shocked that she had asked. He quickly shook the thought away however as the reason he was here came to his head "You're friends with Scott."

At his statement she frowns "I'm also friends with Santa would you rather chat about that?" She asks sarcastically.  
Derek almost smiles at her words; almost "I'm a werewolf. You're a Slayer."

"Oh." She breaths realising why he was here, he wanted to know if she was gonna try and kill him "I'm not gonna kill you." She tells him "You're helping Scott and you're actually despite your vagueness annoyance useful for all of that end of the world crap."

Derek nods as he watches her "Good."  
Buffy rolls her eyes, and they were back to the vague answers "I'm not gonna kill you, unless you hurt Scott. Otherwise your a safe dog."

Derek nods before backing away suddenly "I have to go." He tells her before walking away into the dark.  
As he disappears around the corner Buffy stares after him in confusion "Sweet dreams to you, too."

* * *

"That's all." Buffy assures Stiles and Scott as the three of them walk on the quad outside as they make their way to class the next morning.

Both Stiles and Scott glance at each other before glancing back at Buffy, who was still wearing Derek's jacket over her dress.  
Buffy rolls her eyes when she spots them staring at the jacket as they pushed her for more information "Derek just wanted to know if I wanna gonna kill him."  
Scott shrugs "I still wonder that sometimes."

"That's because if anyone kills you, it's gonna be me." She says seriously before laughing at his terrified expression.  
Stiles laughs, before tapping Scott on the back "I'll write you a kick ass eulogy."

"Screw both of you." Scott groans shrugging them both of him.

* * *

Buffy taps her fingers against her book as she watches the teacher move around the room with their test results. She was nervous as hell, she could not fail another test, she was already close to having to resort to being a high school drop out.

Stiles nudges her and Scott, temporarily distracts her from her panic over he grades.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles asks them both.  
Buffy shrugs "Maybe it was Lon Chainy Jr." She jokes only for Stiles to smile and nod in approval while Scott frowns in confusion, not understanding the reference.

Buffy groans "How did you not watch every werewolf movie ever when you became one, what do you think I spent a week doing after I became the Slayer?"  
Stiles turns to her "Dark Shadows and Lost Boys marathon?"  
Buffy nods "Totally."

"Nice." He says high fiving her, before the two of them turn back to the now annoyed Scott.

"Sorry." They both mumble before Stiles continues with his questioning "Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"  
"I don't know." Scott shrugs.  
Stiles sulks slightly before leaning forward again "Does Allison's dad know—"  
"I don't know!" Scott yells suddenly causing everyone in class to turn to him.

Buffy whistles quietly "Smooth." She whispers just as her paper is dropped in front of her, she glances over to spot Stiles' **A** before turning to look down at her own **–C.  
** Groaning she drops her head on the table allowing it to bang slightly.

"I take it not good?" Stiles asks Buffy merely mumbles under her breath before handing him her paper, hearing him take a sharp intake of breath.  
"You guys need to study." Stiles jokes only earning glares at of the Werewolf and the Slayer.

"That was a joke." He assures them before sighing "Guys, it's one test. You're gonna make it up."  
"Says the A brain." Buffy points out before groaning "I'm a doof. I'm the biggest doof."

As her head drops back down on the table Stiles sighs before reaching over and pulling her head off the table "You're a doof, yes. But not a dumb doof." Stiles pauses when she groans and looks at him pitifully "Okay, study session the three of us? Better?"

Buffy grins and nods her head "Yes please. Scotty?" She asks as she turns to the teen boy in front of her who shakes his head.  
"No." He says with a sigh "I'm studying with Allison after school today."

While Buffy merely shrugs a bright grin covers Stiles' face "That's my boy."  
Buffy glances over at Stiles and shakes her head "Gross Stiles."  
Scott nods his head in agreement with Buffy "We're just studying."

Stiles shakes his head, he was not going to let Scott blow this "Uh-uh. No, you're not."  
"I'm not?" Scott asks in confusion only making Stiles more frustrated.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you." Stiles points out only making Buffy groan in disgust, she really wasn't sure why she chose to hang out with guys all the time, they were nasty.  
"If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity..." Stiles continues to rant as he slowly begins spazzing out "I swear to God I'll have you de-balled."  
"Okay." Scott says quickly hoping to shut him up.

Buffy smirks slightly and leans her chin on her hand as she looks at Stiles "He's just jealous Scott, cause he's so young." She says sweetly making Scott chuckle while Stiles' face goes red with rage, this just makes her grin more "And so terribly innocent."

Stiles glares at Buffy "I hate you."  
Buffy smirks and turns back to her book "No you don't." She sings before shrugging "Now quit it with the third degree, it's creepy."

Stiles sighs before nodding in agreement, sitting back in his chair he nods "Okay, no more questions. About the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek...who still scares me."

"Derek's not scary." Buffy tells him causing both of them to turn to her with arched brows while Stiles clenches his jaw "Says the girl wearing his jacket!"  
Buffy rolls her eyes before shaking her head "By the way Stiles..."  
Stiles frowns "What?"

"When we're studying tonight." She says pointedly "You better not be expecting a Scott and Allison treatment."  
Stiles' eyes widen in embarrassment and disappointment before he flops back into his seat "I hate my life."

* * *

Derek weakly makes his ways through the halls of Beacon Hills high, he was getting weaker he could feel it, the wound was slowly killing him.

He needed to find Buffy and Scott now.

Looking up his eyes fall on Jackson who was stood by his locker, as the jock closes his locker Derek walks over to him "Where's Buffy Summers? And Scott McCall?"  
Jackson's eyes widen as he turns to Derek before looking at the sick wolf in amusement "Why should I tell you?"

Derek glares at him with glassy eyes, his patience was thinning "Because I asked you politely. And I only do that once."  
Jackson smirks "Hm." He mumbles before tilting his head "Okay, tough guy. Look I don't know what Summers did to you, put someone in the hospital or something, I mean she is a criminal after all..." Derek glares at him a small growl escaping him, Jackson chuckles slightly, knowing he had hit a nerve "Fine, I'll lay off the criminal. But if you wanna find her and McCall you're gonna tell me what you're selling him?"

Derek frowns in confusion as he watches the arrogant prick, what the hell was he talking about?  
"What is it?" Jackson presses "Is it Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?"

At his words everything clicks in Derek's head, this guy was a moron "Steroids?" Scoffing he moves to find someone more useful but Jackson stupidly blocks his path "NO, girl scout cookies." He says sarcastically "What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and by the way, whatever it is you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked."

Derek clenches his fist glancing down at the blood now dripping down his hand, he didn't have time for this.  
"I'll find them myself." He says as he moves past Jackson only for the idiot to make a big mistake and grab his shoulder "No, we're not done here."

Derek snaps, twisting Jackson's arm behind his back he slams him up against the lockers, digging his claws into the teen's neck, leaving marks on the back of his head.

"By the way, she's not a criminal." He growls into Jackson's ear before moving down the hall and collapsing into a corner as he attempts to listen out for Buffy or Scott.

A familiar smell down the hall draws his attention before he hears the blonde talking with her friends, while still wearing his jacket.


	17. Bronze Bullet - Part 2

"He's the only teacher that doesn't treat you like a felon." Lydia points out to Buffy as she, Allison, and the blonde stand at their lockers after class "Of course you like him."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "They don't all treat me like a felon..."

At her words Allison and Lydia both stare at her causing Buffy to roll her eyes "Okay why is it so bad that I actually look forward to a class where I get told I'm not a destined prisoner."  
Rolling her eyes she tosses her books in her locker before turning to Allison "Now can we get onto the whole you and Scott studying together tonight?"

Allison blushes slightly before shaking her head in confusion "We're just studying together."  
Lydia rolls her eyes "Just studying never ends with just studying."  
"Obviously you've never studied with Stiles." Buffy points out.

Lydia merely frowns "Who?" When Buffy gives her a pointed look the strawberry blonde rolls her eyes "That's because if you even touched him he'd most probably combust in happy hormonal flames."

Buffy scoffs but couldn't help the small laugh, now that was an interesting image. As the three of them move up the stairs Allison's eyes widen in panic "So, what are you saying?"  
Lydia pauses and shrugs "I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up."

"Ignore her." Buffy tells the now terrified looking Allison, she knew Scott wasn't that type of girl, Lydia was just scaring Allison for now reason.  
When neither Buffy of Allison speak Lydia giggles "Hello, Snow White, I'm talking about a condom."  
Buffy groans "It's lovely to know where your mind automatically goes Lyd."  
Allison nods in agreement "Yeah, anyway we've only been on one date."

Lydia shakes her head "Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste..." Lydia pauses before turning to Buffy "...that basketball player in L.A, I know you gave him a little taste."

Buffy rolls her eyes, yes she had gone to a certain point with Tyler, but Lydia knew well enough that they hadn't slept together "It wasn't after one date Lyd...I made him work for it."  
Lydia rolls her eyes before both her and Buffy turn to the nervous Allison "How much is a little taste."

While Buffy smiles Lydia frowns "Oh God. You really like him, don't you?"  
Allison sighs "Well, he's different. When I first moved here I had a plan, no boyfriends till college."  
Buffy nods "Good plan."  
Lydia scoffs "You can't talk...you're the girl currently wearing a leather jacket that belongs to tall dark and brooding, who's also what, 24? 25?"

Buffy's eyes widen at that before backing away from her now smirking friends "I couldn't find my jacket this morning."

"Or someone likes older men!" Lydia calls as Buffy walks off down the hall, shaking her head, she didn't even like Derek, he annoyed her, and got on her nerves.

* * *

"I'm not saying she craned her neck, it was the full-on exorcist twist." Buffy tells Stiles as they discuss some TV show she watched the other night.  
Stiles groans in disgust "Ouch."  
Buffy nods in agreement as the two of them exit the school gate and head towards his jeep.

As she climbs into the passenger seat she looks over at her best friend "So what torture am I in for tonight?"  
Stiles chuckles as he puts the car into reverse before pulling out of his parking space "What you doing worst in?"

"Should we start from A-Z?" She suggest making him stare at her with wide eyes, she shrugs "Slaying and School are really non-mixy things."  
Stiles laughs loudly, before he begins driving out of the car park only for Derek Hale to pop right in front of the jeep.

"Stiles!" Buffy yells as the spaz quickly slams on the breaks bringing the car to a screeching halt.  
"Oh, my God." Stiles gasps, before honking violently on the horn "You gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere."

Buffy frowns as she glances at Derek, there was something wrong, she could tell, but it isn't till he collapses on the ground in front of the jeep that she confirms her theory.  
Quickly climbing out of the car she ignores Stiles' calls to get back inside as she runs over to Derek.

"Hey, hey, don't be dead." She mumbles as she slaps his half-conscious face, "Derek!" She hisses.  
Derek looks up at the blonde, his vision blurry, he could barely stay awake "Buffy?" He mumbles.  
Buffy frowns before helping him sit up "What happened to you?"  
"I was shot."

At his words Buffy remembers back to the wound on his arm last night "You said you were fine."  
Derek chuckles softly "Turns out I'm not."

Suddenly Scott runs over to them crouching beside Buffy while Stiles stands above them "He's not looking so good, guys." Stiles tells them.  
Buffy rolls her eyes, that was obvious enough, what wasn't obvious was why he wasn't healed by now "You should be healed by now."

"I can't." Derek mumbles weakly as he focuses on the blonde, she was the only one out of the three that didn't completely piss him off "It was a different kid of bullet."  
Stiles stares slightly excited "A silver bullet?"  
Derek glares up at the Sherrif's son "No, you idiot."

Buffy sighs before turning back to Derek, he honestly looked like death right now, which probably meant he was knocking on Death's door right about now.

"Wait." Scott realises remembering back to last night before he had gone to the club with Stiles "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."  
Derek frowns in confusion "What? Who said 48 hours?"  
"The one who shot you."

Buffy groans, so much for studying tonight. Quickly she has to focus as she hears cars beginning to honk from behind the Jeep which was blocking everyone else in.  
Wrapping Derek's arm around her shoulder she stands pulling him up, he hisses in pain his eyes flashing blue uncontrollably.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks Derek while Stiles turns to Buffy "Buff, put him down."  
"NO." Buffy argues while Derek turns to Scott annoyed "I told you I can't." He hisses before stumbling causing Buffy to hold him up.

"We need to get him out of here." She hisses as the car honks get worse and people slowly start climbing out of their cars.

"Put him in Stiles' car." Scott suggests as Buffy begins moving towards the jeep while Stiles seems to throw a temper tantrum "What no, Buff back away from Stiles' jeep."  
"Can it Mischief." Buffy warns as she places Derek in the backseat before climbing back into the passenger seat while Stiles stumps his feet in annoyance before mumbling under his breath as he climbs inside.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek tells Scott who was leaning in through the window.  
The teen wolf frowns in confusion "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"  
"She's an Argent." Derek tells him "She's with them."  
"What should I help you?"

Buffy sighs before glances at Scott, a serious look on her face "We need him Scott."

Scott looks at his best friend who sighs, knowing she was right he groans before turning to Derek "Fine, I'll try. Buffy you got this?" He says gesturing to Derek who glances at the blonde.  
Buffy sighs "Yeah, go."  
Scott nods before heading off while Buffy turns to Stiles "Dude, drive."

Stiles glares over at the blonde, this was one situation he never wanted to be in, trapped in a car with Buffy, Derek and himself. Buffy yes, not so much Derek. Who still terrified him "I hate you so much for this." He says before they drive off down the road.

* * *

Scott walks into Allison's room and frowns slightly, everything was still in boxes, the room was bare, it had no personality.  
Noticing his confused look Allison shrugs as she dumps her books on the table "I'm still unpacking."  
"Haven't you been here for, like, over a month?" He points out remember that Buffy was unpacked her first night back.  
Allison merely smiles at him "I'm taking my time."

Scott nods before moving to her bed and taking off his jacket, he needed to get this study session over with so he could find the bullet "So, I figured that we'd start with history." Before he can finish Allison appears in front of him and kisses him before pushing him down onto her bed.

* * *

"I swear to God if they are making out I'm gonna kill him." Buffy exclaims as she tosses her phone on the floor before pulling off her jacket and tossing it in the back beside Derek.

"No response?" Stiles who looked extremely pissed and uncomfortable with having Derek in his back seat asks.  
Buffy scoffs "He needs more time."  
"Come on." He moans in annoyance before his eyes land on Derek "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

Buffy frowns in confusion, Stiles hadn't even told her where they were going yet "Wait where? Since when do we have a where?"  
"Since I need somewhere to drive towards." He argues back before sighing "His house."  
Derek's eyes widen "What? No, you can't take me there."

Stiles laughs this was getting ridiculous, he was gonna kill Buffy and Scott for making him do this "I can't take you to your own house?"  
"Not when I can't protect myself."

Buffy rolls her eyes at that and raises her hand "Ah hello, super strong Slayer stronger than werewolves here. Thank you for your consideration."

Derek groans before looking at the blonde, he wasn't sure why but he didn't want to risk her getting hurt "How are you supposed to protect me and a human when there are 20 hunters cornering you at once!"  
Buffy scoffs before realising she had no comeback to that, he had a fair point "Smart-ass." She mumbles as she leans back into her seat.

Stiles groans in annoyance and pulls over the car before turning back to face Derek with a pissed off look on his face "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"  
Derek sighs "Not yet."  
Buffy's eyes widen at that "Not yet?! How the hell is that supposed to fill us with confidence right now!?"  
"Would you shut up." Derek hisses.

Stiles glares at him "Don't talk to her like that..." When Derek growls at him his eyes widen in fear and Buffy clenches her jaw and turns back to Derek who's face softens when he looks at her "Look we need to know what's the hell is gonna happen. We can't just drive around like a bad fast and furious movie okay!"

Derek sighs as he focuses on the pretty blonde "I have a last resort." He assures her.  
Buffy looks at him doubtfully while Stiles starts completely flipping out "What do you mean?! What last resort?!"

Before any of them could say anything Derek pulls his sleeve up revealing the now oozing bullet wound "Oh, my God! What is that? Can I just say gyegh!"  
Buffy nods "I see your gyegh and raise you a gnyaah!"

Derek glares at them before Stiles scrunches up his face and pushes himself further away from Derek "Ugh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."  
Buffy swallows slightly gagging before sighing "If we kick him out he'll die."

"Exactly." Stiles argues not understanding with she was so set on helping this guy.  
Derek who was in agony right now glares over at Stiles "Start the car. Now."

Buffy arches a brow, it sounded like he was threatening them "You do realise we are the only reason your ass is not road-kill right?"

Derek turns his green eyes on her looking her in the eye as his eyes fill with fury "Get your idiot friend to start the car...or I'm gonna rip his throat out with my teeth."

Stiles stares at Derek who was glaring at Buffy, who was glaring right back, he shift uncomfortably and slightly terrified before unhappily putting the car into drive.

* * *

Scott frowns as he picks up the picture in Allison's box, frowning at the blonde woman in the photo next to Allison's father Chris, he turns to Allison "Who's this?"  
Allison smiles brightly "That's my dad's sister, Kate. Except she's more like my sister. She got here last night."

Scott stutters slightly as he remembers back to Kate shooting at Derek last night on her way into town "Uh, last night?"  
"Yep, she had some car trouble. I guess."

Scott nods "She looks familiar."

* * *

"Message him again!" Stiles yells, as Derek begins moaning in pain in the back seat again, this guy was really getting on his nerves now. Tossing his phone at Buffy he nods at her frantically making her roll her eyes slightly, before messaging Scott again.

 **'Derek Not Looking Good.'**

Ten minutes later and there was still nothing, Buffy groans and hits the dashboard earning a glare off Stiles, she knew the rules about hurting his baby.  
Buffy rolls her eyes before glancing back at Derek who looked close to passing out, Buffy groans before moving to climb into the backseat.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!" Stiles asks in a panic as he spots the blonde moving towards Derek, he was really liking this situation less and less now.

"Stay awake." She hisses at Derek who was slowly closing his eyes, Buffy groans before grabbing his injured arm, she hesitates for a moment, this was not her greatest plan ever.

Squeezing his arm he shoots up and growls loudly before taking a swing at her but she catches his clawed wrist in her palm and looks him in the eye "Sorry, but now is not the time for you to be sleeping the sleep with the half deadness."

Derek glares at her for a moment before slowly his eyes go from the electric blue back to the natural green and his claws retract.

Buffy smiles at him "See, now we're communicating."

* * *

After Allison's dad had found them in the garage, and he had dragged them into an awkward situation of helping unload the groceries Scott turns to Allison nervously, knowing her father was glaring at him with every word "Do you still wanna study?"

Chris shakes his head "She'll concentrate better on her own."  
Scott nods and looks back at Allison uncomfortably "Um...guess I'll see you later then?"

"At school." Chris states but when Allison moves towards Scott he shakes his head "You, on the bike. You, inside."

As she approaches Kate rolls her eyes "Oh, come on, Chris, really?" She asks her brother as she plays the role of cool aunt "They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn."  
She smiles at her brother before placing a hand on Scott's shoulder "You, with the adorable brown eyes, drop your bike. You're staying for dinner."

* * *

"Okay screw this." Buffy hisses as she hands Stiles phone back to him "His phone's off." She tells him, the phone kept going to voicemail so until Scott finally called them it was up to her and Stiles now.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with him?!" Stiles exclaims in a panic only making Derek glare over him.

Buffy groans as she thinks for a moment, they needed to go somewhere where no-one, especially the hunters would know about, they couldn't go to hers cause Melissa would be home by now and sneaking in a six foot werewolf as well as a spaz wasn't exactly an easy job.

Thinking for a few minutes an idea comes to her, one she knew Derek would try and kill her for "I now a place...but you're not gonna like it."

* * *

As Allison's family continues to torture him while they all eat Scott notices Allison practically vibrating in anger with her mom and dad. More specifically her dad.

Reaching under the table he wraps his fingers with hers calming her slightly before turning to her father "You know on second thought...I think I'll take that shot of tequila." He jokes.

When Chris glares at him in shock Kate merely laughs, slowly the rest of the Argents join in with the blonde.  
Chris smiles before turning to Scott "You were kidding, right?"

Scott nods "Yeah."

Chris chuckles before a thought comes to him "You live with Allison's friend Buffy right?" He asks making Allison frown while Kate turns to him with a, what the hell look on her face.  
Scott merely freezes before nodding stiffly "Um...yeah, she moved in with us last month."

"Dad is that necessary?" Allison asks.  
Chris shrugs "Just curious." He tells her sweetly "She seemed nice, a good friend for you, even if she said some weird things last time she here."

"Weird things?" Scott asks slightly panicked, he could feel his heart beat going sky high, the last time Buffy was under the affects of the vengeance curse which had made her all loopy, God knows what she had said.

"Buffy's...complicated." Scott tries before smiling.

"Yes mumbling the word Slayer..." Kate's eyes widen with pure joy and mischief as she glances at her brother finally understanding "...plus all those fighting rumors...but she's been a good friend to Allison."

Scott pauses his body freezing at the word Slayer which made him realise that was exactly what Chris wanted, he wanted to see if he knew what Buffy was.  
"She's on medication after the accident." He assures him looking Chris in the eye "Must have took too many that day."

* * *

 _"You're taking him where?!"_ Scott exclaims as Stiles finishes explaining Buffy's idea to him.  
Buffy rolls her eyes before nudging Stiles who puts the phone on speaker "It's the best place Scott."  
 _"Yeah but how did you—"_

Buffy groans for a second before sighing "I do my community service with Deaton after you leave. I know where he keeps the spare key."  
 _"And he'll be gone by now. There's nothing else out there for miles."_ He realises now sounding more impressed by the idea.

Stiles sighs, before making a point as he continues to drive "Just wanna say cannot wait to get there, because he's starting to smell."

At his words Derek glares over at him while Buffy sniffs slightly only to immediately gag "Like death." She answers only for Derek glare to move to her.  
Buffy rolls her eyes "What's it's true."  
Derek groans again before grabbing the phone off Stiles "Did you find it?"

 _"How am I supposed to find one bullet, they have a million! This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns."  
_ Buffy sighs "I miss Walmart."

When both men turn to her staring at her strangely she shrugs before turning to Derek so she could get closer to the phone "Scotty I don't wanna dig a grave today! These are new shoes!"  
 _"Him dying doesn't sound like such a bad thing at the moment."_

Derek's eyes darken "Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet."  
 _"I'm trying but I can't find the bullet and dodge questions about Buffy?!"_

"What?" All three of them ask suddenly, what the hell was that last part about?  
"What does that mean Scott?" Buffy asks curiously, and slightly wigged out.

Scott sighs _"Allison's dad kept asking about your past and about the way you acted last time you were there. Buffy he heard you call yourself a Slayer."  
_ Buffy's eyes widen "Great, is there no way to keep a secret identity in this town?" She asks as she flops her head against the front seat.  
Derek's eyes fill with panic "Find the bullet." He orders before hanging up and glancing at Buffy who looks confused as hell.

"Why would they be asking about you?" Stiles asks her as they pull up by the animal clinic, Buffy merely shrugs maybe they thought she was an insano and needed to be in an institution.

Before she could state her theory however Derek pipes in just as Buffy grabs him and hauls him out of the car.

"Because you're the Slayer..." He answers Stiles' question as he leans on Buffy, while she practically carries him to the door "...Hunters are fascinated by them, been trying to convince the Watcher's Council to hand over all the potentials' locations for years."

Buffy lets out a loud breath, she really extremely did not like the sound of that, not one bit, turning to Derek she glances up at him "Look at you Mr. I know everything you guys don't, is back with the vagueness and bad news."


	18. Bronze Bullet - Part 3

Scott stands in the guest room, as his hand hovers over the bathroom door, he spots something in the corner of his eye. Kate's bag.  
Hesitating briefly, he closes the bedroom door quietly after making sure that Kate wasn't still lurking.

When he's sure he can't hear her upstairs any longer he quickly moves to her bag carefully unzipping it.

There in the middle of her bag laid a large black case, pulling it out his eyes widen as inside lay hundreds of bullets. Panicking slightly he stares at the box, unsure of which one he was supposed to bring to Derek but then he sees the small wooden box with a carving of a flower on it.

Picking up the box he carefully opens it and there were the bullets, he could practically smell the poison on them.

* * *

The minute Stiles unlocks the door Buffy kicks it open causing it to slam violently.  
As it does Stiles gasps and jumps "Was that really necessary?" He asks her.

Buffy glares at him as she single handedly carries the dead weight Derek Hale "Oh I'm sorry would you rather carry the 300 pound of half dead muscle!"  
At her anger Stiles takes a step back "Okay!" He yells back slightly scared of the tiny blonde.

Buffy rolls her eyes before helping lean Derek against the wall, as she does she notices something, it almost looked like he had almost smiled.  
"Did Derek Hale laugh at me scaring Stiles?" She asks in utter disbelief and amusement.

Derek scoffs in amusement before groaning in pain again making Buffy quickly lower him to sit on the bags of cat litter pilled up.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asks suddenly as he turns to Derek who was clutching his arm.  
The pale werewolf nods "It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet."  
Buffy frowns at that "Wanna get with the explain-y."  
Derek looks up at the blonde looking her in the eye "Because without it I'm gonna die."

* * *

After being roped into staying for dessert after trying to escape Scott sits there uncomfortably as Chris informs them all of a story of a rabid animal "First stage is subtle changes in behaviour. They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know. The furious phase. That's when they attack. And we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged, rabid dog will break its own teeth trying to chew through the bars?" Scott shakes his head "It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that?"

* * *

"Get the lights!" Buffy tells Stiles as she practically has to drag Derek inside the exam room, once they were in though he pulled away from the blonde and began pulling his shirt off.

Buffy not having time to admire the very attractive man in front of her focuses on his arm, she hisses at the sight, it was getting worse.  
Stiles walks over and turns a little green at the sight "You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of."

Buffy arches a brow at Stiles "Really?" She asks "Even that was lame for you."  
"I'm working with what I've got." He tells her before both turn to Derek.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." He tells them both.

Buffy gulps before glancing at Stiles both of them slightly panicked "You're really not a happy guy huh?" Buffy jokes only to have Derek to ignore her as he moves through the cupboards in search of something.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort..."

"Which is?" Stiles asks just as Derek raises a saw.  
"One of you is gonna cut off my arm."

* * *

"How about you show us what's in your pockets?" Kate suggests to Scott, stopping him from leaving as she claims he took something from her bag. Which yes he did but he was confused as to how she could have known.

Allison scoffs in disbelief "Dad?"

Chris merely shakes his head at his daughter, he was on his sister's side here. Kate merely continues to smile "Come on, Scott. Prove me wrong."  
Allison rolls her eyes before raising her hands "Uh, I'll prove you wrong. It wasn't Scott going through your bags. It was me."

"You?" Kate asks as both her and Chris stare at the teenage girl in disbelief, they knew she was just trying to cover for her boyfriend.  
"Me." Allison grins before raising the condom she had stolen from Kate's bag making everyone freeze.

Scott's eyes widen and he turns away trying to hide the massive grin on his face, knowing that her father would be sending death glares his way right about now.

After an awkward silence Scott finally escapes and as the reality of what Allison had done hits him the biggest smile covers his face, before he grabs his bike and slowly peddles down the street.

* * *

Stiles picks up the saw before dropping it back on the table "Oh my God." He breaths as Derek continues to tie cords around his arm.

As he struggles Buffy moves over and grabs the cord, he holds onto it before she gives him a pointed look. The wolf watches her for a moment before handing her the plastic cord allowing her to tie it around his arm.

"What if you bleed to death?!" Stiles continues, to rant as Buffy runs a hand through her hair.  
"It'll heal if it works." Derek tells him and Buffy just stares at him in disbelief, he wasn't even sure if this was gonna work!  
"If-if?!" She exclaims as she begins freaking out "If is not a good measure to remove your own arm!"

Stiles groans in disgust as he looks at Derek's wound, he literally felt like he was gonna be sick "Look, I don't know if I can do this."  
Derek grunts in annoyance "Why not?"  
Buffy sighs "Stiles, you're not gonna faint!"  
"Buffy, I might faint! I will likely faint."

Derek stares at the teenage boy in disbelief, he couldn't be serious "You faint at the sight of blood?"  
"No." Stiles argues before correcting him "But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!"

Buffy groans in disgust before picking up the saw "I'll do it."  
Stiles turns to her with wide eyes "What Buff!"

Buffy rolls her eyes "Look it's not the first time I've done something like this, last time was just a little different ."  
"Define different!" Stiles yells at her, not meaning to yell but he was freaking out here.

Buffy shrugs slightly "Well, there was this one vamp and all I had was this little nail file and he had this really thick neck so I had too..." When she notices Stiles and Derek looking at her with wide eyes she pauses, Derek looks annoyed while Stiles looks freaked out, more than before.  
She laughs nervously "Maybe not the time for that story."

Derek groans in annoyance, he was close to death and he was done playing games, grabbing the saw he takes it off Buffy and hands it to Stiles.  
Stiles frowns and gives Derek a panicked look "But Buffy just said—"

"You have the upper body strength of a stick of butter!" Derek growls "She needs to hold me down."  
Buffy shrugs, the man has a point "He's right..."

"I know he's right!" Stiles exclaims before shaking his head as he stares in-between Derek's arm and the saw "No, still can't."

Derek glares down at the table for a moment before he raises his murderous eyes to Stiles "All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

Stiles shakes his head while Buffy rolls her eyes, boys were idiots "Okay, you know, I'm so not buying your threats anymore."

Derek reaches forward and grabs Stiles's shirt yanking him forward only for Buffy to come up behind Derek and slam his head against the table forcing him to let go of Stiles.  
"Only I beat up my friends." She warns before turning to Stiles with desperate eyes "Stiles, he's just giving you more reason to want to cut the damn thing off."

Stiles turns to her as she hands him the saw, groaning he nods and takes the thing in his hands while Buffy wraps one arm around Derek's good arm while the other was on his back keeping him against the table.

Suddenly Derek begins gagging and leans over the table on the other side of Buffy, black blood dripping out of him as he vomits.

"I'm done." Buffy groans as she steps back and shakes her head, she was literally gonna be sick. Why didn't she just go study with Lydia tonight instead.

"Hold God!" Stiles exclaims as practically begins crying "What the hell is that?"  
"It's my body, it is trying to heal itself." Derek breaths.  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Woah, you look great, bouncing up and down again. We done here?"

Derek glares up at the blonde who raises her hands in defence "Hey I carried your half dead ass all night...my work here is done."

Derek sighs before turning to Stiles "Now, you gotta do it now."  
Stiles turns to Buffy "Buffy, I can't do this."

Buffy groans as she moves to hold Derek down before reaching over and placing a hand on Stiles' cheek forcing him to look at her "You can do this Stiles. Alright, now lets chop off that arm!"  
"You just gave an order in the form of a cheer?" He points out.  
Buffy smiles noticing that he had calmed down slightly "Calmed you down?"

"A little." He shrugs before grabbing the saw while Buffy holds a shaking Derek down.

"Shh." She attempts to sooth knowing it wouldn't help but to her surprise he un-tenses slightly just as Stiles places the saw against his arm.  
"Alright here we go!"

"Stiles! Buffy!" A voice calls making everyone gasp in relief as Scott runs into the room only to freeze at the sight. Buffy currently had a shirtless Derek pinned to the table while Stiles held a saw right against his flesh. It looked like some messed up scene from a horror film.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!"

At the sight of his best friend Stiles immediately begins laughing nervously "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."  
"I already have bad nightmares, so I thank you for not making them worse." Buffy says as she helps Derek back up who leans against her unable to hold himself up any longer.

"Did you get it?" The elder werewolf asks weakly, he could feel himself fading, it wouldn't be long now.  
Scott nods and quickly digs into his pocket before hanging Derek the bullet.  
Derek stands straight and stares at the bullet.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asks curiously.

"I'm gonna..." Derek starts only to begin wobbling in Buffy's arms, Buffy looks up at him in a panic "Derek?" She hisses as he collapses completely causing her to quickly bend to her knees so she could lower him to the ground.

Buffy stares down at the unconscious man in a panic "Derek?!" She calls as she slaps his face trying to wake him as Stiles slides next to her to help.  
Buffy groans "We need to wake him up!"

"How!" Stiles yells before Buffy glances over at Scott who was currently struggling to get through the metal barrier the bullet had fallen through.

Placing Derek's head on the floor Buffy quickly slides over to Scott moving him out of the way "Hit him! Pour cold water on him something!" Buffy yells back at Stiles before she digs her fingers into the metal grate.

Grunting with effort Scott watches in amazement as the metal slowly bends under Buffy's hold, it was clear right now that she was a hell of a lot stronger than him, maybe even Derek. He just hadn't realized how powerful she was."

She clenches her jaw as she tightens her hold on the metal again before finally she yanks the grate from the floor and grabs the bullet.

"I got it!" She yells as she runs back to watch as Stiles punches Derek in the face before crying out in pain and clutching his fist.  
Derek shoots awake at the hit and Buffy quickly slides back over to him handing him the bullet.

As Stiles helps Derek stand Scott pulls Buffy back up and the three watch as Derek rips open the bullet before pouring the ash on the table.

Pulling out his lighter he lights up the ash creating a strong blue flame, pausing for a moment as the ash is burnt he slowly drags the remains into his hand before forcing it into his wound.

The three watch as he screams in agony before collapsing on the ground, screaming and roaring in agony.

Slowly Derek's wound heals and he stops shaking, while Buffy and Scott sigh in relief Stiles grins "That...was awesome! Yes!"  
Buffy rolls her eyes before slapping him in the back of the head "Dude! No!"

Scott sighs and the three turn back to Derek as he slowly stands "Are you okay?" Scott asks.  
Derek rolls his eyes "Expect for the agonising pain?" He asks sarcastically making Buffy stifle a laugh "Wow the wolf speaks sarcasm who knew."  
Stiles nods in agreement with the blonde "Probably a sign of good health."

Derek stands fully and glares at Stiles and Scott but when he turns to Buffy he nods at her in thanks, in his mind she had done majority of the work, and had been the only one not to piss him off all night.

Scott notices Derek's eyes on Buffy and takes a step forward blocking her slightly as he glares at the other wolf "Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. _All_ of us." He says emphasizing the word 'all' making it clear that he wasn't to show up giving Buffy end of the world messages anymore "You got that?"

When Derek merely stares at him unconvinced Scott falters slightly but continuing "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything."  
"You're gonna trust them?" Derek asks in disbelief "You think they can help you?"  
"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you!"

Derek glares at him before nodding his head "I can show you exactly how nice they are."  
Scott's eyes widen "What do you mean?"

Without another word Derek grabs Scott and drags him out the room leaving Buffy and Stiles alone.

Buffy groans "I guess we weren't invited to the party."

* * *

"Who is he?" Scott asks as Derek pulls him into a hospital room where a man was sat in a wheelchair in the middle of the room, unmoving.  
"My uncle." Derek admits harshly "Peter Hale."

Scott looks at Peter and frowns in confusion, he still didn't understand why they were here "Is he like you? A werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

Scott's eyes widen at that, it was horrible what happened to Derek and his family but how could he be so sure it was Allison's family "So, what makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

Derek clenches his jaw before finally looking at Scott "Cause they're the only ones that knew about us."  
Scott shrugs "Then they had a reason."

Derek's face turns hard and his eyes fill with fury "Like what? You tell me what justifies this." He hisses before grabbing Peter's chair and turning him towards them, so that Scott could see the burn marks covering half of Peter's face.

"They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

* * *

"The one that attacked me was big." Kate tells her brother once Allison had gone to bed "It had width and power. But the one I shot was lean and fast."  
Chris leans back into the couch he knew exactly who that was "Well, that would be Derek Hale."  
Kate pauses at the name before frowning "Are we sure?"  
"Mostly." Chris tells her as he raises his glass of whiskey to his lips.

Kate continues to pace around the room as her thoughts run wild "How do we know it's just two of them?"  
"We don't yet." As Chris speaks Kate bends to her knees and pulls out one of the lights for the fire place.

"But if Derek's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha." Chris continues.  
Kate nods "Take the pack leader, then take the pack."

Chris nods and raises a glass towards his sister "And we do it according to the code."  
"You and the code."  
Chris glares at his younger sister, knowing she could be reckless "It's there for a reason Kate."

"Of course. I always play by the rules." Slowly a smirk covers her face and she tosses the light into the fireplace, setting the thing ablaze "So...a Slayer in town. What are we gonna do about that?"

Chris shrugs "She's a young one Kate, but I've seen her file. And given what we know...it's her. A Slayer that young, an orphan, she's gonna need guidance."

"Little strength could come in use."

* * *

Buffy sits at the bar of the Bronze as Lydia dances around having fun, Buffy herself after today wasn't in the mood to dance but she had promised to make sure the strawberry blonde didn't get into trouble.

Sipping her drink she sighs and as she lowers her drink Derek walks out of the darkness, a look on his face that could almost be considered a smile.  
Buffy turns to face him, tilting her head up to look at him curiously, the two stay silent for a moment as she waits for him to speak.  
"Looks like cause of you, another werewolf is walking the streets."

Buffy smirks slightly at his attempt at a joke "Looks like. Really gotta nip that in the bud." Pausing she plays with her drink before turning back to the handsome wolf "So did you return Scott home in one piece or is there gonna be a mess in my living room."

"He's fine." Derek tells her as he looks down at the blonde, whose golden hair was in curly waves past her shoulder.  
Buffy smiles "Good to know. That you didn't scare him too bad."  
Derek exhales in amusement before tilting his head at the blonde "You were smart tonight."

"I bent some metal and convinced a boy to chop your arm off, I don't think that counts for smarts."  
"Smarter than your idiot friends." He jokes as he smiles at her making her eyes widen in shock.

He had smiled at her, she never thought she would see the day "Did Derek Hale just smile at me?" She teases.  
Derek shakes his head "Don't get used to it. But thank you. Don't tell them I said that though."

Buffy smiles before zipping her lips with her finger "Your secret is safe with me."

Pausing she adjusts herself slightly to look up at him a small smile on her face "So another end of the world message?" She asks before smirking "You know it would make your job and mine a whole lot easier if I knew how to get in touch with you."  
Derek smirks down at the vampire Slayer "You know where I live. And I'll be around."

At that he moves to leave circling around her, Buffy pauses before turning around to face him "Well, anyway, you can have your jacket back." She says gesturing to the black leather jacket he had given her, which she was still wearing.

"No." He tells her as he adjusts the long black collar "I got plenty of them." He gestures to the one he was wearing now before smiling "Plus looks better on you."

At that he turns and moves away from her while Buffy stands there her eyes widen, she was now slightly out of breath. When he glances back at her once more before leaving, her jaw drops "Oh, boy."


	19. Never Tell All On A First Date - Part 1

Buffy's boot smashes squarely into the vampire's face knocking him back in a daze. He growls and throws a quick kick towards her face but she quickly ducks under his leg and when he tries again she grabs his ankle twisting him, as he wobbles in her hold she swings her leg up kicking him in the face before she punches him in the face.

Dropping to her knees she sweeps his feet out from under him knocking him on his face. Standing back up she looks down at him "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Buffy, and you're—" Quicker than a flash she pulls out a stake from her belt and plunges it into his heart "-History."

"Good." Deaton says as he stands by a nearby tombstone "Despite the witty banter and length of the fight the execution was good."

Buffy frowns at that, shouldn't he be thanking her for destroying another member of the vampire population "Oh, Deaton, don't mention it. It was my pleasure to make the world safe for humanity again."

Deaton chuckles at her sarcasms before pointing out something to her "Buffy, we're two Americans in a British company. If you don't meet the merit of fighting they want we're both on the chopping block here."  
Buffy frowns "I'm not gonna end up with a stuffy tweed Watcher again am I?"  
"You willing to risk it?"

Buffy groans, this was so annoying that some council was in charge of making sure she did her job, she bet non of the watchers had even seen a vampire in their lives.  
"No..." She mutters sounding like a child "They will make me go all traditional gal. I'm improv gal. Exhibit A, offing the first couple of V's with a single stake. It was, Slay one, Kill one free."

Deaton sighs, this girl was a handful, maybe there was a reason non of the British Watcher's had argued when an American had taken their job.  
"Don't worry, the Slayer rule book is gathering dust in my office, I'm going for a more 21st century approach with you."

Buffy grins happily.

Deaton shakes his head in amusement until something on the floor by Buffy's feet draws his attention, walking over he reaches into his pocket pulling out one of his gloves from the clinic.

Once the glove was on he reaches down picking up a smell metallic object which looked similar to a ring.  
Buffy arches a brow "That's great, I kill em, you fence their stuff?" When he gives her an unamused look she rolls her eyes "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." He tells her as he stares at the unfamiliar object.  
Buffy sighs in boredom and crosses her arms "And it bothers you?"  
"No, I'm just curious. I think there was more to this then we think."

* * *

"You made him get the Notebook?" Buffy giggles as she asks, she honestly couldn't believe Lydia had made Jackson go get that film...again. Buffy pauses in her thoughts...actually she totally could believe that.  
 _"_ _Of course I did. I am not watching some stupid sports movie again!"_

Buffy laughs softly and shakes her head "Not judging."  
 _"_ _Good. Anyway gotta go. Selfies to take. Bye bye."_ Lydia says cheerfully before hanging up.

Buffy shakes her head in amusement before glancing over at Stiles who was currently sat in the front seat of his dad's car while she was in the back, he had picked her up after her patrol in exchange for movie night.

"Lydia?" He asks groaning slightly at the name.  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Yeah, she's making Jackson watch The Notebook again."

Stiles scoffs in amusement, despite that cheering him up immensely there were times where he wondered why Buffy was actually friends with Lydia, they were so different.  
"Sti?" Buffy says softly as she watches him, he seemed to have almost zoned out on her "Dude!" She exclaims and he jumps slightly before focusing on the blonde.

Buffy arches a brow at his behaviour "You okay?"  
Stiles shakes her off "Yeah, just tired. So what movie tonight—St—"  
"Stiles I swear to God if you say Star Wars I will throw you out the car!"

Sheriff Stilinski who had stayed relatively silent for the past few minutes chuckles at that making his son glare at him "Dad!"  
"What?" Stilinski shrugs "I have that thought sometimes too."

Buffy grins happily before reaching forwards "Stiles—toss me my curly fries."  
Stiles nods and reaches into the bag tossing a large bag of curly bags into Buffy's awaiting hands.

Buffy quickly brings the bag to her face and inhales before moaning happily "I love you."  
Stiles' eyes widen and he smiles "Really?"  
"Yes." Buffy answers "How could I not love my curly fries?"

As Stiles groans and mumbles under his breath the Sherrif sighs before turning to his son "Speaking of curly fries, where are mine?"

Stiles shakes his head "You're not supposed to eat fires, especially the curly ones."  
"Well, I'm caring a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries."

Buffy frowns at that, she really didn't want to get shot, she moves to hand the Sheriff her bag but Stiles slaps her hand away "You're too skinny you eat!" He then turns to his dead "You no curly fries. If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong."

Buffy arches a brow and leans over to Stilinski "You sure he's your son?"

The Sheriff turns to her before glancing at Stiles who looked very offended now, he then turns back to Buffy "Really questioning that." He mumbles as he steals a few of Buffy's fries.  
Stiles glares at Buffy who merely smiles sweetly "He has a gun, I don't wanna get shot." She tries only for Stiles to continue to glare at her before tossing a chip at her head.

The Sheriff shakes his head in amusement only for dispatch to come through **_"Unit one, do you copy?"_**

Stiles' eyes widen and he reaches for the radio but Stilinski slaps his hand away, clearing his throat he makes it very clear his son wasn't to touch the device.

Stiles leans back in his seat "Sorry." He mumbles as Buffy giggles under her before leaning on Stiles' seat.  
"Not so tough now?" She teases making him turn and glare at her, when she merely smile at him he rolls his eyes and sinks into his chair.

As the two teens banter Stilinski grabs the radio "Unit one, copy."

 ** _"_** ** _Got a report of a possible 187."_**

Buffy frowns in confusion, her face now filled with curly fries she turns to Stilinski "What's a 187?" She asks her voice muffled by the fries.  
Stiles who also had a mouth full of fries turns to her with an ecstatic grin "A murder!"

Buffy frowns at the sight of the excited boy "I worry about you sometimes."

The Sheriff nods as both him and The Slayer watch Stiles practically bouncing in excitement "Me too sweetie."

* * *

As they pull over by the crime scene Stilinski turns to the two them "Stay here." He orders them both before climbing out.

As Stiles sighs and leans back in his seat, Buffy turns her head towards the ambulance beside her, her eyes widen as she now realised where they were, and who was sat in the ambulance.

"Lydia!" Buffy yells in a panic as she climbs out of the car ignoring Stiles telling her not to get out.

"Buffy, what did I just say?" Stilinski says in frustration as he spots the blonde moving towards them, however before Buffy could say a word Lydia stood up and left Jackson's side running over to Buffy and hugging her tightly.

Buffy holds onto her best friend before turning to the Sheriff, a desperate begging look in her eyes.  
The Sheriff glances in-between the two girls and nods before heading over to Jackson to start the questioning.

Buffy pulls Lydia away from her slightly to focus, moving the hair out of the strawberry blonde's face Buffy watches her best friend in worry, she looked traumatised "Lyd what happened?"

Lydia looks up at Buffy with tears in her eyes "Buffy, there was—I—it—" Slowly the red head begins sobbing and Buffy sighs before pulling her back into a hug holding onto her tightly.

Sighing she holds her best friend before she spots Jackson screaming at Stiles' dad.

"Hey Jackson!" Buffy yells drawing the jock's attention, when he stares at her annoyed waiting for her to speak she rolls her eyes "Can it!" She tells him before turning back to Lydia, while the Sheriff stifles a smile at the now silent Jackson.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles asks as he climbs out of the car and spots the body being wheeled into the ambulance.  
Buffy sighs watching at Stilinski glares at his son, who slowly climbs back into the car.

Holding onto her friend Buffy rests her chin on Lydia's head as she soothed her before something draws her attention, looking up her eyes widen as she spots Derek and Scott on the roof.

* * *

Scott spots Buffy look up at him, his eyes fill with worry for a second "You okay?" He mouths down to her, she smiles up at him and nods "You?" She mouths back.

When he nods she smiles and gives him another nod before leading Lydia to the ambulance to finish getting checked out.  
Derek watches the honey blonde sooth her friend before turning to Scott "Starting to get it?"

Scott stares down at the crowd bellow, honestly he was still confused about why the Alpha was doing this "I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"

"No." Derek breaths as he stares down at the crowd below, all these people who the Alpha would tear apart without hesitation "We're predators. We don't have to be killers."

Scott shakes his head, Derek's words were just confusing him even more "Then why is he a killer?"  
"That's what we're gonna find out."


	20. Never Tell All On A First Date - Part 2

"So Derek's gonna teach you?" Buffy asks Scott as she sits on the table of what the three of them had dubbed their study room.  
Scott nods "Yep. If he teaches me control, then I don't have to kill with Alpha."

Stiles shakes his head as he places a large book down, one of the ones he had made Buffy sneak from her Watcher for him "No, no, not a good idea. I don't trust this guy."  
Buffy rolls her eyes, before continuing to play with the ring she and Deaton had found last night.

"What is that?" Scott asks curiously as he spots her playing with the silver ring, she hadn't put the thing down all morning.  
Buffy shrugs "D-man said something about the order of Aureliofs...hold on no...the order of Aurelius."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asks as he takes the ring off her turning it over to look at the symbol on the inside.

Buffy merely shrugs again, she had no idea "All I did was point out the symbol. But hey I found something useful so two points for the Slayer, while the Watcher has yet to score."  
Stiles chuckles before continuing to stare at the ring, suddenly the warning bell goes off, letting the free know their free period was up.

Standing they move to make their way out of the library study rooms only for a tall blonde boy to block their way.

Stiles and Scott move out of the way while Buffy merely stares in a daze, that was Owen.  
"Stiles..." Owen starts drawing Stiles' attention off the now gazing Buffy "Have you seen where Dickinson is? Emily I mean. I lost mine. It's dumb, but I like her around. Kind of a security blanket."  
Stiles merely shakes his head "Yeah I don't care."

Scott and Stiles move to leave only to notice Buffy was smiling brightly at Owen.  
"I have something like that..." She starts only making her friend roll their eyes as she flirts awkwardly "...Well, it's an actual blanket. Uh, and I don't rally carry it around anym-more..." Buffy curses her lack of smoothness "So! Emily Dickens, huh? She's great!"

Scott tapes Buffy on the shoulder as Stiles glares daggers at Owen "Buff pretty sure it's Dickinson."  
Buffy's eyes widen "She's good also."  
Stiles groans and flails his arms slightly towards the back of the library "Poetry section pretty boy."

Owen nods smiling gratefully before moving away but not before glancing at Buffy once more "I didn't think I'd find you here."  
As he walks off Buffy's eyes widen and she moves to follow him "W...why not?"

Stiles and Scott glance at each other before groaning, this was not the best time for her to be getting her flirt on.

"I didn't mean...I mean...I think you can read." Owen says as he walks towards the shelf with Buffy following after him.  
Buffy frowns "Thanks." She says a little unsure.

As he stops walking Owen turns to her "But you don't seem bookwormy." He tells her as he pulls a book off the shelf "The type of person to lock themselves in a dark room with a lotta musty old books." He looks up from his book and when he spots the look on her face he sighs "Oh, and I've offended you."  
Buffy remains silent for a moment, yes that was a little offending but she wasn't going to admit that to a guy she thought was cute "No! No, I'm just surprised you gave any thought to what I'm like."  
Owen smiles at her "You shouldn't be." He says before moving past her.

Buffy smiles brightly feeling butterflies in her stomach, running after him she rolls her eyes as she spots Scott and Stiles glaring at her as Stiles pointed at his watch.  
She raises a finger asking for a minute before turning back to Owen "Oh, well, I love books. I mean, I really love books."

As she says it she spots Scott tell Stiles what she had said which made him laugh loudly, only making her glare over at the two, to say if looks could kill they would both be under the ground was an understatement.  
Owen smiles at her "I'll, uh, see you in math...if I open my eyes at some point."

As he walks off Scott and Stiles come up behind her while she continues to stare after the cute boy "That was Owen." She breaths dreamily.  
Stiles rolls his eyes "Yes, we know. We saw we cringed, it's over now."

Buffy clearly doesn't hear a word he says as she turns to him "Stiles, you need to tell me everything you know about Emily Dickinson."  
Stiles clenches his jaw and both him and Scott glance at each other before nodding.

Both of them take one of Buffy's arm and yank her off her feet literally dragging her out of the room.  
"Hey!" She exclaims before looking down at her outfit "Guys, does this outfit make me look fat?"

Scott and Stiles' eyes widen in horror as they continue to carry Buffy down the hall "We're not answering that!"

* * *

"Are you seriously not gonna tell Lydia?" Buffy whispers to Allison as they pay for their lunch, she still couldn't believe that Allison was gonna keep it secret, that wouldn't work.  
Lydia was smarter than the whole school combined, she would find out.

"Shh." Allison whispers quietly before she follows the blonde towards their table where Stiles was sat with a half asleep Scott.  
"I just don't want to make a big deal about it. Please..."

Buffy looks at her friend with a sweet smile "I shall take your secret to the grave, but I will be wishing you happy birthday tomorrow."

Allison glares playfully before the two sit beside the boys, as Scott shoots up and smiles at Allison, the brunette focuses on Buffy "So..." She says trying to get back to their conversation before.

Buffy rolls her eyes, knowing Lydia would have told Allison all about the myth that was Owen Thurman.  
"It's all true." She teases while Scott and Stiles merely frown in confusion.

Allison smiles "Well from what Lydia told me last week, he's up there on her list of hot guys in school. But I heard he hardly talks to anyone. He's solitary, mysterious...Lydia told me he can brood for forty minutes straight."  
Buffy giggles "She timed him last time." Pausing she runs a hand through her hair "He was so nice, it was eerie."  
Allison nods "What did you guys talk about?"  
"Emily Dickinson." Buffy informs her as she bites into her sandwich.

Scott and Stiles let out a collective groan, both of them knowing exactly where this was going "Owen?" Stiles moans in annoyance "Haven't we moved on?"  
Buffy rolls her eyes before pulling out the Emily Dickinson book from her bag and smirking at Allison who giggles "You vixen!"

Scott who was now staring down at his food in disgust smells it only to immediately curse his increased sense of smell "Has anybody given any thought to what this green stuff is?"  
Buffy stares at his plate before shaking his head "I'm avoiding the subject."

Stiles rolls his eyes "It's kale or string cheese, can we move onto a different topic please!" He spaz's before turning to Buffy "What did Lydia say last time?"

Buffy thinks back to last night, Lydia had begged her to stay over after the accident last night, but the red-head was so doped up, she hadn't been able to get any intel on her "I don't know, they've doped her up with drugs. She was off her head drunk. But she kept waking up screaming it really worried me."

Allison frowns in worry before she spots something or someone sitting alone on the table across from them "Buffy, look."  
Stiles, Buffy and Scott all turn and Stiles rolls his eyes "Oooh, look at Mr. Excitement."  
Slowly a sweet smile covers her face "Owen! He's all alone!" She turns to look at Allison giving her a sly grin "Maybe somebody should sit with him."  
"Mm..." Allison mumbles as she thinks before nodding in approval "Just to be polite. It's what Lydia would want."

Buffy giggles and stands, before leaving the table.

As she does Scott and Stiles stare in confusion, Scott turns to his girlfriend "What just happened?"

Buffy walks over to Owen's table, with a smile on her face however quickly she spots the cheerleader bitch Morgan also making her way towards Owen's table.  
Buffy speeds up in her steps only for Morgan to bump right into her causing the blonde to spill her tray "Ooh!" Buffy exclaims as Morgan quickly sits down.  
Owen being a gentleman quickly bends down to help her "Let me get that."  
Buffy now crouched on the floor looks up at him "Thanks. Boy! Morgan's hips are wider than I thought!"  
Morgan glares at the blonde "Eh-heh!" She laughs sarcastically while Owen ignores her and focuses on the blonde "At least you don't have to eat your solent Green."

As Owen smiles at Buffy Morgan frowns and tries to grasp his attention "Owen, a bunch of us are loitering at the Bronze tonight. You there?"  
As Owen sits back down Buffy's face falls and she stands back up as he asks "Who's all going?"  
Morgan smiles flirtatiously "Well, um, I'm gonna be there."  
"Who else?"  
"You mean besides me?"

Owen ignores her and turns to Buffy "Buffy, what about you?"  
Buffy who could practically see Stiles throwing weird hand gestures at Scott in the corner of her eye turns to Owen stunned "What?"  
Morgan panics "No, no, no! She's, uh, she doesn't like fun."  
Owen ignores the cheerleader and stands facing Buffy "How 'bout we meet there at eight?"  
Buffy looks up at him with a nervous smile "Yeah! Eight! There!"

* * *

As Allison and Buffy walk through the halls, giggling the blonde groans as she spots her phone ringing. Deaton.  
"It's a very big deal!" Allison argues as Buffy reaches to grab her phone out of her bag.

Buffy grins softly blushing brightly "It's not that big a deal. It's just a bunch of people getting together." Pausing she sighs at her phone "It's my mentor at community service." She moans before answering the phone while Allison smiles.  
"It is a big deal." She repeats.  
Buffy smiles "It's not!"  
"It is." Allison grins before grabbing Buffy's phone "Tell her!"  
 _"I'm afraid it is a big deal."_

Allison smiles "See." She says before disappearing down the hall towards class. Buffy shakes her head before turning to her phone, however quickly she frowns, there was no way Deaton would agree that this was a big deal "Wait! What are you talking about?" She asks as moves to her locker slowly opening it.  
 _"What are you talking about?"  
_ "Boys!" Buffy exclaims playfully into the phone, she could practically hear Deaton rolling his eyes at her answer.

 _"Well Buffy, as fun as that sounds I am talking about trouble. The supernatural kind. A violent and disturbing prophecy is about to come to life."  
_ Buffy groans "The Order of Aurelius."  
 _"Yes, I did some research, there is a prophecy that the brethren of his order would come to the master and bring him the Anointed."_

Buffy sighs, this so did not sound like fun at all, honestly it sounded like a completely bore "Fun." She says sarcastically before leaning against the lockers as she flips through hers "But, we'll be ready whenever it is."  
 _"I will see you tonight then."_

Buffy freezes her hand hovering over her English book as she takes in this information, he couldn't be serious, this could not be happening, tonight of all nights "Tonight? Not okay! It can't be tonight!" She exclaims into the phone earning odd looks from other students as they passed her.

 _"Buffy, it's tonight, there's nothing I can do to change that."_

"No!" She panics "Nuh! They're bad calculations! Bad! I have a very important date tonight! Owen!"

Deaton sighs, why he had agreed to take this job was a mystery to him sometimes _"Buffy, as much as I sympathise with your teenager girl issues, this is no ordinary vampire and I have a feeling he isn't working alone."_

Buffy pouts as she slams her head against the lockers, this wasn't fair "But...cute guy! Teenager! Post-pubescent fantasies!"

* * *

Later that night Buffy was sat beside Deaton in the graveyard, where surprise, surprise nothing had happened, no vampires, no big prophecy, just silence.  
Deaton sighs as he glances around the dark graveyard "Okay maybe I was wrong."  
"I'm thinking yes." Buffy mumbles as she picks up her large slushy and drinks it dry, the slurping noise filling the silence between them.

Deaton groans before standing "I must have missed something, I'll contact Giles, he's better at this than I am."  
Buffy jumps up quickly her eyes gleaming with excitement "Then I can bail? I can got to the Bronze and find Owen?"  
Deaton chuckles softly "Fine, run off, just don't slip up."

Buffy tilts her head in confusion "Slip up?"

"It's bad enough Scott and Stiles know of your identity as the Slayer, this Owen finding out could put you and your friends in risk."

Buffy nods playfully, why was he stating the obvious, she knew this, had read the damn book "Well, in that case I won't wear my button that says, I'm a Slayer. Ask me how!" When Deaton gives her an odd look she rolls her eyes "Good night."

As she turns and leaves Deaton sighs and turns back to look at the graveyard, he had been positive it was tonight " _Five shall die, and from their ashes the Anointed shall rise._ It was supposed to be tonight.

* * *

On the other side of town, red eyes in the darkness watch as the late bus passes through the two, inside he could smell five humans, one of whom was more important then the others.

Growling loudly the red eyed creature howls into the darkness before running at the bus causing it to flip through the air as he crashes into the side of it.

As the now rolling bus comes to a stop the creature uses it's claws to rip off the back doors, it reaches for one of the humans dragging it away from the others while two vampires come out of the darkness and enter the remains of the bus to finish off the other humans.

* * *

Buffy pulls off her jacket as she enters the Bronze, searching around, her eyes scan the club in search of Owen, but there was nothing.  
Turning her head she allows her eyes to fall onto the dance floor and there filling her worst nightmares was Owen.

Dancing with Morgan.

Buffy finds herself frozen as she is forced to watch the guy she liked in Morgan's arms, her face falls and she quickly finds herself unable to watch and runs.

* * *

In the hall at School Scott and Stiles watch as a furious Buffy flips through her locker, she had just finished telling them what had happened last night, and she was honestly scaring them both a little.  
"So you just went home?" Stiles repeats his question just as Buffy slams her locker shut violently.

Buffy's eyes widen, he couldn't be serious; turning she looks at her best friends as she leans against her locker "What was I supposed to do Say to Owen, Sorry I was late, I was sitting in a cemetery with a middle aged Watcher waiting for a vampire to rise so I could prevent an evil prophecy from coming to pass?"  
Stiles raises his hands weighing out her options "Or Scott wolfed out?"

Buffy rolls her eyes and starts walking while Stiles seems to literally jump in the air for joy at the fact that her date got screwed over, tapping Scott he grins "I have never loved Morgan in my entire life till this moment."

Scott rolls his eyes before walking over to Buffy, trying to comfort his God Sister "Buff..."  
She just merely continues with her rambling "I can't take this anymore. I feel like everyone is staring at me, the big, hideous, dateless monster." Turning to another student as he passes she starts screaming at him "What? Yeah, that's right, I have no life, c'mon, nothin' to see here, pal, move it along!"

Stiles and Scott glance at each other, before running after the blonde who was storming away, man she moved fast.

"Come on Buffster..." Stiles says drawing her attention as they walk "You're the hot girl, like the hottest girl, you can get any guy in school."  
Scott nods in agreement at Stiles' words before turning to Buffy "Anyway what happened to you being all goo goo eyes for Derek?"  
Buffy scoffs "I was not goo goo eyes for Derek." She lies before she sighs, leaning against another line of lockers "Anyway it's different. Owen's not any guy. He's more...Oweny."

Stiles rolls his eyes "Owen, is lame and no one is that into Emily Dickinson without some severe childhood trauma. Plus if you wanna guy who reads, there are lots of guys who read..." He mumbles before opening his locker which was beside Buffy's arm "I mean hey I read."

Buffy sighs and looking down, only for her eyes to widen as she spots Owen moving towards her "Hey, Buffy."  
Buffy smiles in surprise "Owen."  
Stiles groans banging his head slightly against the locker "Oh look Owen...And me, and Scott. Buffy, Owen, Scott and Stiles. That'd be me."  
Scott groans and grabs Stiles' shirt "Later Buff." He yells as he drags a flailing Stiles away and down the hall earning a grateful smile off Buffy.

As her friends disappear Buffy turns back to Owen who looks at her nervously "W—where were you late night?"

Buffy pauses "Oh. Well, um, my watch broke and we don't have any clocks in our house, and so I didn't know what time it was or even what day it was..." As the words leave her lips she cursed herself how could she be so stupid, she sounded like an idiot. But Owen merely seemed charmed by her words.

"I thought I was the only one that happens to." He pauses as he adjusts his bag "How 'bout we try it again for tonight? I'll even lend you my watch."

He hands her his gold pocket watch and chain, from down the hall Scott holds back Stiles and covers his hand over Stiles' mouth being forced to listen to the foul muffled words leaving his best friend as he watched the interaction.  
Buffy slowly takes the watch in amazement "Tonight? You...and me?"

"Well, we could invite your friends..." he says gesturing back to Stiles and Scott who were now arguing down the hall "...but I have a feeling they will probably kill me and stare daggers at me the whole night."

Buffy smiles slightly "Oh, no, it's just...well, I...sort of heard that...you and Morgan were...somewhat..." Buffy pauses unsure of how to say it, so she does what she does best and says it bluntly "...all over each over. A little..."  
Owen looks at the blonde slightly uncomfortable "I danced with her a couple of times." He says with a look of distaste "She's kind of grabby."

Buffy smiles brightly at that "Oh, well, let's see, if I rearrange that, and I push that to n..." She says as she pretends that she has other plans before nodding "Sure! Tonight will work."

* * *

Allison opens her locker only to gasp in shock as several pink balloons come flying out, from her now decorated locker.  
Panicking she quickly shoves everything bag inside, hoping no one had seen before she grabs the birthday card, sighing she glances at the two names "Lydia and Buffy."

"Is today your birthday?" Scott asks with a small smile as he walks up the brunette after having left Stiles.

Allison panics and quickly attempts to hide the birthday decorations "No, no, no. I mean yes," Sighing she hides her face and huffs in defeat "Please don't tell anybody. I only told Buffy, and I know she didn't tell Lydia, so I have no idea how she found out."

Scott smiles at his girlfriend before frowning in confusion as to why with the big secret "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want people to know." She tells him before looking at him nervously "Because...I'm 17."  
Scott freezes, that meant that she was a whole year older than the rest of them "You're 17?"  
Allison rolls her eyes "That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid."

"Why? I mean, I totally get it, uh, you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around right?"  
Allison turns to him stunned, majority of the time people came up with rather different guesses about her age, closing her locker she couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him.

As she pulls away Scott glances down at her with a goofy smile on his face "What was that for?"  
"For literally being the first person to ever make the correct assumption. Everybody's always like what did you get held back? Did you ride the short bus? Uh, did you have a baby?"

Scott frowns, people were dicks "That's what you hear on your birthday?"  
"Oh, yeah. All day long."  
Sighing loudly Scott attempts to think of a way to cheer the brunette up when it comes to him, "Then what if we got out of here?"

"Skip class?"

"Yeah, all day."

"Well, you're asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail out the entire day, and I don't..."

As she continues to shake her head refusing Scott smiles, "No, see, that's perfect. If you get caught, then they'll go easy on you."  
Allison shakes her head again and gives him a look "Well, what if you get caught?"  
"Let's try not to think about that."

* * *

"Just a friendly reminder, parent/teacher conferences are tonight." Harris tells them all making Buffy, who was sat beside Stiles groan, she had forgot about that, how was she gonna convince Melissa to let her go on this date tonight?  
"Students below a C average are required to attend." Buffy winces at that "I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment."

Harris pauses as he comes to stand by Buffy and Stiles, who had his face buried in his chemistry book, with a yellow highlighter in his hand.  
"Summers." Harris says loudly making the blonde groan "Where's your God-Brother?"

Before Buffy could answer however the classroom door opens and to her shock there in walks Jackson, she didn't think he'd show after what happened the other night.  
"Jackson." Harris says softly as he moves over to the joke "If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know."

Buffy rolls her eyes that and nudges Stiles "Do you think Harris is a demon, cause then I could kill him."  
Stiles pauses for a moment before nodding, hell yes please "Yes, totally, I think he is, better not risk it take him out now Buff."

"Mr. Stilinski." Harris calls drawing Buffy and Stiles' attention "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a colouring book." Stiles glares at Harris before spitting the lid in his mouth into the air and catching it in his palm.

Harris sighs "And teach Miss Summers how to use a highlighter Mr. Stilinski, she doesn't seem to understand the concept."

Buffy glares at Harris and moves to stand only to have Stiles grab her and yank her back into her seat "As much fun as watching you go all Xena on Harris sounds on paper, there is also this thing called expulsion, which is what's gonna happen to you, if you break him."  
Buffy flops back into her seat and glares at the back of their teacher's head "It would totally be worth it."

Sighing she leans back in her seat and glances across from her table to Scott's normal seat, where the hell was he? He wasn't one to skip class. Sighing her eyes scan the class before they land on Jackson.  
She turns to Stiles who had the same look in his eyes, quickly both of them turn to Danny who was sat in front of them.

"Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?" Stiles asks.  
Danny doesn't even look back at the two of them "No."  
Stiles groans "Can Buffy?"  
Danny sits up and turns to face Buffy, smiling at the pretty blonde "She can. You can't."

Buffy grins "As we are practically best friends in law due to the unholy-ier than thou binding of Lydia and Jackson you gotta help me out here. Lydia was too spooked and high to say anything the other night, did Jackson mention anything about what happened to them?"  
Danny sighs before shaking his head "He didn't tell me Buff."

Buffy sighs in worry before leaning back while Stiles leans closer to Danny "One more question, do you find me attractive?"  
Buffy rolls her eyes before pushing Stiles off his chair causing him to clatter to the ground.


	21. Never Tell All On A First Date - Part 3

_"What?"_ Scott answers making Buffy sigh in relief as she and Stiles exit class.  
Stiles turns to her "You get him?"

She nods and the two quickly walk over to a nearby wall holding the phone in-between them so they could both hear.

"Finally!" Stiles exclaims, "Have you been getting any of our texts?"  
 _"Yeah, like all nine million of them...each."_

Buffy rolls her eyes "Scott, we have a problem. Jackson is back he's all pale and gross, plus that with the dead guy and Lydia being hyped on pills, we need back up."  
 _"Okay I'll deal with it later!"_ He exclaims before hanging up on them.

Buffy freezes and stares at her phone before glancing at Stiles "Did he just-?"  
Stiles nods "I'm gonna kill him. So what now?"

Buffy groans before pausing as an idea comes to her "Stiles, Lydia hung up on me that night to take selfies..."  
Stiles just stares at her in confusion "So...?"

Buffy rolls her eyes before grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him forward "We're going to Lydia's."

* * *

"She still drunk?" Buffy jokes to Lydia's mom, Natalie.  
Natalie chuckles softly before looking at the blonde "She's still taking what the doctor's gave her. She was asking for you last night."

Buffy looks down guiltily, wishing now she had stayed here again last night to watch her friend and make sure she was alright.

Before Buffy could say anything Natalie pushes opens Lydia's bed room door, revealing the strawberry blonde who was lying on her bed staring in fascination at her hair.  
"Honey, Stiles and Buffy are here to see you?"  
Lydia frowns and continues to stare at her hair "What the hell is a Biles?"

Buffy shakes her head in amusement and as Natalie leaves the room Buffy looks at her best friend "Lyd?"

Lydia sits up and her eyes widen in excitement when she spots Buffy "Buffy!" She screeches happily as she reaches for the blonde dragging her onto the bed beside her as Stiles stands there awkwardly.

Buffy smiles at her friend when she spots the phone next to her, an idea forms in her head, turning to Lydia she tilts her head in worry "How you doing Lyd?"  
"I'm amazing!" Lydia says perkily before playing with her friend's hair "Where did you go?"

"School." Buffy tells her as she slowly grabs Lydia's phone and tosses it at Stiles who quickly begins flipping through the phone.  
"Ooh." Lydia says playfully "Did Owen ask you out?" She teases "I still say you should sleep with tall dark and brooding."

Buffy groans but before she could say anything an aggravated Stiles glances at Lydia in annoyance "I bet you can't say I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop. 10 times fast."  
Lydia stares at Stiles in annoyance "I shaw..." She mumbles before frowning as she remembers back to last night. Turning to Buffy she looks at the blonde with a terrified expression "I saw..."

Buffy frowns in worry and turns Lydia's face to look at her properly "Lyd, what did you see?"  
"Something."  
"Something like...like a mountain lion?" Stiles asks as he crouches down beside Buffy.  
"A mountain lion." Lydia repeats.  
Buffy frowns before nudging Stiles "Check her phone."

As Stiles flips through the phone Buffy picks up the toy giraffe "What's this Lyd?"  
She tilts her head in confusion before saying strongly "A mountain lion."

"Buff." Stiles mumbles softly causing the blonde to frown, turning her head she ignores Lydia's head passing out on her lap as she spots the image Stiles was showing her.

Glancing up at Stiles they both stare at the red eyed beast in horror "That's no Mountain Lion."

* * *

A shirtless Derek Hale, continues to pull himself up and down as he does pull ups in his living room. Slowly he drops himself to the ground and continues with his workout beginning with simple pushups before finally moving on to one handed pushups.

Movement outside makes him pause however, he quickly moves out of sight and listens as the hunters kick down his door before entering his home.

His anger goes sky high as he hears a familiar voice among the hunters, clearly leading the other two.

 _"Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first liter."_ Kate calls out testing his patience and control _"Too bad she howled like a bitch, when we cut her in half!"_

At her words Derek snaps growling loudly before he drops down from his hiding place and throws one of the hunters across the room knocking him unconscious.  
Leaping up he growls at the next hunter before kicking him in the chest sending him flying back, it's not till he spots her though that he completely snaps. Running at her he is quickly taken down as she pulls out a long device and electrocutes him.

As he thrives in pain on the ground Kate grins down at him "This one grew up in all the right places."  
Derek grunts and rolls over as he attempts to get up while she continues to aggravate him "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

* * *

"Hey, it's me again." Stiles says into the phone, as he reaches Scott's voice mail...again "Look, we found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you...actually I'll get Buffy to kill you, and I'll make sure she does it slowly, and painfully! Very painfully! Do you understand me? And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? Ugh! Goodbye." He yells before tossing his phone on the bed.

As he mumbles curses about Scott to himself Buffy pops her head out of his bathroom and frowns at the sight of him "Still nothing?"  
"No, so warning you may have to kill Scott." He tells her as he lies down on his bed.  
Buffy shrugs "Kay." She says not really minding before she stepped out of his bathroom, Stiles froze at the sight of her in his robe, making his jaw slacken as he practically drooled at the sight of her.

Before he can say anything Buffy holds up two dresses for him to say "Okay I need help...do I wanna appear shy, coy and naive...?" She asks as she holds up the white mini dress before pulling out the gold one "...or unrestrained, insatiable and aggressive?"

Stiles stares at her in confusion for a moment before rolling his eyes, her date, with Owen "You know Owen seems more like Danny's his type." He tells the blonde who shakes her head in amusement "Stiles seriously!"  
"Ask you girl friends."  
"One of them is passed out drunk and the other is off with Scott somewhere, so you're stuck with the job. It's not like I can ask Melissa, she's already gonna kill me when I don't show up at the teacher thingy tonight."

Stiles stands and moves towards his wardrobe before grabbing his winter jacket and tossing it at the blonde "I'd say it was Eskimo season. The earflaps will bring out your eyes!"  
Buffy stares up at him before giving him a look making him groan before pulling the jacket away.

Buffy grins before reaching into her bag and pulling out two lip sticks "Okay guys opinion. Which one do you think Owen will like better? The red or the peach?" As she holds them both up waiting for a response Stiles was really getting tempted to jump out of his bed room window right now, this was pure torture.  
"I'm not helping you pick out lipstick which is gonna lead to kissing, which leads to him telling everyone how easy you are." When she gives him an unamused look he rolls his eyes at his best friend "Red."  
"Peach it is." She says with a grin before disappearing back into his bathroom while he flops onto his bed, grabbing a pillow and screaming loudly into it.

After a long minute of this he finally stands and moves to his desk dropping into his seat and allowing his head to drop onto his desk "God."

A sudden knock on the door makes him gasp and quickly sit up in shock, turning he sighs as he spots his dad.  
"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight."  
The teen pauses "Depends on how you define good news."  
"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioural issues."

Stiles frowns and plays with his hands nervously, clearly whatever news his dad was gonna get wasn't gonna be good "You might wanna rethink that definition."  
"Enough said."

As the words leave his dad's lips the bathroom door opens and this time Buffy standing in a cute gold mini dress with black leather knee high boots and her hair pinned up.  
Stiles merely sits there, watching her, she looked beautiful "Wow...you look...wow...wow...wow."  
Buffy smiles "Four wows I take it that's good." The blonde turns her head and smiles at the Sheriff "Hey Mr. S."

"Buffy." He says with a nice smile "I think my son meant to say you look beautiful."  
Buffy blushes slightly "Thank you, Stiles." She says jokingly while the Sheriff just sighs at the still frozen look on his son's face. The kid could be truly hopeless sometimes.  
"So big date tonight?" Stilinski asks the blonde.  
Buffy nods happily "Yeah. Biggest."

The Sheriff glances at his son who was now staring at his hands, he felt for the kid, Buffy had no clue, and if his son didn't man up soon enough someone else would.

"Where's he taking you?" He asks the girl, sounding more like an over-protective father now than anything else.  
Buffy shrugs, honestly she had no idea "Oh, I don't know. Where do you suppose young kids go on dates these days?"  
"I'd suggest somewhere with adult supervision."  
Buffy nods in awe sarcastically nodding "Wow, I never knew being a teenager was so full of possibilities!"  
The Sheriff shakes his head in amusement before looking at her seriously "Maybe I should have one of my deputies keep an eye on you tonight."

As Stiles nods happily agreeing to the idea, Buffy's eyes widen in horror, he couldn't be serious "What—huh? No, please?"  
The Sheriff chuckles before reassuring the young now terrified girl "Buffy, don't worry. But if need be I will do what I did to the Tyler boy."

Stiles frowns in confusion, he knew Buffy dated a guy named Tyler back in L.A but how the hell did his dad know about that.  
Buffy sighs remembering back to how her mom had called him and asked Stilinski to come scare Tyler before their first date "Won't be necessary."  
"Or you just bring him over and I'll make sure I'm cleaning my new shot gun in the living room when you do."  
Buffy glares at him, this was not okay "Okay, no stop please."  
The Sheriff chuckles in amusement before leaving the two teenagers alone.

"Your dad is sweet." She tells Stiles as she grabs her jacket only to groan as her phone starts ringing.

Stiles practically falls out of his chair and leaps onto his bed where her phone was, holding it above his head as she attempts to grab it off him.  
"You're discriminating against short people!" She yells as she reaches for it only for him to grin as he realises that it was her watcher which hopefully meant she couldn't go tonight.  
"Oh look end of the world problems..."  
"Stiles." She warns but he ignores her and presses accept.  
"Hello Buffy's phone?"

Buffy glares at her best friend "Buffy's not home!"

 _"Stiles, put me on speaker!"_ Deaton orders in a panic, so Stiles does as he requests and both him and Buffy sit down and listen to the Druid/Watcher _"Stiles do you have a copy of the paper?"  
_ "Oh yeah." Stiles stutters as he hands the phone to Buffy and makes his way back over to his crammed desk and grabs today's paper, where an article about Five Dying in a Van Accident was the lead story.  
 _"Out of the ashes of five shall rise the one. That's the prophecy. Five people have died!"_

Buffy merely stares at the paper unconvinced "In a car crash." She points out, in her mind something like a prophecy really should occur within a more well, mystical setting.  
 _"Buffy, think about it, one of the dead is a known murderer. He may be the anointed one. All of the bodies have been taking to, Beacon Hills Funeral home, except one. We can..."  
_ Buffy groans and interrupts him, was he trying to destroy her life "Watcher man, do you wanna hurt me?"  
 _"Excuse me?"_ Deaton asks in utter confusion for the first time in his life, she had left him speechless.  
"I have a date tonight!" She exclaims

Stiles turns to her, desperately hoping to get her out of this date "Buffy the fate of the world beats this date!"  
Buffy glares at him "Since when do you care about the world."  
Stiles sputters slightly "Okay not the point."

Buffy groans and looks at Stiles and the phone, hoping to get them both to understand "Clark Kent has a job. I just wanna go on a date."  
Stiles groans, she used comic books against him, that was just wrong "That's cruel Buff."  
Buffy pouts slightly and leans her chin on his shoulder "Stiles..." She says beginning.

Stiles groans "I hate you." He moans before turning back to the phone "A cranky Slayer is a careless Slayer, D-Man."

Buffy grins while Deaton just sighs, all he could think was, bloody Teenagers as Giles would say "It's a lead that can wait till tomorrow I assume. I can give the place a small check once I close up later but I'm sure it will be nothing"  
"Yah!" She cheers, before standing "And look I won't be far behind." She pulls out the weird chunky beeper thing Deaton had given her "And look, if the apocalypse comes, beep me."


	22. Never Tell All On A First Date - Part 4

As Derek struggles Kate taunts him with her weapon, following him as he attempts to climb onto the couch, only to zap him again sending him sprawling back to the floor.  
As he thrives in pain she couldn't help but laugh in enjoyment and raise her nifty toy "900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And well, maybe we can help each other out."

Slowly she moves towards him and sits on the edge of the couch staring down at him as he continue to struggle "Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try and catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true." Derek glares at her as she chuckles, imagining how much he wanted to rip out her throat "Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls. We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?"

Derek glares up at her, he hated this woman more than anyone else on the planet "Wouldn't be the first time."  
Kate merely clicks her tongue and walks towards him "Sweetie...well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We...didn't...kill...your sister."  
As she speaks Derek's anger spikes, not a single spike, her heart was consistent the whole time and it drove him insane.

"Do you hear that?" Kate whispers "There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She jokes, laughing before putting her weapon away "Why aren't we help each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is, the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. And once my brother gets ahold of the pretty little Slayer the Alpha will be running scared."

At the mention of Buffy, Derek's whole body tenses, Kate was planning on involving her in all of this, which worried him, Buffy already had so much trying to kill her, he didn't want her in the Alpha's pipe lines.  
Kate watches Derek and when he tenses she frowns in interest "Have you met her?" She asks curiously "Pretty little thing, cute blonde, badass...as memory serves just your type."  
When Derek glares up at her Kate lets out a shocked breath "A werewolf protecting a vampire Slayer, who would have thought." She teases before kicking him playfully.

"Fine I'll leave her be, if you just tell me who the Alpha is..." When Derek stays silent yet again Kate finally realises the true "Unless. You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?"

As Kate grabs a gun Derek runs for it getting out of the house, going straight for the woods he keeps running before finally he stops. He groans in anger before finally he remembers Buffy, he needed to find her, his focus on the Alpha having made him slip up on what he was supposed to warn her about.

* * *

So far her date had been going better than imagined, they had sat and spoken for a while, with Owen talking to her about his interest in literature, before finally she had managed to get him onto the dance floor and had even managed to get back at Morgan when she had tried to interrupt their date.

But as she stop by the bar waiting for Owen to get their drinks she couldn't help that nagging feeling in her gut, she had been checking her beeper all night, she was worried about Deaton but at the same time she wanted to enjoy her night, and it seemed as though everything was fine, he hadn't beeped her once all night.

As she stands there alone in her thoughts her eyes widen as an exhausted looking Derek approaches her out of nowhere.

"Buffy."  
Buffy looks up at him and can't help the smile that appears on her face at the sight of him "Derek."  
Derek looks down at the stunning blonde "I was hoping you'd be here."  
Buffy grins softly as she listens to the shocking words he had spoken "You were?" Slowly however she takes a good look at him, he was shaking slightly, and he looked paler than normal "What happened to you?"

"Bad run in with some hunters, that's not why I'm here." He tells her quickly as he waves off the incident with Kate like it was nothing before looking at the girl before him seriously "Buffy, there is something going on tonight. You need to be out there,"

Buffy's face falls at his words "Oh, not you too." She says in annoyance as she tries to move past him but he grabs her pulling back turning her towards him "What do you know?"  
Buffy rolls her eyes, this couldn't keep happening to her, did the world really hate her that much "Prophecy, anointed one, yada, yada, yada..."  
Derek scoffs at how un-important she was making this sound, like non of it mattered "So you know whatever fine. I just thought I'd warn you."  
Buffy shakes her head, this was unbelievable "Warn me?" Turning she gestures to Owen "You see that guy over there at the bar? He came here to be with me."

At her words Derek clicks it all together, the dress, the club, the guy and for some reason it irked him, he didn't like it "You're on a date?"  
"Yes!" She exclaims as she turns to face him "Why is it just a shock to everyone?"

Suddenly Owen walks over to the two of them handing Buffy a drink "Here you go."  
Buffy's eyes widen in panic, this was a bit of an awkward situation "Um, Owen, this is Derek. Derek, this is Owen." Slowly she puts her arm around Owen, not missing the tightening of Derek's jaw as she does "Who is my date."  
Derek turns to look at Owen standing up, so that he was towering over the human, who seemed rather intimated "So...where do you know Buffy from?" Owen stutters out.  
Derek glances at the blonde before turning back to Owen "I'm a friend of Scott's."  
"You're God Brother?" Owen asks turning back to Buffy.

Derek frowns at that, that was one aspect he wasn't aware of, he knew Buffy and Scott were friends but he didn't know that "God brother?"  
Buffy groans "Yes." However before she could say anything else her beeper suddenly begins going mad.

Buffy glances down and spots the 911 in a panic, turning to Derek he nods at her, giving her a very clear I told you so look "Told you something was happening."

Buffy groans, hating that this had to end, her one normal night as a teenage girl, but fate of the world and all, turning to Owen she looks at him with an apologetic smile "Owen, I gotta go to the Funeral home." When he gives her an excited yet confused look she sighs "You remember when you said I was like two different people? Well, one of them has to go. But the other one is having a really, really good time, and will come back. I promise."

Sighing she turns to leave and with one more hesitation she turns back and kisses Own on the lips before taking off out the door.

As she does Owen watches her while Derek glares at him "She is the strangest girl."  
"Shut up." Derek growls before walking out into the darkness of the streets leaving a slightly terrified Owen in his wake.

* * *

In front of the Beacon Fills Funeral Home Deaton stops walking as he hears noise around him, noises that were out of place, that shouldn't be there.

Turning his head his eyes widen at the sight of two members of the Order of Aurelius making their way towards him.

Reaching into his bag he pulls out a gun and fires a round of wooden bullets make with Mountain Ash at them. The bullets hit both the vampires and Deaton takes his chance, running into the funeral home he quickly looks for an open door, but it seemed as though they were all locked.

The slamming of the front entrance makes him pause, they were in the building, groaning he runs down the hall and finally he finds an open door.

The morgue.

Pushing the door open he slams it shut behind him before reaching into his bad pulling out a small amount of mountain ash and spreading it out in front of the doorway blocking them from getting to him.  
Sighing he reaches for his phone and sends a message to Buffy's beeper, looks like he was about to cut her date short.

* * *

Buffy runs into the funeral home before grabbing her phone and quickly calling Deaton "Come on, come on pick up." She mumbles to herself as she slowly begins making her way around the dark building.  
 _"Buffy..."_ Deaton breaths out in relief causing Buffy to take a sigh of relief herself _"Please tell me you're here?"  
_ "Yeah. Which way."  
 _"I'm in the morgue just around the back."  
_ "I'll be right there, sit tight." She tells him before hanging up and making her way down the hall.

As Buffy turns left however she finds herself hitting a dead end "Damn it." She moans as she comes to a stop, she was panicking she didn't know how many vamps were around and where the hell Deaton was trapped.

"This is so cool!" A voice exclaims from behind her, Buffy gasps and turns to the voice only for her eyes to widen in shock as there stood Owen, this couldn't be happening right now.  
"Uh, Owen! You can't be here!" She says rushing slightly, not wanting to be rude but she needed to get him out of here before he got himself killed.  
Owen arches an amused brow at the blonde "Oh, and I supposed you are allowed? What are we doin' here? Are we gonna see a dead body?"  
Buffy groans "Possible several." She hisses in annoyance before grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall.  
"Are you mad?" He asks her.  
Buffy sighs and shakes her head "Just need to make sure there are no guards."  
Owen nods in approval "Ah, good plan."

Buffy sighs, she needed to stash him somewhere while she went to get Deaton, turning the corner she reaches for the office door only to realise it was locked.

"It's locked?" Owen asks.  
Buffy looks up at him and smiles brightly before forcing down on the lock shattering it "Not it's not." She tells him before leading him into the office.  
"Okay um..." She stumbles slightly unsure of what to say "You stay here, I'm gonna-gonna go to the bathroom." She gives him an unsure smile before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
Sighing she glances down the hall locking for something that would keep Owen inside and safe, her eyes widen as she spots a chair.  
Groaning she grabs the chair hooking it underneath the door handle, it would have to do for now.

* * *

After spending majority of the day in the forest together, hiking and just having a nice time Scott and Allison climb into her car, quickly soaking in the warmth.  
Allison looks over at her boyfriend with a massive smile on her face "So being completely honest, this was...kind of a perfect birthday."  
Scott smiles happy that he had made Allison no longer dread her birthday "Good. I'd know if you were lying anyway."

Allison rolls her eyes at his teasing not realising he was telling the truth "Oh, really."

Scott grins "You have a tell." When she tilts her head waiting for his answer he leans forward his hand grazing her cheek "You touch your eyebrow right here."


	23. Never Tell All On A First Date - Part 5

Buffy comes to a stop outside the door to the morgue, pausing she stares at the untouched door before bringing her foot up and kicking it down, it slides along the ground destroying the trail of Mountain Ash in the doorway.

Buffy frowns in confusion before stepping into the room only to arch a brow as she spots Deaton currently opening one of the drawers pulling a body out.  
"Don't you ever leave the work at home?"

"Afraid not." Deaton tells her as he pushes the body back inside and closes the door "When they couldn't get in I decided to start looking for the anointed one."  
"How come they couldn't get in?" She asks as she walks over to him.  
"Mountain Ash." He says simply "Like the stuff your necklace was steamed in."

Buffy frowns and she brings her hand up clutching the cross necklace around her neck, the one Derek had given her.

Sighing she quickly freezes as she remembers back to the fact that Owen was in danger "Okay what do we do?"  
"I've looked in every draw, the anointed one must be gone."

Buffy sighs, that wasn't good, if it was true they were totally screwed right now "I guess. I mean, this is where they keep all the dead bodies, right?"  
"Mm-hmm."

Suddenly Buffy and Deaton hear a window being smashed, Buffy's eyes widen as she realises where that noise was coming from. The Office.  
"Owen. Oh God."  
As she starts running Deaton runs after her "Owen? You brought your date!"  
"Yell later!"

* * *

"Buffy, both you and Scott need to be here. Where the hell are you? Get to the school now." Melissa hisses into the phone as she hangs up on Buffy's voicemail for the second time, after having called Scott's four times already. She was beyond pissed with both of them at the moment, and the fact that Harris was currently watching her like a judgmental hawk didn't help.

"How about we get started?" Harris suggests causing Melissa to smile tightly "Sure."  
Harris nods "Okay, starting with Scott. Lately his mind has been somewhere else, as has his body. Personally, I think it may have to do with his home situation."

Melissa frowns at that, what the hell was that supposed to mean, "Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by home situation."  
"Uh, specifically the lack of an authority figure."  
"Yeah, I'm the authority figure..." She states obviously, the man's attitude really ticking her off "So..."

Harris chuckles nervously "Sorry. Allow me to clarify. I mean the lack of a male authority figure."  
"Oh." She mumbles finally getting the picture "Well, trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture."  
"Well, does Scott feel the same way?"

"Yes." She says instantly only for doubt to creep up on her "I think so. I hope so."

* * *

Buffy runs down the hall in a panic just as Owen runs down the hall towards her "Buffy!" He yells terrified.  
"Where is he?" She asks him quickly as Deaton comes up to her.  
"Down there."

Buffy nods "Go." She tells Deaton who quickly grabs the teenager boy's arm dragging him down the hall while Buffy runs towards the chanting vampire, not realising that Deaton and Owen were being cut off at every entrance by vampires.

When she can't find anything Buffy growls in annoyance and runs back to the morgue, grabbing Deaton's bag she reaches inside grabbing the stake only for a hand to grab the back of her neck before sending her flying into a metal desk.

* * *

"Where's Buffy?" Owen asks terrified as he finally realised that the blonde wasn't with them and before Deaton could say a word the blonde teenager took off running.

* * *

"They told me about you while I was sleeping." Andrew the vampire tells the hurt Buffy who was still laying on the floor.

Buffy groans before her eyes widen as she spots the cross on the ground next to her, grabbing it she holds it up and Andrew hisses in pain "Uh! Why does he hurt me?" He asks in confusion before growling and slapping Buffy's hand sending the cross flying, causing it to hit the crematory controls. Leading to fires to build in the chamber light.

Bending down he grabs the hurt Slayer who grunts as she is lifted off her feet and into the air.

"Buffy!" A voice exclaims making her eyes widen as Owen runs in and grabs a large metal object "No!" She yells just as Owen hits Andrew with the metal.  
It does nothing to deter the vampire who tosses Buffy face first into one of the metal draws knocking her back down to the ground while he turns on Owen.

Holding the human by the throat, he growls and moves to bit him but Owen grabs a nearby urn from a rake and smashes it over Andrew's head causing the vampire to fall.

Quickly Owen goes over to help Buffy as she wakes and attempts to get up.  
"Did you see that? He tried to bite me?!" Owen says in astonishment as he helps the blonde up "What a sissy!"

Before Buffy can say and do Owen anything however, Andrew gets back up, grabbing Owen and smashing a body drawer door into the back of his head, knocking him out.

"No!" Buffy screams as she watches helplessly.  
"Dead!" Andrew grins as he drops Owen's body to the ground "He was found wanting."

Buffy stares at him for a moment before anger fuels her sending her into a powerful rage. Raising her leg she kicks Andrew in the grunt with a front snap. He goes flying rolling over the autopsy gurney and onto the floor.

Buffy still overwhelmed by anger runs over to the far end of the gurney, and as Andrew gets up she pushes the gurney into his gut, and then pushes down on her end so that it pivots hitting him square in the jaw.

Jumping on the gurney as he staggers back she does a round off onto the floor so that she lands right in front of him.  
He swings his arms at her desperately trying to hit her but she blocks every blow "You killed me date!" She screams as he taunts her.

Deaton runs into the room hearing Buffy's words and quickly spots an injured but very alive Owen standing slowly, he frowns and thinks about telling Buffy the truth but it seemed she was a bit distracted at the moment.

Buffy blocks another blow and then hits Andrew in the face with an open hand punch. Before kneeing him in the gut sending him stumbling "You killed my date!" She exclaims.

Andrew grins "Your turn!" He yells as he lunges at her but Buffy sidesteps him and uses his forward momentum to launch him onto the gurney and it quickly rolls into the crematory.  
As Andrew is thrown into the burning crematory he screams while Deaton quickly locks him inside.

Buffy takes a shaky breath as she calms herself before turning to look at Owen's body once more only to spot him struggling to stand and still slightly dazed "Does anyone have an aspirin?" He asks "or sixty?"

* * *

"Buffy is a complicated case." Harris begins trying his best to hide his distaste for the teenager girl as he spoke to her guardian.

Melissa sighs "If this is about the middle school incident..."  
"It's not!" He rushes out not wanting to get into that, he still had nightmares about her stabbing him with a pen on one of her school trips to the high school.

Leaning forward he rests his arms on his knees "Buffy, like Scott lakes a male authority figure. But now she lakes a female one."  
"Excuse me?" Melissa breathes out in distaste and anger.

"Miss McCall, Buffy struggles with grades despite the fact she's not an idiot, she skips more classes then your son, and she's already on probation. Her case is unique, I mean no offence to you, but Buffy's mother is dead, her father is non-existent. How exactly is she supposed to look up to a role model when they're all gone."

Melissa clenches her jaw before sighing "I may not be Buffy's mother, and I may have no idea how to raise a teenager girl, but I know this girl. Better than anyone. And the fact that she has not dropped out of school and given up after everything that she has been through, I think just shows how much the adults in her life, has influenced her."

"Then why is she not here right now?"

* * *

After Deaton had taken a still hurt Owen home Buffy was slowly walking along the side of the road drowning in her own misery. She thought that she could be different then all those other Slayers, that she could be Clark Kent and Superman...but she was wrong.

Sighing she runs a hand through her hair before her eyes widen as a car pulls up next to her "Buffy?" Allison asks in confusion as she spots the blonde walking alone in the dark.  
Scott frowns and looks past Allison, his eyes widening as he spots his upset God-Sister "Buff? You okay?"

Buffy shakes her head "I'll be okay." She tells him before and turning to Allison "Can I get a ride home?"  
"We're not going home." Scott tells her before groaning "Parent teacher conference."

Buffy's eyes widen, she had hoped she'd be able to make it in time, seems she was wrong.  
"OH we're so screwed."

* * *

"Young Lady, you get your ass to school right now!" Melissa yells into her phone as she steps outside of the main building.

Buffy who was sat in the backseat of Allison's car freezes and slaps Scott's arm "Scott?"  
Scott frowns before his eyes fall on his furious mother "Oh God."

"We're dead." Buffy says confirming his thoughts as the best friends glance at each other before they both gulp, werewolves and vampires were nothing compared to the rage of Melissa McCall.

"Your mom?" Allison asks nervously as both Buffy and Scott sink in their seats out of view of Melissa, desperately trying to hide.

The three watch in horror as their parents move towards each other "No, no, no, no..." Buffy mumbles as she watches with wide eyes as Scott's mom approaches Allison's parents.

"Let's get this over with." Scott mumbles as him and Allison climb out of the car intent on going over to their parents, when Scott realises however that Buffy hadn't moved he rolls his eyes before opening the backdoor and grabbing Buffy by the waist lifting her out of the car ignoring her attempt to scramble away.

"You're her kid." Buffy hisses as she reluctantly walks beside Scott "She won't kill you! She'll just kill me twice instead!"

Buffy's eyes widen as she spots Melissa approaching them, she quickly hides behind Scott, using him as a human Shield "Really?" He asks only for his eyes to widen in fear as well.  
"Where exactly have you two been?" Melissa hisses as she glares at her son and Buffy, before her eyes widen as she spots Buffy in a dress and makeup, "Did you go out tonight, Buffy?"

Buffy opens her mouth before closing it having no argument.

Melissa huffs loudly "You went on a date! Without asking permission?! Knowing you had to be here! Should I continue?"  
"I really wish you wouldn't." The blonde says quietly causing Melissa to clench her jaw before turning to Scott "And you! Where the hell were you? Cause it sure as hell wasn't school."  
"Ummm..." Scott stutters not wanting to get screamed at like Buffy had just been.

"It's not their fault." Allison says quickly defending her boyfriend "I'm the one that convinced Buffy to go on the date. And Scott he just...it's my birthday, and we were..."

Allison is cut off as her mother and father approach, her father furious "Allison." He says loudly cutting her off "In the car." He says sternly leaving no room for debate.

Suddenly a girl screams causing Buffy and Scott to tense, the two glance at each other before nodding. They quickly split up both of them taking different sections of the parking lot as people panicked and ran to their cars.

Buffy pauses in her steps as she hears growling coming from nearby, spinning around as she hears feet behind her she spots the shadow of a four legged creature move past her.  
Running after it, her eyes widen as she spots Scott pull Allison out of the way of a moving car before the growling draws her attention again.

Turning her head her eyes widen as she spots the Sherriff moving around, moving forward she quickly tackles him to the ground before the car in front of him could back into him.

The Sheriff groans in shock and slight pain before looking over at Buffy "Thank you." He breathes out gratefully before helping the girl who had just saved him stand back up.

As he hears growling he places an arm out protectively in front of Buffy before looking around to figure out where the noise had come from.  
Reaching for his gun he prepares to stop the creature only for a loud gunshot to go off.

Buffy's eyes widen, the Sheriff glances at her in confusion before the two of them turn to spot Chris Argent with a gun in his hand now standing over a dead Mountain Lion.

* * *

A few hours later after both of them had been grounded for life Buffy lays on her bed moping, not one message, call or text from Owen. She had most probably traumatised him for life and he would avoid all girls forever, but mainly her.

Suddenly pebbles being thrown at her window make her pause, frowning she opens her window only to spot the blonde in question standing outside "Owen?" She breaths out in confusion.  
"Can we talk? You're God-Mother told me to go home...rather crudely. And loudly."

Buffy smiles before nodding, holding up a finger letting him know to give her a minute she quickly moves towards her bedroom door making sure it was locked before she climbs out the window, climbing down the drainpipe till she was facing her crush.

"Hi." She says sweetly before an awkward silence fills the space between them, "This is going well." She jokes making him chuckle.  
Owen looks at her nervously "I don't really know how to say this, but...about earlier tonight..."

"You don't even have to." Buffy tells him, she knew where this was going and she really didn't feel like getting rejected right now "I'm sure you were pretty freaked out."  
"Totally." He says making her look down sadly "And I was wondering...when I could see you again."

At his words Buffy pauses, that was possibly the most shocking thing she had heard all night, looking up she couldn't stop the grin that passed her lips "I'm sorry that was my hopeful ear. Could you repeat that?"  
"I think you're the coolest!"  
"Really?" She asks with a smile.

Owen nods happily "I mean, last night was incredible! I never thought nearly getting killed would make me feel so... alive!

At his words Buffy feels her stomach drop, he didn't like her for her, he liked what it felt like being in her dangerous lifestyle, looking down she slowly moves away from him "So that's why you wanna be with me."  
"Oh, absolutely!" He says clearly not getting that this was upsetting her "When can we do something like that again? Like, walk downtown at three in the morning, a-and pick a fight in a bar. How about tonight?"

As he rambles on Buffy feels her face fall, she knew what she had to do "Tonight would be...not a workable thing. Did I just say that?" She asks herself.  
"Tomorrow then. I-I'm free any night this week."  
"I'm not." She tells him hating every aspect of what she was doing right now, it wasn't fair but it was the right thing to do "Please don't take this personally. It's not you it's me."  
Slowly Owen begins to understand "Right...it's you."

"And I was kind of hoping, maybe you and I could be just..."  
"I get it." He tells her cutting her off before he was completely insulted "Yeah friends. Look, yeah that's...yeah great. Night Buffy."

Buffy takes a shaky breath and watches him go before she begins climbing back up the drainpipe this time climbing into Scott's room.  
Scott sits up in bed and looks at Buffy who moves to sit beside him a sad look on her face.

He frowns in worry and takes her hand "You okay Buff?"  
"I just gave up a nice normal guy because of all of this. I almost risked my Watcher getting hurt..." Sighing she glances up at the ceiling "Why does being supernatural suck?"  
Scott shrugs and tries to cheer her up "It's not that bad."

Buffy arches a brow at him, she knew him well enough to know that was a blatant lie "Were you thrilled beyond all measure?"  
Scott chuckles "Probably..." When she gives him a look he smiles "...ask me in a few months."

Buffy rolls her eyes before pushing him slightly "Hey at least I stopped the Anointed one crap. Now move over." She orders making him laugh, but he does as she says and moves over allowing her to crawl under the covers and lay next to him "Night Scotty."

"Night Buff."

* * *

In the Master's cave underneath the Nemetom the Master sits on his thrown as he watches his minions as well as his two guests.

"And in this time will come the Anointed. And the Slayer will not know him. She will not stop him, and he will lead her into hell."

Standing as he chants he moves towards Colin, the child who had supposedly been killed in the bus attack, grinning the Master glances over at the red eyed beast standing by the doorway "Thank you for bringing my friend, dear Alpha."


	24. Monitoring Packs - Part 1

**A/N: Uploading a day early due to my good mood! I have officially finished my degree and my film is now in the progress in being entered into festivals in the UK!**  
 **Please if you like have a peek and let me know what you think but lets focus on Buffy and the Beacon Hills gang!**

 **To see my graduate film type in K E Wiles - Let Me Tell You A Tale**  
 **Into google and it should pop up**

* * *

"You're gonna have to talk to him eventually." Buffy tells Stiles as the two of them walk side by side in the Zoo on the school trip, which Scott hadn't been dragged to.

Stiles grunts softly, he didn't want to talk to Scott, he was still pissed and he knew that Buffy was trying to be the middle ground here, which was too weird, normally that was Scott's job.  
"Nope." He answers as the two of them come to a stop.

Buffy sighs and moves to stand in front of her best friend "You can't stay pissed at him forever, he didn't do anything."  
"Exactly!" Stiles points out "My dad almost got hurt, if you hadn't been there he would have been. Because Scott was too focused on Allison. Again."

Buffy sighs before placing her hands on his shoulders "Stiles, your dad is fine, okay. And yes Scott is obsessed with Allison...because this is his first girlfriend ever, but don't worry, give him the silent treatment but just don't hate him forever. I don't wanna have to pick sides, it would be pretty awkward considering I'd still have to live with him."

Stiles pauses at that and slowly he smiles at the blonde as he realizes what she meant "So if Scott and I got divorced you'd be on my team?"

Buffy laughs at the joke before shrugging, it wasn't even a question, Scott was one of her best friends but Stiles and her were a lot closer "Obviously." She tells him before walking ahead of him, laughing as he fist bumps the air before running after her.

Buffy shakes her head in amusement before moving to look around the exhibits only to have another group of students block her path.  
As Kyle and his gang block the duo's path Buffy rolls her eyes "What?"  
Kyle merely smirks at the blonde "Oh look, it's Buffy committing social suicide."  
"Wow Kyle...who knew you were witty." Stiles jokes.  
The other guy, Tor, in Kyle's gang smirks at Buffy "You're hanging around losers again wonder what the Queen B would say."

Buffy continues to chew on her gum staring at them all unimpressed "Probably not a lot considering she actually likes me unlike you all."  
Rhonda merely continues to taunt the girl "Yeah I'm sure everyone liked you at your old school. Before you got kicked out."  
The gang laughs before moving past her and Stiles towards the shut off Hyena exhibit "Careful, she might beat you up."

"Damn right she will!" Stiles yells back making Buffy give him a look before rolling her eyes "It's not worth it Sti. Their gonna get in crap anyway for going in there."

Stiles sighs before throwing an arm over his best friend's shoulder "Let's enjoy this glorious hour out of school without any drama."  
Buffy grins happily "And suddenly the animals seem shiny and new."

* * *

"What did he say?" Scott asks Buffy as she struggles with the shopping bags, he was desperate to know if she found out whether or not Stiles had forgiven him or not yet.

Buffy groans before stopping in her steps and turning to him "First of all..." She mumbles before shoving the shopping bags in his arms "You carry the bags."  
"But you're stronger than me." He moans teasingly as he pretends the bags were too heavy for him.

Buffy slaps his arm "Don't be a doof. And I'm not getting into the middle."

"What?!" He asks in annoyance as she takes the car keys and begins searching for Melissa's car while he stares after her in shock, "But I'm always put in the middle! It's your turn!"  
Buffy rolls her eyes at him before pausing "We're on the wrong floor."  
Scott frowns and looks around only to groan "Damn it."

Buffy sighs in annoyance before they both head upstairs "I can't believe you forget what floor you parked!" She laughs as she makes fun of his mistake.

"I did not forget." He moans as they walks onto the fourth floor, when he looks at her smugly Buffy grins and presses the button on the keys causing a beeping noise to come from upstairs, on the next level "You sure about that?"

Scott rolls his eyes before shoving the blonde playfully who merely giggled at his annoyance.

Scott shakes his head in amusement before moving to follow her only for the milk to fall out of the bag and roll under a nearby car.

Buffy groans and moves to grab it, she didn't want to get in trouble with Melissa more than she already was because of some milk. Reaching for it she pauses as suddenly it rolls back towards them and a low growl fills their ears.  
The two glance at each other before taking off running, the two split up and Buffy quickly grabs a nearby pipe and slams it into one of the car doors near her setting off the alarm.

As the alarm fills the room she spots Scott leaping on car after car setting off more alarms.

Buffy grins before she spots the shadow moving in on Scott who was now crouched behind a nearby car, moving in on the shadow she jumps up onto the car behind it and summersaults off it allowing her to land right behind the shadow.

Kicking what she assumed was the Alpha in the back she drives her elbow into his back before sending a spinning kick to his back sending him crashing face first into a nearby car.

"You ever gonna stop hitting me?" A familiar voice asks making her pause, frowning it's then that she spots the familiar leather jacket, so similar to the one he had given her.  
"Derek?"  
Derek stands and watches the blonde for a moment "You're smarter then Scott."  
Buffy winces at that "Test scores would say otherwise."

Derek huffs out a breath of air, a smirk almost appear on his lips "The car alarm was smart, but you can't take the Alpha."

Buffy scoff "Says you. Scott you still there?" She calls suddenly and Scott jumps up from his hiding space with an annoyed expression on his face as he spots Derek "What the hell was that?"

Derek rolls his eyes before he walks over to Buffy and motions for her to walk beside him causing Scott to groan and follow the pair.

"I said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when."

Buffy scoffs at Derek's words, she didn't agree to this "You do realise Melissa is gonna kill you now right?" She asks Scott who frowns, she was meant to say both of them.  
"Both of us, Buff."  
"No cause I'm gonna blame you." She says simply as she shrugs before she glances at Derek "Next time can you train him when I'm not here." She says putting air quotes on the training part, cause if there was one thing she knew it was training and this was not it.

"I'm gonna have to." Derek tells her "Scott relied on you too much. You set off an alarm so does he. He hides while you take on the werewolf. It's gonna get him killed."

"I am still here!" Scott yells suddenly as he attempts to draw the attention of the blue eyed alpha and the young Slayer.

Derek groans before stopping in his steps and glancing back at Scott "Who called you? You would have gotten away if your phone hadn't rung...who-called-you?"

"That was...I mean...but—would you just stop!" He exclaims loudly suddenly "What happened the other night, Stiles' dad almost getting hurt, that was my fault."

Buffy's eyes widen in sympathy, she knew what that was like to blame yourself for every little thing "Scott—"  
"Buffy no!" He yells not wanting her to comfort him right now "If you hadn't be there he would have gotten hurt! What if he had! What if you were still at the funeral home?! You can't handle your problems and mine! I should have been there to do something." Trying to ignore his guilt over yelling at his best friend he turns back to Derek "I need you to teach me how to control this."

Derek who was slowly becoming more and more aggravated with the younger werewolf "Look..." He snaps "...I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

"I'm sensing some tension between the whole bitten and not wolfs?" Buffy jokes only earning a glare out of both men making her hold her arms up in defense.

Scott sighs "What do I have to do?" He asks Derek, he couldn't keep living like this, he wouldn't survive this way.

"You have to get rid of distractions." Derek tells him his eyes falling on Buffy slightly who looks up at him catching his eye for a moment before she looks away, refusing to look him in the eye, but he could hear her heartbeat picking up and it made him clench his jaw.

Grabbing Scott's phone he shows him the screen revealing the missed call from Allison "You see this? This is why I would have caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"Wait what?" Buffy asks stunned, he couldn't be serious, that wasn't fair.  
Scott nods in agreement with the blonde, Derek couldn't be serious "What, just because of her family?"

Derek clears his throat before giving them both a warning look, he then turns around and launches Scott's phone into the wall shattering it.

Both teenagers remain there shocked while Derek turns to them with a robotic look on his face "You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into your primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

* * *

"Are you sure your okay?" Buffy asks Lydia for the third time that night, they were at the Bronze now, Buffy having climbed out of her window to meet the red-head. After their whole run in with Derek she and Scott had been quiet, not really speaking when they got home. So right now, she needed a girly night.

Lydia grins and flips her hair over her shoulder as the two of them take a seat at their usual table with their drinks in their hands "Buffy, I'm fine. Now are we gonna talk or we gonna have fun?"

"We can't do both?" Buffy teases as she sips from her straw while arching a brow at the strawberry blonde.  
Lydia rolls her eyes "Oh we can. But if we're gonna talk, I don't wanna talk about me."  
"That's a first." Buffy teases earning a glare out of her best friend.

Lydia glares at the honey blonde before tossing her straw at Buffy's head causing her to giggle and apologies.

"Now if we're gonna talk, we're going to talk about Mr. Tall Dark and Brooding." Lydia tells Buffy, she had seen the attraction between Buffy and the other guy, and she needed more intel, she barely knew anything yet and that annoyed her more than anything.

Buffy shrugs and plays with her straw "I don't know what you're talking about."  
Lydia smirk "Really, so that leather jacket you're wearing right now doesn't belong to the dangerous and mysterious older man that is Derek Hale?"

Buffy pauses as she quickly tries to think for a cover "Goes with the shoes!" She declares in mock annoyance only making Lydia's grin get bigger and bigger.  
"Hmm, so Derek isn't pushing your buttons?"

At her question Buffy sighs in defeat "I suppose some girls might find him good looking..." When Lydia gives her a look Buffy groans finally excepting the truth "...if they have eyes, alright, he's a honey, but...it's just he's never around and when he is it's all dark and gloom...plus hello have you seen how much time I spend at the Sheriff's house, advertising the fact that I might have the hots for a guy mid twenties is not going to go well."

Lydia smiles brightly at the blonde's words, it was nice to actually see Buffy interested in someone, guys had lately been non-existent to Buffy "Well I approve."

Buffy rolls her eyes in amusement "Of course you do."


	25. Monitoring Packs - Part 2

"Buffy!" Scott yells as he runs into the blonde's room just as he spots her climbing in through her bedroom window, he sighs in relief and grabs her making her gasp in shock as he moves her away from the window and quickly locks it.

Buffy stares in confusion before sighing "Scotty? You having a little breakdown there."  
Scott sighs before turning to Buffy and placing his arms on her shoulders, examining her for injuries "Are you okay? Where the hell have you been?!"  
"Geesh dad." She jokes as she pulls off her leather jacket and tosses it on the bed before turning to him "I was with Lyd. Why what happened?"

Scott sighs in relief that she was okay as he remembered back to what happened after he had left Allison's, the Alpha taunting him and scaring him had made him worry that it had gone after Buffy as well.  
Scott shakes his head and rubs his forehead just as she switches on her bedroom light only to scream as she spots Derek sat on the edge of her bed right next to where she had tossed her jacket.

Scott jumps back and both him and Buffy take shaky breaths before glaring at the werewolf "You need to stop doing that!"  
Buffy glares at Derek "My room really?! Why can't you chill out in Scott's room as you act all creepy."

Derek ignores her comment and takes his eyes off his jacket where it had been glued since the blonde had tossed it in his direction.  
Turning to both teens he focuses on Scott "So what happened? Did he talk to you?"  
"Wait what?' Buffy asks in confusion as she flails her arms around "Someone get with the explain-y right now!"  
"The Alpha came after me tonight." Scott tells her making her eyes go wide.

"What?" She almost screams "Are you okay? Did he say anything to you"  
Scott stares at her for a moment "Yeah, we had a nice conversation about the weather."  
At his sarcasm Buffy glares at him "Okay now you're just abusing sarcasm."

Scott groans "No, he didn't say anything."

Derek tilts his head at the kids drawing their attention back to him "Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression."  
Scott frowns in confusion "What do you mean?"  
Buffy thinks for a moment before turning to Scott "I think he means what did you feel?"  
"Huh?" Scott asks still confused making Buffy and Derek roll their eyes at the same time.

When Derek stands Buffy holds up a hand against his chest keeping him from moving in on her best friend "A more delicate touch works on his mind." She tells him before she realises that he hadn't shoved her hand off of his chest.

Swallowing slightly she lowers her hand before turning to Scott "Scotty listen to me, what did you feel from him? Was he angry, hungry, murderous? Or just peppy and joyful?"  
Scott thinks back to that moment hiding in his car, pushing aside his own fear he remembers something else "Anger."  
"Focused on you." Derek asks from behind Buffy.  
Scott shakes his head as he thinks back in more detail before it hit him "No, not...not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

Buffy frowns in confusion at that and looks up at Derek for an explanation but his face had hardened "The what?" Derek asks Scott.  
"He drew this spiral on the window of my car..." Scott tells him in confusion, he wasn't sure what was so important about that "...in the condensation, you know? What?"

Buffy frowns and turns to face Derek, it was clear from the look on his face he knew more then he was letting on right now "Derek? What is it?"  
"No...it's...it's nothing." He brushes off quickly before moving towards her do, Buffy quickly follows him grabbing his arm and stopping him from leaving "Woah, woah, you can't come to the party and not share."

Scott nods in agreement "You can't ask us to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

Derek shakes his head "Doesn't mean anything." He assures them before he places his hand around Buffy's wrist and softly removes her hand from his arm, the gesture seemed softer than anything any of them had seen him do.

Scott frowns as he watches Derek watching Buffy before clenching his jaw, he would go all over protective later "You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?"

Buffy's eyes fill with remorse and she looks over at Derek who was watching her before turning to Scott "You don't want to know." With that he leaves the blonde's room leaving Buffy and Scott alone.

Buffy groans in annoyance, this was all getting well too complicated for her liking, what happened to the simple vampire, stake and move on. That had worked for her.

"Stay away from Allison." Scott mumbles softly to himself as he paces in Buffy's room, making her frown, like that was gonna happen, Scott didn't have the self control to stay away from Allison.  
Scott looks over at Buffy as he moves to sit on her bed "You need to protect her, so I can stay away from her."  
Buffy groans "Not fair." She moans jokingly before sighing "She's my friend, so I'll help you."

"Thanks." He tells her "Anyway, you can distract her given her family wanna meet you."

As he stands and continues to mumble stay away from Allison to himself as he heads to his room Buffy's eyes widen as his words hit "Wait what?!"

* * *

The next morning, Buffy was in her workout gear while Deaton stood wearing protective gear while holding up his focus pad covered hands.  
The two had been training for the past hour and only had a few more minutes before Buffy had to head to school.

Buffy does a roundhouse kick followed by a high punch before backhanding Deaton's gloved hands. She continues to throw kicks and hit one after the other at her Watcher as her worry for Scott and all the alpha crap fuels her.  
She does a full spinning jumping high kick before throwing another high roundhouse kick and a front snap kick.

Finally she leaps up and does a twin straddle kick, hitting both of Deaton's hands at once before she lands back on her feat and moves to attack again only for Deaton to step back.  
"Okay no more!" Deaton yells, he may be a druid and a smart man, but one thing he wasn't, was resistant against Slayer strength.

Buffy pouts, she honestly didn't want to stop training she was enjoying it "Well, that last roundhouse was kind of sloppy. Are you sure you don't wanna do it again?"

Deaton smiles slightly out of breath, "Buffy as lovely as it is that you want to train, you're gonna be late for school. And I'd rather have my arm keep feeling."  
Buffy laughs softly before nodding, grabbing her bag she waves goodbye "See ya!"

* * *

"Stay away from Allison." Scott mumbles to himself as he makes his way through the school halls, where the hell was Buffy, she was supposed to be helping him right now.  
"Stay away from Allison. Just stay away from Allison." Scott moves up the stairs only to panic as he spots the brunette he was currently attempting to avoid.  
Turning around he quickly moves back down the hall "Stay away from Allison. Just stay away from Allison."

He moves down the hall only to freeze as he spots Jackson exiting class, Scott panics and quickly heads the other way "Stay away from Jackson. Just stay away from Jackson."

Moving further down the hall his eyes widen as he spots Lydia "Hey, Scott." She says cheerfully and he winces quickly turning on her "Oh come on!"

Turning down the next hall his eyes widen in relief as he spots Buffy running into the building "Go to Buffy, go to Buffy." He mumbles before quickly going to the blonde and looking at her with wide eyes "Help."  
Buffy frowns before she spots, Allison, Jackson and Lydia moving in on them, grabbing Scott's arm she drags him down the hall into one of the quiet rooms and the two of them watch as the three people they were avoiding disappeared from sight.

Sighing in relief Scott leans against the door "Thanks Buff." He breaths before his whole body goes ridged.  
Buffy frowns at his sudden shift "What?"

Turning his head his eyes land on Kyle and his gang almost moving in slow motion down the hall, there was something different about them, something animalistic.  
Buffy frowns and turns her gaze to Kyle as well and when all of the gang stop walking they move their eyes to where Scott and her were hidden before bowing their heads at Scott and moving on down the hall.

Buffy frowns "That was beyond weird right?"  
"Totally." Scott mumbles before shaking his head in confusion, however before either of them could come up with an explanation the bell goes.

Groaning they both quickly head across the hall into their next class, Scott pausing at the entrance as he spots Stiles.  
Stiles watches them both before waving Buffy over, moving his bag out of the seat next to him.  
Buffy winces knowing that even though Stiles had promised to save her a seat it was also a slight dig at Scott.

She looks at her werewolf friend apologetically before moving over to Stiles "That was cruel." She tells him only for him to glare at her.  
She rolls her eyes while Scott moves behind Stiles taking the seat there "Still not talking me?" Scott asks only to have Stiles respond with silence.

That was a definite yes.

Buffy groans, she hated this, they were the three amigos, the three musketeers, the two of them not talking was just not right. "That's Stiles speak for no."  
Stiles swings to face the blonde "Traitor."  
"I just don't want you guys to get divorced." She teases bringing up their joke from yesterday.

Scott frowns in confusion, like he found himself doing often when it involved the two of them and their weird code talks.  
Sighing he tries to get back to convincing Stiles to talk to him "Buffy saved your dad dude, he is okay right? No broken bones? No soft tissue damage?"

Stiles clicks his tongue into his cheek as he keeps from speaking, Scott looks over at Buffy desperately but she shrugs, she didn't know how to fix this.

Scott sighs before glancing down at his hands "Look, you know I feel really bad about putting him in a situation where Buffy had to save him right?" Still Stiles said nothing "Okay." Scott mumbles "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing who, and...That I went to Derek for help?"

Stiles groans and kisses his teeth before glancing at Buffy for confirmation "He was in my room last night, being all mysterious and creepy with the all knowing about the alpha. Plus he killed some milk."

Stiles tenses at the mention of Derek being in Buffy's room but pushes it aside "If I was talking to you..." He says directing his words to Scott without looking at him "...I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. And dude you seriously let him in Buffy's room? But obviously I'm not talking to you."

Buffy groans before dropping her head on her desk, this was going to be a long class. As she pulls out her book she glances over at Stiles and she could see the wheels turning Buffy smirks and turns to him counting down in her head 3...2...1

At that Stiles spins around facing Scott "What did he say?"

* * *

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asks as he follows Buffy and Scott out of the classroom.  
Buffy and Scott glance at each other before nodding "Yeah." They say in sync.  
"All right, well correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone. And that someone's usually me."

Buffy nods "Also true." She pauses before shrugging "I think this was one subject Derek doesn't even know how to fix. You broke our mighty Yoda Scott."  
Stiles glares at the blonde more annoyed by her using any form of Star Wars reference in correlation with Derek.

Scott on the other hand had no idea what that meant so just nodded "I have to be able to control it."  
Stiles "Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?"  
"I don't know."

At Scott's answer Buffy sighs "I doubt Mr. Leather Jacket man knows that either."  
"Okay." Stiles sighs as he tries to come up with something "When are you meeting him."

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

Buffy frowns and turns to Stiles, she could see the wheels spinning in his head "What are you planning Mischief?"  
Stiles grins, "Let's just say this gives me till the end of school, to teach you."

Buffy shakes her head in amusement before the sound of laughing draws the three's attention, all of them turn to look down the hall where Kyle and his hang were currently taunting a poor freshman.  
"Give me a minute." Buffy says as she hands Scott her bag and heads down the hall.

"What? Buffy no!" Scott and Stiles exclaim as they run after the blonde who walks right up to Kyle who currently was taunting the poor kid.  
Grabbing Kyle's arm she twists it before slamming him up against the lockers "Get gone." She hisses before pushing him away and helping the freshman who thanks her before running.

"Excuse us." Stiles says, as they attempt to pull Buffy away from Kyle who was watching her intently a dangerous look in his eye. Slowly however the pack's gaze fall on Scott and the werewolf could feel the challenge.

As he stares them down Buffy clenches her jaw and finally Kyle bursts into hysterics, laughing madly like a hyena before him and the others head down the hall away from the trio.

"What just happened?" Stiles huffs.  
Buffy clenches her jaw "There's something wrong with them."

Scott nods in agreement with the blonde "I don't know but it kinds of reminds me of the feeling I get around the Alpha, the need for a pack...or for them a need for an Alpha."


	26. Monitoring Packs - Part 3

Buffy bites into her sandwich as she sits beside Scott at lunch, who was currently hidden behind a large history text book, hiding himself from Allison who sat across the hall eating.  
Buffy glances up at Stiles before both of them turn to the still hiding Scott, sighing she slaps the back of Scott's head while Stiles grabs the book out of his arms.  
"You can never be a spy." Buffy informs her God-Brother "You are terrible at incognito."

"She's right man." Stiles says in agreement with his favourite blonde "The book's making it more obvious. Besides, she reading anyway."  
"Actually she's texting me right now." Buffy corrects as she giggles at the gif Allison had sent her before slapping Scott's hand away as he attempts to grab her phone.

"Is she asking about me?"

Buffy pauses at the question before realising that despite the fact they were talking about guys right now, but it wasn't Scott they were talking about, Allison was asking her for intel on Derek after Lydia had been talking to her and most probably telling her everything.

"Nope." Buffy says vaguely as she puts her phone down. She turns to Stiles "So the plan?"  
"In progress." Stiles informs her as he takes a bite into his apple.  
Scott's eyes light up with hope "Does that mean you don't hate me now?"  
"No." Stiles says making Scott's face fall "But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it."

Buffy frowns at that, wasn't that basically what she had done as well "What about my crap?"  
"Yours is more exciting." He says with a grin.

Buffy smirks and sticks her tongue out at Scott who rolls his eyes, Stiles smiles only to glare at her "Oh and Buffy for you information I am definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

Buffy rolls her eyes knowing she must have annoyed him with her comment early, Scott on the other hand still wasn't getting the reference "Okay yeah, you guys teach me."  
"Yeah I'll be your Yoda. Buffy can be your Obi Wan."  
Buffy frowns at that "Wait so I'm the one that's gonna die?!"  
Stiles rolls his eyes "They both die!"

Scott clearly wasn't listening to the two as they argue over Star Wars "Yeah, you be my Yoda." He mumbles distractedly.

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles says, making his best Yoda impression only to get nothing out of Scott "I said it backwards."  
Buffy sighs and places a hand on Stiles' arm sympathetically "He'll never understand Sti. It's time to except Star Wars isn't in his fate."

Stiles sighs in disappointment "All right, you know what?" He turns to Scott "I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh. Oh yeah."

Buffy rolls her eyes before standing only to have Allison wave her over "Buffy?"  
Buffy winces and smiles tightly at her guy friends before walking over to Allison "Hey."

"Have you seen Scott?"

Buffy pauses at the question before she realises that Stiles was completely blocking Allison's view of the werewolf in questions.  
Buffy shrugs "About a minute ago." She says as she attempts to dodge the question.

Allison sighs clearly disappointed before she smiles at her friend "Hey do you wanna come around for dinner tonight?"  
Buffy freezes at the question, she already knew that for some crazy reason Allison's family had been asking about her, trying to find out more about her Slayer life.  
"Um...I—"

"Come on please..." Allison begs with pouty eyes "I want you to meet my Aunt Kate, you'll love her. Plus I am in desperate need of some girl talk."  
Buffy frowns at her begging eyes before groaning, she was really gonna regret this "Yeah sure."

* * *

"Okay why am I doing this?" Buffy whispers harshly as Stiles drags her through the locker room to couch's office door.  
Stiles sighs before gesturing wildly to the locked door, waiting for her to open it, when she just stares at him in confusion he rolls his eyes "Do your thang!"

Buffy frowns before realising that he wanted her to break into Coach's office, he was seriously insane "Yeah, no that's not happening."

"Buffy!" He moans as he pouts at the blonde who merely crosses her arms at him refusing to do this.  
"Please." When he moves to get on his knees and beg Buffy rolls her eyes and places a hand on his chest stopping him "One time only Stiles."

"Yes!" He cheers as he fist bumps the air while she shakes her head in amusement before pushing down on the door handle shattering the lock with her strength.

"You are awesome." Stiles informs her, as she pushes the now broken door open allowing him to wonder into the office.  
"So what are we looking for?" Buffy asks as she remains by the door while Stiles searches Coach's desk.  
"His phone and heart monitor."  
Buffy frowns at that "And why are we stealing those things."

"Borrowing." He corrects but when she gives him a look he rolls his eyes "Okay fine, we're stealing." Pausing as he finds Coach's phone he puts it into his pocket before continuing with his search "When Scott tried to jump me and you threw him the pain made him human."

Buffy merely tilts her head in confusion, unsure as to where he was going with this "So?"  
"So...we're gonna cause him a lot of pain."  
Buffy couldn't help but shake her head in amusement "And get you a little payback."

Stiles grins and grabs the heart monitor before kissing Buffy's forehead "See you know me so well."

Buffy laughs softly before they head out of the office, they move to head out of the locker room only to quickly hide behind the wall as they spot Principal Fluty leading Kyle and the others into his office.

Stiles currently had an arm around the blonde, he had grabbed her to hide her quickly and now he was frozen as he looks down at the girl in front of him.

As she shifts in his hold he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before groaning and grabbing her hand "Come on." He tells her as he pulls her down the hall.

* * *

"I have seen some sick things in my life!" Principal Flutie exclaims as he yells at the Pack in front of him, disgusted by what they had done "But this is beyond the pale! What is it with you people?"  
As he speaks the Pack begin to whine and stalk him as they smelt his blood pumping through his veins.

"Is it drugs? How could you? A poor defenceless puppy?" He asks in horror remembering back to what had been left of one of his teacher's pets.

As he speaks he frowns noticing the students moving closer to him with bloodlust in their eyes "What are you doing?"  
As they continue to move closer to him sniffing him, Flutie now slightly scared backs around his desk to get away from the pack who continue to slowly approach him.  
"Now stop that! You're only gonna make things worse for yourselves. I tell you how this is gonna work: I am gonna call your parents, and they are gonna take you all home."

Reaching for the phone he is stopped as Tor grabs it in his hands first and stares his down. Flutie not realising how much danger he was actually in looks at him for a moment before gesturing to the phone.  
Slowly Tor hands it over "Thank you." Flutie tells him as he starts to dial only for Rhonda to tear it away from him and throw the phone off the desk.

"I'm sorry." Rhonda says as she completely invades his personal space.  
Flutie glares at them all "That is it!" He exclaims as he attempts to move past Kyle only for the hyena to growl at him causing the Principal to fall back into his chair.

Flutie struggles in his chair as the pack continues to taunt and sniff him "You're about this close to expulsion, people!" Standing up he points at all of them "I'm willing to talk to the school counselor, and we can discuss options..."

Suddenly Tor leaps up onto the desk and growls "Get down from their this instant!" Flutie screams only to gasp in horror as Rhonda scratches his cheek with her nails drawing blood before the rest of the pack leap on Flutie as he screams.

* * *

"They laugh like Hyena's." Stiles points out as him and Buffy walks out onto the lacrosse field with Scott follow closely behind. The three of them had been discussing the weirdness of Kyle and the gang, from the way Scott seemed to sense werewolf type stuff off them to the crazy rumour going around that they had eaten one of the teacher's new dogs.

At that both Stiles and Buffy's eyes slam up to each other, they're eyes filled with the same look of understanding.  
"You don't think..." Buffy asks slightly unsure, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be.  
"No." Stiles says with a shake of his head before he thinks back to the school trip, watching Kyle and the others enter the shut down Hyena pit.

Finally the two of them groan "Oh crap."

"What is going on?" Scott asks in confusion not understand the looks passing between the two of them.  
Stiles rolls his eyes before handing Scott the heart monitor "Shut up and put this on."  
"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?"  
"Yeah I borrowed it."  
Buffy arches a brow and turns back to Stiles "Correction he stole it."  
Stiles glares at the blonde "Temporarily misappropriated."

"He made me break into Coach's office." Buffy tells Scott who turns to stare at Stiles in amusement.  
Stiles groans in annoyance "I didn't make her. I asked. She's the one that broke the door. Now put it on, it will monitor your heart rate for the rest of the day."  
"Isn't that coach's phone."

Buffy grins and high fives Stiles who looks rather proud of himself "That I stole."  
Buffy smiles when she notices the confused look on Scott's face "It will keep an eye on heart rate. High heart rate equals wolf-man."  
Stiles nods in agreement "When you're playing Lacrosse, when you're with Allison. Whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

Buffy grins at the boy's smarts "He's like your Q." She says as she nudges Scott who frowns in confusion, turning to Stiles in disbelief she shakes her head "Did he live under a rock for 4 years!"

Stiles sighs before turning to Scott who was grinning "Kind of like the incredible hulk."  
While Stiles rolls his eyes Buffy shoves Scott towards the middle of the woods "If any of us is incredible hulk it's me."

* * *

"Thanks Deaton." Buffy says into the phone before hanging up, after her and Stiles had come to a realisation about Kyle and the others she had called Deaton to tell him and now he was in research mode.  
Running back towards the field she winces at the sight of Stiles hurling a lacrosse ball at Scott's chest.  
"Ouch." She mumbles before walking over to Stiles not being able to look at the kneeling duck tapped Scott.

"What did your watcher say?" Stiles asks as he hurls another ball before offering Buffy a go "It's all you." She says politely as she rejects the offer before focusing "He thinks possession."  
"Possession?" Scott calls only to grunt in pain as a ball hits his face "Oh! Son of a bitch!"

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles says smugly before turning to Buffy "Would do you think?"  
"I think don't involve me in this weirdness BDSM type game you've got going here."

Stiles shrugs before turning to Scott "Don't get angry." He warns before launching another ball and then turning back to the blonde.  
"So it must have happened when we were at the Zoo."  
Buffy nods "My Watcher didn't believe me till I told him about the puppy. Something about animal possession and worship...I don't know he confuses me a lot."  
Buffy pauses and looks at Stiles nervously wincing slightly as she hears Scott grunt again "If it goes unchecked..." Turning her phone around she reveals the photo Deaton had sent her.  
Stiles visibly pales "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"What?" Scott calls out curiously as he attempts to walk over only to have another ball hit him in the stomach.

Both Buffy and Stiles pause as Coach's phone begins buzzing widely, his heat rate was shooting up now.  
"Scott you need to calm down." Buffy tries as she steps in front of Stiles just as Scott rips through the restraints.  
Scott continues to grunt angrily as though in pain before collapsing in pain, quickly Buffy and Stiles run over Buffy crouching down next to him helping him sit up.

"Scott, you started to change." Stiles realises.

Scott nods and leans on Buffy slightly "From anger. But it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."  
"So it is anger, then." Stiles realises hating the fact that a certain Hale was right again "Derek's right."

Scott looks at his two best friends sadly as a heartbreaking realisation hits him "I can't be with Allison."  
Buffy frowns "Because she makes you happy?"

"Cause she makes me weak."

* * *

"Am I even allowed to be in here?" Buffy asks with a frown as Scott and Stiles drag her into the boys locker room where a bunch of the guys were getting ready.  
"No." Stiles says with a shrug before getting back to the their current crises "All right, so you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that."  
Buffy nods, a few days was nothing "I can distract her with girl stuff for a while but it's not gonna last forever..."

Scott's face falls as the idea that he may never be able to be with Allison again fills his mind "But is it a few days, or is it forever?"  
Stiles sighs "You know, this whole women make you weak thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me."  
Buffy nods in agreement "Anyone else feel like we're trapped in the 1800's."

When Scott doesn't speak Buffy walks over and places a comforting hand on his shoulder "Come on Scotty, we will figure this out. If I have to beat Derek's ass to convince him to help us I will."  
"I like that plan very much!" Stiles says with a cheer loving the idea of watching as Buffy threw the leather jacket wearing menace around a room.

Scott shrugs "Buffy come on though, look at him he's totally alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?"

"Well, if you not dead, that could be a good thing." At Stiles' words Buffy slaps Stiles chest lightly before turning to Scott again "We will figure this out. Now can we go, this place smells nasty."

Scott nods in agreement while Stiles merely chuckles and begins leading his two best friends out of the room "Oh yeah cause a boy's locker room is gonna smell like flowers and rainbows."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "It smells like death in here."

* * *

"Let's go." Coach calls as the bell goes and he tosses the textbooks on his desk while everyone quickly takes their sits "Sit, sit, sit, sit. We got a lot to cover today. Let's go."

As they all move to sit Buffy spots Allison moving towards the seat behind Scott, the blonde quickly shoves Stiles into the seat behind Scott before taking her seat beside him.  
Scott sighs in relief and gives Buffy a grateful smile on for his face to fall as Allison convinces the boy in front of Scott to move allowing her to sit in front of her distant boyfriend.

Buffy glances over at Stiles both of them having worried frowns on their faces, "This is gonna go badly huh?"  
"Yep." Stiles tells, her before reaching into his bag.

As Scott attempts to avoid conversation with Allison who was smiling at him in confusion Buffy pulls out her phone showing Stiles some more photo's that Deaton had sent her.  
"What does it mean?" He asks his blonde best friend.

Buffy pauses as she thinks back to what Deaton had told her "Dangerous, blah, blah, blah lots of death and once they start eating people we are screwed."  
Stiles visibly groans at the thought before the sick and twisted part of his brain came up with an idea "Is it wrong if we try and sick them on Harris."

Buffy opens her mind to argue only to tilt her head "Maybe—no—stop tempting me!"  
"Oh come on!"  
Buffy shakes her head in amusement "Look I'm more worried about what the rest of the pack are doing at the moment rather then sticking them on Harris."

Stiles pouts before both him and Buffy turn back to watch as Allison asks as panicky Scott to come around to hers at 8.30 after dinner.

Suddenly Coach slams his Econ textbook loudly on his desk drawing everyone's attention "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading."  
Buffy sinks back in her chair, she had completely forgotten about last night's homework...again.  
"Greenberg put your hand down, everybody knows you did the reading."

At Coach's words Buffy turns to Stiles "How does someone that studies that much fail sophomore year twice?"  
Stiles shrugs before both of them turn their attention back to Coach who was slowly and painfully picking his next victim.

"Summers!"

At Coach calling her name Buffy's eyes widen in panic and looks up at him, the two glare down at each other before Coach laughs "Don't worry not torturing you today."  
Buffy sighs in relief cursing Coach slightly under her breath only for her body to tense as he picks his final victim "McCall."  
Scott looks up in confusion "What?"  
"The reading." Coach says as he moves to sit in his desk staring at the poor boy.

"Last night's reading?" Scott stutters making Buffy and Stiles glance at each other, they both knew Scott was behind on all his work, which meant he was totally screwed.  
"How about the reading of The Gettysburg Address?" Coach asks sarcastically making everyone laugh while Scott just continues to frown in confusion "What?"

"You live with Summers, you should hear Sarcasm enough." Coach tells him while Buffy lets out an insulted breath "I take offence to that."  
"Would you rather answer the question."  
Buffy sinks back into her chair going silent while Coach laughs before turning back to Scott who was still panicking.

Buffy shakes her head "Did you teach Scott any sarcasm while I was gone?" She asks Stiles.  
Stiles nods "Obviously."  
"Knew I could count on you." She says as she leans her hand on her chin, Stiles not realising that she was being Sarcastic grins wildly and nods his head in approval, clearly proud of himself.

"Nice, work, McCall." Coach continues as he taunts the teenager "It's not like you're averaging a D in this class. Come on Scott, I can't keep you on the team with a D."  
As Coach continues to antagonise the poor clueless boy Buffy's ears peak at the sound of a beeping noise.

Frowning she turns to Stiles who was pulling out Coach's phone where Scott's heart rate was rapidly increasing.  
"This isn't good." She whispers just as Coach seems to snap.

"How about you summaries anything you've ever read in your entire life?" Scott stutters unable to find anything to say "No?" Coach continues "A blog? How about...how about the back of a cereal box?"

As his heart rate continues to grow Buffy quickly looks around the room for something to distract Coach, looking at Greenberg who was sat in front of her she winces "Sorry." She mumbles before kicking his chair out from under him causing him to go crashing to the ground.

As the jock crashes to the ground Coach halts in his insulting of Scott's intelligence and Buffy sighs in relief.  
She glances over at Stiles who points at Scott's lowering heart rate before gesturing to where Allison was holding Scott's hand.

"Summers!" Coach yells loudly as he turns to Buffy prepared to give out her punishment only for the vice principal Snyder to walks into the room.

"Really tiny Tim?!" Coach exclaims.

Snyder glares at the coach, "We are having an emergency faculty meeting. Now!"


	27. Monitoring Packs - Part 4

"That was the most amazing thing you've ever done!" Scott cheers as he turns to Buffy laughing softly.  
Buffy shakes her head in amusement "Yeah, I was pretty bad ass."

Stiles shakes his head, as funny as watching Buffy shove Greenberg to the ground in the middle of class was they could cheer about it later "It's her." He tells Scott.  
Scott frowns "What do you mean?"  
"It's Allison."

Buffy turns to look in-between her two best friends confusion filling her eyes "Explain-y please?"  
"Allison is what brings him back. She calms him down makes him human again."  
Buffy smiles slightly, "That's kind of romantic."

Stiles rolls his eyes while Scott smiles softly before shaking his head, it couldn't be true "No, no, no, but it's not always true. Because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her..."  
Buffy rolls her eyes at that "Scott you seem to forget we're teenagers. Hormonal tendencies tend to come with that."  
"Huh?"  
Stiles rolls his eyes, sometimes their friend could be such a moron "You're thinking about sex."

Slowly a small grin covers Scott's face and both Stiles and Buffy could quickly tell what he was thinking about "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"  
When Scott nods happily Buffy shakes her head "Ew...just no I don't not need images of either of you having sex in my head...like ever." She says in disgust, the idea of her best friends having sex making her want to rip off her own ears so that she didn't have to hear it anymore.

Stiles sighs before turning back to Scott "Look, back in the classroom, I'm pretty sure watching Buffy knock Greenberg out of his chair didn't slow your heart rate—" Stiles pauses in his words and turns to Buffy "That was awesome by the way."  
Buffy grins "Thanks." She says smugly before Stiles turns back to Scott.  
"When Allison was holding your hand, that was different, okay?" Stiles points out "I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor."

The three of them come to stop in the hall, Scott seemingly coming to a revelation "You mean because I love her."

At his words both Buffy and Stiles freeze, Buffy lets out a shocked breath "You love her?" She asks softly, so overjoyed for the boy.  
Scott grins "I love her."

Stiles rolls his eyes, it slightly annoyed him that Scott could let those three little words slip so easily after only knowing Allison a few weeks but he himself hadn't even been able to admit them to the blonde next to him.  
"That's great..." The spastic mumbles trying to move the subject on "Now moving on..."  
"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her."

Buffy squeals happily and hugs Scott, she was so overwhelmingly happy for her best friend "Look at you all grown up." She teases as she scuffles his hair.

Stiles rolls his eyes at the display "And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet or before Buff disappears to watch the Notebook, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

Buffy sighs and leans back before she glances over at Stiles, she could see the look in his eyes, she could practically hear the wheels turning "Warning whatever he is planning.." She says as she turns to Scott "...it will likely hurt you physically, like a whole lot."  
Stiles grins at the blonde "You know me so well."

Buffy laughs softly only for the P.A to go off making the three all freeze at the announcement from the Vice Principal.

 **"All teachers please report to the head office, immediately. Code Blue."**

* * *

"This is a terrible idea." Buffy tells Stiles as he drags her and Scott towards the parking lot and over to a shiny black truck.  
"Shh." Stiles tells her only making her glance at Scott who shakes his head in amusement.  
Stiles groans and grabs Buffy's hand forcing her to stand next to him "You are not allowed to interfere."

"Fine God dad." She says sarcastically only making Stiles glare at her before huffing and turning to Scott, "Stand right there. Do you have your keys?"  
Scott frowns and pulls them out making Stiles grin "Perfect. Hold 'em up like so." He says as he adjusts Scott's hand "Now whatever happens think about Allison, try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?"

Buffy groans and backs away as Stiles grabs his own keys and scraps them against the black car before quickly pulling her away so they were no where near Scott who was stood beside the car with a set of keys in his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey, dude!" Stiles exclaims suddenly making Buffy cover her eyes with her hands as she prepares for this "What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro!"

"What the hell!?" A voice exclaims before a group of guys move in on Scott.

Buffy winces as she begins watching them all fight "I can't watch this."

"Buffy!" Allison calls slightly out of view of the fight.  
Buffy sighs in relief "By Sti." She quickly runs off towards her friend who was on the phone.

"Buffy!" Stiles exclaims but she merely waves goodbye and makes a good run towards her friend.

"Hey." Allison says chirpily as the blonde comes over "My aunt Kate can't wait to meet you."  
Buffy forces a smile on her face, although the idea of meeting another hunter was better than watching her God-brother get the crap beaten out of him.  
"Oh goody."

Allison shakes her head not noticing the dreaded look on Buffy's face as she links their arms and head towards her car only for Jackson to stop them both.  
"Did you guys hear about Principal Fluty?"  
"What?" Buffy asks in confusion.

"Principal Fluty is dead."

* * *

Stiles watches as Buffy runs off before groaning as he turns back to Scott only to spot Harris standing over him with a furious look on his face.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?"

Stiles groans before he looks down only to spot how low Scott's heartbeat was. He had controlled it.

Before he could smile Harris grabs them both pulling them towards the school "The school may be closing early today but you two aren't going home any time soon."

* * *

 _"My source at the school told me...well...Buffy, they, uh, ate him."_

Buffy who was standing in Allison's room as the brunette was in the bathroom sits down on the corner of the bed, feeling sick to her stomach. She could have stopped it, she could have stopped them and now they were out there.

 _"The official theory is that wild dogs got into his office somehow...the school is shut down till tomorrow now as the Vice Principal handles the police."_

Buffy takes a shaky breath "They ate Principal Fluty?" She asks softly, even though she had heard Deaton say it already she just couldn't believe what he had just told her.  
When she hears him sigh she takes a deep breath before quickly focusing she had to take them down before they hurt anyone else "So what now? How do I find them?"  
 _"There's no need."_

At his words Buffy frowns "I say huh?"

Deaton takes a deep breath as though worried about how to reveal to her the truth _"Buffy, I have the last remaining one on my exam table...they tore each other apart and this one here. A crossbow between the eyes took him down."  
_ Buffy gasps softly her hand covering her mouth in horror how was this happening, "You mean?"

 _"Hunters. I'm so sorry Buffy. I will examine the body hopefully I will find something that we can use to make it never happens again. I'm sorry Buffy."_

With that Buffy hangs up and remains there emotionlessly, six people were dead, the principal and five of her classmates. Running a hand through her hair she remains to sit there in horror before she realises something... she was in the hunters house.

Shakily she quickly grabs her phone and dials Stiles number "Come on, come on." She mumbles only to groan loudly as it goes straight to voicemail "Now is not the time to go all silent Stiles!" She hisses into the phone before standing and glancing out the window, spotting Allison's father and who she assumed was Allison's aunt Kate pull up to the house.

"Dammit Stiles...Principal Fluty is dead, Kyle and the others Ate him! And then they killed each other but not before Kyle was killed by a hunter...do you wanna know why this is so fascinating...oh yeah cause I am currently in the house of said hunter! Answer your phone!"

Hanging up she groans and goes to try again knowing Scott's phone was still busted because of Derek.  
However before she could hit the call button Allison appears and smiles "Let's eat."

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" Scott tries in a panic as he glances at the clock, he was going to be late for work and he really couldn't afford to lose this job "I know it's detention and all, but, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired."

Harris merely glances in-between the two boys before smiling and glancing back down at his book, making it crystal clear there was no way in hell either of them were leaving this building.  
Stiles groans before staring in worry at his phone which was rested on Harris desk, he could see it buzzing and he knew it was probably Buffy.

Harris spots Stiles looking at the phone before smirking and switching it off making Stiles groan and drop his head to his desk.

After a beat he slowly raises his head and glares daggers at the teacher while he plays with his pencil "You knew. I would heal." Scott whispers drawing his attention.  
"Yep."  
Scott nods and the two remain in the awkward silence for a beat "So you did that to help me learn?"  
"Yep."  
"But partly to punish me."

"Yeah." Stiles states with a scoff, wasn't that obvious enough to him "Well, that one's obvious."  
Scott sighs before trying to find the best way to say it "Dude, you and Buffy are my best friends. I can't have you being angry with me."

Stiles sighs before running a hand over his jaw as he finally admits the truth "I'm not angry anymore." Pausing he looks over at his best friend "Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? You and Buffy, you have the power to do real good. And whether you want it or not, you can both do things that nobody else can do. What she's figured out that you haven't is that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."  
Scott looks over at his best friend and smiles "I know and I will."

"What the hell Harris?!" A loud voice booms from the doorway only to reveal the tiny man that is Vice Principal Snyder "I told you that all students needed to be off the premises before the police arrive!"  
As Harris stutters Stiles and Scott glance at each other in confusion, why the hell were the police coming?

"You both get out of here!" Snyder yells and the two boys scramble up Stiles grabbing his phone as they pass the desk.

The boys quickly head out and as they escape Stiles quickly listens to the message from Buffy only for his eyes to widen, he turns to Scott blocking the werewolf's way "Scott...dude something happened."

* * *

"So Buffy you moved here from L.A?" Chris asks the blonde who was seated next to his daughter while he sat at the head of the table, his wife and sister to the left of him.

Buffy swallows the chicken in her mouth before nodding "Yeah...but I was born here, moved when I was 11."  
"Why that?" Allison's mother Victoria asks the small blonde.  
Buffy shrugs slightly "My dad worked a lot...it was just easier for us to be in L.A."

Allison turns to Buffy smiling apologetically at her, when she had invited her around for dinner she hadn't expected Buffy to get constant questioning off her parents.

Kate smiles at the young blonde "So Buffy, what brought you back to dear of Beacon Hills?"  
"Um..." Buffy stutters before looking around the table nervously "My mom passed, so I live with my God-mother now."

Allison glares over at Kate knowing that Buffy didn't like to talk about it but what she didn't expect was for her father to dig further into the open wound.

"I'm sorry Buffy." Chris tells the young girl before looking at her curiously "If you don't mind me asking, how did die?"  
"Dad!" Allison exclaims.  
Buffy shifts uncomfortable before smiling "It's fine." She tells her friend before turning to Chris "A car accident. Our car drove off a bridge on a stormy night."

Kate and Chris glance at each other smilingly having a silent conversation it's then that Buffy releases she was holding so tight onto her mug of tea that the cup was cracking under her grasp.  
Clearing her throat she turns to Kate "So Allison talks all the time about her cool aunt Kate."  
"I hope she brags." Kate laughs before looking at the blonde with a smile "I'm pretty badass."  
Buffy laughs as does Allison, while Chris turns back to Buffy "So how is it readjusting to Beacon Hills after L.A. Less creatures of the night."

At the phrase Buffy freezes and while Allison moaned at her father for making her friend uncomfortable Buffy could see the smirk on Kate's face.

They knew.

"There's always creepy crawlies." Buffy answers "No matter how many you stake they just keep coming." She says as she turns to Kate smirking right back.  
Kate lets out an amused breath "Fair point."

Buffy holds eye contact with the other blonde before her phone rings "Sorry." She tells the others before sighing in relief "I have to take this." She mumbles before moving down the hall and answering the call.

"Stiles where the hell have you been?!" She hisses into the phone in a hushed tone not wanting anyone else to hear the conversation.  
 _"Buffy, I'm so so sorry, we got stuck in detention. Look I'm coming to get you, we have a problem."  
_ Buffy rolls her eyes "Oh yes because a now dead pack murdered the principal is a massive deal." She hisses, she already knew they had a problem, she didn't need him to be a smart ass about it.

 _"No Buff, new problem! Derek has Scott's boss."  
_ At that Buffy freezes and her fist clench in anger and worry "Derek has Deaton? What? Why?"  
 _"He thinks he's the alpha—look Buff, I will be there in five get out of that dinner!"_

Before Buffy could say another word Stiles hangs up on her leaving her stunned to silence, she had to find Derek. She couldn't risk him hurting Deaton.

"Important phone call?" Kate asks from behind the blonde.  
Buffy sighs and plasters a sweet smile on her face before turning to the huntress only to gasp as she spots a knife flying towards her face.

Stepping to the side she catches the blade in her palm before glaring over at Kate who was grinning over at her like a mad woman.  
"Wow, Slayer's really are fast."  
Buffy clenches her jaw before moving away "I have fast reflexes that's all."

Kate suddenly grabs her arm and twists it behind her back slamming her against the wall, Buffy groans before grabbing Kate's arm and flipping their positions so Kate was the one with her face pressed against the wall.  
Kate merely laughs impressed by the young girl "You're good. Very good."

"I know." Buffy says flatly before she releases her friends aunt and glares at her "What do you want?"  
Kate grins at the girl "I want to help you...and I want you to help us...it's time hunters and slayers work together."

Buffy pauses for a moment before rolling her eyes "I'm sorry that's incorrect but you do get this lovely calendar without me punching you in the face."  
Kate laughs "Sassy. I like it. Come on kid...we could use someone like you, you don't wanna do this alone. Let us help you."

Buffy looks up at the adult in front of her "I'm not alone."

* * *

"She threw at knife at your head!" Stiles exclaims as Buffy sits in the front seat beside him with Scott in the back. Due to her being stronger she had literally tossed him into the backseat when she climbed into the car.  
Buffy nods and leaning her head against the leather seat "Yeah, they want to help me and they want me to help them...I don't know it was all very Hitchcock."

Scott groans, this was not good, hunters were trying to make deals with his best friend, their interest in her worried him.  
"We'll figure something out."

Buffy smiles back at him just as Stiles pulls into the school parking lot, the three of them climb out of the car and as they all walk together Stiles shakes in worry "This is a terrible idea."  
Buffy groans "I don't even know what the idea is!"  
"It's stupid." Scott assures her before sighing.

Buffy herself moans softly, how her best friends were so stupid was beyond her "Let me guess...you're still gonna do it?"  
"Yep." Both boys respond.  
"Great." Buffy mumbles.  
Scott sighs "Look unless either of you have something better this is what we got."  
"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem till eventually it just goes away."  
Buffy nods in agreement with Stiles' statement "Like that plan. Love than plan. Can we go now."

Buffy moves to climb back into the truck but Scott lifts her out of the car and places her back down on her feet beside him.  
Buffy sighs "Where's the lock?"  
Scott grins "Thank you." He says just as Derek's car pulls up next to them.

Buffy rolls her eyes and walks past the boys and over to the locked fence, glancing down at metal look she shrugs before grabbing it and yanking it off, shattering it in two.  
All three guys were staring at her stunned and she merely smirks "I enjoy being a girl."

As Stiles shakes his head in amusement both Buffy and Scott turn to Derek.  
"Where's my boss?" Scott asks as Buffy's eyes scan the car in search for her lost Watcher.

"He's in the back." Derek says with a shrug before turning to watch the blonde who walks up next to him and glances into the car, sighing in relief and worry at the sight of her watcher. Her anger only grew as she saw him gagged and tied up "What did you do to him?!"  
"Nothing he can't live through." Derek tells her before he spots Stiles and Scott moving towards the school.  
"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?"  
Buffy frowns and glances back as well her eyes widening "Guys?!"  
Scott sighs "You said I was linked with the Alpha." He tells Derek before turning to Buffy "Protect Deaton."

And with that Scott drags away an arguing Stiles leaving Buffy and Derek alone.

* * *

"Okay one question." Stiles begins as Scott pushes him into the office "What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?"  
Scott pauses "I don't know."  
Stiles groans before moving over to the computer "And what are you gonna do if he does show up?"  
"I don't know."

Stiles groans, this was not going to end well "Good plan." He mumbles before turning to his best friend once more "And why the hell did we have to leave Buffy out there with him!"  
"That's way more than one question."  
Stiles glares at his best friend "Just answer the question."  
Scott sighs "Because she's stronger than all of us, if Derek tries to hurt Deaton she can take him."

* * *

"He's not the Alpha." Buffy argues as she paces beside Derek's car where the werewolf was currently leaning against it watching her intently.  
When he doesn't respond she rolls her eyes at his stubbornness "Do you have another level that isn't brooding jackass?"  
"Do you have an off switch?"

Buffy lets out an amused breath at that and moves to stand in front of him, not even realising that she was wearing his jacket right now, but he did "Did you just crack a joke?"  
Derek shakes his head in amusement before looking down at the blonde "I do that from time to time."  
"I'm beginning to see that." She says with an amused smirk as she looks up at him.

"My jacket looks good on you."  
At his words Buffy's eyes widen and that just makes the beta smirk knowing he had caught her off guard.  
Buffy rolls her eyes at his reaction "Goes with the shoes." She defends before glancing into the backseat where her Watcher was still laying, frowning in worry she couldn't help but be a little scared for him.

"He's not the alpha." She repeats as she turns to Derek seriously.  
Derek sighs before turning to the blonde "How can you know that?"  
Buffy groans "Because he was with me when the Alpha attacked!"  
Derek freezes at that, he hadn't been expecting that, he frowns in confusion "What?"  
"He's my Watcher, Derek." Buffy tells him with a sigh making Derek's eyes widen as he finally realises his mistake.

However before either of them could say another word a loud shrill howl comes from the speakers making them both frown in confusion.  
"Was that..." Buffy starts while Derek rolls his eyes in annoyance.  
"You have got to be kidding me." He moans in annoyance before turning to Buffy "You really friends with these idiots?"  
Buffy shrugs, her best friends may be idiots but they were her idiots "Their my idiots."

Suddenly a loud howl fills the space around them and Derek grabs Buffy pushing her behind him and moving in front of her protectively as she grabs the stake out of her boot.

Slowly Derek's body un-tenses and without realising that he was still holding onto her arm protectively he groans "I'm gonna kill your idiots."  
Buffy sighs at that before she allows Derek to pull her around the car and towards the school just as a jumping Stiles and Scott exit.

Derek glares at them both "I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?"  
Scott shrugs bashfully before grabbing Buffy's hand pulling her away from Derek who glares at him as the blonde is pulled away.

Buffy rolls her eyes and shakes Scott off, she was so not in the mood for the over protective thing Stiles and he always did when it came to her.  
"You were right." Buffy tells both her friends "That was a terrible idea."  
Scott merely shrugs at the blonde "I didn't know it would be that loud."  
"Yeah." Stiles says happily "It was loud and it was awesome."

Buffy rolls her eyes before slapping them both in the back of the head just as her and Derek say "Shut up"  
Stiles rolls his eyes before turning to Derek "Don't be such a sour wolf—" Pausing he turns to Buffy "And Buff don't be such a..."

Stiles trails off as Buffy crosses her arms and glares up at him with a look that made him want to hide in a corner for a very long time.  
Buffy rolls her eyes before her attention is drawn back to Scott who was looking at the back seat "What did you do with him?"  
"What?" Derek asks as Buffy mumbles a "huh?"  
Both Buffy and Derek turn and their eyes widen as they spot an empty backseat.

Buffy's eyes fill with panic, Deaton was gone "Derek..." She whispers as she turns to him, he turns to her a guilty expression in his eyes, he knew that she was worried, he opens his mouth only to gasp as blood begins flowing out of his mouth and he is yanked off the floor.

Buffy scrambles back "Derek!" She screams as she moves to help him only for Scott and Stiles to grab her dragging her towards the school.

Buffy shakes them both off and the three quickly slam the front doors closed and perch behind them.

They were trapped.


	28. Slaying Night School - Part 1

Buffy, Stiles and Scott quickly slam the doors to the school shut behind them holding onto them tightly hoping to keep the Alpha out.  
Buffy who was still in a state of shock after watching Derek be practically ripped apart jumps slightly at Scott screams at her and Stiles "Lock it!"  
"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles yells back.

"Will you both shut up!" Buffy yells at them both before she peaks up looking for the Alpha only to spot an empty yard, her eyes scan the yard looking for something to keep the doors locked.

"Grab something!" Scott yells.  
Stiles groans "Like what!"

Buffy sighs before she spots the chains wrapped around the front of the doors they were currently holding.  
Pushing both Stiles and Scott out of the way she quickly opens the door and grabs the chain.

"Buffy!" Stiles and Scott hiss as she frantically and quietly unwraps the chain.

Both of them watch their best friend terrified only for their eyes to widen as they spot the Alpha appear from behind Stiles' jeep.  
"Buffy!" Stiles and Scott yell "Get in here!"

Buffy turns her head and her eyes widen in panic and she spots the Alpha running towards her, yanking on the chain she finally pulls it free and allows Scott and Stiles to pull her back inside.

The two boys quickly wrap the chain around the door and Buffy quickly moves over to the emergency fire axe thing on the wall. Punching through the glass she grabs the axe and shoves it between the doors bending it around the chain hoping that it would give the door a bit of an extra hold.

The three of them glance out of the windows once more before sighing in relief, suddenly Stiles grabs Buffy's arm and turns her towards him "Don't ever do that again!" He yells at her, but she merely smiles as she could hear the concern in his voice.  
Stiles glares at her "Buff, stop smiling at me! I'm mad at you!"  
Buffy shakes her head in amusement "No your not." She tells him before the three of them glance down the long school hallway, which was honestly totally creepy in the middle of the night.

Scott sighs before glancing back at the chain and axe currently keeping the door sealed shut "That's not gonna hold is it?"  
"Nadda." Buffy breaths before the three of them take off running as a loud howl fills the halls.

* * *

The three friends run into the nearest classroom "The desk." Stiles says quickly as the three begin to move the desk only for Stiles to stop Buffy and Scott "Stop, stop...the door's not gonna keep it up."

"We've established this Stiles." Buffy hisses as she moves to move to table by herself, honestly she was too scared and panicky right now to think straight.

"It's your boss." Stiles tells them both as he looks in-between them both.  
Buffy freezes while Scott frowns "What?"  
"Deaton, the Alpha?" Stiles reminds them "Your boss." He points at Scott before pointing at Buffy "You community service councillor."

"No." Scott shakes his head while Buffy rolls her eyes, moving towards Stiles she pushes him towards Scott allowing the two boys to argue as she moves the desk herself.

"Yes!" Stiles hisses ignoring the blonde who was now easily moving the metal desk by herself "Murdering psycho werewolf."  
"That's can't be." Scott argues not wanting to believe it, luckily his prayers were answered as Buffy walks back over to them "It's not him."

Stiles waves his arms frantically at the blonde "Oh come on, he disappears and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

Buffy rolls her eyes "I was with Deaton during most of the Alpha attacks!" She hisses at both of them making Stiles frown while Scott smiles smugly at his best friend.  
Stiles rolls his eyes "I'm wrong one time." He argues at them both before groaning "Look whoever it is killed Derek."  
"Derek's not dead!" Scott argues.

Buffy groans "Are non of us going to agree on anything tonight?"

Stiles sighs before turning to Buffy, he frowns slightly at the look on her face, her eyes were red, honestly she looked extremely upset "Come on Buff, blood spurted out of his mouth, that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury."

Buffy takes a shaky breath and looks away from her two friend, she wouldn't admit it but watching Derek go flying had made her want to cry, she just wasn't sure why, yeah sure maybe she had had a little crush on him, it didn't really help that they did flirt a lot.

But it couldn't have been more than a crush.

She was sure of it.

Scott watches Buffy in concern before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "So what do we do?"  
Stiles who was breathing heavily frowns as he tries to come up with an idea before he clenches his jaw "We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you both seriously think about getting new jobs."

Buffy sighs before the three of them move towards the windows, as her and Scott move to open them Stiles shakes his head "No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled."

Buffy groans "Why couldn't we have gone to school in the 90's where all the windows were normal!" She hisses as she kicks the wall in frustration, she knew they couldn't break the windows without drawing attention to themselves which just left them stuck.

Scott apparently hadn't had the same clarifying thought yet "Then we break it."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Breaking glass equals noise, equals us dead. I may suck at math but even I can add that up."

Scott takes a shaky breath and continues to think of ways for the three of them to get out of here "Then we run really fast."

Buffy glances out the window and quickly realises just how far away Stiles' jeep was "Unless you suddenly became the flash Scott, I'm gonna veto that idea."

Stiles shakes his head, wishing that he could grin at her comment "As much as I wanna jump up and down for that reference right now, she's right."  
Buffy groans and walks over to Stiles knowing despite how tough he was trying to act he was panicking inside, placing her hand in his she entangles their fingers and gives him a friendly comforting squeeze.

He sighs softly and smiles at her before they both turn to Scott.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" The teen wolf asks causing Stiles' eyes to widen in panic "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."  
"It's bent."

Buffy frowns in confusion and pokes her head out of the window to see only for her eyes to widen "It looks like it's been clawed apart."

Suddenly her attention is drawn to something else, turning her head slightly her eyes widen "Guys, I think we have another problem."  
"Oh God." Stiles moans before following the blonde's gaze only to gulp at the sight "Are they?"  
"Yep."  
"You sure?"

"Pretty sure." She mumbles as she stares at the three vampires outside beside Derek's car, she frowns slightly they honestly looked like some weird warrior gang, they were dressed in matching amour. At the sight of them she groans, she could only guess that the Master had sent them, they looked like mercenaries or assassins for hire.

Before any of them could say another word however something big and metal comes crashing through the window above them, causing all three of them to gasp and drop to the ground.

Turning their heads their eyes widen as there sat on the floor in front of them was Stiles' car battery.  
Buffy gulps "Please tell me that my knowledge on cars is so bad because there is no way in hell that's your battery."  
"This one time you're right about cars." He hisses back almost in annoyance making her glare at him.

He sighs and moves to stand only to have Scott and her yank him back down to the ground "Don't move."  
Stiles sighs "We have to move."  
Buffy groans knowing Stiles was right "We can't stay here."  
"He could be right outside!" Scott hisses in a panic.

Buffy groans in annoyance, sometimes she really questioned how he got better grades then her if he could be this dumb "He is and with three vampires who I'm guessing aren't here to chat!"

"Come on Slayer!" A voice yells from outside making all three of them tense as they realize the voice had come from one of the vampires.  
Scott frowns and listens carefully his eyes widening in panic "They're getting closer."

Buffy groans before all three of them peak up through the window again this time the vampires were gone and there was no sign of the Alpha.

"Move now?" Stiles asks.  
"Move now." Scott confirms before him and Buffy silently lifts the desk moving it away from the door before the three of them head into the hall.

Stiles raises his large torch filling the hall with light, as they glance around Buffy listens out for any sign of the vampires or the Alpha, but there was nothing.  
The school was silent.

Still.

"This way." Scott whispers as he moves down the hall only for Stiles to grab his arm, Scott frowns confused at to why Stiles was stopping him "What?"  
"Somewhere without windows."  
Buffy frowns "Sorry, doesn't like everyone of these rooms have windows!"  
"Or somewhere with less windows." Stiles corrects only for Buffy and Scott to suddenly freeze and glance at each other.

Buffy groans a look of terror crossing her expression "Did you?"  
Scott nods "Oh yeah."

"What!" Stiles hisses at his best friends not liking it when they had those silent supernatural chats.

Suddenly glass shattering comes frown far down the hall "Vamps are in the building." Buffy groans as she grabs both of her friends arms and begins running the opposite direction away from where her and Scott could hear the vampires crawling into the building.

"Someone make a suggestion please!" Buffy hisses as they run.  
"The locker room!" Scott says suddenly.


	29. Slaying Night School - Part 2

Buffy closes the door behind them as the three quickly run into the locker room.  
Leaning against the door for a minute she takes a shaky breath before she moves past the boys searching for Scott's locker.

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Scott asks in confusion as she yanks open his locker and pulls out his gym bag.  
Buffy pauses and glances at them "I couldn't keep them in my locker, I'm on probation."

When both boys frown she rolls her eyes before reaching into the bottom of Scott's gym bag and pulling out a large cross, a bottle of holy water, a small dagger and her favourite stake.

As she shoves Scott's stuff back in his locker Scott and Stiles were still staring at her in shock.

"When the hell did you put that stuff in my bag!"

Buffy shrugs as she tucks the stake into her jacket pocket before she hands the cross and holy water to Stiles "About two days after I moved in with you."  
As Stiles chuckles in amusement Scott glares at Buffy who merely shrugs innocently.

Scott sighs before turning to Stiles "You need to call your dad."  
"And tell him what?" Stiles hisses suddenly going really tense and Buffy knew it was because he was scared for his father's safety, they were currently in a building with three vampires and a massive Alpha werewolf.  
Scott sighs "I don't know, anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it will take off."

"And what about the vamps!" Buffy argues "You will literally be supplying them with a early thanksgiving meal."  
Stiles nods in agreement with the blonde "She's right. And anyway what if the Alpha goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"  
Scott frowns still not getting the big idea here "They have guns!"

Buffy groans in annoyance "Stop being stupid!" She hisses "Guns don't kill vampires and hello Derek, not exactly an easy guy to take down hell it took some wiggy poison bullet, what the hell do you think it's gonna take to take down the Alpha."  
Scott sighs "Then we...we have to...we have to find a way out and just run for it."

Stiles sighs and glances at Buffy both of them wearing the same look which was beginning to annoy Scott "Stop doing that weird sarcasm twin thing you guys do!"

Buffy groans "I can't even with you right now." She mumbles as she leans against the lockers while Stiles turns to Scott "There's nothing near the school for at least a mile."  
Scott groans before an idea comes to him "What about Derek's car?"  
Buffy's eyes widen at that, the idea of taking Derek's car totally creeped her out knowing that there was a good chance he was dead.

"That could work." Stiles realises as a plan starts to form in his head "We go outside, we get the keys off his body and then we take his car."  
"And him." Buffy says as she finally speaks up for the first time in a few minutes, when the boys turn to her she looks at them sadly "We take him as well. Or we don't take his car. It's not right."

Stiles groans as much as he hated the way her voice softened as she spoke about the now deceased werewolf, he buried any annoyance and jealousy "Fine. We take him. Whatever."

Slowly the three of them make their way around the locker room, Buffy was in front her stake clutched tightly in her hands as they headed towards Couch's office, Buffy frowns "Oh, they fixed the lock already. Is it wrong that I'm upset Coach didn't mention my work in class."

Stiles and Scott stare at her flabbergasted before they both sigh, however before any of them could make another move Scott grabs both of their wrists, halting their movements.  
"I think I heard something."

"Like what?" Stiles whispers only for Buffy to shh him as she listens carefully trying to listen out for what Scott had heard, she may be stronger than him but his senses were way more advanced then hers.

Suddenly Scott pulls her backwards, frowning in confusion her eyes widen as she spots a silhouette in the doorway of Coach's office door. The three amigos back up and Buffy snatches Stiles torch quickly turning the thing off, before the three of them watch the door in terror.

"Hide." Scott whispers and suddenly Buffy finds herself behind pulled into a locker and pressed up against Stiles.

Buffy groans at the tight space and Stiles clenches his eyes shut for a moment trying not to react to being pressed up against her like this.  
Buffy not noticing Stiles' discomfort freezes as she hears the door to the locker room open, her eyes widen in panic and when she spots Stiles panicking she places a hand over his mouth keeping him quiet.

Stiles looks down at her the fear evident on his face, Buffy looks up at him with the same look on her face "We're gonna be okay." She mouths to him making him nod.

Suddenly the sound of Scott yelling makes the two of them stumble out of the locker only to sigh in relief as instead of a vampire of the alpha Scott was being yelled at by janitor.

As they stumble out of the locker Buffy helps Scott up while Stiles quickly attempts to quiet down the janitor before he got them caught.  
"Quiet my ass!" He exclaims at the three of them as they attempt to shh him "What the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All three of you get out!"

Buffy groans slightly the noise was gonna draw them too much attention, Stiles who seemed to be having the exact same thought turns to the janitor "Just listen for half a second, okay?"  
"Not okay!" The janitor yells "Get the hell out of here right now."  
Buffy groans "Screw this, I'm gonna knock him out."  
She moves towards the janitor only to have Scott hold her back "Don't." He tells her just as the janitor forces the three of them towards the exit.

As he shoves them out of the locker room Buffy glares at Scott "Don't knock him out Buffy." She mocks only earning a glare out of the teen wolf.  
Stiles sighs and turns to the janitor "God, just one second to explain."  
The Janitor glares at all three of them "Just shut up and go."

Suddenly the janitor is yanked back into the locker room the door slamming behind him and his screams fill the halls.

"Come on!" Buffy yells as she grabs both boys and drags them away.

* * *

The three friends run towards the backdoors and push against them only for their eyes all to widen as the doors barely budge.

Something was blocking it.

"What the hell?" Scott mumbles before he pushes his head into the hole between the doors "It's a dumpster. He pushed it against the doors. To lock us in."  
Buffy frowns and glances at the dumpster "I can move that." She tells them both with a smile "If I can get a grip on it I'll be able to move it."

The boys nod and move to help her pry the doors a bit more open so she can get ahold of the dumpster only for Stiles to tap Scott and Buffy's arms "Guys..."  
Buffy and Scott turn back to Stiles only for their eyes to widen as standing at the end of the hall were the three warrior vampires growling at them.

Buffy's eyes widen in panic "Go, go. Go!" She yells as she pushes the boys in the opposite direction trying to escape the vamps.

"I'm not dying here." Stiles mumbles at they run "I'm not dying at school."  
"You and me both Mischief." Buffy mumbles as she pushes both of them against a nearby wall and whispers for them to be quite.

Holding her breath she glances down the next hallway where the vampires were looking for them, the three stay hidden and silent and luckily for them a large howl goes off and the vampires run off in the other direction towards the howl, making them all sigh in relief.

"We don't have long." Buffy mumbles as the three of them continue walking again.

* * *

As they walk Buffy couldn't help but let her thoughts travel, the way the vamps had run off towards the howl, it was almost as though they were being summoned "They're working together." She realises as she turns to the guys "The Alpha and the vamps. Their tag teaming us."

Stiles groans loudly this was getting worse by the second, how could their lives have gotten so messed up "God, what is he doing? What does he want? What do they want?"

"Us." Scott realises "If the alpha and them are working together they want me and Buffy. Derek says it's stronger with a pack and maybe Buffy scares it. She is stronger than both me and Derek."  
Buffy groans "Now missing the days where being small and blonde made people see me as harmless."  
Stiles groans "Great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's...that's beautiful."

Suddenly Scott comes to halt making Buffy frown, the blonde turns her head and her whole body freezes and through the window she could see it. The Alpha was sat on the roof, it's red eyes the same as the ones that had been haunting her dreams since her return to Beacon Hills.

Suddenly the Alpha begins moving towards them and the three friends start running again, Buffy's eyes widen in panic as she spots the thing leap onto their floor destroying the wall as it chases them.

Moving in front of the boys Buffy kicks down the double doors they were approaching sending the doors flying off the hinges allowing the three to continue to run like hell.

Buffy, Scott and Stiles run around the next corner into the girls locker room and quickly hide behind a bunch of old lockers.

Buffy takes a shaky breath as she attempts to come up with a plan to get them out of here before she completely starts wigging up, slowly she peaks behind the lockers and her eyes widen as she spots the Alpha crawling on all fours with the three vampires following behind him.

Taking a shaky breath she quickly hides again just as the Alpha nods at the vamps sending them in the other direction while it went into the next room.

"What?" Stiles whispers noticing the terrified expression on the blonde's face as she turns to her boys.  
"Go." She whispers before pushing them both out of the next exit.

* * *

As the three of them stumble into a room Stiles groans "All right, we have to do something."  
"Like what?" Scott asks.

Buffy frowns only for one of the vampires to suddenly kick down the door of the room their were in "Not good." Buffy mumbles before the vampire runs at her grabbing her by the throat and pinning her up against the wall.

Buffy groans in pain and grabs the vampire's wrist only to have him cry out in agony as smoke begins coming off his arm.

He releases her and she quickly drops to the ground while the vamp runs off to regroup.

"Wow, this stuff really works." Stiles mumbles as he stares in astonishment at the now empty bottle of holy water while Scott helps the coughing Buffy up.  
"You okay?" The werewolf asks his female best friend who nods as she rubs her sore neck "That should give us a little bit of a head start. So what now?"  
"I don't know." Stiles says as he flaps his arms around in frustration "Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something."

The sound of growling makes the three of them stumble back slightly and jump, as they do Stiles spots the electrical room they were right next to, causing a small plan to form in his head.  
Buffy glances up at Stiles who was slowly reaching for his keys, her eyes widen in panic "Sti—"

"Shh." He hisses as he pulls out his keys before tossing them into the room beside them. Suddenly the Alpha runs towards where the noise had come from so Buffy quickly tackles Stiles and Scott out of the way before kicking the large metal door behind the Alpha closed with her foot.

Buffy blinks and looks down at her best friends before quickly standing and grabbing a desk putting it up against the door. Once the door was closed Buffy takes a deep breath before glaring at her best friends "Next time a warning would be nice." She hisses at Stiles before leaning her head against the door once more as her friends approach.

Suddenly the door shifts violently and Buffy groans as she forces it closed again only making Scott grin as he realizes that the Alpha couldn't escape.

When the door bangs again Buffy sighs and peaks her head in through the window only spotting those red eyes staring back at her.

The creature pauses and tilts it's head at her before howling loudly.

"We need to go." Scott says suddenly as he hears three sets of inhuman footsteps running back towards them "They're coming!"  
Buffy groans "Come on!"

Stiles nods before climbing over the desk to come to stand by Buffy and as Scott begins climbing over the table Stiles finds himself curious.

When the blonde vampire Slayer notices him moving towards the window her and Scott glare at the human "What are you doing?!" Scott hisses.  
Stiles shrugs "I just wanna get a look at it."  
Buffy's eyes widen in astonishment "What part of three hungry chomping vamps running towards us did you not understand!"  
Stiles groans "Of come on please! Just a couple seconds."

When Buffy glares at him he rolls his eyes before climbing onto the table in front of the door.

"Stiles!" Buffy hisses as she moves to grab him while he merely shines a torch into the window and taunts the Alpha "Yeah, that's right, we got you..."

Before Stiles could say another word Buffy yanks him off the table and when he turns to have a go at her all three of them freeze as they spot the warrior vampires standing on the opposite end of the table watching the teenagers.  
Stiles gulps "Run?"

"Run." Buffy says with a terrified nod before the three of them take off running, as they run Buffy glances back to spot the vampires ripping open the metal door keeping the Alpha trapped.

"Run!"


	30. Slaying Night School - Part 3

As the three of them quickly stumble out of the locker rooms Scott suddenly holds out his arms blocking both Buffy and Stiles from moving any further "Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Stiles asks.

Buffy pauses and attempts to listen for anything out of the ordinary but the problem was her sense were not as good as Scott's "Damn wolf hearing."  
"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott tells them.  
"Huh?"  
Scott's eyes suddenly widen "I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

Buffy's eyes shoot open at that, how the hell was Allison here right now, this could not be getting worse "What?!"  
"Yeah." Scott confirms as he begins to panic.

Buffy groans and quickly grabs her own phone and keying in Allison's number, her hand shaking violently as she waits for her friend to answer so that she could be sure she knew that Allison was okay.

 _"Hey Buffy."_

At her friend's voice Buffy sighs in relief knowing that her friend was okay before Scott's constant pestering makes her focus back on the panic "Where are you?"

 _"I'm in the school looking for Scott, he wasn't at my place..."_

"Give me the phone." Scott argues as he tries to manhandle the phone off of his god sister but she just rolls her eyes and places a hand on his chest "Don't you mess with the Slayer." She whispers before turning back to her phone "Yeah the doof is with me, where are you?"

 _"One the first floor...wait Scott's with you...Buffy what's going on!"_

Buffy sighs, she didn't have time to explain, she understood that Allison was confused but she didn't have time to try and explain it to her "Look, I'll explain but where are you exactly?"  
 _"The swimming pools."  
_ "Tell her to go to the lobby." Scott orders Buffy before yelling "Allison go to the lobby now!"

 _"Okay, okay, I'm coming."_

As she hangs up Buffy groans before releasing her god-brother "That girl has too much blind faith in you."

* * *

The three friends scamper into the lobby where there standing patiently in confusion was Allison, her big doe eyes focusing on Scott.

"Why did you come?" Scott asks her panicked "What are you doing here?"

Allison frowns in confusion, she was getting more and more freaked out by the minute "Because you asked me to."

Buffy turns to Stiles as she hides the stake behind her back "Something's not right here."  
"Now is not the time for your spider sense to go off."

Buffy glares at him before she spots the message on Allison's phone that was supposedly from Scott asking her to come here "Oh doey." She moans knowing that Derek had broken Scott's phone.

Stiles who was getting sick of the couples soap opera drama turns to Allison "Did you drive here?"  
"Jackson did."  
Buffy groans "This night is getting better and better."

As Allison begins yelling at Scott to explain things to him Buffy feels a dark chill go down her spine "Allison shut up." She orders before she closes her eyes turning away from the group just as Lydia and Jackson storm into the room.

"Buffy!" Lydia exclaims at her best friend not trusting the two idiot boys to explain what was going on.

Buffy raises her hand silencing them both but Jackson rolls his eyes and moves to grab her arm but she merely shoves him up against a wall and places a hand over his mouth "Everyone shut up."

Buffy closes her eyes ignoring Jackson's useless attempts to get her off him, she listens carefully to the area around her and that's when she hears it the growling and feet, it looked as though the Alpha had found them and this time he was bringing his warrior friends with him.

"We have to go now!" She yells at everyone just as a loud howl fills the hall sending them all panicking down the hall, as they run Buffy looks back her eyes widening as she spots the three vampires running side by side with the outfit "Since when are they big on teamwork." She hisses as she follows the others into a classroom where immediately everyone begins barricading the door.

Buffy moves to help when she notices Stiles not helping, turning her head her eyes widen as she spots what he sees. The wall of glass windows.

This was definitely not the place they wanted to be.  
"Guys, wait, not here."  
Buffy moves over to Stiles, ignoring the panicking Lydia and Allison as they threw question after question at Scott "This isn't good, were bait here."  
Stiles nods "It wanted us here."

"Buffy!" Scott exclaims trying to get her help to move the table, Buffy sighs and when she notices them not stopping she and Stiles glance at each other before Buffy lifts up a chair and launches it at the wall causing everyone to stop and scream.

"This is why you're my favourite." Stiles tells her before he turns to everyone else "Thank you, Stiles time to talk. Nice work, really beautiful job everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20-foot wall of windows?"

"Brilliant way to not freak them out Sti." Buffy tells her best friend sarcastically before turning to the others, where Allison was now completely freaking out "Can someone please explain to me what's going on? And why the hell Buffy is holding holy water and a cross?"

Buffy winces before thinking "I'm a religious nut?" When no one seems to share her humour Buffy sighs, trying to think of something to say "I—um-I got nothing."

"The savior of the world everybody." Stiles whispers so only her himself and Scott could hear, Buffy glares at him before turning to Scott who again was being thrown question after question by his girlfriend.  
Scott turns to Buffy "What do we do? Buffy?"

Buffy sighs before turning to look at her panicked friends...and Jackson, honestly despite the fact she had been dealing with the supernatural much longer then Scott this was new for her, she didn't have a lot of friends in L.A after she became the Slayer, and non of them had managed to end up in this position.

Stiles noticing Buffy's panic steps forward "Somebody killed the janitor."  
"What?" Lydia gasps as she moves away from her boyfriend and holds onto Buffy.  
Stiles nods "Yeah, the janitor's dead."  
Allison shakes her head going into a severe case of denial "What is he taking about? Is this a joke?" She asks Buffy.  
Buffy shakes her head "I wish he was. I saw it."  
"So who killed him?"

Buffy opens her mouth to lie when Lydia's grasp on her tightens "No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over." Buffy's eyes widen and she turns to her best friend trying to calm her "Buffy...the mountain lion killed..."  
Lydia is cut off as Jackson snaps "No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."  
Buffy glares at him "Don't snap at her."  
"What you gonna do criminal? Who knows maybe it was you who killed the guy I mean you're the only one here with a record..."

Stiles eyes widen as he notices Buffy about to knock the sense out of Jackson, grabbing the blonde by the waist he pulls her back holding on tightly to him.

"Shut up douche!" Stiles hisses at Jackson.

Allison who was getting more and more panicky turns to Scott who was cowering in the corner "Who was it! What does he want? What's happening? Scott!"

"Allison!" Buffy warns her, she got that Allison was panicking right now but now was the not the time to take it out on him "Look we don't know who...there's a few of them...but if we go out there their gonna kill us? So unless you wanna be dead, I suggest we think of a way out of here."

Allison clearly wasn't listening to the blonde "Who are they? Who are these people?!"

Buffy opens her mouth to say anything that would calm them but then Scott completely cuts her off, saying something that pissed her off more than it should have "It's Derek! It's Derek Hale!"

Buffy's eyes widen at Scott's words, he couldn't be serious, there was no way in hell they were blaming Derek for this, he hadn't done anything wrong "Scott!"  
"Wait Buffy's boyfriend?" Lydia asks in confusion while Stiles rolls his eyes "He is not her boyfriend!"  
"He's not my boyfriend." Buffy agrees as she continues to glare at Scott, she could believe he was doing this "Scott, don't."  
Scott looks over at her apologetically before he turns to Allison "I saw him."

Buffy shakes her head and moves towards Scott furiously but Stiles quickly stands in between the two of them before they came to blows...well more accurately before Buffy completely battered Scott for throwing Derek under the bus like that.

"He killed them!" Scott tells everyone as he continues with his lie "Starting with his own sister."  
Lydia turns to Buffy in astonishment "Buffy?"

Jackson merely scoffs "She'll say anything to protect her boyfriend, I mean a criminal and a murderer makes sense."

Buffy glares at Jackson before swallowing her anger to focus "Say what you want but right now, if we don't get out of here we all die...and if I'm stuck in a room any longer with you...you won't make it out alive."

"Call the cops." Jackson says suddenly making Scott, Stiles and Buffy all panic, there was no way in hell that they were gonna risk more people getting hurt or even killed.  
"No." Stiles argues only making Jackson frown in confusion and anger "What do you mean, no?"  
"I mean no. You want to hear it in Spanish? No."

At Stiles words Buffy attempts to stifle a laugh only making everyone glare at her, clearing her throat awkwardly she sighs "Look, these people, we don't know how many of them out there or what weapons they have."  
Jackson scoffs before turning to Stiles "Yeah but you know what your dad is armed with?! An entire sheriff's department. Call him."  
Lydia shakes her in head sick of the arguing and grabs her phone "I'm calling..."

Buffy's eyes widen "Lyd." She whispers as she steps away from Stiles placing her hand on her best friend "Listen to me...do you trust me?"

Lydia hesitates before nodding, Buffy sighs before squeezing her best friend's hand "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you...trust me okay?"

Lydia looks at her best friend with a shaky gaze before nodding and handing her the phone "I trust you."  
Buffy smiles before hugging her best friend tightly, looking over the strawberry blonde's head she spots Jackson and Stiles arguing.

Pulling away from her best friend her eyes widen as she spots Allison on the phone "Allison no!"  
Slowly Allison hangs up the phone "She hung up on me."  
Lydia frowns "The police hung up on you?"  
Allison nods in a panic "She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."  
"Then call again." Jackson hisses in annoyance.

Buffy rolls her eyes before she and Stiles glance at each other both having the same thought "They won't trace a cell." Stiles informs them all "And they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."  
"What the..." Allison moans "What...what is this? Why does Buffy's boyfriend want to kill us? Whose helping him, why are they killing anyone?"

"He is not her boyfriend!" Stiles exclaims making Buffy turn to him in confusion for a second before she spots everyone looking at her "What—no...what do I have to be in charge?"  
"You're a criminal, criminals think alike, think like your deadbeat boyfriend."

Buffy glares at him while Stiles seams to have a wave of confidence "Call her a criminal again."  
Jackson scoffs "What you gonna do?"  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Enough with the testosterone poisoning."

While Buffy deals with keeping Stiles and Jackson, the girls turn to Scott waiting for answers "Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asks.  
"No." Scott answers before panicking "I don't know...um...Buffy..."

Buffy sighs, ignoring the hurt look on Allison's face by the way Scott always seemed to go running to Buffy "You so owe me." She hisses at Scott before turning to the others "Look, lets all chill for a second okay." With that the blonde grabs onto Scott and Stiles yanking them into another corner of the room where they could speak privately.

"Okay, first of all..." Buffy hisses as she turns to her god-brother "I'm gonna kick yours ass and then when Derek comes back I'm gonna help him re-kick your ass."  
Stiles merely grins brightly "Actually, I was gonna say, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done."  
Stiles groans loudly as Buffy steps on his foot before glaring at him, sighing she turns back to the teen wolf "What were you thinking? When questioned always stay vague!"

"Not all of us have been questioned by the police to know ways around questioning!"  
Buffy glares at him "I'm gonna hurt you and I'm gonna enjoy it."

Scott gulps before looking at her sadly, giving her the big puppy dog eyes "I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not..." Slowly Scott forgets about Derek as all of his thoughts go to Allison "...God I totally just bit her head off."

Buffy's eyes widen in disbelief and she turns to Stiles "Is he serious right now?"  
"It's Scott what do you think?"  
Buffy groans before grabbing the werewolf by the arms causing him to look at her "Scott listen to me, she'll get over it."  
"She's right." Stiles assures their best friend "We have bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

Scott shakes his head "But we are alive. They could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Look vamps like the chase, the Alpha is probably the same, it's torturing us right? Because it wants revenge."  
"But against who?" Stiles asks in confusion.

Scott and Buffy glance at each other before they spot Allison, that's when it came clear "Allison's family?"  
Buffy nods at Scott's words "Explains why he got her here, it must have been him."

"Okay, assheads!" Jackson yells drawing the trio's attention back to him "New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim are we good with that? Or do we send out blondie to talk her psycho boyfriend off a ledge."

"I'm gonna kill him." Buffy hisses as she moves to turn around only to have Scott grab her arm keeping her from turning "You're still on probation and as much as I hate to admit this..." he gaze goes from the blonde to Stiles "He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him."  
Buffy stares at Scott in astonishment "Scott." She whispers harshly "If he shows up what happens, bullets don't affect vamps and they don't affect the Alpha."

Stiles nods in agreement with the blonde who seemed to be the only one other than himself making sense right now "She's right Scott, I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive."  
Scott sighs and turns to Buffy "Buffy, please..."

Buffy shakes her head, again the boys were putting her in the middle of their disagreement, but right now she agreed with Stiles and there was no way of changing that "No, Scott. Stiles' dad is all he has. He doesn't deserve to be brought into this..."

Before Scott could even try and get another word in Jackson moves forward and tries to take the phone from Stiles' hand only to have Stiles turn around and sucker punch him across the face sending him tumbling to the ground.

Buffy moves to Stiles side and raises her fist which he quickly bumps with his own as the two glare down at the jock on the floor who was currently holding his jaw while Allison comforted him.  
As Allison glares over at Stiles Buffy rolls her eyes before sighing "I wanted to punch him."

"I'm sure there will be plenty other opportunities." Stiles jokes before he unhappily pulls his phone out of his pocket, as much as he didn't want to he knew he was going to have to do this.  
Buffy's eyes widen and she places a hand on his stopping him "Sti, you don't have to. We'll find another way."

Stiles watches the blonde for a moment before sighing and dialling his dad's number, he couldn't help but let out a small breathe of relief however when he reaches his father's voicemail "Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now."

Buffy groans before the door begins shaking violently making her eyes widen, they were out of time, they were here.  
Kicking the leg off of a nearby chair she swings the weapon while everyone quickly moves behind her terrified of the shaking door.  
"That's not gonna hold."

At her words Stiles tries to think "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."  
"Which only goes up!" Scott exclaims.  
"Better up then dead!" Buffy hisses as she grabs Stiles's arm and pushes everyone else towards the backdoor.

* * *

As they all run through the halls and up the stairs to the next level Buffy spots one of the vamps right on their tail, turning her head she spots Lydia lagging behind slightly, spinning around she raises the metal chair leg swinging it at the vamp's head, he swings at her but she ducks under his arm and throws him up against the lockers before running after the others, catching up to them just as they run into the chemistry room.

As she looks around the room she hated more than anything on this planet Buffy couldn't help but groan "Great...I'm gonna die in the one place where death is welcome."

Everyone turns to Buffy unamused by her joke, she opens her mouth to speak only to have both Scott and Stiles slam their hands over her mouth silencing her just as the sound of growling fills the hall just outside the classroom.

The six of them remain breathing silently in terror as they listen to the Alpha just outside their room before finally it runs in the other direction, the vampire trio following after it.  
While Buffy sigh in relief Scott turns to Jackson "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"  
"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."  
Allison's eyes widen in disbelief "Five? I barely fit in the back."

Buffy rolls her eyes, now was not the time to be arguing about Jackson's stupid car "Can we focus on the whole...we're gonna brutally killed thing."  
Stiles nods in agreement with the blonde "Might be an idea."

"What about this?" Scott asks as he grabs Stiles and Buffy leading them over to the back door at the end of the classroom.  
Buffy arches a brow "Yes Scotty it's a door."

Scott glares at the blonde before shaking his head "It leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

Both boys look down at the deadbolt before turning to Buffy, turning her head she sighs and groans "Cover me." She whispers motioning to the other three teens, Scott and Stiles quickly move behind her as she moves over to the door covering her from view.

Pressing her hand against the deadbolt she forces it down with all of her strength causing a loud snapping noise to fill the room, Buffy grins "I enjoy being awesome." She jokes before pushing the door open only for her eyes to widen at the fire emergency door on the other side, a pure metal door, she was strong but she sure as hell wasn't that strong.

"Yeah that...I can't open."

Scott groans only making Buffy glare at him slightly "You don't get to moan, you couldn't even handle a little deadbolt."  
The three friends huff before Scott realise something "The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has it." Stiles points out before Buffy's eyes widen as she gets what he meant "No. Scott you are not going out there alone."  
"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood."  
Stiles glares at his best friend "Gee that sounds like a terrible idea, what else you got?"  
Scott starts breathing heavily before looking at his two best friends "I'm getting the key."

As Scott tries to walk past her Buffy grabs his arm, her strength keeping him from moving past her "I have a better idea. I can get the bin out of the doorway..." She points out reminding them of their near escape earlier "But...I have to take them out first."

Stiles eyes widen as he realises what she was getting at "What is wrong with the two you?"  
"Many things, what's your point?" Buffy asks as her and Scott stare with wide eyes at the panicky Stiles.  
Stiles groans at the idiocy of his two best friends "Buffy, it's not just them out there, what about the Alpha?"  
Buffy winces, she may have forgot about that "I'll be really quiet?"

"I'll handle the alpha." Scott argues "If I can't get the key maybe Buffy can still get us out of here."

Stiles groans in frustration, it was like sometimes he was the only one with a brain out of the three of them "Yes, the exit... downstairs!" He hisses in a hushed tone "You'd have to get down there, fight three vamps before even attempting to get the door open! You're not going by yourself! Neither of you!"  
"I'm getting that key!" Scott hisses as he moves past the two while Buffy climbs onto Harris' desk and reaches a hand towards the ceiling when one of the panels moves she grins.

However before she could do anything else Stiles yanks her off the table, before dragging her over to the group.  
"You guys can't go out there unarmed!" Allison hisses at her boyfriend and her friend after Scott had revealed that the two of them were going to find a way out of here.

When Scott picks up the stick that Harris uses to point at stuff on the board Buffy turns to Stiles who shakes his head in agreement, their best friend was a doof.  
"Give me that." Buffy snaps as she takes that off him.  
Scott merely shakes his head at her "It's better than nothing."  
"No...it's really not."

Stiles sighs, he may not like this but he knew Buffy had weapons hidden on her somewhere, but Scott on the other hand..."There's gotta be something else."

"There is." Lydia interrupts as he gaze lands on the shelf in the corner where all the flammable chemicals were begin kept.  
Buffy frowns "I'm confused, are we trying to make him lose his hair."  
Lydia sighs "Honey no...a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."  
"Huh?"  
Lydia glares at her best friend "Molotov cocktail." When everyone turns to the strawberry blonde in confusion as to how she knew this Lydia winces "What? I read it somewhere."

Buffy sighs and moves over to the glass and punches her fist threw it before turning to Lydia "Alright smart pants what next?"

* * *

Buffy watches in amazement as Lydia effortlessly pours the sulphuric acid that Jackson had handed her into the makeshift bomb she was building "You're gonna destroy the world one day." Buffy jokes while Lydia merely smirks "Only if it disagrees with me."

Buffy shakes her head in amusement before moving to stand by the strawberry blonde as she hands Scott the bomb.  
As the reality of what was about to happen hits them all Allison again starts panicking "No. No, this is insane, you guys can't do this. You cannot go out there."

Scott shakes his head at his girlfriend "We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages."  
"You could both die. Don't you get that?"

As Scott and Allison argue Lydia grabs Buffy's hand and pulls her over to the corner of the room away from the others "Buffy, you can't go...I just got my best friend back..."

"I'll be fine." Buffy promises before the two best friends hug tightly, as the blondes hold onto each other Buffy admits something she knew Lydia would believe "Lydia..." She whispers "It wasn't Derek, I promise."

Lydia stays silent for a moment before nodding into Buffy's shoulder "I believe you Buffy. You're my best friend I believe in you." Pulling back the strawberry blonde smiles "Plus I can't believe that you would have that much bad luck with guys."  
Buffy chuckles softly "I kind of love you."

Hugging tightly once more Buffy hesitantly pulls away and moves to follow Scott only to have Stiles block her path "Sti, I'll be fine. I'll dust the creeps and open the door...no biggy."  
Stiles glares down at her before groaning in worry and hugging her tightly "I swear if you come back as a vampire I'm gonna be really ticked off."

Buffy chuckles before pulling away when he tries to keep a hold of her hand she smiles and looks him in the eye before squeezing his hand and finally pulling her hand free before she follows Scott out of the room.

Stepping into the hallway the two friends glance at each before Scott sighs "How are you gonna get there?"  
Buffy pauses and looks up at the ceiling "I'm thinking a bit of crawling, very scooby doo."

Scott nods before he takes her hand and lifts her up allowing her to reach the ceiling, as she pushes one of the panels out of the way and climbs into the ceiling she looks down at him "Scotty—be careful."  
Scott gulps "You too."


	31. Slaying Night School - Part 4

After separating from Scott Buffy crawls through the ceiling, a small light from the cracks hitting her face allowing her to see a little bit better as she crawls towards where she assumed the exit where the dustbin was still blocking their escape was.

After at least 10 minutes of crawling around in the small space, Buffy finally spots the exit, pushing on the panel it drops to the ground loudly making her wince "Oops." She mumbles before she drops from the ceiling landing gracefully on her feet in a crouch.

Glancing around the empty hallway she sighs in relief at the lake of signs of the Alpha or the vamps.  
Moving towards the exit she spots the bin still pressed up against the door, pushing the door open just a crack she reaches her hands around so that she could touch the cold metal.

After a lot of awkward struggle and strength, she manages the slowly begin moving the bin away from the door.  
It moves inch by inch before finally she gives it one more huff sending it skidding backward, Buffy grins and leaps up "Ah yeah! Stiles would be so proud."

Just as the words leave her lips Buffy finds herself pinned against the wall with three vampires growling at her "Oh dammit."

* * *

Scott quietly makes his way around the gym, his hand shaking at his clutched onto the cocktail Lydia had made, spotting something under the bleachers the young boy makes his way through the bleachers climbing over the metal stops currently keeping the seats above him up.

As he continues to walk he feels something wet drip on his face, frowning he wipes the liquid off his face only for his eyes to widen. It was blood.

Looking up he has to hold in his gasp of horror as he spots the janitors mangled body hovering over him.

* * *

Buffy swings her stake at one of the vamps only for him to grab her arm roughly causing her to gasp in pain, she chuckles nervously only to have another vamp appear at her side grabbing her other arm.  
"Ah—okay—nice..." her panic builds as she spots the third vamp moving in on her from in front, this was totally not good.

"Okay, okay, look I really don't want to fight all three of you...unless I have to." Raising her leg she kicks the vamp in front of her in the stomach before elbowing the one to her left in the face.

As he releases her she swings her fist out prepared to take out the final one but he catches her arm and knees her in the stomach before throwing her against the wall, making her grunt in pain.

The blonde struggles as two of the three pin her to the wall holding her tightly while the third moves in on her, intent to end her like the Master had demanded.

* * *

After a near brush with death with the bleachers almost closing in on him, Scott stands with the keys now in his grasp opposite the Alpha who had now made his appearance, his red eyes glowing in the dark.

"Come get me." Scott hisses as his hand prepares to launch the cocktail and end this, when the Alpha begins running at him he throws it only to have nothing happen.

It hadn't worked.

Scott's eyes widen in panic "Damn it." He panics before moving to run only to have the Alpha's claws wrap around him pulling him back.

* * *

Buffy's eyes widen in panic as the idea that this could be it hits her, she continues to struggle and cries out as the vampire's hand wraps around her neck and he begins to lower his teeth towards her throat.

However he never makes contact as he is sent flying backwards before a loud roar fills the room, Buffy's eyes in shock as there holding his bleeding wounds while his eyes shined a bright vibrant blue was the man she had thought was dead.

"Derek?"

Derek punches the vamp in the face before driving his claws across its chest sending it tumbling in agony to the ground.

Buffy finally shocked out of her state kicks her legs out kicking both the vamps holding her in the face before she moves to help a weak Derek.

The vampires growl and moves towards them but Derek moves in front of Buffy his eyes shinning furiously as he growled back, slowly the vampires weak and injured run off as though scared the wolf would tear them to shreds.

Buffy sighs in relief before her worry for Derek quickly returns to her, grabbing him by the waist she quickly lowers him to the ground so he was no longer standing and places a hand on his cheek trying to check on him.

"I'm fine." He gruffs out before more blood spills out of him.

Buffy's eyes widen and she quickly pulls off her blue skirt leaving her in the white vest, tying the skirt around his chest she looks up at him, worry filling her eyes.

Derek merely tilts his head at her and raises his hand his thumb brushing along the bruise on her cheek, he didn't know what it was about this girl, but there was something that kept drawing him in "Are you okay?"

Buffy smiles in amusement "I'm not the one bleeding out of my chest, so I'm gonna go with yeah."

Derek smiles at her before wincing in agony making her panic, as much as she wanted to get him out of here and help him, she couldn't leave her friends her "Can you move?"  
Derek nods and attempts to stand only to struggle, the blonde wraps an arm around his waist again helping him back up before she hands him her door keys, she knew he couldn't go home and he was going to need help "Go to my house, Melissa won't be home till late, rest and when I get there I'll help you."

Derek moves to argue but she glares at him making it clear he had no say in the matter so begrudgingly he nods only making her grin before she kicks open the back exit causing the doors to slam violently now that the bin was gone "Go." She whispers before watching as he limps towards his car.

Watching him for a moment she quickly covers her ears as a loud howl makes its way through the building, finally, something occurs to her "Scott." She breaths in panic before taking off running.

* * *

After the Alpha had run off Scott screams loudly, the alpha's howl having sent waves of agony through his body trying to force him to turn.  
And it had worked.

The blood was pumping through his veins as he moved through the halls of the school, his claws making long scratches in the marble walls.  
Slowly he makes his way closer and closer to the room where the others were, he could almost smell them, their blood pumping, their fear filling them...and he wanted to tear them apart.

He was just approaching the door when he hears speeding footsteps coming towards him, turning his head he growls loudly as Buffy tackles him to the ground knocking him into another classroom away from their friends.

Buffy quickly stands and stares at her friend with wide eyes while he merely growled at her "Scott?" She asks in confusion only for her eyes to widen in panic as his eyes flash bright yellow at her, this wasn't good.

The werewolf launches himself at her, she groans and dives to the side out of the way "Scott stop!" She hisses before he runs at her again, it was as though he was possessed, it's then that she realizes something.

The Alpha. He must have done something.

Grabbing his shoulders she flips him over her back and as he lands on the ground she pins him down holding him them "Scott, listen to me...it's Buffy."

Scott growls before he flips them over and wraps a clawed hand around the blonde's throat, Buffy's eyes widen before she looks at him with teary eyes as she gasps for breath "Scotty!" She whispers softly looking him in the eye.  
Wincing she notices him pause slightly, her eyes widen before she looks at him desperately "Three Amigos. Together always." She coughs loudly before continues despite him continuing to cut off her air supply "We're the three musketeers...two equals best friends...three equals..."  
"Family." Scott finishes softly, remembering back to the first time the three of them had become friends, him, Stiles and Buffy. They had come up with that little mantra when they were kids and had always used it when one of them was going through a tough time.

Knowing she had reached him Buffy smiles only for a loud howl to fill the room, her eyes widen, taking her chance before the Alpha could affect him again she slams her forehead against Scott's knocking him out cold.

As he collapses on top of her Buffy lets out a long breath before groaning, pushing him off her she quickly stands and grabs his body dragging it into the hall.

Suddenly the sound of police sirens fill the school and she smiles before quickly banging on the door of the classroom where her friends were "Guys a little help!" She yells as she wraps one of Scott's arms around her shoulder.

Suddenly the door opens and Stiles quickly slips out his eyes widening just the others come out only to gasp at the sight of a bruised Buffy and an unconscious Scott.

"What the hell happened?!" Allison asks in panic as Stiles quickly comes to help Buffy carry the passed out werewolf.  
Buffy frowns a little unsure of how to answer before shrugging "Found him like this." She says vaguely before quickly changing the subject "I got the emergency exit downstairs open, let's go!"

* * *

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski asks Scott who was holding an ice-bag to his forehead where Buffy had hit him, he may heal fast but the girl was strong and his head hurt like hell.  
"Yes." He answers as him, Stiles and Buffy walk back outside following after the Sheriff who had just done a sweep of the entire school, with no results.

It was as if non of it had happened.

"I saw him too." Stiles quickly agrees but the Sheriff still sighs before his eyes fall on the small blonde who was rubbing the small bruise on her cheek which she got with the vamps.  
"What about you sweetie?" He asks the small girl.

Buffy's eyes widen before she quickly puts on her own little show "I—I don't know—it was dark—and then-" As fake tears quickly fill the blonde's eyes the Sheriff hugs her tightly "Don't worry kiddo. You're all safe."

Buffy nods into his shoulder before she looks over at her two best friends who were staring in shock with their mouths hanging open in astonishment, she had played him.

Looking at Stiles the blonde smirks slightly and winks only making the goof roll his eyes, she could play his dad better than he could.  
Slowly the Sheriff pulls away from the blonde but keeps an arm wrapped supportively around her shoulder.

Scott sighs before turning to Stilinski "What about the janitor?"  
"We're still looking."  
Buffy frowns and looks up at him "You didn't find him?"  
When the Sheriff nods Scott panics "Did you check behind the bleachers."  
"Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."  
"I'm not making this up." Scott argues.  
The Sheriff sighs "I know, I believe you, I do."  
Scott groans in frustration "No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me, but I know you don't."

Buffy sighs before moving to stand beside her god-brother so she could look at the Sheriff "Stilinski, you gotta believe us..."  
"Listen to me...we're gonna search the whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay. I promise."

Turning his head as one of the deputies calls him he sighs before turning to his son "Take her home tonight." He says gesturing to Buffy before he smiles at the blonde and heads off.  
Scott's eyes widen "Does he not like me?"  
"I'm gonna go with nadda? He always liked me best."

Stiles glares at the blonde slightly before turning to look in-between his two best friends "Well, we survived, dudes. You know? We outlasted the Alpha, those vamps" he says trying to cheer the two of them up slightly, clearly, the wolf and the slayer were both shaken up but what had happened on their separate journeys "It's still good, right? Being alive?"  
Scott sighs before pointing something out to their best friend "When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. He didn't tell the vampires where we were. You don't think that it heard us. You don't think it knew exactly where we were?"

Buffy frowns before slowly it all clicks in her mind "He wanted us apart."  
Scott nods "He wanted me alone...and he wanted you alone. He's testing us."

Buffy frowns in confusion before she looks at Scott with wide eyes "This is about us."

Scott nods before he turns to Stiles clarifying the thoughts that were going between the wolf and Slayer's brains "He wants me to get rid of my old pack...and he wants something from you..." He says turning to Buffy "...it's like he was testing you."  
Buffy sighs and runs a hand through her hair "Scott, I could barely stop you from choking me when the Alpha was controlling you...if you had gotten a hold of anyone else."

Scott's eyes widen "He wants me to kill you all." He says turning to Stiles "And he knows he can get me to."

Buffy sighs before pulling Scott into a hug as she does she tucks her chin into his shoulder, she knew this was hard for him, the Alpha wanted something from the both of them and neither of them knew what, which was most terrifying.

"Buffy!" A voice yells from near the ambulance across from them, Buffy turns her head and lets go of Scott as her eyes widen in relief.  
Taking off she heads towards the voice while the boys stare after her in confusion "Deaton?!" She exclaims as she heads over to the ambulance and hugs the watcher ignoring the paramedic.

Deaton remains there awkwardly before Buffy quickly pulls away awkwardly, she smiles nervously before sighing "Are you okay? I thought the trio got you?"  
Deaton smiles at the blonde "I managed to escape. Not to worry." Slowly he pauses "The trio?"

Buffy nods "Yeah, three..." the blonde pauses and nods at the medic who moves away allowing the watcher and slayer to have a moment, once he was out of listening distance Buffy glances over at Scott to make sure he wasn't listening before sighing "Three vamps, big with boy band vibes."  
Deaton frowns before he sighs "The Three. Warrior vampires. Very proud, strong." Slowly his eyes widen in panic as he realizes what this meant "Buffy, these vampires...someone would have hired them."

Buffy frowns as one specific person comes to mind, the Alpha was trying to kill her? Or was he testing her? What the hell was his game plan? "Someone sent them to kill me?"  
Deaton nods "It seems so, for now, we need not worry about The Three, they will offer up their own lives as penance for their failure but...if someone is after you...there will be more."

Deaton looks at the blonde in worry before his eyes land on the two teenage boys moving over to them, clenching his jaw he turns to the blonde "We will discuss this another time."

Buffy frowns, normally Deaton was all business first, however, she quickly realizes why he had gone quiet, Scott and Stiles.  
Scott stares at Deaton in astonishment "How did you..."  
"Get out?" Deaton finishes before shrugging "Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of the two of you." He says as he glances in-between Buffy and Scott "I think I owe you both a raise."

Buffy frowns "I don't get paid." When Deaton gives her a pointed look she winces slightly "Not that I need to be?"  
Deaton chuckles softly before the Sheriff interrupts the three of them "Guys, come on, let's let the EMTs do their job. You can talk to him later."

* * *

"Allison!" Scott exclaims as he spots his girlfriend walking off on her own, running up next to her he watches her with a worried frown "Are you okay?"  
Allison nods her entire body tense as she crosses her arms and refuses to face him "My dad's on his way."

Scott frowns in confusion, she didn't understand why she wouldn't look at him and why she was being so cold "You need...you need anything from me? Want me to go with you?"

"No." She says coldly before she turns to him "Buffy saved us tonight. And you...you got yourself hurt...I just...after tonight I think I just need some time alone..."

* * *

"She's breaking up with him." Buffy whispers as she and Stiles watch a heartbroken Scott beg, Allison, not to break up with him.

Buffy frowns before turning to Stiles only to frown in confusion, he looked seriously pissed off at her right now "What did I miss? Why with the grouchy face?" She asks in confusion as she crosses her arms waiting for her best friend to tell her why there was a stick up his ass.

Stiles glares at the blonde before pinching her arm making her gasp "Ow!" She exclaims before she slaps his shoulder "What the hell Stiles?!"

Stiles groans in pain before rolling his eyes and glaring at the blonde once more "Don't ever do that again!" he yells at her, his arms flailing around "It was stupid! Beyond stupid!"  
Buffy frowns again in confusion before she sighs, he was pissed because she went off to fight the vamps alone "Sti...look..."

"No." He whispers before looking at her sadly, those moments in the chemistry room where he was just thinking about all of the worse possible things that could be happening to her, were the worst moments of his life "Buffy, you can't run off and almost get yourself killed! I can't keep watching you almost die! I can't lose you...you can't leave me."

Buffy eyes widen and tears slowly filled her eyes, she knew that her and Stiles were close but it had never occurred to her how hard it was for him to watch her go into these live or death situations.

Water fills her eyes before she tiptoes up and wraps her arms around him tightly, Stiles remains frozen for a second before slowly his arms wrap around the small blonde's waist, holding onto her tightly.

* * *

After Stiles' dad had dropped them both home Buffy watches as a heartbroken Scott storms into his room slamming the door behind him.  
Buffy sighs she couldn't help but feel for him, Allison was just scared and wanted to be alone but in Scott's mind that meant the end of the world...he was completely and totally in love with her.

Knocking on his door she leans her forehead against it "Scotty?"  
There is only a soft huff from the other side of the door making her sigh, he wasn't going to talk to her about this, at least not now "Alrighty then...night Scotty."

Sighing once more she glances at his door before she turns to look at her own, there was a chance Derek was gone, she doubted that he trusted her enough to stay in her house.  
Taking a shaky breath she buries the pit in her stomach, the truth was a part of her actually hoped he was there, she was worried about him and would rather keep an eye on him herself, not that she would admit that.

Pushing open her bedroom she walks into the darkness and frowns "Derek?" She whispers softly.

Slowly Derek moves from her bed and stands opposite her "Buffy." He whispers back causing her to turn to him, Buffy's eyes quickly land on him and she feels her breath quicken "Hi."


	32. The Slayer vs The Lunatic - Part 1

"Shh." Buffy whispers as she leads Derek down the stairs, Scott would be asleep by now but she was more worried about Melissa catching the two of them. She wasn't exactly sure how Melissa would react to her 16-year-old God-Daughter being alone with a 20 something-year-old criminal, who was wanted for murder.

She could only guess it wouldn't be great.

Derek winces as he pauses at the bottom step, holding onto his wounds before his eyes focus on the blonde "Anything?"

Buffy frowns and glances down the hall before sighing in relief "Kitchen's there." She says pointing down the hall before she turns back to him wincing at the sight of his bloody side "I'll go get some bandages. Take your jacket and your shirt off."

Buffy watches as Derek limps towards her kitchen, sighing she runs into the living room grabbing the first aid box before heading in after him.

As she walks into the kitchen her eyes widen as she catches Derek pulling his shirt off to reveal his muscular chest, quickly the blonde finds herself staring at him but when he seemingly senses her doing so and glances her way she quickly looks down.  
Trying to get her thoughts off the half-naked werewolf in her kitchen.

As she fiddles with the first aid box she turns back to Derek only to spot the spiral tattoo between his shoulder blades.  
Gulping slightly she grabs the box and heads over to him "Nice tattoo." She says with a sigh trying to keep her heart rate steady as she could feel his gaze on her "I was lucky the Alpha didn't kill you. You stuck around..." Pausing she looks up at him as she carefully places one of the bandages on his chest before continuing, "Why did you? The Alpha hurt you pretty bad, why didn't you run?"

As he stares down at the blonde he couldn't help but admit it to himself, he hadn't wanted to leave her there, the idea of the Alpha hurting her had terrified him enough to fight against those vampires even with his injuries.  
"And let you handle the vampires and the Alpha alone while Scott cried in a corner?" he jokes making her smile slightly.  
She really enjoyed his rare jokes, they always brought a smile to her face "You and the jokes. I like it. Beats the brooding normal-ness."  
"I'm not that brooding."

Buffy couldn't help but scoff before she looks up at him for the first realizing how close the two of them were actually standing, blinking slightly she smiles "So you were looking out for me then? Worried Scott couldn't take the heat."

"Worried Scott would get you killed." He tells her honestly, there was something about this girl, something so different than any woman he had ever known.  
She was good and kind and caring and selfless...and honestly, she was the first person he had found himself caring about in a long time.

"You were worried about me?" She asks curiously, her face brightening slightly at the idea, she felt this connection to him, they had both lost their parents, both fought the forces of darkness sacrificing their own happiness.  
She felt like he was one of the only people who could understand her...and that terrified her yet excited her all at the same time.

"Maybe." He teases, she really was the only person that could bring back that more carefree person that he used to be.

Buffy slowly lets a small smirk cross her features, she couldn't help but think the tough werewolf was flirting with her "Is the big tough werewolf Derek Hale admitting that he actually has a heart." She teases before he winces making her eyes widen in panic "Are you okay?" She asks as she places her hand on his chest trying to make sure he was okay.  
Derek hisses slightly before without thinking he grabs her hand squeezing it slightly "Bandage is too loose."  
At his words, Buffy nods before tightening it slightly then looking back up at him "Okay now?"  
When he nods she sighs in relief and runs a hand through her hair "You know how to scare a girl."  
Derek couldn't help but chuckle "Just you."

"Really?" She asks smirking herself as she stares into his green eyes "So I don't have to worry about you going all wolfy on me?"  
Derek holds her gaze as he speaks "You're safe with me."

Buffy stares at him holding her breath slightly before panic fills her as she hears the front door open, she stares at him in panic before she runs into the hall only to spot Melissa closing the front door behind her.

"Melissa."

Melissa jumps in shock at the sudden appearance of her ward, before sighing in relief "Buffy god! You are so quiet."  
Buffy smiles awkwardly "Well you know me. Quiet as a mouse."  
Melissa laughs softly before she pulls off her jacket revealing her scrubs and sighs in exhaustion "Is Scott home?"  
"In bed."  
"And you're not because?"  
Buffy stutters slightly "Um..." Suddenly it comes to her "I was worried about you. You know with what happened at the school tonight I'm still a bit wigged out. Wanted to make sure you were home safe."  
Melissa smiles and walks over to the blonde cupping her cheeks in her hands "You really are an angel." She says smiling "No wonder you're not mine. I tried to convince Joyce to swap kids but no she wanted the little girl."

At Melissa's joke, Buffy smiles before her panic re-appears as she spots Melissa moving towards the kitchen, speeding after the nurse she quickly grabs her god-mothers arm pulling her towards the stairs "You must be beat. Long shift and all."  
Melissa smiles sadly "Yeah, emergency room not exactly stress-free—"

"Then why don't you go upstairs to bed and I will get you some hot tea."  
Melissa merely arches a brow curiously, "Starting to see your similarities to Scott more." She points out before she crosses her arms "What did you do? You're not pregnant are you?"  
"What!?" Buffy exclaims in shock and horror before shaking her head in a panic before forcing a sweet smile on her face "Can I just be worried about my very overworked god-mother?"

Before Melissa could respond her eyes widen as a very attractive man in a leather jacket walks in from the kitchen to stand behind the blonde, she could swear there was something so familiar about him, she just couldn't place his face "Hi."  
Derek smiles at the eldest McCall "Hi."

Buffy's eyes widen in panic, what part of stay put did he not understand, like seriously he was currently wanted for murder, how stupid was he? Her only luck was that Melissa had been at work all day and would not have seen the news yet...or Derek's face plastered all over it.

As Melissa grins at the young girl waiting for an explanation Buffy panics before something comes to her "Ahhh...Melissa this is...Stiles' cousin...Miguel."  
Melissa merely arches a brow at the blonde curiously "Stiles' cousin?"  
"Yeah huh." Buffy answers before she elbows Derek slightly being careful not too hurt him too much but enough to make it clear he had to stick to her story.  
Derek winces before forcing a smile on his face as he turns to Melissa "Yes...I'm Stiles' cousin. Unfortunately."

Melissa hums softly as she glances in-between the pair before she focuses on _'Miguel'_ "So Miguel...what do you do?"

"Well, you know the Stilinski's." Buffy says cutting Derek off before he could say anything "All geniuses. Hence him helping me...with math. It's his major."

Melissa nods before she smiles awkwardly at Derek before grabbing Buffy's hand and pulling her slightly away.

Melissa no longer thinking that Derek could hear her glances at the werewolf who was standing there awkwardly "He is...wow!" She whispers making Buffy's eyes widen as she continues "Seriously he is hot...how do you even focus?"  
Buffy couldn't help but shake her head in amusement and glances back at Derek "I really don't."

* * *

In the middle of the woods, Stiles and Scott who were now halfway through a bottle of Jack Daniels that Stiles had stolen from his dad in order to help Scott deal with his breakup with Allison.

After taking another gulp of the strong liquid Stiles flops back and lies on the group staring up at the starry sky above them "Dude, you know, she's just one...one girl." Stiles slurs out, the alcohol having clearly quickly gone to his head, not only was he the human in their trio, but he was also the lightweight "You know, there are so many..." The drunk teenager continues struggling to make a complete sentence "...there are so many other girls in the sea."

Scott sighs and glances down at his drunk friend "Fish in the sea."

"Fish?" Stiles asks in confusion "Why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls." Stiles exhales softly as a certain girl fills every thought in his brain "I love girls. I love them. I love...especially ones with honey blonde hair, green eyes, superpowers, completely badass..."

"Like Buffy?" Scott points out, honestly he may not be in the mood for this but Stiles' feelings for Buffy were the most obvious thing ever, the fact Buffy hadn't noticed was just insane.

The drunk Stilinski boy looks up in confusion "Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about...about...what was I talking about?" As confusion fills the boys face he quickly realizes that the alcohol hadn't seemed to put Scott in the same great mood he was in "Hey, you're not happy." Clumsily leaning over the drunk attempts to grab the bottle "Take a drink."

Scott merely shakes his head "I don't want anymore."

Stiles merely places the bottle back down before lying back down on the floor staring up at the sky daydreaming about a certain vampire slayer as he does "You're not drunk?"  
"I'm not anything."

"Hey, maybe it's like...maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Maybe you should ask Buffy she may know...Buffy..."

At Stiles dreamy tone Scott rolls his eyes, he was so not in the mood for this, drunk Stiles was not a fun Stiles to deal with "You're wasted."  
"Yeah!" Stiles cheers as he raises his hand awaiting Scott to fist bump him but there was nothing "Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. But at least she's not staring all googly-eyed at another werewolf." Scott sighs knowing again Stiles had drifted off thinking about Buffy.

Or more accurately the idea of Buffy and Derek.

"Uh." Stiles moans "Stupid blue-eyed werewolf, what's so special about him anyway?" As the drunken jealous boy complains about Derek he leans over needing another drink only for someone to snatch the bottle away before he could grab it.

"Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on." A man says drawing the two's attention as he holds their bottle of JD in his hands.  
Scott glares at the older boy "Give it back."  
"What's that, little man?"

The guy standing next to the man in the baseball bap pipes up grinning slightly "I think he wants a drink."

Scott just continues to glare at the two men, he could feel his blood boiling under the full moon "I want the bottle."  
Stiles who was quickly beginning to sober up turns to his friend "Scott, maybe we should just go."  
"You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles...I'm not drunk yet."

As both men scoff and begin drinking from the bottle Scott stands getting in their faces "Give me the bottle." He hisses out threateningly.  
When the guys merely laugh at Scott's attempts at being tough, Scott's eyes slowly begin to glow their strong yellow and his voice drops down sounding more horrifying than anything else "Give me the bottle of Jack."  
He orders as his claws begin to grow before he snatches the bottle and throws it at a nearby tree causing it to shatter.


	33. The Slayer vs The Lunatic - Part 2

After faking a goodbye to Derek to make Melissa think he was gone Buffy carefully sneaks Derek back into her room, as she closes the door behind them she turns to him glaring slightly "What part of stay put did you not understand! You're a dog you should understand what stay means!" She hisses angrily, he could have completely screwed them over if Melissa had figured out who he was.  
They got lucky.

This time anyway.

Derek merely frowns "You didn't say stay."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "It was implied."  
Derek shakes his head before he looks down at her seriously, she needed to understand the danger she was putting herself in by helping him "You do realize what will happen if the police realize I'm here, I don't want you to get caught up in this."

Buffy merely shakes her head, there was no way in hell she was going to let him go out there on his own "And I don't wanna get you dead. You're hurt, Alpha and hunters on your tail. I'm pretty sure I'm your best bet." She pauses before pointing a finger seriously at his chest "But no killing Scott. I get what he did was stupid but he's got enough going on."

"He is an idiot that screwed me over." Derek points out before gasping in pain and glaring at Buffy as she pokes his injuries, when she continues to glare at him he huffs "Fine. He can stay in one piece."  
Buffy grins, she totally had him wrapped around her little finger "Goody." She breaths before she realizes the dilemma they were in right now.

Two of them. One bed.

"So, ah, oh..." She stutters nervously, she hadn't exactly been in this type of position before and it was making her a little nervous "Two of us. One bed." While she had shared a bed with both Stiles and Scott with Derek it was different.

Stiles and Scott were like her brothers but Derek...there was something there, which was just making her an awkward mess.  
"Doesn't work." She mumbles before turning back to him "Why don't you take the bed. You know you're wounded."

"I'll heal."  
"But it's from an Alpha." At her point he sighs, yes it would take longer to heal but he would be fine by tomorrow "I heal fast. Trueborn wolfs always do. I sleep in a burnt down house. Pretty sure your floor in an upgrade."  
Buffy gulps slightly but nodding "Okay. Um, then...I'm gonna go change, you stay here."

The nervous teenage girl quickly makes her way into her shared bathroom with Scott, leaning on the sink she takes a shaky breath before quickly slipping on some PJ's.

Before re-entering her room though she pops her head into Scott's room only to frown in confusion, where the hell was he?  
Knowing he was probably out with Stiles soaking in misery over Allison Buffy sighs before heading back into her room, standing in the doorway she spots Derek standing by her window watching out.

"Any sign of the Alpha?" She asks causing him to turn to her.

He shakes his head "Not yet. But he'll come. He'll resurface again, he always does."  
Buffy nods awkwardly as she pushes her short blonde hair behind her ear, he tilts his head at the blonde "You look pretty when you go to sleep."  
At his words, Buffy stares at him with wide eyes "Did the brooding Derek Hale just say something nice."

"Never mention it again." He tells her as she smiles and grabs a pillow and a blanket before handing it to him.  
"Cross my heart." She promises before she climbs into bed "Sleep tight." She tells him as he carefully lays down on the floor beside her bed.

Laying their beside him she couldn't help but listen to him breathing "Derek?"  
"Hmm?"

"Do you snore?"  
At her question, Derek chuckles softly "Why don't you let me know?"

Buffy smiles slightly before she closes her eyes allowing darkness to consume her.

* * *

 _"_ _...beautiful Friday morning. Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed last night. Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale..."_

As the radio continues to fill his room with noise Scott stares at the alarm clock emotionlessly before huffing and pulling the bedding back over his head.

Suddenly though the radio is switched off as Melissa walks in and crouches by her son's bed with a worried frown "We should probably set this to buzzer."  
Sighing as her son doesn't make any movement she slowly pulls the covers off his face "You alive in there?"

"No." He grumbles.  
Melissa smiles sadly and tilts her head at her son "Not ready to go back to school?"  
"No."  
Melissa nods "You want to stay home another day?"  
"NO."  
"Want a brand new car?" When his eyes widen slightly she smiles "Me too." She jokes making him huff before he finally sits up huffing in annoyance as he does.

Melissa watches her son curiously "This isn't just about what happened at the school, right?" She asks as he stands and moves towards his bathroom "I mean, it's about what's her name. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Scott sighs "Not with you." He snaps.

Melissa's eyes widen with hurt for a brief second before she snaps back "Hey, I've been through a few breakups myself, you know. I mean, disastrous ones, actually."

"I don't care about your breakups, mom." He moans "I'm gonna get her back."  
As Scott slams the bathroom door in her face before huffing "Great one kid whose heartbroken and another who is sneaking boys home."

As the words leave her lips Scott's door slams back open and he stares at her with wide eyes "Huh?"  
Melissa rolls her eyes slightly "Buffy had a boy here last night. Slightly older...very attractive. Very brooding."  
At her words, Scott's eyes widen as it clicks in his mind exactly who had been in his house with Buffy last night "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

Buffy winces as she watches as Derek punches the wall in her room, she should have realized he was going to overreact this way when she told him "Can you not ruin my Dorothy Hamel poster?" she requests as she watches him destroy her favorite poster.

Sighing she sits back down on her bed watching as he paces back and forth in her room "If I had known you were going to through a hissy fit I wouldn't have told you."

"I am not throwing a fit." He growls before he sighs and sits beside her on the bed "He's an idiot."

"Yep."

"I'm gonna kill him."  
Buffy chuckles slightly before turning to look at him with a sweet smile on her face "Scott messed up and yes now you're a felon. But look at the bright side."

When Derek merely arches a brow at her she shakes her head in amusement "Okay there is no Brightside...but we'll deal with this."

"We?" He teases making her blush slightly.

However, before she could say another word both of their heads shoot to her bedroom door where footsteps were approaching.

Buffy panics and grabs Derek's hand making him stand before she quickly shoves him into her closet and closes the door, just as Melissa enters the room.  
"Nice to see one of you alive." Her god-mother says as she smiles at the blonde before frowning as she spots the panicked look on Buffy's face "You okay?"

Buffy gulps before forcing a smile on her face "Yeah. Just nervous about going back today you know."

Melissa smiles sadly and walks over to the blonde placing her hands on her shoulders in a motherly manner "You're gonna be okay. If it gets too much you call me and I will come to get you. Okay?"

Buffy couldn't help but smile, she was so glad that out of everyone she could have gone to after her mother died she came here, nodding she reaches forward and hugs the brunette tightly.

Melissa smiles and squeezes the girl holding her for a moment before she pulls away "Alright I got to go to work. Be safe."

"I promise." She says with a sigh as a Melissa heads out of the room, once the door was closed behind her she opens her closet to spot Derek standing among her coats clearly not happy with his current position, she merely rolls her eyes "Oh grow up. It's not like you were gonna fit under my bed."  
Derek merely glares at her before moving to climb out of her closet only to groan as Buffy quickly shoves him back in "What the hell?!" He hisses only for her to place a finger to her lips being clear that he needed to shut up and quick.

Buffy looks over at her door and smiles awkwardly "Hey Scotty."  
Scott nods before glancing at the closet then looking back at Buffy "Stiles is picking me up. Wanna join."

Buffy quickly shakes her head "Lyd's picking me up."  
Scott nods before moving away from her door only to pop his head back in "By the way. He smells."  
Buffy's eyes widen as she realizes that Scott knew Derek was in her room, and he probably knew that he had been here all night.  
Wincing slightly she smiles but when Scott just stares at her she rolls her eyes "And he's not too happy with you so I suggest..."  
As she trails off Scott's eyes widen before he quickly takes off while Buffy glances at Derek and laughs.

* * *

"It's just weird." Allison comments as she Lydia and Buffy walk through the filled hallways on their way to class. She was right though, just the other night they had been running for their lives and now what? They were just supposed to act like nothing ever happened?

"Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us."

At Allison's words, Buffy shrugs "They would probably throw us in the loony bin just to protect the school's reputation. I mean doesn't Principal Snyder look like he would rather let us die than risk a pay cut."

At her words, all three girls glance down the hall where Principal Snyder was glaring at another student.  
"You know he's just looking for a reason to kick you out." Lydia points out as the girls force their gazes away and head down the hall.

As they walk Allison sighs "I know this is a little awkward for you..." She says gesturing at Buffy before she continues "But do you guys think I made the wrong decision?"

At her question, Lydia stops walking and looks her up and down "About that jacket with that dress?" She scoffs at her own question "Absolutely."  
Buffy smirks slightly "I get it, Allison, that was totally awkward for me."  
Allison chuckles "You guys know what I mean."

Buffy grimaces "Ah okay sensing the awkwardness now."  
Allison sighs, she felt for Buffy, she wasn't just her best friend but she was also Scott's, which constantly caused her to be stuck in the middle.

Lydia rolls her eyes, in her mind, it was clear enough, after what happened something was clear to her, Scott was a liar and an idiot "Scott left us alone in that classroom leaving us for dead while Buffy saved us. Pretty simple to me."

Buffy glares over at her strawberry blonde best friend who rolls her eyes "Look I get he's your God-Brother, but you are the only reason we are safe. Hell if he hadn't have gone out there and almost got himself killed you probably would have gotten us out sooner."  
Buffy rolls her eyes, she didn't like it when Lydia insulted Scott, but the problem was she wasn't ready to Lydia the whole truth about that night yet...cause that would mean telling her about her being a vampire Slayer. And she didn't want to risk losing her best friend over this.

Sighing Buffy glances at Allison "Look you want space fine...just... don't string him along if you don't wanna be with him."  
Allison sighs before nodding and walking off leaving the two blondes together.

Almost the second Allison was no longer in hearing Lydia turns to Buffy with a wicked grin on her face "So...you and Derek?"  
At the strawberry blonde's expression, Buffy's eyes widen before she shakes her head in amusement "Don't know what you're talking about."  
Lydia arches a brow "Really so that text this morning asking me to wait for an extra ten till Scott was gone wasn't so that he didn't catch sight of Derek in your room...which I totally did."  
Buffy couldn't help but smile which only makes Lydia grin wider "Oh MY God you're blushing."

Buffy shakes her head and walks slightly faster but somehow the girl in heels was still able to keep up with her "Come on Buffy. The guy spent the night in your bed."  
"Not in my bed...by my bed."

At her words Lydia grins, she always knew the best ways to get Buffy to admit things she didn't want to "So he did spend the night? Has he been there since the attack."  
Buffy winces, she needed to be more careful with Lydia, she was too smart it was entirely infuriating.

Lydia merely continues to grin at her best friends speechlessness. She had totally just won.  
"Did you guys..."  
At her hinting tone, Buffy's blush returns "He was a perfect gentleman."  
Lydia scoffs "Bore. Plus what is the point of a bad boy if it's not going to become sinful."

Buffy's eyes widen, last time she and Lydia had spoken about sex was before she had left Beacon Hills she was 11. After that it had been basic stuff and other than a few conversations about Lydia and Jackson's sex life which Buffy wished had never happened they had always kept it PG.

As they keep walking Buffy spots Stiles sat outside Snyder's office on the floor when he spots her he waves before standing waiting for the two of them to approach.

Buffy turns to Lydia wanting this conversation to end quickly before Stiles could hear and then yell.  
"Nothing happened."  
"Yet."

Buffy shakes her head in amusement before smiling sadly "Come on can you imagine him in a relationship? Hi honey, I'm wanted by the cops and your best friend's dad...see ya next month."

Lydia sighs and as they come to stop next to Stiles she refuses to drop the subject even when Buffy begins to get her a pointed look "Details. I mean come on, Derek slept beside you all night...sounds like a real catch. Plus that leather jacket...yum and totally your type. Just jump his bones already." Lydia smirks before her grin only grows as she spots Stiles staring at Buffy in horror making the blonde wince in preparation for her lecture.

Lydia grins, she may love Buffy, but she loved drama "Toddles." She says before swishing her hair and heading off down the hall.

Buffy glares down the hall as her best friend before turning to Stiles who looked like he was about to burst, his face was so red that if she wasn't about to be yelled at already she would laugh at "So..."

"Derek spent the night in your bed!"  
"Not in my bed by my bed."  
Stiles feels his anger rise, he did not like this one little bit, couldn't the guy have just stayed dead, they would all be a lot happier...correction he would be a lot happier.

"Buffy come on!" He hisses trying not to be too loud "The guy is trying to seduce you!"  
"By what? Getting stabbed through the chest by the alpha and then still saving me while about to die?"

Stiles pauses at that, okay she had a good point there but still, the idea of Buffy and Derek getting together made him want to hurl.  
Shaking his head he focuses back on his lecture instead of his desire to be sick "Oh come on, guys will do anything to impress a girl. I drank a gallon of milk once without taking a breath."

Buffy couldn't help but roll her eyes "I know. That was me." At her words Stiles winces he shouldn't have used that exactly, but to be fair she was the only girl he had ever tried to impress "And in my memory, I ended up with throw up on my very nice shoes."

Stiles winces at that, he remembered that perfectly well, she had ignored him for a week after he ruined those shoes.

Before either of them could say another word thought Sheriff Stilinski finally exits Snyder's office and heads towards the pair "Don't you two have a test to get to?"

At his question Buffy's eyes widen in panic, what test were they talking about here? She didn't know about any test "Test? What Test? I did not agree to a test?"  
Stiles groans "Chemistry test."  
"Is that the one Harris teaches?" She asks in confusion, was that the class she had been skipping during her training sessions? "Since when?"  
Stiles rolls his eyes at his blonde-haired best friend before turning to his dad "What's going on? Did you find Derek yet?"

At his question, Buffy's eyes widen in panic and she turns to Stiles who gives her a pointed look, it was clear he was trying to see if they had found out that Derek had been with her or not.

"I'm workin' on it." Stilinski tells the two kids "You go take your test." Placing his hands on Buffy's shoulders he pushes her lightly towards Stiles "And makes sure she doesn't skip it."  
"But—" She tries to argue but he cuts her off "Go!"

Stiles shakes his head trying to get his dad to understand, it's not like he could just come out and say it's a full moon so try not to get killed by a werewolf "This is really important. You have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight."

Buffy nods in agreement "Tonight. Big night for safety. I vote for you staying home. Doors locked. Nice and cozy."  
"I agree with that."  
Stilinski frowns at the two kids, wondering what the hell had gotten into the two of them "Stiles, Buffy, I'm always careful."

"Dad." Stiles argues "You've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay? At least not like this."

"I know which is why I brought in people who have." The Sheriff tells them before gesturing to his deputies who were standing with a man in a suit "State detective. Now both of you. Go take your test."

Buffy sighs before grabbing Stiles' wrist and pulling him down the hall "We're gonna protect him."


	34. The Slayer vs The Lunatic - Part 3

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be eared right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book."

At Harris' words Buffy zones out as she stares at the paper booklet in front of her, she was literally in a nightmare right now.  
Groaning she opens the book her eyes widening in horror at the questions below, she knew none of the answers...she was totally and completely screwed

As she begins to fall into a complete sense of panic and horror she almost sighs in relief as Scott runs out of the classroom.  
Frowning she and Stiles glance at each other before they both take off running after him ignoring the calls of their teacher.

Running into the hall Buffy frowns as there was no sight of him "Do you hear him?" Stiles asks her as she closes her eyes.

Buffy quickly rolls her eyes and glances at him "No...I hear you."  
"Oh. Sorry."

As he shuts up Buffy again closes her eyes and tries to listen out for her god-brother, for a long moment there was nothing but then...the tapping of water hitting the floor. At that one sound, it all clicked in her head "The locker room."

* * *

Buffy frowns in worry as she and Stiles walk into the locker room showers where Scott was currently standing shirtless under the water as he hyperventilated.  
"Scottie." She breathes out softly causing him to turn to her and stare at her in desperation.  
"Guys..." he breaths out in panic as he holds onto the wall, the water streaming down his back and chest "I can't..."

"What's happening?" Stiles asks in worry "Are you changing?"  
"Do I need to knock you out?" Buffy asks, she was in full panic worried mood now, she had no idea what to do in this situation.  
Stiles nods in agreement with the blonde's suggestion "Might be an idea."

"No." Scott yells drawing back their attention as he continues to choke clawing for air, what the hell was happening to him? "No, I can't breathe."  
Buffy's eyes widen in panic before she reaches into her purse and hands Scott his old asthma inhaler "Here." When he gives her an odd look she rolls her eyes "Would you rather me knock you out?"

As the words leave her lips he quickly brings the inhaler to his lips, inhaling deeply, Buffy places her hand on Stiles's arm sighing in relief as Scott finally calms down.  
Scott frowns in confusion as he feels himself relax "I was having an asthma attack?"  
"No." Stiles corrects "You were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony."

Scott frowns in confusion before turning to Buffy "How did you know to do that?"

Buffy clenches her jaw before glancing at Stiles, remembering back to what he had done for her "I didn't...Stiles did. He did the same thing for me. I had a panic attack when my mom and dad told me we were leaving Beacon Hills."  
"Not fun huh?" Stiles points out as the two friends watch as Scott continues to frown in confusion.

"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

At Scott's words Buffy frowns while Stiles sighs, he knew exactly what that was, he felt it every time he looked at the blonde beside him "Yeah...it's called heartbreak. About two billion songs written about it."  
Buffy's eyes widen in worry, this was exactly what she didn't want...Allison to break his heart.  
"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott moans desperately.  
"Well..." Stiles suggests "You could think about this, her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf so it was bound to become an issue." At his words, Buffy slaps his chest making him groan "Not helpful?"

"Big with no."  
Stiles sighs "Dude, I mean yeah you got dumped, and it supposed to suck."

"No, that's not it."

Buffy frowns and steps forward looking at Scott carefully, placing a hand on his cheek she turns his face to look at her "Scott, come on dig deep...what's going on in that head of yours?"  
"It was like..." He breathes out softly trying to think of the words "...I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions."  
Buffy frowns and thinks for a moment until something clicks in her head "The full moon. That's it! It's gotta be."

Stiles nods in agreement with the blonde "So we'll lock you up...correction Buffy will...that way the Alpha can't get to you, either."  
Scott sighs and turns to Buffy "Buffy, you're gonna have to stop me."  
"From what?" She asks in confusion.

"From killing someone."

* * *

Buffy sighs as she pulls open her locker and leans against the cool metal, she didn't know what she was supposed to do, she didn't want to hurt Scott but if he tried to kill someone she may just have to.

When did her life get so complicated?"

Trying to force herself to focus on school she grabs her calculus textbook intent on heading to her next class to distract herself however a note falling out of the book makes her pause.  
Frowning the blonde looks down the hall looking for anyone who could have put this note in, but everyone was chatting away with their friends.  
Thinking it was probably Lydia with another teasing message about Derek Buffy opens the note only to frown, written on the note was Allison's address with the word **Come.**

Buffy frowns in confusion why would Allison...but then it hits her, this wasn't from Allison.

It was from Kate.

* * *

"So, what, another night of kicking through leaves in the woods?" Kate asks her brother as she walks into their weapons room where he and a few fellow hunters were going after their plans for tonight's full moon.  
Chris leans up from the table to face his younger sister "I prefer to think of it as another night of trying to keep innocent people from being killed. Which would be easier if you hadn't have scared the Slayer off."

Kate merely smirks and raises her gun clocking it as her brother rambles "I fixed that."

Chris' eyes widen, he had told her to stay away from the Slayer until he could think of a way to handle things, what the hell had she done now? "What did you do Kate?"

Kate merely smiles "I was smart."

"Actually I'd argue against that." Another voice says causing all four hunters to aim their guns at the doorway only to spot the small blonde vampire Slayer, who quickly kicks a crossbow off the wall beside her and aims it at them.  
"Goodbye stakes hello flying fatality. So..." She says cheerfully, seeming just like any peppy teenage girl on her birthday "Which one of you do I shoot first?"

Chris sighs and puts down his gun before looking at the girl cautiously "Buffy, put the crossbow down. We're not gonna hurt you."  
"I'd be more worried about yourself Van Helsing. I may not have used one of these before but I'm a quick study."  
Chris sighs before gesturing for his sister and everyone else to put down their weapons before stepping away from them, they needed this girl to trust them if she was ever going to side with them.

Buffy watches them all cautiously before she lowers her weapon still keeping a tight grasp on it ready to fire at any second, turning to Kate she clenches her jaw "So wanna tell me what I'm doing here."

Kate smirks at the young girl, she could see a bit of herself in the girl, more so then she did with Allison "You wanna protect people right? From werewolves..."  
Buffy cuts the other blonde off "Ah, reality check, I'm a Vampire Slayer. Vampire being the big word there."

"You can't just fight them." Chris tells the blonde "You've seen the Alpha. You really gonna ignore that."  
Buffy clenches her jaw slightly, as much as she didn't trust these people she couldn't risk anyone getting hurt and plus if she worked with them she could try and keep them from finding out about Scott.

Finally, the blonde makes her decision. You know what they say keep your friends close...and your enemies closer.

Lowering the crossbow back onto the wall she moves towards the centre of the room standing opposite the now smirking Kate and the brooding Chris "Tell me about the Alpha."  
Chris smiles before beginning "An Alpha is like any other werewolf on a full moon. It struggles under its sway, which means tonight is our best chance to catch it when it's unfocused."  
As Chris stabs the end of a knife into a map Buffy frowns in confusion "What do you mean unfocused?"  
"The moon affects their mind, their emotions, heightens things, makes them do things they wouldn't normally do."

At his word Buffy gulps slightly as her worry for Scott fills her, she could only imagine what kind of trouble he was going to get himself into if she didn't lock him up in time tonight.  
Thinking for a minute she looks at the hunter curiously "Isn't there a way to make it stay focused? So it goes to one place and isn't running around like a girl on a shoe sale?"

Kate smirks at Buffy's question, she was liking this girl more and more, moving over to the blond she throws an arm over her shoulder ignoring how the Slayer tensed "Yeah Chris is there a way? I mean you're the expert."

At his sister's question he frowns in worry at the teenager beside her, he didn't exactly like bringing a kid into all of this but they didn't have a choice, they had to help her find the right path, before Derek or any other werewolf could influence her onto their side.

"What about Derek?" One of the other hunters asks making Buffy's eyes widen for a split second before she quickly hides her reaction.  
Kate shrugs "He's smarter than that. He won't be out tonight. There's cops everywhere. Unless you can sniff him out." Kate suggest turning to the Slayer.  
Buffy clenches her jaw, she was very much starting to dislike this woman "I'm not a dog, my powers don't work that way."  
"Shame."  
Buffy rolls her before turning to Chris with a scared look on her face "What are you gonna do? If he is out there?"

Chris sighs, he knew this much be scaring her, but the quicker she learned the better Slayer she would be "If he is..."

Chris is cut off as his wife walks into the room with a plate of cookies in her hands "If he is. You find him, you kill him. You cut him in half." Slowly Allison's mother moves towards the blonde in the room "I know it's scary honey. But you haven't been the Slayer long...don't worry, we'll help you. Now...cookie?"

* * *

"Derek?" Buffy calls as she shuts her bedroom door and leans against it, she was still a bit freaked out after what had happened at the Argents, they wanted her to join them tonight, she had managed to get out of it but had agreed to train with them.  
She wasn't exactly big on undercover work, she was gonna have to have a long talk with Scott and Stiles about this before she began completely having a full on freak out.

As she was panicking she didn't seem to realize that Derek had called her name, when she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumps only to sigh in relief as she spots the green-eyed wolf in front of her.  
"You okay?" He asks sincerely as he watches her with a worried frown.  
Buffy takes a shaky breath before nodding "Yeah, just information overload."  
Derek nods before frowning in confusion "Shouldn't you be a school."  
"I skipped last period."

Derek couldn't help but chuckle, that sounded like him just a few years ago, skipping class, getting into trouble.

Buffy smiles before she looks down at his chest where the bandage was currently hidden by his black t-shirt "So how are you feeling?"  
"Good. Almost healed." He tells her before gesturing at the moon that was starting to rise across the street "Full moon's helping."

"Oh." She breaths before everything Chris and Kate had told her rewinds through her brain bringing her back to her panicked state "Oh! Full moon. Derek...I learned some things about werewolf's today...the full moon what it does."

Derek clenches his jaw and walks over to the window gazing out of it in the direction of the school "You're worried about Scott."  
Buffy nods "He thinks he's gonna kill someone. Is that the full moon?"

The werewolf nods, he had seen a lot of werewolves do horrible things on the full moon, sometimes with remorse, sometimes without.  
"Yeah. A lot of us struggle with the sway of the full moon. Completely lose control. Become the beast."  
Buffy nods before frowning in confusion, Scott had been panicky all day and apparently had been really violent when he and Stiles had gone out last night, but with Derek...it was different.

"But you..." She whispers as she walks to stand opposite him "It's the full moon and you're not..."  
"I have a lot of practice." He reminds her before looking at her own green eyes "Plus, being around you, seems to make it easier."  
"Me?" She asks before she shakes her head, Derek was a hotter older werewolf she was probably just over thinking things, "Yeah I know...Slayer strong, everyone wants a piece of the Slayer taking them down."

"No—"  
He tries to cut her off but she just keeps rambling on "I mean I get it, water under the bridge—"  
"You are keep me calm." He says loudly drawing her attention making her stare at him with wide eyes.

Buffy stares at him for a moment in shock, this was probably a lot harder for him, he didn't seem like the kind of person that ever admitted how he felt, just buried it deep down under layers of brooding "I do? How?"

Derek steps towards the small blonde as she takes a step towards him "Maybe I like you."  
Buffy couldn't help but smile at his words, all worry about Scott and the hunters thrown out of her brain at this moment "I thought you didn't like anyone."

"I don't." He tells her as the two of them find themselves standing chest to chest the tension in the room filling quickly the closer they got "I should go."  
Buffy merely continues to gaze at him "Probably." She whispers.

Before either of them could argue with it anymore though they both found themselves leaning in before finally their lips touch.  
Buffy had kissed boys before but this was different, what they were doing was against all the rules, he was a werewolf she was the Slayer, this shouldn't be happening, yet she couldn't pull away.

As the kiss deepens Buffy finds her hands wrap around his neck while his move through her blonde hair, they both needed air but neither wanted to pull away from this moment.

However, when Buffy's phone rings they both groan in annoyance and pull away breathing heavily as they lean their foreheads against each other.

Buffy sighs and opens her eyes only to spot his glowing a bright blue, her eyes widen in shock for a split second before they soften and she carefully caresses his face staring at his blue eyes.  
Slowly they fade back to their normal green and his hand moves up to clasp over hers before her phone starts ringing again.

"You should get that."

At his words Buffy sighs, she was gonna kill whoever the hell was calling her. Grabbing her phone she groans at the sight of Stiles' name on-screen "What Stiles?"  
 _"I made first line!"  
_ Buffy frowns in confusion, what the hell was he talking about "Is that a sports metaphor?"

 _"No! No metaphor! I'm on the team!"_ Buffy although happy for her friend winces as he begins whooping and screaming over the line "Stiles, I'm happy for you but calm down before I reach through the phone and kill you."  
 _"Sorry."_ He grumbles _"Now hurry up and get your ass here so you can watch my game. By the way Scott is now co-captain—"  
_ Buffy's eyes widen in amazement "Stiles that's amazing—"  
 _"Don't call me Stiles, you call me Biles or I swear to God I will sell your diary on eBay! Now get your ass to the game."_


End file.
